Global Warming
by Graceria Adr
Summary: Jack Frost has a problem. The weather is unseasonably warm. Hot, in fact. What's worse, his powers seem to be failing him. When Bunnymund suddenly collapses from heatstroke six days before his holiday, with Jack the only one who can help, two things are made clear; 1) This is more than just a heat wave and 2) Jack and Bunny's relationship may be more than just a rocky friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Global Warming**

**Chapter 1:** **In Which Bunnymund Schools Jack in Easter Egg Painting and Guardian Math**

**Author's Note: **

**- This story originated as an RP between myself and just-another-jack on tumblr. Because the RP has been going to well, I am converting it into story form, so chapters will come fairly fast for a while. Be warned, though, that the pace will eventually slow down when I catch up with the RP posts.**

**- Also, this story will have M/M adult content later on, BUT it will be written in such a way that it can be skipped without hurting the overall plot. I will post a warning on said chapter/s in case anyone does not want to read them or is too young for them. **

**- _This_ chapter doesn't really have anything offensive in it, unless of course you campaign for egg golem rights... **

**Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Summary:**

**Bunny doesn't like it when someone disables his sentinels. He likes it even less when said someone turns out to be Jack Frost. Though his method of entry leaves much to be desired. Jack has come with good reason. His powers are failing him and he doesn't know why. Perhaps Bunny can shed a little light on the subject?**

* * *

It wasn't exactly easy to get into the Warren without permission. In fact, it was almost impossible. Jack Frost had always challenged the impossible, however, and he found himself stuffing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie while he strolled through the beautiful scenery. He was sure he would be discovered soon enough, and when he was, he would likely have a not-so-thrilled Pooka on his hands… especially because he had frozen over some of the giant sentinel eggs again… Oops.

Elsewhere within the warren, the warm sun which filtered through the magically enchanted ceiling soothed Bunnymund's tired… well, _everything_. Easter was coming in only six days and he had been flat out for over two weeks already. He was presently taking a short rest to recharge before his final push to finish up before the big day. He languidly lay on the ground, letting the prevalent peace of the Warren seep into his being. In an instant of _blissful abandon_, he rolled and twisted his body in the cool grass, just enjoying the moment. His face was serene, ears flopping this way and that as he flattened the vegetation beneath him. He knew anyone who saw him now would think him silly, behaving in such a rabbit-like manner, but he was alone, so he didn't care.

At least, he _thought_ he was alone.

Bunnymund suddenly froze mid-roll and sat bolt upright. Something was_wrong._ He had felt a brief flash of alarm from his sentinels, and then _nothing_. That shouldn't happen. He was linked to the sentinel golems… he could _always_ feel them… but now he couldn't. He could, however, feel something _else_. He felt the air around him getting _colder_. Without needing any other clues, the Pooka knew _exactly_ what had happened to his stone egg golems… Jack Frost. A slow dread seeped into his mind as he wondered how long Jack had been there… Had he _seen? _

Covering his embarrassment with an angry facade, Bunny spun around to confront the encroaching Frost Sprite. "Jack! What'd ya do ta my sentinels?!"

"What makes you think _I _did anything?" he asked, chuckling under his breath, facing away from Bunny as though he'd been attempting to sneak away without being seen. Jack shrugged his shoulders and turned to face the Pooka only after he'd answered. He tilted his eyes upwards and in the direction of the bright green he knew he would find staring down at him. "For all you know it was some _other_ winter spirit."

Bunnymund stood chest to chest with Jack, or as close to it as he could when Jack's face was only slightly above chest level on him. His nostrils flared in anger. "The _only _winter spirit drongo enough ta come inta _my_ Warren 'an muck around with _my _sentinels this close ta Easter is _**you!**_" he snapped.

Jack pulled his hands out of his pockets, and reaffirmed his grip on his staff instead. Just in case - although he doubted that he would be fighting Bunnymund today. In fact, he was sure that the Herald of Spring was far too busy painting eggs to pick fights. It was for that exact reason that Jack came to torment the other Guardian. What better time of year to poke fun at him than the time of year that he was most busy? He was probably already on edge, Jack just had to nudge him lightly to get him shouting Aussie profanities. And heck, if he wasn't going to shout profanities, at least he'd have the chance to hang out with him. Maybe get Bunnymund to tell him an interesting story or two. When he was done poking fun at him, that is. "Why don't you go back to playing in the grass?" Jack teased, hoping to get more of a rise out of his fellow Guardian.

So he _had_ seen. It took all Bunny's reserves of patience to not fly off the handle at Jack's comment._ Playing!_ _Him?_ Did the larrikin seriously think he was _playing?_ Relaxing a bit, _maybe_. But_playing?_ The only 'playing' here was Jack. He knew Jack was trying to pick a fight and he was _not_ in the mood. "Wha' d'ya want, Frost?" he growled menacingly.

Jack shook his head at what he thought was an overreaction to a minor prank. "What do you need those big old statues _for _anyway? Easter? Don't worry, they'll be_fine_ by then." That being said, Jack was a little bit intimidated by the way the Pooka seemed so furious. It had been uncalled for, for the winter sprite to freeze those eggs but… It also had been _playful._ He hadn't meant it to be this infuriating.

Bunny's eyes narrowed at Jack. The question annoyed him, as the answer should have been _obvious_ and he didn't have time to waste on pointless questions.

"They're _supposed_ to keep out _unwanted_ guests! Now..." he growled, leaning in so close that their noses were nearly touching. "What. D'ya. Want. _Frost?!" _

Maybe Jack was a little_too_ fond of bickering with the Pooka. He did his best not to flinch back when the other Guardian snapped at him. In fact, he stood tall, and he answered the question he was presented. "I just came to say 'hi', Cottontail! Why _else_ would I visit you this close to Easter? Do you think I'm here to_ruin_ it or something?" He leaned against his staff then with a confident smile. "No blizzards this year! I _promise_."

Just when Jack thought Bunnymund may snap at him, when he could feel the breath coming from the Easter Bunny against his face, an idea suddenly occurred to the rabbit-man. He knew how to keep the mischievous sprite busy for a bit. His expression softening ever-so-slightly, which surprised Jack, he stalked back over to where he'd been laying and gathered up his paintbrush and a half-finished egg he had left there. Jack leaned into a more upright position, letting the staff fall into the crook of his elbow, and watched carefully while Bunny plucked a powder blue egg from the throngs wandering the Warren grounds.

Bunny removed another paintbrush from his bandolier and, with one last wistful look at the tamped down grass, sauntered back over to Jack, grabbed him by the wrist and slapped the paint brush into his hand. With a self-satisfied smirk, he held the light blue egg out to him. "If ya insist on droppin' in on me when Ah'm this busy, ya can at _least_ make yerself useful," he decreed. He then settled himself down in the grass and gave the Guardian of Fun an expectant look. Jack curled his boney fingers around the brush and looked down at the way the stem glistened. "Useful?" He accepted the egg into his hand and smirked. He had a feeling this was more to keep him out of trouble than to make him 'useful'.

Jack met the expectant look by taking a few strides closer. He crossed his ankles and then sat down criss-cross style beside him in one swift motion. Looking at the brush, he wrinkled his nose. He didn't even see paint anywhere… what was he supposed to_do_ with it? He turned the light blue egg over in his hand and tilted his gaze closer to Bunny, to see what _he _was painting. Even as he did, however, he was met with the mystery of how it could be done _without_ paint. There were no jars and the brush appeared clean, and yet Bunny's strokes were indeed forming the image of a sunset wrapping around the shell.

Maybe it was just something along the lines of magic? He shot a glance up at Bunny again, and then down to the egg and brush in his hand. Well if he was going to try to make a mark on the egg even without the 'paint', he needed to do so when the Pooka wasn't looking. After all, if it _didn't_ work Jack didn't want to look like an idiot. He waited until he thought Bunny had looked away, before he flicked the brush over the egg. To his great relief, it did leave behind a thin white trail of paint. A little, almost childlike smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Secretly, Bunnymund watched Jack out of the corner of his eye. He seemed a bit confused, which Bunny had expected and also found rather amusing, but he had _also_ expected him to ask for some paint. So, when he'd glanced away for a moment to switch to a thinner brush, he was surprised to find that Jack had managed to add a streak of white without any instruction. The ancient rabbit made a surprised '_Hmph_' and smirked, still not looking directly at Jack.

"I've never done this before," Jack admitted, trying to decide what to paint. To be fair, he didn't think this egg would be used in Easter. He was fairly confident it would be painted over or tossed aside. That was the logic he used when he began to trail a white, slender curl along the shell, which led down the center of the egg.

Until, that is, he mentioned that he'd never done this before. Of course he'd never done this before. It's not every day you get to paint eggs with magic brushes while sitting next to the Easter Bunny in his own hidden Warren. Unless he meant…

"Jack, are ya sayin' ya've _never_ painted before?" he asked, incredulous. Painting was such a central part of his own life that he found the idea that someone who had been around as long as Jack had never actually picked up a brush, "_Ridiculous!_ Did yer parent's honestly _never_ teach ya ta do this?"

Jack could almost hear the upset in Bunny's voice when he asked if Jack had never painted before. He couldn't _remember_ painting at any point in his life… but that wasn't to say he hadn't. He knew with _certainty_ that he had never painted an _egg _before. "Why would they have? I grew up in a place where we drew in the dirt, and played with sticks. When would we have had money for paint?"

The winter spirit had effectively caught Bunny's _full_ attention. He felt this was a special moment for Jack. A person learning to paint, to an artist like Bunnymund, was a most momentous occasion. He watched closely every stroke and line the young man added to his work, committing each to his very, very long memory. He had to admit, for his _very_ first time, Jack was doing an amazing job. _Must be all that time makin' frost designs on windows_, he mused to himself, _The little boofhead has an artist's soul._

As Jack worked, he frowned. "There's actually a reason why I came here," he began, "I had a question about this whole 'Guardian' thing." The more he focused on the egg, the slower his words came out, and he had to pause in a moment to chuckle at himself. "Well, you know, if you've got time in your busy schedule to answer a question or two. Having all this fun with eggs must be _very tiring_." To prove his point, Jack extended the egg out to Bunny. Upon it he had painted a sloppy snowflake, and a few dabs of paint made it complete. What could he say? Once a winter spirit, always a winter spirit. He wasn't making a blizzard this year, so he had to do his part to bring snow to Easter _somehow_, right?

Aster had been so surprised by Jack's admission that he'd almost missed the rest of what he'd said. He shook his head to clear it, still aghast that someone as old as Jack had never painted and told him, "It can be tirin', yeah. That's why I was _tryin'_ ta relax a bit when ya dropped in." He carefully took hold of Jack's egg. Rotating it this way and that to inspect every little detail, he couldn't help but chuckle at the oddly oblong snowflake at the center of the design. _Leave it ta Jack,_ he thought. Remembering that there had been a '_sort of'_ question in what Jack had been saying, he asked, "Wha'd ya wanna know about the Guardians?"

Jack watched as his work was inspected. He felt like it was _he_ who was being judged, not the egg. He nodded his head. "Yeah… I've been thinking a lot lately about something Pitch said," he began. He turned his attention away from that egg, and instead was spinning the paintbrush in his hands. "Back at Tooth Palace… he said something about how if children don't believe in you, you get weaker." He looked away from the brush then, and back at Bunnymund. "And I saw that for myself, when you and Tooth lost your believers. She couldn't fly—you turned 'cute'—Even North got weaker…" Jack frowned. "Kids… _no one _ever believed in me. My powers never changed, but… now…"

"Ye're worried ya don't have enough believers?" he asked, although the question was rhetorical. Looking up from the egg, Bunny could see the worry in Jack's expression. Jack wanted to take comfort in the green eyes that he was now looking at. Eyes full of _hope_, eyes that reflected second chances and rebirth. He figured if _any of the Guardians _could help him figure out what to do, it would be _this_ one. Bunnymund was a figure of perseverance, even in the darkness. Wasn't he?

The Pooka gently placed the wintry decorated oval in the grass along with the one he'd just finished and scooped up two more eggs, handing one off to Jack. "Ya can change the color ye're brush paints just by thinkin'a the color ya want," he informed Jack off-handedly as the completed eggs tottered off to rejoin the others milling about near the tunnels. Bunnymund bent to his work, tracing a fine lace-like pattern across the pink and gold egg he held as he considered how to approach the complicated topic. "As for yer question…Ya've been a Guardian for almost a year now. Ah can't believe no one's told ya this yet…" he sighed in annoyance. "Ya don't have a lot of believers yet, which makes the one's ya _do_ have very important." He continued to paint as he spoke, finishing that egg quickly and snagging another that was wandering past.

Biting down on his lip, Jack continued, "Are my powers _supposed_to get weaker? Now that I'm a Guardian? Because I think they might be." There were things he used to be able to do effortlessly, that now he could not. One such task was bringing snow everywhere, and _keeping it there_. For some reason, lately, he was having trouble accomplishing that task in some places. Places where it shouldn't have been an issue. The only explanation he could come up with was that, as a Guardian, his powers now relied upon his believers. If that was the case, Jack only had a few. He didn't have nearly as many as the other Guardians.

"Depends. When ye're a Guardian an' ya lose believers, the amount ye're powers are depleted relates _directly_ ta how many believers ya had _before_ ya lost one. Meanin' if ya have a hundred believers an' ya lose one, ya lose about one percent'a yer power, but if ya only have ten believers, then losin' one loses ya ten percent'a yer power instead." Again he switched to another egg. Years of practice gracing him with precision and speed, he finished each in less than thirty seconds' time. This also meant he could easily both paint and talk without the quality of his work suffering for it.

"Here's where it gets complicated," Aster continued. "See, once ya've _had_ one hundred believers, ya _need_ that many ta be at full strength. The more believers ya get, the more ya need ta keep, but the trade off is that losin' one is less damagin' the more ya have." He finally looked up at Jack then and asked, "Are ya followin' me?"

Jack had come here looking for answers to his questions about Guardianship. He hadn't realized the answer was going to be so obvious. He tried to piece the parts of logic together. The more believers you have, the stronger you are… that made sense of course. The less you have the more important it was to keep them, that also made sense… What didn't make sense was the concept that his powers growing weaker had something to do with one of those children forgetting him. He could count his believers on his _fingers_, and it made him bite his lip.

And then it hit Bunny what Jack had been implying by his question. Face showing both concern and comprehension, the rabbit cocked his head a bit. "Ya said ye're powers are gettin' weaker… Ya haven't lost any believers, have ya?"

"I don't think so…" Jack began, "I mean, I don't think you could get Jamie to quit believing if you begged him… and the others…"

Jamie's friends had been there. As far as he knew, they were the only believers he had. Jamie and his little sister, Sophie. The twins, Caleb and Claude; The brunette girl Pippa; her neighbor, Monty, and then Cupcake… Jack would have to learn what her _real name_ was sometime.

That was it. Seven children. To lose one of them would, according to Bunny's logic, affect like fifteen percent of his powers… and that made him cringe. What made him more upset was the ultimate truth of it. "…You think one of them stopped believing in me?" Was that really the only explanation? He looked down at the egg in his hand, and at the brush, but for the moment he was only motivated to draw a frowny face.

He took a deep breath and tried not to draw sad faces all over the egg, though. It probably wouldn't help Easter much. Instead he drew what he knew to be a fairly common pattern on the pale green egg. A pink wavy line, a row of light yellow dots, and alternated that pattern down it. It was mindless, to an extent, because his thoughts were on those children.

It broke his heart to think one of them had forgotten him so fast. He liked to think he was an impact on him - heck he'd even visited them this last winter! "Maybe I should go see them again…" he murmured, and then nodded his head. "Yeah, my magic is getting weaker, sort of. I mean, that or we're just having an absurdly warm Spring this year."

Jack was sort of amazed by the paintbrush. "Did you make these?" he asked, hoping to an extent to distract himself momentarily from the unhappy tightness in his chest. "Brushes, I mean. They're pretty… neat."

Feeling suddenly prideful, Bunny straightened up a bit and grinned in a smug way. "They're mah own invention. The bristles are mah own fur an' Ah enchanted 'em ta paint whatever color ya…" he paused for a moment, catching on that Jack was trying to change the subject. He waved a paw dismissively and said, "Never mind the brushes! Ah'm not sayin' ya _lost_ a believer, Jack. Ah'm _askin'_ if ya did."

Jack cracked a smile when Bunny began to go off about the brush. He was easy to distract, it seemed. Jack would likely commit that to memory. He didn't know why he'd asked if Bunnymund had made the brush… who else would have? He tilted the end up to admire the bristles just a little bit when he said it was made from his own fur. How strange… was his fur _enchanted_ or something? Of course the distraction only lasted a moment. He supposed it didn't matter how he distracted the Pooka, he would eventually figure out he had been distracted in the end.

Bunnymund released yet another completed egg, set down his brush and turned to Jack. "Are ya _sure_ yer powers are weaker?" he asked, "Have ya looked inta other reasons ya can't get the snow ta stay? Ah mean, consider what ya just said yerself. It's been unseasonably warm this last month. Ah'm really not convinced it has anythin' ta do with _you_."

Jack took the words to heart. Maybe it wasn't his magic? Maybe it really _was_ just the weather. But in spite of this news, the teen still looked so crestfallen that Bunny's heart went out to him. He sighed, casting a resigned look at the thousands of still unpainted eggs carpeting the warren. He was going to have to pull an all-nighter to finish on time, but this was important. He wanted to help Jack and, to be honest, he wanted to know what was going on as well. His gaze drifted to the plant life in his warren. The vegetation was looking rather limp in the eighty degree heat filtering down from the surface. It was wearing Bunny out, making it harder to paint. If it was this hot _below_ ground, how hot was it _up there?_ They _had_ to do something about this.

The rabbit laid a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder, locked eyes with the winter sprite and asked, "Ya wanna go talk ta the kids, Jack? See if we can figure this out?"

"Really?" He asked, a little surprised that the _Easter Bunny_ was willing to take a break from his work this close to his given holiday. It was a little suspicious, even. Jack raised both of his brows at him, absolutely floored by the offer. He could hardly look away from the brilliant green eyes that were looking at him—maybe _through_ him—but his heart flipped over in his chest with a burst of newfound hope. _Maybe_, he hoped, _Maybe Bunny can help me figure this out._

It wasn't that Jack _wanted_ to torment Bunny. _Really!_ But just because he didn't make it blizzard, that didn't mean he didn't have work to do. He more to the world than just snow. Even Spring was supposed to be _a little chilly_. Not to mention the heat was spreading to places that were _meant_ to have cold weather. There was a reason for each season. They came together in a balance. Even someone who was a Herald of Spring, even _Bunnymund_, would know that Jack Frost was more than just a trickster. He was part of the balance that made the world operate. Maybe that was what made it important enough for Bunny to put painting on the back-burner?

He set down the egg he'd been painting on its little spindly legs and watched it scamper off. They didn't seem to like operating as individuals… He then pushed himself up into a standing position, sort of springing as he did onto one foot. He used that momentum to sway, as he considered it. "Yeah," he decided, and he even went so far as to extend his hand downwards, offering Bunny a hand up. "I'd like that a lot."

"Alright, Mate," Aster concluded, "We need ta find out why the weather's gone all wonky. Ah don' like this one bit." He collected his brushes, including the one Jack had been using and tucked them safely away in his bandolier. He then made to stand, but paused upon seeing a hand hovering near his face.

Cocking an eyebrow at Jack in surprise, Bunnymund considered for a moment before gripping his hand. Not that he actually _needed_ the help but, to him, accepting the proffered hand was akin to telling Jack that he was appreciated and trusted. Why was it so important to him that Jack know that? Perhaps because he was still so new to being a Guardian? That was what the Pooka _told_ himself at any rate. In truth, he had been taking every opportunity he _could_ to show Jack he was trusted, when he wasn't trying to resist throttling him, that is. He wasn't even fully aware he was doing it.

It had been going on since last Easter, when Bunnymund had basically thrown Jack's trust in, and allegiance to, the Guardians back in his face and told him to nick off. He had jumped to the conclusion that Jack had made a deal with Pitch to get his teeth. He knew now that no betrayal had ever been intended and he deeply regretted what he'd said. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that the repeated gestures of trust were less to show Jack that he trusted him and more to show him that he could trust the foolish old rabbit.

Jack was thankful when Bunny took his hand. Perhaps it was because he had spent so long trying to earn his friendship. Of all the Guardians, Bunnymund was the hardest to get to know, it seemed. He was able to hold grudges for what seemed to be _forever_. Even that day he had given Jack a hard time about the blizzard of '68, and was concerned he had come to ruin Easter again… And he truly had no intention to. Bunny, in Jack's opinion, was his friend. He wanted to be trusted. He wanted to make him feel comfortable around him, because _he wasn't a bad person_. Jack Frost_ was _a trickster, and a prankster… but _mean?_ That just wasn't him.

He knew it would be a long process. He'd broken Bunnymund's trust when he'd let Easter fail last year, when he'd lost Baby Tooth and come out with just the golden vial of his memories… but he wanted to make that up to him. He simply did not know how. That was why when he offered him his hand, he liked the paw that wrapped around it. It made him feel like he was just one step closer to being trusted again, to having the Guardian of Hope _believe in him _again.

Once on his feet, Bunny brushed bits of grass from his coat and frowned as clumps of fur dropped with it. He suddenly found himself wanting a brush as he was certain he looked a mess with multiple lengths of fur and patches hanging loose. Manually removing one such patch, he snorted in disgust and dropped it on the ground. "Gonna have ta clean that up later," he sighed. With a nod of his head toward the tunnel which led to Burgess, Bunnymund huffed, "C'mon. Let's go find yer believers and have ourselves a chinwag."

When he saw a tuft or two of fur fall, Jack raised an eyebrow. It was kind of… weird, to say the least. He hadn't really considered that Bunnymund had a winter and summer coat. Of course, any other animal would, so why wouldn't he? He looked down at it once more, before a tiny smirk came to his lips. "I don't know, I mean, are you gonna _shed_ all over me, Cottontail?" he teased, although the Pooka just rolled his eyes and took off towards the tunnels without commenting on it and at a speed far less than usual. The heat taking its' toll on one who still sported a heavy, if rapidly shedding, winter coat.

Jack gripped the staff in his hand and zipped behind him, easily keeping up if only because Bunnymund was moving slowly, for him anyway. Jack thought he was likely doing so because he didn't want to 'lose' him, unaware of the fatigue the Pooka was feeling.

Thinking back on what Bunny had said before leaving, Jack asked, "What is a _chinwag_?" He'd come to accept a lot of the slang that came from the Pooka's mouth. It wasn't always hard to figure out, but that didn't change the fact that he had no idea what a chinwag was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Global Warming**

**Chapter 2: In Which Bunnymund Never Should Have Left the House**

Summary:

Bunnymund wants to help Jack, but between the elevated temperatures, his heavy winter coat and exhaustion from not sleeping or eating much in the last few weeks, he's the one who's going to need help...

* * *

Spring was usually Bunny's favorite season. The sky filling with the songs of the birds once again, flowers popping up from the ground and leaf buds appearing on the trees, baby animals being born or poking their heads out of their dens for the first time. New life, rebirth and hope everywhere you look. A feeling of renewal flooding the body with every breath. A time to stretch, relax and just enjoy being alive. And the air was so _refreshing!_ Not too cold, not too _hot._ Just the right temperature…

But not today. The temperature today was _far_ from right. The closer they got to the surface, the _hotter_ it became and Bunny was already _very _uncomfortable. Jack followed his lead through the tunnels. He really couldn't navigate them. Honestly once or twice he'd become lost in them… but luckily if he was ever truly lost he knew that Bunny would find him. Even if he would be angry at Jack for intruding. Aster slowed to a walk and looked over his shoulder, Jack coming up beside him as he did so. On a normal day, he would do this as a tease during one of their races. Bunny would allow Jack to just barely catch up, then chuckle and bolt away at top speed. Today there would be no racing through the tunnels. Today the Pooka was certain to _lose_ should he challenge Jack to a race. He wasn't about to tell Jack, but he and the heat were not on good terms.

As such, Bunny was rather grumpy when Jack asked again what a chinwag was. It seemed the persistent little pest was planning to be the King of stupid questions with obvious answers today. A brief scowl crossed his face and he explained that, "A chinwag is a talk, Jack. Cause yer chin, ya know," he shrugged, "wags." It really wasn't that complicated and Jack wasn't stupid. He should have been able to figure it out on his own instead of pestering the irritable Pooka.

They neared the end of the tunnel now and Jack warned in annoyance, "It's hot up there." It was hardly spring, yet it was too hot. Summer-time hot, and it made Jack uncomfortable. He wasn't normally one to sweat, but he found himself doing so from time to time in the heat. Since the heat-wave began, he'd even considered exchanging his hoodie for a thinner sweater, because it was so impossibly warm in the fleece material. It didn't matter how much Jack tried to bring cool to it either. It was far too warm for snow, it just melted into rain. He tried to bring cool breezes, which were a nice relief to the children who played outside, but even the breeze was warm. It was among the reasons why he thought he was losing some of his magic.

Finally under Burgess, Bunny created an opening into the woods right near Jack's pond and a wave of heat invaded the tunnels. The Pooka cringed. "Crikey! Ya aint kiddin'! It's gotta be over a hundred degrees up here!" he gasped, as he hopped sluggishly into the open. Worse yet was the fact that they were in the shade. They hadn't even stepped into the sun yet... Aster was dreading that moment. "This_ isn't_ from losin' believers, Jack," he said with certainty. "Yer powers weakenin' wouldn't cause _this_ crook weather! You'd have buckley's chance'a makin' it snow in this heat!" he assured the frost sprite.

There wasn't a lot _most _people could do in this elevated temperature, including Bunny. Only out a few moments and already he was hotter than a tin can in a furnace. He tried to spread his ears as flat as he could, the added surface area allowing the blood passing through them to cool faster, then he opened his mouth and, tongue peaking out, he panted heavily. Bunny hadn't thought that doing so was a _bad_ idea. It was his body's _natural_ way to get cool in this form, since rabbits don't sweat. Hadn't thought so, that is, till he remembered _who_ he was with.

It was wildly inappropriate to laugh. Jack's eyes glided over the 'kangaroo's' body. No, to laugh would have been _awful_. It would undo the entire tie of friendship that he had been forming this long. It would anger him. It would embarrass him.

_Please_, Jack told himself _Do not laugh. _He cracked a grin as he watched. Bunny _kept doing it_. "You're…" he snorted, but covered his mouth to hide it. "You're _panting,_" he began. Panting. E Aster Bunnymund was _panting,_ with his _tongue_ hanging out. He looked like a tired puppy on a hot summer day.

_Do not laugh. Do not laugh. Do not - _the amused teen turned away from Bunny, putting his back to him. He made an involuntary raspberry with his lips behind his hand. He began to chuckle. _No stop! Don't do it! Just stop laughing. Maybe you can get away with a chuckle but - _it was too late. He lost it, he began to laugh almost hysterically. He doubled over at his waist, one arm pressed into his gut while the other continued to cover his mouth, trying to hide the laughter. After a moment he raised his hand from his mouth, and turned back to Bunnymund.

"S-sorry! I-it's not-" Jack snorted. "It's n-not even f-f-f-funny!" he choked out through his laughter.

It took Jack no less than three minutes of awkward laughter to finally catch his breath and stand back up - and when he did he had _tears in his eyes_. "Okay-okay-I'm sorry," he offered. "I'm sorry—_seriously sorry,_" he repeated for the hundredth time. He _was_ sorry, especially if Bunny got truly mad at him, but… It had been _cute_.

It had also been bad timing. It was too damn _hot_, Bunnymund was _shedding_ to beat the band, he could scarcely _breathe_ and he was under _too much pressure_ with Easter just a few days away. Add to that the fact that he was taking time_ away_ from preparations for said holiday to help the guy who was now_ laughing at him_ and he couldn't _help_ but lose his temper.

Still panting because, let's face it, it was hot, Bunny glared daggers at Jack. "**_BELT. UP!_**" he snapped harshly, between labored breaths. "Just.._shut ya gob!_… Ah can't… help it!… Ah… don't… sweat!"

Jack could hardly hear the shouting over his own laughter, and honestly why would he _care?_ He_ knew_ that Bunny was going to get mad at him from the start. He'd _tried_ to keep himself from laughing at him, he had, but it had been to no avail.

The outburst didn't last long, the Pooka having already spent what little energy he had. He cast another furious look at Jack - and oh, it _was_ a ridiculous countenance he cast, anger crossed with panting - but his expression soon softened. He hated himself for yelling in the first place. Why couldn't he just control his temper? He used to be able to. Long ago.

That was before he met North and had, on repeated occasions, been forced to partake of chocolate in order to get the Guardians out of one dire situation or another. Chocolate, which had a tendency to cause an _unpredictable_ physical transformation in Pooka, also caused _predictable _changes. These changes, emotional in nature, were _far_ more disconcerting to him. Each time he ate chocolate, he became a bit more _illogical_. A bit more… emotionally driven and, unlike the _physical_ changes which went away after he came down from the transformation, the _mental _changes tended to linger indefinitely.

And now he was discovering that he had other reasons for regretting his actions as his head began to pound and a wave of dizziness washed over him. He bent over, paws gripping his knees, and panted all the heavier from the experience. This was _not good_. Normally he had a few months to lose his winter coat and adjust _gradually_ to the rising temperatures, but it had gone from forty-degree days with snow on the ground to triple digit temperatures_ literally_ overnight. Another dizzy spell struck and he knew… _Heatstroke_ was setting in.

Looking rather the worse for wear and with vision _blurring_, he half-dragged himself into the sun and over to the edge of the pond, where he promptly dropped to the ground and submerged his head in liquid relief… then he just lay there, head still under water, not moving.

It wasn't until he was standing and wiping his eyes that Jack noticed Bunny had wandered over to the pond. _His_ pond. He called it_ his_ because it was his home. He'd _lived there_ for a number of years. He honestly preferred it to be frozen. He felt like it was safer that way… no one could stumble in and drown, but he couldn't freeze it right now. Although, it being frozen hadn't saved _him_ from drowning... He looked out over the trees that surrounded it and sighed. He did not hold any resentment towards this pond… it was just a pond. It held a number of memories for him now, some good and some less.

Glancing over at Bunny again, Jack wondered what was taking him so long to get his drink. "Thirsty then?" he questioned. Sure, it was _hot_… but was this long of a drink _necessary? _He stepped closer and realized he wasn't getting a drink _at all._ A bit of panic flittered into Jack's heart. "Cottontail..?" he asked, voice laced with concern, but Bunny didn't respond - just continued to lay there with his head submerged. Jack gasped, "Hey! _Bunny_!" The frost sprite flew to his side, casting his staff aside and tugging at his shoulders in an attempt to lift him. "Hey, listen! I _know _you don't like my jokes… but you don't have to drown yourself!" He didn't know _why_ he was trying to be funny. This was _scary_.

It took a little longer than he expected to finally drag the Pooka's head and shoulders away from the edge of the water - This sucker was _heavy - _and, although he was sopping wet, Jack leaned down to try and listen to his heart. "Hey-Hey, Bunny! W_ake up!_" he demanded._ Good lord_, had this stemmed from being _too hot?_

Bunnymund was dimly aware of a voice. Of someone shouting his name and of being heaved bodily from the water. A small corner of his mind, where delirium had set up camp, was now crying out to _return_ to the pond. Fever-induced images swam through his mind… his home-world.., his village.., his people.., his Mate.., they all floated about his consciousness in ghostly half-formed smudges of color and feeling. Even his sweet little girl, just beginning her life, curled up asleep in his arms… so like young Sophie that day in the Warren last Easter.

Then they were _leaving him_. His child _ripped_ from his arms and sucked up - up and away in a whirling vortex which seemed _composed_ of a few fleeting years of joy, followed by horror and a lifetime of sorrow and regret. The delirious part of his mind _laughed_ at him. _Prodded_ him, Told him the pond was where he _belonged_. _How dare you survive while all you care about dies, _it goaded him. _Go. Go… back to the water. Back to your family. That is where they are… That is where _**_you_**_ should be…_

Jack thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Come on - _please_ open your eyes?! I won't laugh at you for panting anymore, I _swear! _Just... don't be _dead_, okay?" he begged, shaking Bunny in an effort to wake him.

That voice again, that _other_ voice, the one from _beyond_ Aster's mind - it was yelling again and it was starting to annoy him. It was growing louder, more insistent.

More…_ frightened?_ No. That couldn't be right. Everyone who cared enough for him to fear his death was in the pond… waiting for him. _Right?_ It must have been their voices he was hearing. Calling him to the great beyond, where they might be reunited.

Not knowing what to do was tormenting Jack. He didn't even know CPR. Did CPR even _work_ on rabbits? Pookas? Kangaroos? Whatever. He leaned over Bunny, pressing ever so slightly against his chest. He was pretty sure he had heard his heart beating, and he just _really _wanted him to_ breathe. _He pressed a second time, a little harder. "Wake up _now_, this isn't funny..!" he growled. Getting angry was unreasonable, but it was better than the alternative.

The Pooka was beyond caring about the weight on his chest. His family was waiting for him and he _wanted_ to go to them. He wanted to be with them, at long last. To spend eternity, not alone, but in the loving presence of those he'd left behind. He'd secretly wanted this since the day they'd died, but to kill himself would have been to dishonor them all. So he'd soldiered on, the last of his kind, the living memory of the Pookan Brotherhood. Now that the end seemed near, through no design of his own, he saw no reason to fight it. He would be with the others. With his parents, his Aunts and Uncles, his sisters and his brother... his Mate and his daughter. If he was with them the nightmares would end. If he was with them he wouldn't hurt anymore. If he was with them... he could be _happy_. He let himself drift, feeling the pull of death as his heart slowed, breathing stopped… he was slipping and he wanted to fall…

It was in that very moment, when his chest stilled after a last shuddering, watery breath, that Jack realized Bunny was dying. He was dying _this close to Easter_ and it was _all his fault_. He choked on another gasp. _"BUNNY!"_ he called again, no longer trying to cheer himself up with jokes, anger dissipating in the face of raw fear. Jack Frost was afraid. It was a deep, stinging fear that gripped his heart, that coursed through his whole body. It made him shiver despite the heat, and it made his eyes shine ever so slightly with unshed tears. "BUNNY! _WAKE UP!" _he cried, shaking him again, with more violence this time.

_Go away_, Aster commanded in his sluggish mind. It was that other voice again. It, no _he_ - Bunny realized - just wouldn't give up. And now that voice sounded _desperate_ on a whole other level. He could _hear_ the tears he could not see in it. It pulled at the edges of his consciousness, made him want to _stop_ the hurt. But he wanted his _own_ hurt to stop as well and he'd been hurting for a _whole lot longer_, so he continued toward the water in his mind. The other would just have to understand.

Jack didn't know CPR, but not knowing how to do something had never stopped Jack from _trying_ before. How hard could it be? He'd seen it done and he really had no other choice. He stood on his knees beside Bunny's chest and laced his fingers together, forming a flat surface. He pushed down hard and fast over his heart - or where he damn well _thought _his heart was. For all Jack knew Pookas had more than one heart or something crazy like that. "C'mon, _please_…" he whispered, shoving against his chest a few more times. There was some rhythm behind it, but it wasn't very steady. Jack's whole body was _shaking_, and that put a damper on it.

It was back, the pressure on Bunny's chest. Again and again, he felt a sudden downward force upon him. It was a futile effort to Bunny. He was going home and _nothing_ would stop him. He could see them now - his people. They were there, the village was there.. his _family_ was there. They stood with outstretched hands, ready to welcome him home.

His little girl, his Tania, who looked so much like him that she could have been his clone, so bright and happy and _alive,_ held in her mother's embrace. Her mother's name was Lyra and she was beautiful. Light brown fur with a white patch here and there, her markings... reminiscent of the sun just before the dawn and her eyes... eyes the same blue-green as Caribbean sea after a storm, with little flecks of gold sprinkled throughout like floating particles of sand. Bunny wanted to go to her. He wanted to go _home._ So he _pleaded_ with that voice and it's owner to just_ let him go_. But he _wouldn't_, the owner of that voice. He couldn't hear the Pooka's words and he_ wouldn't_ give up. Bunny's heart _clenched_ in sympathy for that unknown being, but he was so close to them now. Almost there.

When Jack remembered a few chest compressions in that he had to try and help the stupid Pooka _breathe, _he didn't hesitate to try. It was a life-saving technique, not a romantic gesture. Bunny wouldn't mind... right? He ran the procedure through his head. What were the steps? Did it really count the same with a Pooka? Once more, he didn't even know if this would _work_ on him, but he didn't dwell on it. Head back, chin up, mouth open. One cool hand on Bunny's forehead, resting on the odd markings in his fur, the other on his damp, furry neck, holding his chin in place so _maybe_ he could do this…

It was worth a try. He was so sure it was worth the effort to try. Bunny was the_ last._ Jack thought about that when he connected his lips over the Pooka's mouth, trying his damnedest to blow air into his water-filled lungs. Bunny was the _only_ one, the_ last_ of a race. Bunny was the symbol of _hope_. Bunny was proof that even _after_ you've hit the bottom, the lowest low, that there was _always_ a reason to go on.

You couldn't get much lower than the Easter Bunny in that moment. He knew he was dying, but he didn't care. He was so tired of being the last of his kind. Tired of having no one to share his life with. Tired of pressing on in spite of the loneliness which ate away at his heart. He was just tired... and he wanted to sleep. To dream of happier days and never wake up. Suddenly, Bunny felt _lips_, a mouth over his own. He was hazily aware that the lips belonged to the voice. Who else could it be? Then air was_ being forced_ into his lungs, but the water still present was in the way. It made him need to_ retch_. To retch and cough and_ expel_ the water from his lungs, but he didn't _want_ to. He wanted to drift on and so he resisted.

Jack pulled his lips away... resumed chest compressions… moved his lips back. He was growing more _scared_ and more _hopeless_. He wasn't ready to give up just yet, but his efforts seemed to be proving useless. "Please, don't go…" he whispered. "The children _need you_."

Reaching out for his Lyra's paw, Bunny smiled. He was _so close_ - Again the chest compressions - _So close._ - Again the mouth and the air - A _hair's breadth_ further and he would grip his Mate's hand, pull his family into his arms and never,_ ever_ let them go again. But the voice was talking again. "The children _need_ _you_," it told him.

That delirious part of his mind registered the voice's words and formed a question in response. _What about _**_you?_** his delirium whispered back. _Do _**_you_**_ need me?_ The inquiry caught Bunnymund's attention and he paused in his progress toward oblivion. Had he really asked such a question? Why would he? Was the answer really that important? _Would_ the voice answer? Even though it could not hear him?

Within easy reach of his loved ones, he waited. Torn between the past and the present, the question burning in his mind. He was sure of it now. He _needed_ to know the answer. Needed to know it before he could go on. The rabbit-man was not aware that he had just unconsciously used the Pookan mind meld on Jack. He _had_ heard his question, though it was quiet. Weak. Felt more than heard, like the whisper of a butterfly's wings in the back of his mind, but it was there. What would the answer be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Global Warming**

**Chapter 3: In Which Jack Learns a Curious Thing About Pooka**

Summary:

Bunny's on the verge of death. Jack's on the verge of a mental breakdown, but a curious Pookan power may help to save them both.

* * *

_What about _**_you?_**_Do _**_you _**_need me? _

Jack actually stopped breathing for half a second. He had just heard it… those words. Only just, but he'd heard them. His stomach flopped. Had he hallucinated that? Did Bunny have the ability to plant thoughts in his head? To Jack that sounded crazy. In that moment he didn't know if his own mind was asking him the question, or if it truly was the dying Pooka.

He wasn't used to this, to having someone's life in his hands. He wasn't used to it at all, it made him want to vomit. He pulled his lips back off of Bunny's and rubbed his thumb absently over his forehead. "Please don't die?" he whispered again, and the first of what would be many tears slipped down the curve of his cheek bone. Though this was starting to feel futile, he didn't hesitate long. He had to try again, just a little longer… He resumed his attempts at CPR.

It didn't feel to him like it would be enough. There was something else he needed to do, but what? Maybe if he spoke to the voice in his head, it would help? He hardly thought so, but he wanted to answer it anyway. "I _do_ need you," he squeaked. Not that he would have probably said it to a fully conscious Bunnymund. It was a source of conflict for him. For years no one saw him, and the only people who ever interacted with him were the Pooka and the Sandman and, on occasion, Mother Nature. The Sandman was always busy, always silent, and Mother Nature he saw only a few times a year, but the Pooka?

Now and then he raced Jack, bantered with him… He _saw him_. The blizzard of '68 happened after that, however, and it destroyed whatever friendship they had begun to build. It made Jack lose what little hope that had been planted in his heart. It made him move on.

But moving on when someone you cared about _hated_ you was a _lot different _than moving on when someone you cared about was _dead_. Jack didn't really _believe_ Bunny could hear him, but speaking to the 'Bunny' in his mind alleviated some of his anxiety, so he tried again, "They need you, the kids need you… The _Guardians_ need you… _I _need you_, _Bunny," he muttered it against his lips, trying desperately one last time to push air into his lungs. _"I need you, too."_

Bunny _did_ hear him. Loud and clear, "_I need you, too."_ That was what the voice had said. It had mentioned others who needed him as well, but _that_ was the important part. The part that both _crushed_ and caused Aster's heart to _soar_ at the same time. The voice _needed_ him. _Jack_ needed him. Yes… that was who that voice belonged to. _Somehow_ Jack knew what he'd asked and he had answered, but Bunny wasn't sure he _liked_ the answer. It was the one he had _wanted,_ had secretly _craved_ for many, many years. Now that he _knew_, he wished he hadn't asked. Accepting it meant he had to give up something _precious_ to him. And this time he had to _choose_ to do it.

He gazed _longingly_ at his phantom family, waiting expectantly for him to come to them, and so he did, but it was not as they had expected. "Ah'm sorry…" he whispered, hugging his Mate and daughter in a tender embrace as tears traced thin rivulets unnoticed through the fur of his cheeks. "Ah'm sorry, but Ah'm not ready ta go yet. There's someone who _needs_ me… an'… an' Ah need him too. Ah can't stay with you." Little Tania, bless her heart, gasped and hid her face in the fur of her mother's shoulder.

Bunny choked back a sob. Oh, how this hurt, but it had to be this way. He had to go back to Jack. However, there was _one thing_ he needed to do before he could go. Something he had not gotten to do when Pitch had taken them from him all those centuries ago. He leaned in slowly and kissed his Mate one _final_ time, breath catching in his throat as he did so. "Good-bye, Lyra, beloved. Ah miss ya more'n ya'll ever know." He then did the same with his baby, took a step back, and told them, "Ah'll come home someday. Wait for me 'til then."

He steeled himself and turned away, his daughter's cries ripping through him. "Ah'm so sorry, Tania. Daddy has ta go," he whispered forlornly.

Jack didn't know what was happening within his furry friend's mind. He was focused on what he _thought_ to be his failure and he felt a deep sense of loss and guilt. He was supposed to be a Guardian. They were supposed to protect not only the children, but _each other _as well. He had _failed_ to protect Bunny. He sat back on his knees and stared at the still rabbit, trailing his fingers over his arm and nudging it, as if he were just sleeping and could be woken just like that. "You don't have to go," he whispered defeatedly.

Looking back the way he came, Aster searched for the way to return, but the distant light of life was growing dim and hard to see in the encroaching blackness. "What in holy dooly?" Fingers brushed through his fur, a hand nudged his arm and Jack's voice whispered, "You don't have to go," with a sense of finality that Bunnymund did not like one bit. Alarm began to set in as he came to the realization that Jack was giving up. He had stopped trying to bring him back. "NO, JACK!" he cried through the link of the mind meld, which he was now fully aware of. "DON'T GIVE UP! NOT YET!"

Jack didn't hear him at first. Just stared, sorrowfully, and let his fingers trail down to Bunny's paw. He was dead? Jack couldn't stomach that. He squeezed his paw, hoping it would whack his hand away and that Bunny would wake up and call him some kind of crazy name in his oddball dialect. He wanted him to _do _something! _Anything! _It didn't have to be big. Just some small reason to hope. Bunny was the Guardian of Hope. He could manage to give Jack a little, right? He wasn't _really_ dead... _right?_

"_AH NEED YER_ _HELP!_" Bunny implored, attempting to mentally _push_ his thoughts to Jack. It shouldn't have been this hard to do and he worried that perchance his would-be savior couldn't _hear_ him anymore. The link was weak. _He_ was weak and he was fading fast, unable to return now un-aided. He hurtled himself toward the vanishing light, praying - hoping that Jack had understood him. That he would give it just_ one_ _more go_. That was all he needed.

Jack _had_ heard, but he bit his lip, unsure if he'd imagined it. He was _racked_ with guilt, and he was _scared_, and he thought he had probably just daydreamed the voice. Jack's thoughts had Bunnymund scared now. The light was a mere pinprick, so faint he couldn't be sure it was really there. If Jack couldn't accept that the words he was hearing had truly come from Aster, all was lost for him. For the entire Pooka species, in fact. "_JACK!_" he bellowed once more, willing the frost sprite to hear him. "_AH NEED YOU!_"

Jack's eyes widened at how _desperate_ that call of his name sounded. So needy, so… _alive._ He caught his breath. "You… _don't_ have to go…" he repeated his earlier statement, a little shred of _hope_ catching in his voice to replace the despair that had come with it the first time. That little spike, that tiny hint of hope caused Bunny's guiding light to grow a little brighter. He didn't have to go! He _didn't!_ Hope was a _powerful_ thing. Jack just had to _keep hoping_. As long as he could…

An echo of Jack's hope bloomed bright within Bunny and he pushed himself to move faster through the void. "That's right Jackie! Just hold onta that hope, mate!" he thought-yelled back as he closed the gap between death and life. He could feel himself becoming stronger as hope lit the way and he got closer to that beacon in the dark.

Leaning forward, Jack tried again with the chest compressions. "You could _stay._ I won't make fun of you for panting…" he tried again, his hopeful, playful self slipping back in through the tears. One..two..three..four. Four compressions and he leaned forward to try once more to _force_ him to breathe, moving his lips down over Bunny's mouth. He'd be spitting fur for a week, but he didn't care. It was _worth_ it. He just wanted that spark of life to come back.

With each chest compression, the light before Bunny flashed intensely. Jack's breath filling his lungs had a similar effect and, after each flash, the light remained a little brighter than before. As he neared it, the light began to change, seeming more like a window. A window through which Bunny could see what was happening… Could see himself. See Jack, working feverishly to save his life. The young man was a sight, all red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Was he really _that_ important to Jack? Had he been missing something that was right there in front of him? And for how long? How long had Jack felt this way?

Jack moved his gaze down to Bunny's chest while he pressed against it. His fingers curled into the fur there while he worked, and he spurred him on, "You can do it… Come back to me, okay? I'm right here." Just as he returned to his chest compressions, Bunny's fingers crossed the threshold back into the living world. Instantly, he felt himself being sucked back into his body by the thin tether which had been his only connection to it. The first thing he became aware of was an intense need for air! His eyes snapped open, only to be scrunched closed again as the urge to retch and cough overpowered him.

His body surged from the ground, ejecting what seemed like gallons of water from his beleaguered lungs. It was the most disgusting thing Jack had ever seen, and he stumbled back onto his bottom when it occurred. Don't get him wrong - Jack was thankful for the idiot being okay, but that was gross. Bunny gasped for air and rolled onto his side so as to avoid aspirating the liquid all over again and he hacked and gasped and hacked and gasped. It seemed an eternity before the heaving stopped. When it finally did, he looked up at Jack, a feeble smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Not bad.., Frostbite," he panted, the words more of a croak as his throat was raw from coughing. "Not... bad."

Jack was pretty sure that he was going to comment on how gross that event had been, but he couldn't. He couldn't think of doing _anything_ after Bunny spoke. The sound of his voice, alive and real, had driven reality home. Bunnymund was okay. He was really, _really_ okay. Jack was half tempted to touch him, to hug him, but he was afraid he might just break him or something, so he settled for staring at him and pretending his eyes weren't rimmed with red and tears. He pushed the palms of his hands into them and wiped away the remaining wetness the best he could, before taking a deep breath.

His friend was clearly very upset, Bunny could see that and, though he wanted to reassure him, he was confused by his own feelings. So, instead, he lay there, concern written all over his face, and watched as Jack wiped his eyes. It occurred to the Pooka then just how much he hated to see Frostbite cry, more-so than a friend would _normally_ hate it. It was like a wound punched through his own chest. A wound he wanted to heal as quickly as possible. _When did Ah start makin' eyes at Jackie?_ he wondered to himself, forgetting about the Pookan mind meld for the moment.

The thoughts that resonated in Jack's head did not belong to him, and now he was beginning to think maybe he wasn't dreaming it. It was like he was _hearing Bunny_. What did it mean to 'make eyes' at someone, anyway? He shifted into more of a squatting position, sitting on his heels. "Are you okay now?" It was meant as a demand more than a question. Bunny needed to be okay, because Jack wasn't sure he could deal with any more 'not okay'.

It shouldn't have, all things considered, but the question surprised Bunny. Not so much in what Jack said, but in _how_ he said it. It was like he was _commanding_ him to be ok. Eyes closed, Aster focused inward, checking to make certain he was alright. He flexed his paws, stretched out his legs and flicked his ears. He was still panting, still had a headache and he was exhausted, but everything else_ seemed_ to be in working order, so he nodded in affirmation.

"You should go back home," Jack recommended, "We can talk to the kids later…" Or he could just do it on his own. He finally reached out and tried to help the Pooka into a sitting position. "I just… _what happened_?" He knew part of the answer to that one. Bunny had just… fainted - Into the water. Jack was terrified of it happening again. He couldn't very well _carry_ him home. He couldn't even open up the tunnels. His mind swirled with questions. He was so confused, so unsure. "What about Easter? Will it be too hot for you to deliver the eggs? Do you need help on Easter?" came sputtering out of his mouth rapid-fire.

Sitting up now, Aster listened as Jack babbled question after question at him, but was having trouble formulating answers. Weakly holding up a paw, he said, "Whoawhoawhoa... Slow... down there.., mate," his voice soft… tired. "Ah... gave mahself... heatstroke... an' picked a... bad time... ta pass out... But Ah'm... gonna be ok... Ah... can't go home... yet... We've still... gotta... figure out... why it's so... bloody hot out... before Ah... have ta deliver... mah googies... _Which_... Ah can handle... _mahself,_" he added pointedly, in a show of perseverance.

Jack was _worried_ about the Easter Bunny. And with good reason! He'd just had a _stroke_. Clearly a minor one, that Jack of all untrained idiots could help him, but that didn't make it any less serious. "A _really bad time_ to pass out…" he confirmed.

"Don'... worry about... carryin'... me either," Bunny told Jack, having picked up on his earlier thoughts through the link of the mind meld and only now commenting on them. He felt lucky that being a Pooka, he healed a bit quicker than humans. Though he certainly needed a _lot_ more rest, he felt he should at least be able to manage the short walk to Jamie's house on his own.

That was when Jack finally _voiced_ his confusion. "I didn't say that out loud." He was sure of it. He hadn't actually _said_ anything about carrying the huge rabbit. It had been a passing thought, and now it was back, circulating through his mind. Comparing their bodies, the shape, the height, the muscle-to-weight ratio. What he decided was that Bunnymund was taller, bigger, and well built, while Jack was a limp noodle of a teen with no means to carry _anyone _of such substantial size.

In order to prove he was fit to walk, Bunny tucked his feet under himself, intent on getting up and, in doing so, looked down at his drenched persona. He discovered he somewhat resembled a drowned rat, then regretted thinking that, given what had almost happened. He pushed the thought from his mind, lest it upset Jack, but he was too late. "I can _hear you_," Jack attempted to inform him, but Bunnymund wasn't paying attention and instead insisted, "Ah'm a... lot cooler... now that Ah'm... soaked... ta the skin... Ah can walk." He rose shakily to his feet, but it proved too soon, nausea and dizziness overtaking him immediately. He staggered toward Jack, who's accusation of crazy mind powers was cut off by his own voice, "Hey! Not so fast!"

Jack stood quickly as Bunny started trying to walk and, as he could have predicted, stumbled. Jack planted himself in place and made an attempt to keep the fool-headed Pooka on his feet, which was a valiant effort that resulted in him hugging Bunnymund around his chest and groaning in annoyance. "Oh yes, you're _so good _at walking," he chuckled through his annoyance and waited where he stood, for Bunny to gather his bearings. "If you blow carrot chunks on me you'll have a lot more problems than a few frozen sentinels," he warned. "You don't even _know_ what I'm capable of freezing."

Bunnymund gave Jack a funny sort of look, as he stood there swaying unsteadily even with his support, panting ever harder from the effort of standing up and with his heart pounding so loud one could hear it from a several feet away without trying. He hadn't registered most of what Jack had said while he was foolishly getting up, but he did catch the part about hearing him. Then he remembered the mind meld. "Ah… can hear you… too," he informed him. "Just.. a sec... Ah'll stop… it."

He huffed a few times, trying to slow his breathing so that he could focus his mind to close the link, lest something he didn't want Jack to know crossed it. He felt a pang of regret as he did so. Already he missed being able to feel Jack in his mind. The Pookan mind meld was a very intimate link which allowed him to feel as one with whomever he was linked. He considered briefly leaving a one-way link from Jack to himself open, which was actually quite natural for Pooka, but thought better of it. He had learned long ago that most humans didn't take well to someone reading their minds and feeling their emotions.

Jack was actually going to protest his closing the link, but he didn't quite know why. He kind of _liked_ being able to hear those thoughts. Plus he still wanted to know what 'making eyes' at someone meant. What kind of eyes? Angry eyes? Confused eyes? _Goo goo eyes?_ Of course, he could tell it was gone soon enough because the thoughts in his head became quiet, and calm.

_Shame, _Bunny thought, a similar calm now entering his own mind, _It's nice ta know how ma Mate is feelin'._ He jerked almost imperceptibly as his own thoughts startled him. _What am Ah thinkin'? Mate? He's not ma Mate. Well, he's ma mate, but he's not ma_ _**Mate**_**,** he frowned, at his own thoughts. Why did it bother him that it _wasn't_ true?

With a little shake of his head to clear it, he refocused on the toothpick holding him up and said, "an' for yer… information.., Ah didn't… say Ah had a stroke. Ah said… Ah have _heatstroke.._. Means… mah body's… too bloody hot an'… it's effectin' mah brain... Not sayin'… it aint dangerous. Jus'… not the same thin'." He put a paw to his head as the splitting headache began to worsen, likely a combination of heatstroke and the mental effort of shutting the lid on the virtual Pandora's box.

"Heat stroke, stroke, same difference. They wouldn't call it a stroke if it couldn't affect your brain or whatever you know… hey… You look kinda sick, are you—!"

Then the first seizure struck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Global Warming**

**Chapter 4: In Which Jack Uses His Powers in Entirely New Ways**

Summary: Seizures are not fun. As his condition steadily worsens in the rising heat, Bunny and Jack have to find a way to cool him off, but is Bunny prepared to ask for the favor he knows only the frost sprite can fulfill?

* * *

With a cry, Bunny collapsed to the ground at Jack's feet, body twisting in on itself and limbs jerking spasmodically. He choked and gasped as his muscles vibrated rapidly at first and then locked up stiff, the only real movement his foot kicking every few seconds. Eyes wide, the Pooka's face was shadowed with fear.

Jack had never in all his 300 years actually seen someone have a seizure. He was pretty sure he knew what it was. He'd snuck into enough movies to see it once or twice on film… but never a_ real_ one. It scared him - almost as much as the fainting did and he felt _powerless,_ with nothing to do but stand there and watch the debilitated rabbit quiver.

The seizure only lasted about ten seconds, but it _felt_ like an eternity. It made Bunny delirious and disoriented and raised his body temperature higher still. He had been wrong, he realized as he lay there panting all the more heavily in the aftermath of the attack. The water wasn't enough. He needed to get cool and _fast._ He needed ice...

Glazed emerald eyes regarded Jack with a half-focused look as their owner wheezed dazedly, "If ye're so keen... on freezin' things... Then freeze... ma fur..."

"Freeze your fur…" Jack repeated, kneeling beside him. He couldn't say he'd ever thought of_ that_ before. He'd used his powers to freeze things, of course, but Bunny's_ fur?_

"Ya heard me.., Frostbite… Freeze… ma… fur," Bunny said again,

"What if you get too cold?" Jack asked, although he doubted that was an issue at the moment.

Gasping for breath, Bunny's speech sounded broken, but he managed to say, "Don' worry... about it... Ma temp's… about one-o-…seven right now… Ah gotta get… back down ta... one-o-two... Right now... Ah need... cold." Aster was over-heated, Jack could make ice and he was as wet as a long-haired cat in a monsoon. It seemed the _obvious_ solution him.

Jack frowned and wrapped his hand around his staff. His free hand he pushed through the fur on Bunny's chest up to his shoulder and, brushing his fingers down his arm, left trails of frost in the fur. He wasn't freezing _him_ by any means… it was warm enough that it was melting nearly as quickly as it was placed, but Jack didn't feel comfortable doing too much more. He wanted to freeze his fur, not his _skin_.

What with the panting, gasping, even shaking a little, that Bunny was doing, Jack was concerned. If he was in _this_ bad a condition from only a short time on the surface, how would he be able to deliver eggs on his own? "Look, I _know_ it's almost Easter," Jack began, "But _clearly_ you can't be running around in this alone. I mean I get it if you don't want _me_ to help, but maybe Tooth, or North…"

The Easter Bunny frowned as Jack spoke of his holiday. He didn't like to admit it, but the frost sprite was right about one thing. He couldn't hide eggs in this heat. Although his assumption that Bunny would prefer the company of one of the _other_ Guardians couldn't be more off track.

"Jack.., ya've got it… all wrong…. It's not that Ah… don' want _you._.. ta help me... It's… Look. Easter… is _my_ holiday!… It's what Ah_ do,_ mate... Ah shouldn't need… _anyone's_ help," he complained, but then he smiled hazily at Jack then and told him, "But… if Ah _gotta_ have help.., Ah figure ye're… the best bloke fer the job."

Jack smiled just slightly, combing his fingers through the frosty fur, and thinking about delivering Easter Eggs with Bunny. That couldn't have sounded like more fun. He'd keep the Easter Bunny cool and maybe, just _maybe,_ the kids might see him, too. Maybe he could gain a few new believers in the bargain.

Feeling his fur repeatedly stiffen and thaw was an odd sensation, but Bunnymund bore with it. It was dropping his temperature a little at a time, so it was worth the discomfort. He didn't know how long it would continue to help, however. The temperature was climbing rapidly as the hour neared high-noon and the sun crept ever higher, the last of the shade retreating from its light.

Even Jack was effected by this heat, Bunny noted through half-lidded eyes. The frost sprite sported a line of dampness at his hairline, despite using his powers. He was _actually_ sweating, or was he melting or... _thawing?_ No, that couldn't be the case. He may have a lower body temperature than normal humans, but it wasn't _that_ much lower. He wasn't some frozen corpse. He had a physical, and very much_ alive_, body. A body that looked like it was becoming _very_ uncomfortable under a layer of blue fleece. If he was smart Jack would have removed his hoodie, but he was more concerned with the Pooka for the moment. He smiled to himself when the ends of Bunny's fur began keeping frosty crystals here and there. It meant it was _working_, at least a little.

Now that the fur was cool enough to hold frost, Bunny was actually starting to feel a little better. Too bad Jack didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. "Maybe I should just shave you," he teased.

Bunny's reaction was immediate and, one might say, excessive. "_WHAT?!.._." he gasped sharply, "Aw.., _Hell_ no!... Buckley's… chance'a _that_… mate! Ya aint… _shavin' me!_" he sputtered and tried to scramble back away from Jack, thoroughly disturbed by the very _thought_, eyes wide with fear. Jack hadn't known that the Pooka had something against being shaved or he might not have _made_ such a joke. Even still, normally, Bunny wouldn't have taken Jack seriously, but the heatstroke was making him a bit delirious.

"Calm down, Roo, I'm just _teasing_," Jack chuckled. He'd never thought he'd see the big, bad Easter Bunny so utterly frightened by such a _minor _thing. It was a fact the sprite found quite amusing.

What happened as a result was not _nearly_ as amusing. The sudden movement had been a _bad_ move on the Bunny's part. Like a domino effect, his heart-rate _jumped_, panting _quickened_ in pace, body temperature _spiked_ and another seizure abruptly overtook him. "_Jac-!_" he gagged, the word cut short as he once again went rigid, back arching in a _very_ unnatural way, eyes bulging and rolling back in their sockets.

It came as a shock to Jack. He could feel the Pooka's chest stiffen under his fingertips and pulled his hand back in alarm. He could only watch as Bunny's _entire_ body twitched and convulsed and contorted, arms twisted like a_ bizarre_ animated pretzel and breath gurgling and rasping around his protruding tongue. Jack's heart pounded in time with the seconds that he watched him writhe. He could hardly _stand_ to look at it. He wanted to tear his eyes away, but it was like watching a train wreck. He physically could_ not_ take his eyes off of the frightening scene. And the _sounds_ were almost as bad as the visuals. They brought the water back to his shimmering eyes.

The hapless youth was forced to wait it out. Bunny flailing uselessly for a good twenty five seconds, before it subsided again. When his body _finally_ relaxed, Aster lay absolutely still for a few moments, Jack watching his chest carefully. Up… down… in… out… he was breathing. That was good, at least.

Bunny didn't speak at first, not trusting his voice to work as it should. Instead, he remained as he was and once again tried to catch his breath. He Attempted to focus on coming up with a better way to reverse his ailment and, in doing so, his thoughts soon drifted back to when he was just a kit. Oh, it was an _eternity_ ago and his memories of those times had grown distant, but there was something he was _trying_ to recall. He _knew _that his mother had taught him a technique that could help him right now. If he could _just_ remember what it _was_... If he could just _remember _what she'd _said._

Finally, it came to him and he let out a beleaguered groan. Bunny knew he was going to _regret_ _it_ when the thoughts in his head came out of his mouth, but they _had_ to get him stabilized. Who knew what permanent damage the seizures might do to him unchecked? The technique in question involved touching the Pooka near a certain specific, and highly _sensitive_, area. If Jack slipped up... Suffice to say, such actions were normally reserved for darkened rooms and heightened passions, but it was their best chance. Still, he hesitated to voice the question that needed to be asked.

"Bunny..?" Jack inquired, worried that the groan had been out of pain, "Are you _okay..?_" He pushed his fingers through his own hair and heaved a sigh. He hated himself right then. Red eyes, teary face, messy hair that was tousled with now both a little dirt and a little sweat… He pushed the sleeves of his hoodie up to his forearms and pulled the front out, flapping it in an effort to fan himself. The sun was shining down_ hard,_ there was nearly _no_ _shade,_ and Jack would have been panting _himself_ if not for the fact that he could sweat. He _loathed_ sweating. At least Bunny looked _cute_ when he panted. Sweating was_ far less_ attractive.

Momentarily distracted from his uncomfortable musings, the Pooka watched Jack sigh and fuss with his hair and his sweater. It made Bunny wonder if it was _possible_ for Jack to get heatstroke. Could he be just as susceptible as any normal human? The thought did _not_ sit well with Bunny, so he suggested that Jack, "Take the bloody... sweatshirt off… if ye're that hot.., Frostbite... Ya know… they call it... a sweatshirt… for a reason.., don'cha?"

Frankly, it was true. Jack was _sweating,_ quite a bit, and a lot of it had to do with the amount of effort he'd been putting into helping the overheated rabbit. However he didn't think removing his hoodie was a good idea. _Unlike_ Pooka, it wasn't _proper_ for most humans to just walk around half dressed, _especially_ not in the culture Jack came from.

When Jack made no move to accommodate him by removing his sweater, Bunny decided they had both suffered enough. Wishing he knew of another option other than his

Mother's old technique, but _knowing_ there was nothing else that worked as well, Bunny turned exhausted eyes to Jack. His nose darkening a few shades, the only part of his blush one could actually _see,_ he mumbled, "Would ya mind.. rubbin'… ma ears?"

"Rub your ears?" Jack answered, his tone curious.

"Yeah, mate… Ta cool 'em... If ya don'… mind," Bunny confirmed haltingly, the breaks in his speech being only _mostly_ due to his labored breathing pattern. He still couldn't believe he was asking the younger Guardian to _do_ such a thing. There were few places on a Pooka in rabbit form more sensitive than his ears, _especially_ that bundle of nerves and muscles at the base which controlled their function. It was a show of _trust_ that Bunny would let him do this for him, to be sure, but more than that, it was a _risk_. He could only pray that Jack understood a bit of rabbit anatomy prior to his asking for help because he was too _embarrassed_ to voice his concerns.

Jack was taking his time in answering and Bunny was about to ask him again, but then the teen kneeled behind his head.., took a deep breath.., said, "Rub your ears... Like _this?_" and began massaging his thumbs over his ears, close to his head, in the _exact worst spot_ he could choose. As he had before, he left bits of frost behind while he worked, rubbing circles into the shorter, silky fur.

Bunny's intended reiteration died in his throat, turning into a funny little _squeak_ instead. The squeak surprised Jack. It was a strange sound, like someone had stepped on a dog toy. It was a sound he had not heard in the past, and wasn't sure he would _ever_ hear again in the future. He didn't even know if it was a _good_ sound or a _bad_ sound. It was just…_ strange_.

The overgrown rabbit's eyes drifted closed of their volition and he involuntarily leaned into the touch. The way Jack was rubbing, in _delicious _small circles that sent shivers through his nerves, Aster's leg_ twitched_ as he was forced to resist the urge to thump and he whimpered quietly. He hoped to _MiM_ his pseudo-nurse hadn't heard that. He couldn't help himself - it felt _incredibly_ good, but he had to stop this. It would only make him _hotter_ if it continued. He weakly reached up a shaky paw to still Jack's hand. "No, mate," he humphed awkwardly, "Not there… Higher up… On the... inside, where… the big... blood vessels are," he explained, deliberately avoiding mentioning the embarrassing event which had just occurred. "If ya… rub there, it… cools the blood… Normally ya'd… use cold water… or an ice cube.., but you can... make ice.., so we don't... need it."

It was only when Bunny started explaining where on his ears to touch that Jack finally decided he was done with the hoodie, old-time sensibilities be _damned_. He leaned back for a second, propped the Pooka's head against his knees and arched his back so he could tug the sweatshirt off. Nuts to that. Bunny was _right_, it was making him _too_ hot. He groaned in a little bit of relief when a breeze fluttered by. Wind was being kind to them… doing her own little part to help them out.

The skin in the area Bunnymund had indicated was _bright red_ - another sign of his overheated condition. With luck this old trick would work. Successful or not, however, all Jack's efforts would go to waste if they didn't get Bunny somewhere with air conditioning… or snow on the ground. The Pole seemed the best option. He needed to rest someplace cold, and_ frankly,_ the coldest place where they could get help was North's castle. Jack wanted to smile just thinking about the icy home.

Reaching down, the sprite did as instructed, letting the tips of his fingers explore Bunnymund's ears until he felt where it was much warmer. He didn't address the noise from earlier out loud, but he made a mental note to play with his ears again later…_ Just_ to see what would happen. Not bothering with frost this time, he instead formed a _very thin_ coating of ice over the his own fingertips, and traced the veins in Bunny's ears, eliciting a rabbit-purr from Bunny as he did so.

"So basically I'm your own personal ice pack?" Jack asked, smirking at the purring sound Bunny had made by grinding his teeth. "I feel so '_used',_" he joked. "First the CPR, then the_ fur_ thing and now _this_… maybe you should move into a _nursing home_ or something. They can take care of you there, and you can grow old in peace," he continued. He _knew_ he was being annoying… the idea behind it was to just get Bunny back to his old self. If he was strong enough to_ argue_, or even _smile_ a little bit, he would be strong enough for Jack to stop being quite so _worried_. "Ugh, and they can brush your teeth for you. You taste like carrots."

"If ya don't... like the taste…, then don't... kissssss…" It was comical really, the way Bunnymund just _froze_ mid-sentence, mid-word even, the last of it turning into a soft_ hiss_ like someone let the air out of a tire. Eyes going _wide_ and jaw _dropping_ as the full implications of his own words hit him with all the force and speed of a bullet train. CPR… It involved mouth to mouth resuscitation… _Mouth_… _to_….. _mouth_. "Ah… Ah… Ah mean… What Ah was… tryin' ta say…" There was really no backing out of this now. He was _certain_ Jack knew what the rest of that sentence would have been.

It hadn't dawned entirely on Jack that what he had been doing was _kissing._ It had been necessary. He didn't want Bunny to die. Certainly there was more _behind_ it. The tears, the feelings of weakness, the absolute _need_ for the Pooka to remain alive… but he still didn't realize that by laying his mouth over his he was _kissing_ him. And yet, by definition, wasn't he? Here Bunny was, sputtering over his words and flushing, and - "Stop squirming like that! You'll make yourself hotter." - acting as though he couldn't heal and escape Jack_ fast enough._ It made his smile fade, it made him inhale deeply through his nose, and exhale just as softly through it, in order to cover up the sigh. It honestly and truly deflated him, his _whole body_ seemed to sink a little.

And Bunny felt it. That _slight_ hint of _something_ cluing him in to Jack's feelings. It wasn't just the outward signs Jack was displaying like a neon sign in Vegas, however quickly he tried to pull the plug on it. It was _more_ than that. Aster was _definitely_ still feeling just the_ tiniest_ bit of Jack's mind within his own. Perhaps the link wasn't as closed as he thought it was? It didn't matter at the moment, however. What mattered was exactly _what_ had come through just now. There was a deep and pervading sadness settling over Jack and it was _his_ fault._ Again_. Bunny couldn't have missed it however much he might have wished he had or, rather, wished he hadn't. Hadn't caused it in the first place, that is. Now he had to fix it_._

But this was all _wrong_… Bunny felt like he'd been somehow cheated out of something yet, at the same time, felt he didn't have the_ right_. He had treated Jack so _cruelly_ in the past. The blizzard of '68, the night Jack was chosen as a Guardian, Easter last year… Their relationship had been a parade of incidents involving Bunny losing his temper, holding a grudge - sometimes for _years_ on end - and then having to make up for it once he realized what an _idiot_ he had been. Really, it was Jack who had been cheated. That was likely his_ first_ kiss and it was with someone who treated him like _garbage_, was another _guy_ and a six foot tall alien rabbit to _boot_. He deserved _so much_ better. No wonder he felt like shit.

"Ah'm sorry, Jack," Bunny sighed. "Made a mess'a thin's again, haven' Ah?"

It wasn't exactly _Bunny's_ fault. Jack always tended to do nonsense like this. He always said things that made Bunny mad, did things that drove him away. "Don't be sorry…" he countered, and before Bunny could say a thing further the spirit cracked a bright, albeit forced, smile. "I think I know better than to run around kissing _Kangaroos_ anyway! Now sit still so I can keep you cool."

Bunny ignored the kangaroo comment. He _knew_ Jack wanted to distract him and he wasn't going to let him get away with it. "Jack… Mate…" he tried, his dry voice croaking. This was _hard_. Bunny had never been very good at expressing these sorts of emotions._ Anger, pride, arrogance? _Those were _easy._ They didn't make him feel _uncomfortable_. At least not _before_ he expressed them. There was always the regret that came after, but this flame that the thought of _kissing_ Jack had ignited, that was only just beginning to_ truly_ take hold of him, made his voice cease to function and set his heart to flutter. It was a feeling he'd only otherwise been privy to twice before, in the presence of his long-gone Mate, Lyra and for a few months before the blizzard of '68. Bunny thought he'd _buried_ those feelings after the first time Jack ruined Easter. Now they were beginning to resurface and he didn't know how to deal with them.

So, since those feelings were _hard_ to express and Jack seemed intent on being a _shit_ about it, he fell back on good old fashioned annoyance sprinkled with a not-so-healthy dose of threats of violence. "Look… Ye're not… foolin' me, mate… Ah got plenty... ta be sorry for… an' if ya... don't let me… apologize… Ah just might... tear that _bloody hoodie_… offa ya... an' stuff it down... yer throat… jus' ta shut ya up!" Gods, was it impossible to sound _threatening_ while panting up a storm.

Annoyed by both his incoherent speech and the man cooling his ears, Bunnymund angled his head up to scowl at Jack... and nearly _swallowed _his tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: In Which Rainbows Aren't Pretty and Fairies Aren't Fast Enough**

Summary:

Apologies abound, buried emotions resurface and a fairy comes to call, but can Baby Tooth get help for Bunny before it's too late?

Notes:

Blood warning for this chapter.

I did a lot of research on heatstroke for this story and, I gotta tell ya, it is an AWFUL thing. I had no idea all the horrible symptoms and side-effects that can come with it. Everything that happens to Bunny during his affliction in this story are very real possibilities when one has severe heatstroke. I swear I'm not making this stuff up.

I was going to post links to show my sources, but the site isn't letting me. If you want to see where I got these symptoms, look up heatstroke and disseminated intravascular coagulation. If you want my sources specifically, ask and I will attempt to send them to you. No promises that the site won't screw it up, though. lol

* * *

The intended scowl wound up getting lost on its way to Bunny's face, cut off by the stunned look of a deer in headlights. He hadn't noticed until just _that moment _that Jack had, in fact, _heeded_ his suggestion and removed his sweatshirt after all. Now there he was, no longer cleverly hidden beneath all that flannel, pale skin so bright in the sunlight, it was nearly painful to look at and beads of sweat rolling down that well-toned, albeit very slender, form. "Oh..," was Bunny's ever-so-intelligent response. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't make his traitorous eyes work for him, so locked as they were on that perfectly chiseled body.

Jack didn't know what to think of this. The look on Bunny's face was really hard to place. It was like his eyes glazed over, he turned his lights off. He was just _staring_, and very suddenly the spirit felt a little self conscious. He looked shocked - like he was _totally astonished _that Jack had removed his shirt. Bunny was the one who _told_ him to! "Oh." Jack repeated, trying to understand what the rabbit was thinking by quoting him. It didn't work.

It occurred to the rabbit-man then, on some distant level where his mind was still functioning, that anyone stumbling upon the scene they made would have thought they were doing something _entirely _different. Here he was, laying on his back with his head practically in the shirtless frost sprite's lap, the hint of a _dazed_ smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, getting his ears _rubbed_ in what appeared a very _sensuous_ manner - and let's face it, it still felt _damn_ good, although not as arousing as before - and him _panting_ like a _bitch in heat_. Bunny wouldn't blame anyone for thinking what it appeared _obvious_ was happening. A part of him he wanted to _gag_ wished appearances were _accurate_.

When the traffic jam in his head finally cleared up and his train of thought got back on track, Bunny blinked away the less platonic bits and _attempted_ to refocus on the topic at hand. He failed _miserably_. It had gone from his mind and he wore the most hilarious blank look as he asked, "What were we talkin' about, mate?"

Jack couldn't help it. He laughed - just one, quiet chuckle. His words... his expression. It was just funny. "We… were talking about…" the frost sprite began, but paused, not certain how to proceed. He had an opportunity here. A chance to say that he was talking about shoving a hoodie down his throat, and to tease him that he was already topless. A chance to say they were talking about something that was truly important, and that the two of them were just too ditzy to see it. A chance to say that it was just CPR, it wasn't a _kiss_, and if said _kiss_ was offensive to Bunny that he didn't have to consider it as such. Instead, he choose to lie about it, not wanting to discuss that 'kiss' at all. "…I don't remember," came the falsehood, "You distracted me with your funny face."

"What… funny face? Ah… wasn't makin' a… funny face," Bunny grumbled, still trying to remember the events of the last five minutes clearly. He fervently wished the heatstroke wasn't making his mental faculties so sluggish.

The teen paid Bunny's complaint no heed and, instead, compounded the lie with, "Probably something about how we should go to the Pole. North could help you a lot better than I ever could." He had seen firsthand North lifting up the Pooka, with one arm and no effort. Jack was lucky to pull him into a sitting position. If anyone could get Bunny somewhere cool, it was him.

The fact that Jack was feeling guilty and embarrassed bothered Bunnymund. It seemed that only a small part of Jack's emotions were still making it through the mostly closed link and nothing of his thoughts. He wondered briefly if Jack could still feel anything of _his_ emotions, but put the thought aside to revisit later. "That's not what… we were talkin' about… Ah haven'… even mentioned North… Ah'm sure'a that much."

Proud of being able to confuse the Pooka, Jack was more than happy to talk in circles until he forgot their true topic of conversation entirely. "Well I did say I forgot. We could have been talking about something else," he continued the charade while he moved one of his hands away from Bunny's ear and lightly tapped the tip of his index finger against the pink nose. When he did he was more than happy to leave a chill, his own signature 'nip'.

If he hadn't been so out of it, Aster might have noticed Jack's hand moving toward his nose and had the good sense to dodge it. As it was, however, he only became aware of it when the finger had already touched him, which was far too late to stop it. Bunny wiggled his nose, the sudden cold feeling stinging the sensitive flesh a bit, and he sneezed. "Ah hate it… when ya... do that, mate!" he griped.

"I know you hate it—that's why I do it," Jack chuckled. He was feeling much better, in those few seconds. He was sure that it had been helpful to the Pooka anyway. His nose was all red from what Jack didn't realize was partly his earlier blushing. He figured the cold would do him good. "I'm sorry too," he added. "But you're too sick to get into all of this nonsense right now. The list of reasons I'm on the naughty list is too big to address while you can't even say your whole name in one breath."

"Wait… Sorry fer_ what? _…Ya don'… have anythin' ta… apologize for… Ya saved… my_ life_, Jack… Hell, ye're _still_… savin' it… Savin' me... Aint nothin'… naughty about that." The word 'naughty' got stuck in his brain then, lodged firmly somewhere between 'Sorry' and 'Kiss', and the train of thought that had earlier been derailed by Jack's fabulous physique came rushing back like the five o'clock express. "Naughty..?" Bunny said wonderingly, mulling the word over as his thoughts rolled into the station, "Oh… Ah remember now," he sighed, eyes turning downcast, "Ah was tryin'… ta apologize .. for uh… For yer first kiss bein' with… ya know… me."

It was very presumptuous of Bunnymund to assume that that was Jack Frost's 'first kiss'. Very bold of him to say it so confidently, and very _annoying_ of him to insult the spirit by apologizing for it. The Pooka could feel a hint of Jack's annoyance and assumed, incorrectly, that it was over that stolen first kiss, not the apology that followed.

"It…" Jack hesitated. He wanted to say 'It was not my first kiss', but that was a lie. He wanted to say 'It wasn't a kiss at all'. That one wasn't a lie, because although Jack's mouth had in fact moved against Bunny's, and perhaps in ways that were not necessary entirely to the CPR process, it had been to save his life.

Never mind the fact that Jack Frost had been waiting hundreds of years to have a first kiss. He was not angry about it. It had been something _he _chose to do. Bunny was the one who should be receiving an apology, because Jack had just _inflicted_ his lips upon him without choice. It wasn't Bunny's fault that there had been other emotions attached. That he had touched his chest, trailed his fingers over to his arm, held his hand… Begged for him to be okay.

Icing his ears was working enough that the Pooka was feeling a little cooler now. His breathing had even slowed a bit and the link, which was most certainly still open, if only by a sliver, had become clearer. Bunny's mind was clearer as well. He could think again, and right now Bunnymund was thinking that this was the time to close the link entirely. He knew that he was invading Jack's privacy by letting the empathy continue without his knowledge, but the feelings rolling off of him as he sat there in silent contemplation were telling the ancient being more in a few _minutes_ than nearly _two hundred years _of association and over _seventy years _of friendship ever had. He_ knew _he should stop it, but he didn't _want_ to.

Jack wasn't supposed to have those feelings anymore. They had been pushed away, locked up somewhere in his chest that was off limits since the first time he had ruined Easter. It had taken so long to get back in Bunny's good graces. He was his _friend _again and now also his fellow Guardian, and Jack knew better than to even attempt to form a relationship with him stronger than that. The last time had resulted in rejection and then that blizzard. This was why he was telling his brain to say something rational, and not revealing of his true feelings. "What's so wrong with _you_?" he asked, thoughtlessly. Rationality was clearly gone.

But really, what was so wrong with kissing Bunny? Did he think he was anything less than the most attractive thing to grace the planet? Even when he looked like a 'drowned rat', he still was absurdly good looking. Surely it couldn't have been his looks. Mayhaps, then, personality? Bunny had a temper a mile wide and an attitude to match it. That being said, so did Jack… and frankly he _enjoyed _bickering with the Pooka. It was fun. He felt the need to vocalize all that, but wouldn't let himself. What came out of him instead was a much more condensed, "I like you."

The completely unexpected depth of affection which accompanied that sentence told Bunny those words meant so _very_ much more than the sum of their syllables. The instant the words were out of Jack's mouth, he knew what they had _really_ meant. The accompanying emotions were unmistakable. Suddenly he wanted to laugh, to cry and to kiss Jack all at once. A real kiss. One he'd be conscious for this time.

Jack's eyes widened as he realized the potential for his words to be taken out of context and, from the look at the rabbit's face, that was exactly what was happening. "Er, that's not…. What I meant. I mean I do—like you, that is—I just… wait." What he meant was 'I like your personality' or 'I like being your friend'. It was not untrue, no matter _what context _it was in."What I meant to say is: It's better you than someone that I don't know, or don't like." That made sense, right?

No matter how much sense it made, Jack couldn't mask the deep, purplish blue shade his cheeks were turning, or how he'd almost had a heart attack when he'd made that accidental 'confession'. "Er—so maybe it's _time to talk about North,_" he decided, "And the pole and getting you someplace nice and cool…"

Jack babbled rapid-fire, spitting out excuses and _rational _explanations and just trying to talk his way out of the faux paux he had nose-dived headlong into, but it was too late. Bunny already knew the truth. It was a good thing, too. Were the link completely closed, some of what Jack had said he may have found hurtful or even somewhat insulting. It might have started another fight. However, with Jack's true feelings cascading down on, and flooding his mind like a tsunami, the giant rabbit couldn't stop the whopper of a grin that encompassed not only his face, but his _entire _body, muscles nigh unto _quivering_ with the need to let it out.

Bunny was embarrassed by his own response, which he attributed to delirium caused by the heatstroke. He tried to frown, but the joy in his heart would not be stifled. Instead he was forced to settle for leaving that giant toothy grin plastered all over his person while watching the wonderful, beautiful face above him as it contorted into some rather _interesting_ expressions.

The smile made Jack anxious. His fingers twitched, and he trailed them up to the tips of Bunny's ears for a moment, rubbing the thin, tapered area between his fingertips. He didn't know what this meant… He certainly hoped it was a good thing… But what good had ever come from Bunny smiling this much in the past?

Bunnymund took pity on the flustered frost sprite then, although 'pity' may have been the wrong word for it, and answered, voice filled with mirth, "True that, mate... Ah _like_ you too," emphasis on, and eyebrows reaching for the sky at, the word 'like'. Bunny chuckled then, the sound rich and hearty, but that would be his only comment on the issue for the time being.

His words, his expression, his _actions_... they combined to make Jack rather uncomfortable. The frost sprite blushed harder, then averted his eyes with a thoughtful frown. Did he? Did he like Jack too? Did he know? The whole idea scared the younger Guardian. What was he supposed to do then? Act on his feelings? Pursue them? He didn't know how to go about it, after all these years. For whatever the reason, he ended up with a smile on his face as well, even if he tilted his head away to hide said smile. Maybe it was worth holding out a little hope…

Finally getting back to more pressing matters, Bunnymund's voice took on a decidedly more serious tone as he said, "Goin' ta... the Pole's... probably not a... bad idea.., though. Question is.., _how d'we... get there_?"

"I have no idea," Jack admitted. He let go of Bunny's ears for a moment and sighed. "I don't suppose you feel any better?"

A little groan of disappointment burbled up from the alien's chest unbidden then. He felt a yearning to have those hands swiftly returned and back at their previous ministrations. Still, Bunny levered himself up onto his elbows and tried to sit up. He found that he could almost do so, but wound up settling back onto his elbows when the effort began to bring his nausea back. "A bit... maybe... but Ah'm still... pretty crook... Ah could stand... a drink though."

Jack was about to get up, intent on walking back to the pond and trying to get some water for Bunny, one way or another, when he heard a familiar buzz of wings. He looked up and around, soon laying eyes on a tooth fairy. When she approached, Jack could see one light blue eye, and he smiled softly. "Baby Tooth," he grinned. "Long time no see!"

Before Jack had even finished his greeting, Baby Tooth launched into a flurry of squeaks and squeals. It was rapid-fire and unintelligible to most, but Jack was able to understand her. He'd always been able to… strangely enough, he had caught on to Baby Tooth's language far faster than he caught on to reading the symbolism of the Sandman. She babbled so fast that Jack almost missed it, but his face fell when she explained her presence.

"North's gathering the Guardians," he explained to Bunny. He needn't have bothered. The Pooka had been dealing with Tooth and her fairies since long before Jack ever met them. He was well versed in their chittery language and was about to tell Jack as much, but then he was talking to the fairy again. "But we can't go anywhere, Baby Tooth! Bunny's sick, and I've got to stay here to keep him cool."

The mini fairy was chattering at him again and then, without warning, Toothiana's humming bird-like helper vanished in a blur of yellow, blue, and green. Jack was left with a stunned look on his face. "I think… she's coming back," he offered.

Seeing that Jack had missed some of her hastily spoken words, Bunny translated, "She's comin' back with North," nose paling a bit with the last of the message, "and the sleigh." He was more comfortable with the sleigh these days, but still not truly fond of that particular mode of transportation. He couldn't feel the pulse of the earth when he had no connection to its' surface. That fact alone would be enough, but it also gave him motion sickness, which he was really not looking forward to considering he had been feeling very nauseous for he didn't know how long now. There was nothing for it, however. He had to get to the Pole somehow and, given the choice between the sleigh or those damned snow globes, he'd take the sleigh any day of the week. A fact he was sure North was well aware of.

Jack knew that the sleigh would get them there efficiently and that North would be here to help Bunny, so he was much happier about the whole affair than his furry friend. He was so overtaken by the sweet sense of relief that came with knowing that they were going to be okay that he was startled as Bunny laid his head boldly - experimentally - directly in his lap with the words, "Oh, ugh... Here she... comes again..." A new wave of dizziness having heralded the onset of returning vertigo which, combined with his already once again rising body temperature, caused Bunny to close his eyes tight against the discomfort.

Confused by his statement, Jack asked, "Who? Baby Tooth?" To which Bunny answered, in a most confusing way, "No... The urge ta... show ya... what a techni-color... yawn is." Jack had no idea what that was but, if Bunny's demeanor as he said it was anything to go by, he had the feeling it wasn't a good thing.

When the frost sprite didn't complain about the invasion of his personal space, it made Bunny strangely happy. He kept it to himself, however, as another surge of nausea gripped his stomach. There was only one thing that would help to control the urge right now and Jack wasn't doing his job. So, cracking open bleary lids, Bunny peered up at him expectantly. "Are ya... gonna give 'er... another go..." he requested, flicking his ears for emphasis, "or d'ya actually... wanna see what... a techni-color yawn is?"

"Okay okay, you can hush now, you little baby. Mommy's here," Jack teased, as he again iced-over his fingertips and resumed cooling Bunny. Of course, his curiosity could not be stopped by the mere distraction of his hands.

The Pooka growled in annoyance at the 'little baby' comment. "Kid, Ah'm… older'n this planet..! If anyone's a… baby here.., it's you," he shot back with more vehemence than necessary, breathing and heart rate increasing once again. It wasn't Jack's fault. It really wasn't. He most likely didn't know that irrational anger was a part of heatstroke. His jokes were probably intended to add levity to the situation, but Bunny was beyond such reasoning.

Jack wasn't paying attention to the rabbits outburst at the moment. It was driving him nuts that Bunny hadn't elaborated on the 'techni-color yawn' thing. He had a curiosity bump the size of the Lunar Lamadary and it needed to be satisfied. "So I may regret asking this," he began, "and please do _not _demonstrate, but when you say 'techni-color yawn'… is that another way of saying 'upchuck'? Because that's probably the funniest way I've ever heard it put."

In fact, all he could imagine was the Easter Bunny spewing rainbows, although he was pretty darn sure that was not the way it would happen. He'd never had the 'pleasure' of witnessing him vomit, and he certainly could go his whole life without it. A sarcastic smile came over him as he said, "It would be awesome if you could just _not_ barf. Especially not in my lap."

In that moment everything was very docile for Jack. He wasn't so scared anymore, with help on the way. Bunny seemed to be okay, he seemed to be as comfortable as he was going to be until he was properly treated. A breeze had picked up, and that was always nice, and Jack was smiling. Frankly his face was a great way to read his emotions, he was never one for covering them up, and his smile was genuine and gentle. Perhaps Jack Frost had earlier been scared to death, but now he was confident again.

Jack's confidence was a bit misplaced. Though a moment ago he'd been yelling at Jack, Bunny's eyes now drifted closed and he settled languidly against the earth and the cool body pillowing his head. It might have seemed like he was getting better, but this meant Bunny was actually getting worse. The little voice in his head was back again, this time with a warning. _Do not go to sleep. Whatever you do, do not go to sleep!_ But he was just so tired and it was so damn hot. In fact, it seemed to be getting hotter still. That made sense on some level, it being nearly high-noon now, but none of it mattered to Bunny. He just wanted to rest.

Thank MiM Jack was there and was still talking to him or he would have already drifted off. He was having trouble understanding his words, but least they were keeping him conscious. Eventually he made sense of the last thing Jack had said. "Ya guessed it.., Frosty…" he affirmed, eyes still shut in apparent tranquility. "Ah don'… wanna throw up… anymore'n ya… want me ta… It aint… up ta me.., though," he finished, finally opening his eyes again to see Jack's face. The frost sprite seemed quite serene himself. Too bad that serenity was about to be shattered.

Resting an open paw on his abdomen, Aster frowned. Something wasn't quite right. Something that drew his gaze down to that paw, which he turned pad-side up to see what was amiss. Then he giggled… _actually giggled_… sounding quite demented. "Hey, Jackie…" he snickered, although trying to be serious. Laughing again in spite of himself, he continued, "We got a… *hee hee*…. We got a… pr-problem… mate." He showed his hand to Jack then and busted into a tittering fit which belied the sticky fluid staining his palm a deep and terrifying crimson.

Author's Note: I'm going to be away at Anime Boston for the weekend. I will be updating upon my return on Sunday night. Sadly, you shall have to wait until then to fins out why Bunny spontaneously started bleeding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: In Which North Knows a Surprising Amount About Medicine**

**Summary: ****How can someone bleed when they were never injured? What is this mysterious new affliction and will North get there in time to stop it before it kills the last of the Pooka?**

**Notes: ****Just a warning here. If you are bothered by blood or detailed descriptions of medical procedures, you may have difficulty with this chapter.**

* * *

Jack thought everything was getting better, even if he _was_ angering Bunny with his various comments here and there. Bunny had been relaxing, closing his eyes. He had thought it was going to be okay… that is until he heard the cackles of _laughter_ from beneath him. He raised a brow, looking down at the Pooka's face, and then moving his line of vision to the paw. "Is that…" Jack's whole heart sank. _Blood_. He was bleeding. How was he_ bleeding?_ "...Bunny... how - _what?_" he questioned, panic seeping into his voice. Laying Bunny's head on the ground, he practically crawled forward over the Pooka in his attempt to see it for himself. There was blood _soaking_ his abdomen, matting up the fur - beginning to drip on the ground, and Jack's breath caught in his throat. "No—wait-_stop_…" he commanded, as though he could simply _tell_ the bleeding to cease and it would heed him.

Jack pressed his fingertips down on the spot the blood seemed to be coming from, making a point to cool the skin slightly. Maybe it would slow the bleeding. He couldn't help the whimper that made its way into his voice. "B-Bunny are you… are you _okay?_" _Of course_, he wasn't okay. It was a stupid question, but Bunny looked like he may _pass out_ at any moment. By talking to him, Jack hoped to keep him conscious. "Just... like… tell me how you feel… _Talk_ to me, okay?.. North will be here soon. It's _okay_… You're going to be _okay_." In truth, Jack had _no idea_ if that would really be the case. He'd never seen anything like this happen to a person. Once more he felt like Bunnymund was _dying_ and he was terrified.

The laughter continued and Bunny was unable to respond. This, too, was a symptom of the Pooka's ailment. His brain had overheated to a level that was now affecting his ability to govern his own body. He was not used to having no control over himself and that added another facet of helplessness and distress to his condition. Several times, he tried to speak, but only more giggling came out.

"What _is_ this? D-do you know why this is _happening?_" Jack asked, voice laced with desperation, to which Bunnymund nodded rapidly, still laughing away. Leaning closer, Jack asked, "Can you_ tell_ me?" He needed to find this out _now_ - by the time North got here, Bunny might be beyond words. Or maybe he already _was?_

His condition now on a _rapid_ downslide, Jack's words barely made sense to the demented rabbit; mind a jumble of half-thoughts and incoherent images. On a distant and _far_ more rational level, he _knew_ why he was bleeding. Living as long as he had, you learned a thing or two about the world, including medical conditions. This was another complication of heat stroke. Moreover, the laughter was only making it _worse,_ blood oozing faster in _bursts_ with each chortle. And the condition was spreading. Now not only his belly, but also his mouth, eyes and nose had _all _begun seeping his life's fluids into his fur. It was quite disturbing to him and, though he sounded for all the world like he was _enjoying_ himself, on his face shown real fear, tears born not of emotion leaking uncontrolled from bulging eyes as he guffawed on. Yes, Bunny knew what was happening to him, but he could not stop it or even _explain_ it if he couldn't stop laughing.

Aster tried, he_ really_ tried, to convey the details of it to Jack, however he just kept laughing every time he attempted to speak. But he was_ E. Aster Bunnymund_, the Easter Bunny and Guardian of Hope and hope was something he _refused_ to give up on now. So he tried again,"Dis-*hahah*-dissemi- *snort*-seminated-*heh*-intrava-*heeheehee* -vascular- *snicker*-coag-agulation!" finally succeeding in _almost_ making sense this time. He prayed Jack had understood him, although the poor kid probably had _no idea_ what disseminated intravascular coagulation _was_ anyway, other than a mouthful to say. If he could remember it and tell North, maybe the knowledge could be of some help.

Finally the laughing seizure, which is essentially what it had been, abated, but Bunnymund dared not speak, lest he set himself off again. Still needing his ears cooled, because, however _slight_ it may be, it was helping to slow the increase in his body heat, he took Jack by the wrist. Nearly losing his grip from the blood-slick fur, Bunny stilled Jack's attempts to quell the bleeding and shook his head slowly. There was nothing Jack could do for this. Best to leave it be and do something that _would_ help, if only by buying them some time. He guided Jack's hand back up to his ears, one of which was now also bleeding from the ear canal, and nodded. _This_ was where Jack was needed_._ _This_ was how he could help. Best not to dwell on the rest.

Jack was beginning to get dizzy. He had never been one to handle blood well. It was one thing when someone skinned a knee, or a child lost a tooth. A _little_ blood didn't bother him. _This_ bothered him. There was _so much_ of it! It was covering Jack's hands and Bunny... He reminded Jack of a horror movie. He hadn't even noticed that Bunny's ears were bleeding until he _dipped his fingers into it_. He didn't let it stop him from attempting to ice the veins, no matter how uneasy it made him.

Playing what Bunny had said over and over in his head, Jack_ tried_ to memorize it while simultaneously attempting to forget the cackles of laughter. This was all too much. He wanted it to be a nightmare - that he could wake up and Bunny would be alright. Wanted to ignore the sickening sight of someone he cared for, on _so many levels_, looking as if he was about to just _melt_ into a puddle of blood and fur, but he _couldn't_. Tears slipped down his cheeks, over the curve of his lips and chin, and dripped down, landing on Bunny.

Not two minutes later, the familiar whoosh of a magic portal opening, followed by the jingle of sleigh bells filled the air overhead. North had arrived at long last and not a moment too soon. He leapt from the sleigh before it had even stopped and rushed over to Jack and the ailing Pooka, preceded by a chittering Baby Tooth and two yetis following close on his heels. One carried what appeared to be an old-fashioned leather Doctor's kit and the other a canvas stretcher.

Nearly the moment North was on the ground Baby Tooth zipped into Jack's hair. She watched concernedly as Jack rubbed away his tears with the back on one arm, leaving a smudge of red across one cheek in his haste. It was just a little unflattering to have wet all over his face, and he didn't want to be seem weak and useless. Baby Tooth chirped encouragement to him. He was trying so hard to cool Bunny - was so stressed. He was drained, mentally and physically. Unfortunately the fairy could do little else to help.

"Jack! Baby Tooth tells me Bunny is sick! What has happened?" North demanded as he knelt down beside his very messy friend. "_Bozhe moy!"_ he exclaimed in shock upon taking in Bunnymund's condition. Without waiting for an explanation, the huge Russian immediately went to work to get Bunny fit for travel. He went over Bunny's body _literally_ with a fine-toothed comb, using it as an instrument to spread his fur in search of injuries. He noted that the blood on his abdomen came from a thin scratch that shouldn't be bleeding like it was, but more surprising were the small red dots that peppered Bunny's skin absolutely _everywhere._ Closer inspection revealed that they were little blood blisters just beneath the surface. "Bunny, what _is_ this?" he asked, confused by his condition. Expecting an answer, his gaze jumped to the rabbit-man's face, and he realized he would not be receiving one. Bunnymund had _lost_ his battle for consciousness.

"Dissa-something intro-vascular co-ag-a-something," Jack murmured in response to the question which had not been directed at him. He knew Bunnymund couldn't answer - had felt him go_ limp_ in his lap, and it brought a new wave of fear with it. A few more tears forced their way between his lids and shot a terrified glance at North. "He's having a heat stroke - I can't keep him cold enough here… My magic is weak because of the weather…"

North considered Jack's words for a moment, then said, "Disseminated intravascular coagulation?" both to inform Jack of what he thought he'd been trying to say and to confirm that he was correct. Jack didn't need to answer, North's eyes going_ wide_ as he put the signs together. He _knew _he'd gotten it right. He leaned forward and gripped Jack's shoulder in a show of support, locking eyes with the newest Guardian. "From heatstroke?" he said. Again, it was not a question so much as a confirmation.

"He's having seizures and passing out… he can't stay here! Please help him!" He didn't stop trying of course. Until they were safe and sound at the Pole, Jack would be damned if he took his fingers out of Bunny's ears. He didn't even care that they'd become stained red with his blood.

"Da. This is_ very_ serious," North nodded. More serious, perhaps, than either of them realized…

As North assured Jack, "_Of course_ we will help him," and the yetis had just about finished preparing to move Bunny onto the stretcher, having removed what passed for his clothing, suddenly the Pooka choked and began to convulse in Jack's lap. This time, however, it was _not_ a seizure. It was his body's instinctive reaction to his airway being compromised for the _second _time that day. He made _horrible_ gurgling sounds as his trachea began to fill with fluid from his own bleeding.

The winter sprite's heart leapt into his throat. The seizures had been _bad_; the bleeding had been _worse_, but choking and convulsing _on his own blood?_ That was a sign of internal bleeding and even_ Jack_ knew how serious _that _could be. "BUNNY?! NO! North, do someth...!"

Springing to action, North rolled Bunny onto his side so that the blood stopped running down his throat while simultaneously nudging Jack out of the way, causing him to swallow the rest of his words in a gasp. Nicholas shouted something at the yetis in hoarse Russian and one of them dug around in the medical bag, removing and handing to him an L-shaped device that looked like a cross between an ice-climbing pick, a garden sprayer nozzle and a flashlight. Rolling Bunny back onto his back, North opened his mouth and tilted his head to allow access to his throat. The yeti then passed him a hand-operated breathing mask, which he used to provide the rabbit with a few breaths of much-needed oxygen, before removing it and inserting the thinner end of the other device into Bunny's mouth. Angling it down his throat, it gave him a clear view of Bunny's larynx. Jack had to look away as his patient began to thrash in response

"Hold him down!" North commanded his yeti and they immediately restrained the ailing Pooka. Once he was under control, Santa took a thin tube and inserted it past the device and down Bunny's throat several inches.

As North worked, Jack's heart rose into his throat and his inner frightened child shown through the façade of bravery. He'd never seen _any_ of this in person and could have happily gone his _entire existence_ without it. Yet this was _more_ than just seeing it. He was _directly involved_ and it was only his resolve to see Bunny live that kept him from bolting the _instant_ North had taken charge of the situation.

After checking to see that the tube was properly placed, Nicholas attached the rubber bellows from the breathing mask to the free end of it and began squeezing to force air through the tube and into Bunny's lungs. He then reached down and gripped the traumatized teen's arm.

Jack barely had time to grab his staff and balled up shirt from the ground before he was being lifted, eyes round and nervous, to his feet and the bellows were thrust into his shaking hands.

Holding both Jack's hands and the bellows together with huge palms, North once again locked eyes with the youth. "Jack. Listen. I _know_ you are afraid for Bunny, but you _must_ be _strong_. You take this. You squeeze in rhythm, like breathing. Understand? You must _breathe_ for him."

"…But," Jack began to protest. He was, in that very moment, holding Bunny's _life_ in his hands. What if he didn't do it correctly? What if he pumped too fast? Too slow? Closing his eyes, he pushed those fears aside. Then, after a moment's thought, he squeezed the bellows as he let out his breath, then relaxed his hold in time with his following intake of air. Breath out and squeeze, breath in and release. That was how he'd decided to handle his task, to match his own breaths. It soothed him, to an extent. In… out… In… out… It was something to distract his mind.

North scooped Bunny up like a sleeping babe and gently laid him on the waiting stretcher, which the yetis lifted easily. With a pat to Jack's shoulder, North said, "Come. Time is short." He hopped easily into his seat as the yetis carried Bunny to the waiting sleigh, Jack keeping pace while working the breathing apparatus.

Carefully placing Aster on the floor behind Santa's seat, the yetis settled themselves, one near the rabbit's feet, the other next to him. Jack sat by his head, which he used his legs to steady, as North cracked the reigns and cried to the reindeer, "Home boys! _Quickly_ now!" The sleigh climbed into the clouds and then disappeared, sucked into the globe portal which would take them to the Pole.

It was the quietest Bunnymund had ever been during a sleigh ride. It made Jack nervous. Supporting the Pooka's head was unnecessary, he was sure, but it kept it from bouncing around… and that comforted Jack. _I need you, Idiot,_ he thought to himself, biting down on his lip. _Stupid Bunny._ Where did he get off, having a heat stroke? Jack didn't want him to die, not after he'd said he _liked_ him. Not that he'd wanted him to die before but, even if it was platonic, even if he just liked Jack as his friend, Jack needed that in his life. The stability of knowing that someone genuinely cared about him.

The trip through the portal wasn't Bunny's favorite, and it certainly wasn't Jack's Either. He didn't feel very connected to anything at all. Not the earth, not the wind. Just magic. Raw, powerful magic. The good news was it only lasted a moment and, soon enough, Jack was hit with the relief of cool air against his skin. The yeti by the Pooka's side threw a blanket over him to keep Bunny from going into shock from the sudden temperature change. Jack was glad to know that the Pole was still cold, and it made him sigh in relief. Here his fellow Guardian had a chance at survival. He had no idea how big of a chance it was, but North seemed to know what he was doing. That got him thinking. Just how _was_ Santa going to save Bunny? How could you help someone who's body seemed so determined to shut down? "What are you guys going to do?" he called out to North, although he doubted he'd been heard over the air rushing by. When the sleigh finally touched down on the runway, and frankly that itself could not come soon enough, Jack looked at North and repeated his question. "What happen's now?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In Which Hope Gives Up and Wonder Casts a Spell**

**Summary: Bunny may finally be at the Pole, but he's not yet out of the woods. What will it take to bring him back from the brink? Can North combat his symptoms before it's too late for the last of the Pooka?... Can two simple words save a life?**

**Notes: **

**- The spell used in this chapter is cannon, from the Guardians of Childhood books. You will find that we include several elements from William Joyce's book series along with what we use from the movie. Hopefully we have done a good job of tying the two together. **

**- Again, I am issuing a warning for blood and descriptions of medical procedures, this time involving needles.**

* * *

North was shouting orders to the yetis the instant they were within hearing range, not waiting for the sleigh to stop. There was a sudden flurry of activity as several yetis made their way quickly to the workshop infirmary to prepare the room for Bunny's arrival. When the sleigh finally came to a sliding halt, Santa immediately turned to Jack. "Is too much to explain. You just keep him breathing, Jack. You are doing _good job._" He then turned away again and bellowed a few more things at the yetis in Russian. One yeti rushed off to announce their arrival and explain Bunny's condition to Tooth and Sandy, while Phil came up to take charge of the reindeer and the two yetis on the sleigh assisted with unloading Bunny.

Jack was no longer sitting still, but dodging around obstacles and the like to try and keep up with the yetis moving the stretcher. He somehow managed to keep the same pace with the bellows in spite of all the distractions, the words of encouragement North gave the only thing he had to go on that perhaps he was doing this right. With a glance over his shoulder he realized that he was leaving his staff and his hoodie behind in the sleigh. He found that fact somewhat distressing. That crook held his power. It was _physically draining_ to be away from it. Without that and his hoodie he simply didn't _feel_ like Jack Frost. He hoped they'd be safe…

Soon the group piled into the lift, careful not to jostle Bunny as they did so. It was rather crowded, and Jack was pinned against the side, but they managed it alright. Carting him up the ramp and past the globe, they made their way into the infirmary, two more yetis taking up sentry positions outside the door as they entered.

The infirmary didn't actually _look_ like an infirmary. More like a lounge, really, only there weren't enough seats to actually classify as such. It wasn't all that large and was shaped almost like an angular fan someone had cut a large portion of the bottom off of. On the wall in which the door was set was a series of three oak cabinets, stained a beautiful mahogany, presumably for the storage of medical supplies and linens.

The back wall, which bent around so that it was both across from, and to the left of, the door, was virtually _made_ of tall windows, save for the left hand corner. This corner was paneled in more mahogany and in it a very comfortable looking bed was positioned. Next to the bed was a couch that looked soft enough to sink into and a small wooden stool that looked the stark opposite of the couch in comfort level.

The right-hand wall sported a few plush chairs which matched the couch, more cabinets and a desk - as well as what appeared to be some sort of chem-lab. That and a waist-high med table, wooden cart - which was already laid out with supplies - and large metal tub at its center were the only items in the room that really made the its true purpose obvious. The tub was filled about halfway with water that was cold, but not freezing. They wanted to cool Bunny down, but not too fast. It wouldn't do to put him into shock on top of everything else.

The yetis did not immediately put Bunny in the tub, depositing their charge with haste on the nearby medical table instead. One of them, a grey with a white mustache and brown eyes, used a rather odd-looking thermometer, which would have been right at home in a steampunk setting, to check his internal temperature. He shook his head in disbelief as the resulting readout of 112` flashed in orange on the screen.

Another yeti, this one light tan with white arms speckled in brown, set about placing ice packs in strategic points on Bunny's body - armpits, inner elbows, either side of his neck... - wherever there were a large amount of blood vessels close to the skin.

As the yeti did this, there was a commotion outside the door. The sentry yetis, who had been told not to let _anyone_ in were presently having a rather heated argument that, at times, seemed to be one sided, while the rest of the time they were countered by an _obviously_ panicked and clearly female voice. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sandy and Tooth had arrived, apparently expecting to be let in and were affronted by the yetis' rebuff. North let the sentries handle it. He had no time to deal with explaining why they could not be present as he was treating Bunny. He briefly considered asking Jack to leave as well, but thought better of it. Jack was clearly much better off where he was and his abilities, while weakened without his staff, could prove useful in helping Bunny.

Ignoring the noise in the hall, North reached into a drawer in the table and pulled out a set of electric shears, to which he attached a 1/8" blade guide. The guide would hold the blades away from the skin so that it would not make Bunny naked, but his fur would be trimmed short enough so as to make his skin easier to see and his body easier to cool, and to dry when they were done. Flipping the switch to the on position, he said to the comatose Pooka, "You will not _like _me very much when you wake up, Old Friend, but better to have_ angry_ Bunny than _dead_ Bunny, da?"

As he proceeded to shave Bunny's fur to about the length of a young kit's, North revealed more and more skin covered in red dots and, even more disturbing, widespread bruising. This proved what Jack had feared - Bunny was most definitely bleeding internally. It meant that he was in more danger than North had originally thought. _Were we too late?_ St. Nicholas wondered. Shaking off the gloom, he thought, _No! No such thing! You are not going anywhere, my friend. We are too stubborn, you and I. _He continued to shear off much of the blood encrusted fur, completing his work as quickly as he could. His haste resulted in a rather sloppy clip loaded with thin bands of uncut fur that gave Bunny the appearance of a zebra, but it didn't matter. He could neaten it up after he was out of danger.

Jack tried not to smile a little at the choppy shave job. Had they not _just _talked about how Bunny didn't want to be shaved? His smile faded a bit as he considered Bunny's reaction at the time. There had been true _terror_ in his eyes when he'd dared suggest it. Fear so much _stronger_ than you would find in one who was just afraid of being embarrassed. He couldn't have looked more scared if Jack had been actively trying to _drown_ him - a feeling he knew first hand. Why the Pooka had been so afraid of being shaved, he didn't know, but it was too late now. However he reacted when he opened his eyes, Bunny would get over it, Jack was sure.

As the two yetis helped North to slowly lower Bunnymund into the bath, Jack began shaking... no, _shivering._ Jack Frost was no longer familiar with the sensation of shivering. He was a_ frost sprite_. Frost sprites don't _shiver_ - not from cold anyway.., but then, this had nothing to do with being cold... This was _fear_. The water in the tub had almost immediately taken on a pink hue as Bunny's blood spread out from his body and combined with the bathwater, quickly darkening to a deep, translucent red.

North gaped at the swirling color. _He is losing too much blood! _he realized. He called the grey yeti over and told him, "Prepare two IVs. One for fluids, other for blood transfusion."

Upon hearing the words 'blood transfusion', dizziness crept up on Jack. He found his knees giving out, and he stumbled forward and gripped onto the side of the tub with one hand. He didn't have _time_ for this, he didn't want to pass out or something… Bunny needed his help to _breathe. _The tan yeti looked up at him from his work, and Jack shook his head at the furry man. "Fine. I'm _fine._ Just tripped," he assured him, if only because he did not want to be a distraction. The yeti grunted in response whilst his fellow did as North had instructed, going to one of the oak cabinets, which actually turned out to be a refrigerator, and removing two bags - One filled with a clear liquid, the other red.

Meanwhile, the tan yeti lifted one of Bunny's arms and strapped it to the wall of the tub so that it was out of the water, then did the same with the opposing arm. He shaved away what little fur was left on the insides of the Pooka's elbows and then cleaned the skin with an alcohol wipe in preparation for the grey yeti to set up the IVs.

North stayed by Bunny's head, hands cupping it and keeping it above water. In this position, he was also able to monitor Bunny's heart rate, which he was alarmed to feel was _dangerously_ low. With his current ailment, his heart should be _racing,_ but it_ wasn't_. This was bad. This meant that his heart was _giving up_. The Russian kept it to himself for now, in order to avoid needlessly scaring Jack, and prayed that Bunny would hold out until they could get his blood level back up.

All of this had Jack Frost_ nauseated, light headed,_ and _scared._ When the baggie of blood carried by the grey yeti came into view, his vision became speckled with black fuzziness. Eyes dodging downwards, he stared intently at the bellows in his hands. He didn't know how a blood transfusion was performed or exactly what was going to happen with that blood, but he knew it involved _needles_ and if Jack saw a needle he would surely _faint. _As it was he felt like he might anyway. He made a gurgled noise in the back of his throat, fighting back the urge to vomit, then asked, "W-Why do you need the blood?" even though he was pretty certain he already knew.

Observing closely to make certain everything went smoothly while one IV was carefully inserted into each of Bunny's arms, the Guardian of Wonder did not look at Jack as he told him, "Blood is for transfusion. He has lost too much. Without transfusion, he will _die._" It was a rather simple answer and one that didn't tell Jack anything he didn't already know. Well, except for the 'Bunny dying' part. He knew Bunny was in bad shape, but he hadn't known he had lost enough blood to _kill _him! Just how many times in one day could a person nearly die anyway? Jack was pretty certain he didn't want to know the answer to that question. Counting now, the three times they'd almost lost Bunny already were more than enough for him.

Jack didn't join North in watching, of course. Not when the needles were inserted into Bunny's arms, not when the bags were hung on the IV poles, or when they were attached to the IV lines. He didn't look up until North said, "Is ok, Jack. Is safe to look now. Dimitri has finished."

When he did at last gather the courage to lift his eyes, the winter sprite saw that two lines were now feeding into Bunny's arms, one clear the other... he had to look away from. His gaze instead followed the clear line to its attached bag, which was labeled 'Lactated Ringers Solution'. Jack had_ no idea_ what that was, but he assumed it had something to do with cooling Bunny down. He was only partly right. It was cool and would help to lower his temperature, but it was primarily to combat dehydration. In spite of having heatstroke, Bunny had not had a _single _drink since before leaving his warren. It was a fact that was compromising his condition further and so needed to be addressed.

Jack _tried _not to glance at the other bag, but it was as if someone had told him _not_ to look down, he just _couldn't_ avoid it. He had intended to immediately look away again but, when his eyes fell on the label, something about it gave him pause. It _was_ labeled as blood, however, where one would normally write in a blood type such as 'A positive' or 'O', it instead read simply 'Bunny'. This was _Bunny's own blood._ Not blood from some donor, but from Bunny _himself_.

"Where did you even _get _some of Bunny's blood?" Jack asked incredulously, "I mean, he's not human… Obviously human b-blood won't work… But that's actually_ Bunny's_ blood?"

Even though the situation was dire, having nothing better to do considering he was just preventing Bunny from going under, North elected to humor Jack with an explanation, if only to distract him from his distress. "You are right, Jack," he agreed, "Human blood would not do. We could not use rabbit blood either, because he is not _really_ a rabbit. He is a Pooka." He looked down at his weakened friend, a determined look on his face that was touched with worry and just a bit of sadness. "Bunny… is last of his kind. We know this. We Guardians get hurt... we _can_ die. We know this as well."

Santa shifted his position as his legs and back began to get stiff from bending over the tub, but continued his explanation while he searched for a way to relieve the discomfort. "So we take precaution. Bunny's idea." Looking around, he spotted a stool behind him. He passed his gaze from one yeti to the next, but none were available to get it for him. While hooking the leg of the stool with his foot, he continued, "We take a little_ here_, little_ there _from him. Keep it for later, in case of emergencies." He settled onto the stool with a sigh and returned his attention to Jack, saying, "I believe this qualifies as emergency, da?"

The IVs were now in place and North watched it for a moment, willing them to keep his friend alive even as his heart slowed further. He leaned down, rested his forehead against Bunny's and murmured, "Vse budet khorosho , moy droog. Vy ne odinoki . YA ne budu teryat' nadezhdu," which was Russian for, "Everything is going to be alright, my friend. You are not alone. I will not give up hope." Then, remembering the old magic taught to him by Ombric, North began to softly chant the words, "I believe, I believe, I believe…" over and over, it became his mantra as the long minutes passed.

Perhaps _North_ had not given up hope, but its Guardian_ had. _Deep within the darkest recesses of himself to which his consciousness had retreated, Bunny waited for the end. He saw Jack's face in his mind. So much fear and hurt and all because of _him!_ Jack had been crying when last he'd looked at him through fading vision. As blackness came to claim him, he felt the hot tears that dropped onto his face and ears. It had all been too much to bear. He _knew_ he was dying, knew Jack _could not_ save him this time and he couldn't stand to see the effect it was having on him, so he had _escaped_.

As time dragged on and he was still somehow breathing, Bunny thought of his friends. How would his death effect them? He knew already that Jack would cry. North and Sandy probably would as well. Perhaps even Toothiana, though she would most likely wait until she could be alone. Ever the _proud_ Queen, she would not want her friends to see her tears.

And how would the Guardians fair in _battle_ now? Could they fight off Pitch _without_ his help? He had been instrumental many a time, powered by his gourmet chocolates which gave him abilities and physical prowess well beyond his natural skill-set. He also held one of the Lunar Relics, an egg-shaped stone, affixed to his long-neglected staff. Would they be able to find its hiding place should it be needed? Then there was the light of the universe, which Pitch so feared, also in his possession. Would they be able to find their way back to his gallery of eggs where it waited within its special egg-shaped container for a time of great darkness to return light to the world.

As he pondered these things, he became aware of a presence. Something else was there with him. A black and terrible specter, laughing cruelly in his ear._ I win… _a cold voice crooned to him, _I said I would destroy** every last one** of your damnable brotherhood and now I **have.** How does it **feel,** Guardian of **Hope,** to give up at last? _Bunny curled in on himself, trying to block out the words. Only _one person _would say such things to him. He knew that voice. It was Pitch - and he was right. Bunny could do nothing to stop what was happening. _But don't worry, rabbit. Your friends will be along soon enough. You are only the first. One by one, the Guardians will fall to my plans._

In his mind, the Pooka leapt to his feet and launched a phantom boomerang at the shadows. "Ya'll never win, Pitch!" he shouted, catching the useless item as it returned, "The Guardians'll knock yer block off and _drag yer ass _back ta Manny fer this!" Bunny peered into the obscurity around him, trying to find the source of the voice, but it was no use. There was nothing there to see. Only Pitch's _voice _was present to torture him as it saw fit.

_Going to tattle on me, are they? Oh, I'm so frightened! _Pitch mocked on, _You know as well as I that losing you will weaken them all!_ The Nightmare King's voice took on a phony note of concern as he needled Bunny with, _Oh! But the heat is still rising, Rabbit. I wonder what will happen when the fairies begin to follow your stunning lead? Or North's reindeer? You know they are not meant for warmer climates. It won't be long before they become ill as well. And poor Sandy! It's so very hard to give children sweet dreams when they can't sleep because of the heat!_

The dream-Bunny's eyes went wide as he realized that Pitch was again right. If they couldn't _stop_ the heat wave somehow, _every one _of the Guardians would eventually die or fade away. He fell to his knees, then onto his side, and again curled into a tight ball. It felt like_ hours_ before Pitch eventually gave up on tormenting him and left him there to die.

While hiding in his own mind, Bunny had missed North's arrival and their journey to the pole, been _blissfully _unaware of going through the portal, of being shaved and submerged in cold water and of IVs puncturing his arms. All of these things had been _inconsequential_ to him while Pitch had invaded his consciousness, but now his body was beginning to cool. Now he was beginning to come back to himself. Now he heard the Russian's words. He still could not feel what was happening to him, but North's concern came through _loud and clear _and it brought him comfort, however small. It awakened something within him. Something that _remembered _the living world. Something that wanted to _return._ That told him he _could_. Hope had found him once again. So, in his mind, he joined the chant. I believe… I believe… I believe…

Sandy and Tooth were anxious, to say the least. North had arrived with Bunny and sent a yeti to talk to them. What the yeti had said was very concerning. Heatstroke? Profuse bleeding? Unconscious and unresponsive? These did not paint a very bright prognosis. _Then_ the yeti had told them they were to _stay put _and _wait for news_. They had gone to see Bunny right away, of course. Who was that yeti to tell them they couldn't? However, they found room was under guard! They_ reasoned _with the yetis guarding the door, then they _demanded_ entry and finally _pleaded _to be let in.

Eventually it became clear that no amount of arguing would get them through that door and they resigned themselves to waiting in the Globe Hall. They focused on their jobs as best they could, but ended up pacing as they worked. Tooth absently commanding her fairies as they returned for orders every few minutes and Sandy sending out mass-dreams to whole clusters of people. In between, they spoke worriedly about what was going on with Bunny. This was what they had been doing for the better part of an hour.

"What could be _taking_ so long?" Tooth asked of the air for perhaps the hundredth time. No one would answer of course, save for the Sandman's non-committal shrug, which had been his response for the past twenty or so times she had said it. One could only try to answer the same hypothetical question so many times before it became frustrating.

Sandy's face took on a _devious_ look and a yeti of sand standing guard appeared over his head. Then sand representations of himself and Tooth snuck quietly past the yetis. This was Sandy's way of suggesting that they try to sneak in.

Toothiana shook her head rapidly, "No, Sandy. North wants us to wait, so we're going to wait," she sighed, "We'd never get past the ye..." and then she suddenly got very quiet. The words 'I believe' had begun to tickle at the back of her mind and, if the look on his face was anything to go by, Sandy had felt it too. _Somehow_, they always knew when one of their number was casting this spell. The sand figure of North chanting that floated over Sandy's head was clear confirmation that she had felt right. "It's North," Tooth whispered fearfully, tears filling her eyes. "He's _losing Bunny_."

Sandy shook his head forcefully and showed her an image of them chanting as well. He needn't have bothered, as she had already joined in and so he took up the chant, if only within his head - I believe... I believe... I believe...

All anyone could really do now was to check Bunny's temperature at regular intervals, continue the chant and pray to MiM that it worked. At one point a yeti changed out the empty blood bag for another and North occasionally asked Jack to cool the water down as Bunny's overheated body warmed it up. The rest was just waiting. It went on like this for quite some time and, much to everyone's vast relief, his temperature was steadily dropping.

Jack tried his hardest to be helpful… He had to cool the water by touching it, dipping his hand into essentially a pool of diluted blood, while continuing to pump the bellows with his other hand. His hands were getting _tired,_ it was _difficult_ to use his powers without his staff, and it _forced him_ to face his own fears, making him both uncomfortable and braver, but he managed. Luckily for everyone, he avoided fainting. For a moment there he thought he might, and just fall face first into the tub and drown. The irony in that would have been _tragically beautiful._

Eventually the bleeding stopped, as evidenced by the blood on Bunny's face and ears beginning to dry with no fresh blood rewetting it, and North decided it was time to remove the tube. Passing off the duty of holding Bunny's head above water to one of the yetis, he relieved Jack of his burden. He then withdrew the tube very slowly so as not to damage the delicate tissues of Bunny's throat. It wasn't a pretty sight as it emerged, all covered in partially coagulated blood and saliva. Bunny twitched, one hand coming up on reflex to swipe feebly at the offending tube, but he reacted no more than that.

Now that his hands were free, Jack absently traced one up Bunny's arm, a soft smile coming to his face. He was so _proud_ that Bunny was breathing on his own that the ooze on the tube hadn't even fazed him. He was just glad it was out of him. Something about all the tubes had made Bunny appear rather _pathetic _and one less improved that appearance _immensely._

North was still doing that 'I believe' chant. It intrigued Jack. It seemed to be important, North looking like he was counting on it to help somehow. Though the teen didn't know that it was a spell, he leaned forward to whisper into the Pooka's big, droopy ear. "I believe in you too. I believe... I believe... I believe..."

Whether Jack's support had been the catalyst, or the timing was just _dumb luck_, no one would ever know, but it was then that one of the yeti, who had been performing the latest temperature check, grinned at North and said, "Fadaka pawoota!" holding the thermometer out for North to see.

"One hundred and three point four… _He is out of woods!"_ the Russian whooped, capturing Jack in a _crushing _bear hug and, unfortunately, causing him to miss the tiniest _flick_ of a smile that twitched the corners of Bunny's mouth, as the Pooka heard his whispered words.

To Bunny, it was like a promise for future days. A promise that there would _be _future days. Jack and North were there and they believed in him. If they were certain he was going to live, then _perchance_ he would. It buoyed his rekindled hope and helped it to grow stronger which, in turn, helped _him _to grow stronger. Ombric had always said, "Magic's real power is in belief." _I believe… I believe… I believe… _The simplest magic spell and _maybe_ the most powerful of all.

Even the crushing grip of North's hug made Jack smile and relax. He was comfortable there. North was happy, Bunny was going to be okay and Jack was more relieved than he'd ever been. "He's _okay?"_ he asked, just for good measure. To know for certain.

North set Jack back on his feet and beamed at him. "Da, Jack. He will be alright now. Much thanks to _you."_

So much relief washed over Jack, but it was backed by more distress and discomfort. He knew that, even though Bunny was out of the woods, he_ still _had to recover. He knew that not all was well. The weather hadn't changed, it was still _beyond hot_ in Burgess and much of the rest of the world. It was still_ far_ too hot for Bunny to work in, and it was still going to_ ruin _Easter. Jack was about _sick _of Easter being ruined. Maybe it was time for Valentine's Day to get messed up or something.

North's smile faltered a bit as he got a good look at the frost sprite. Now that Bunny was out of danger and he was not so focused on caring for him, he was really _seeing_ the teen for the first time in hours. He was _thrilled_ to know that his friend would live, but it did not blind him to how haggard poor Jack appeared. "Jack, you do not look so good. I think it best you go rest. Is _okay_. Danger is past."

"He can't _possibly_ deliver eggs on Easter, like this," Jack pointed out, looking up at North. "It's _too_ _hot_ for him. Maybe even too hot for _us._ If there's no Easter, Bunny will _fade_… We've got to figure this out."

With a shake of his head, North told him, "I will send yetis for you when Bunny is waking up. _Then _we will talk about Easter and reason I summoned you."

Jack studied the Pooka for a moment, trying to assess his condition, despite the fact that he knew nothing about medicine. Even to his untrained eye, Bunny seemed to be doing better and North _had _said he would be alright. Supposing he had no choice but to trust in North's instincts, with an exhausted sigh, Jack said simply, "Thanks," then took the advice to heart and left the infirmary in search of a bed.

As Jack went in search of a bed, a part of Bunny was _already_ waking up. Tentatively, he began to reconnect to his body. Awareness slowly returning to him, he began to feel again and he felt… _wet? Oh, right. Ah was in the pond. _But something was_ wrong _with that thought… he could feel water _all around him_. Was he _back_ in the pond? As he explored his senses further he noted that he also felt hot inside, but cold on the outside. That didn't make any sense either. With all these mixed signals, his confused body began to shiver...

North watched Jack leave, then turned back to Bunny. His brow furrowed as he noticed something had changed. Bunny was shivering! Quickly, he touched a wrist to his head and discovered that he was still on the hot side, which meant he wasn't actually cold. If he was shivering and he _wasn't_ cold, it meant he was losing heat _too fast _now and they needed to change tactics. Shivering would counteract their efforts and cause him to get _hotter_ again. He could also go into shock and if _that_ happened... No. That _wouldn't_ happen. North wouldn't _let it_.

North commanded the yetis, "Alright. Time to get Bunny out of water!" They rushed over and removed Bunny from the tub, lifting him easily. "Put him here," North told the yetis with a gesture to the recovery bed, while he procured some dry towels from a cabinet on the far wall. The yetis did as ordered, one of them also moving the IV pole.

Laying limp on the bed with IVs attached to his arms, E. Aster Bunnymund had never looked so _wretched_ in all his extremely long life. He was sopping wet and sloppily shaved, what fur North had left to him was stained an _appalling_ shade of red, he was _absolutely covered _in bruises and those little red blister-like spots and he was _wrinkled_ up like an _old prune_. North intended to fix that part.

Nicholas tossed a towel to the yetis and they began to rub Bunnymund dry. "No rubbing!" Santa warned, "If we rub, it will make him _hotter_. Pat gently. Only take off worst of wet." His intent was to keep just enough water on the rabbit for him to still cool off, but not so fast that he shivered. When they had finished, North laid a light sheet over him.

After a while, Bunny's shivering subsided and he lay quiet. Breathing now at a normal rhythm and face placid, he seemed for all the world to simply be taking a nap, which wasn't too far from true. While the Pooka had been _somewhat_ aware of being lifted out of the tub and had _felt_ the patting as he was dried - and a part of him _did _want to know what was happening to him - he was _beyond_ exhausted. Right now he wanted nothing more than to rest and so he _did,_ much to North's relief.

Bunny stabilized, Nicholas took the opportunity to leave the infirmary to find Sandy and Tooth. On his way out, he instructed the yetis to inform him _immediately_ if there were any changes in their patient.

It was very peaceful in the infirmary now. One would never guess the chaos there had been here just a short while ago. In all the _tranquility_, one might not have thought it unusual when a sparrow alighted on the windowsill. One might have thought it was simply the birds returning from their winter homes. Nothing strange about that... but this was the North Pole and, had they seen it, the yetis would have found it _very _strange.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: In Which Bunny Has a Bad Hare Day**

**Summary: Bunny is now on the road to recovery and he and Jack finally have a chance to rest, but nightmares, both real and conjured by the sleeping mind, make their rest less than peaceful. Will Jack finally see to his own needs and how will Bunnymund react to his new 'hare cut'?**

**Notes:**

**- Just a warning for graphic nightmare gore in this one.**

**- Since everyone seems confused by the sparrow: Sparrows cannot survive the cold of the arctic. The sparrow is there to hint that the pole has heated to the point that small birds can stand the temperature and the temperate regions, where they normally go in the spring, have heated to the point that they are having to escape farther north to avoid dying in the heat.**

* * *

Jack was _exhausted_. This had been one of the longest days of his life. He had _never _had to use his powers constantly for so many hours on end and it was a frightening thought that, if _not_ for those powers, he'd likely be in a state much the same as Bunny. Only his naturally lower body temperature and his magic, which kept it that way, had saved him. Well, removing his hoodie _had_ helped... Jack shook his head as the image of Bunny's goofy grin when he'd first laid eyes on his shirtless physique popped into his mind. What was that look all about anyway?

In spite of his condition, as he dragged himself away from the source of his anxiety, his first thought _wasn't_ of sleep. First he wanted to get _clean._ Honestly, who could sleep with those stains on their hands? Not one to take a shower when he was so wiped out, his chosen option was to just wash up in the sink, so he made his way to one of the Pole's many bathrooms to find one.

Finding one didn't take long. Just a few doors down the hall was all the distance Jack needed cover. It was a not a _small_ bathroom by any means, but then, nothing much at the Pole _was_ small. North had a taste for the extravagant. Nearly every room at the Pole was oversized with walls made of warm woods, fittings of bright metals and floors of cold stone.

The cold of that stone beneath his feet didn't bother Jack, however warm water was an interesting change of pace from the cool tub of liquid he'd been dealing with just before. It served to soothe him by rinsing away the red that felt as though it were _sinking_ into his very _skin_... Bunny's _blood_. Silently, he wished it could rinse away the memories as well. He tried his best to get all of the stains off of himself. From his chest, his face, his arms, his hands, under his finger nails - even rubbing at a large spot on his pants, although it seemed _that one_ was permanent. A fact that was rather annoying to him. They were the only pants he owned and he really didn't want to be wearing a reminder of the day he nearly got the Easter Bunny _killed_ for the rest of eternity.

Eventually he gave up on attempting to clean the spot off of his pants and went to retrieve his hoodie and staff, which were still back at the sleigh. He needed those, of course. Jack Frost couldn't sleep without his staff at his side and he held a certain fondness for that hoodie. What if something happened to them? The hoodie he _could_ live without, but his staff? He dodged past the various elves and yetis of the workshop in order to backtrack to the sleigh. _Ah_, there they were. Still on the seat of the sleigh, safe and...

Stained. The hoodie was _stained_. He tried not to openly pout at the sight, but he simply couldn't bring himself to put it on knowing it was covered with blood. It needed to be washed… He sighed to himself and began to walk back to the sink he had previously washed his hands in. Stuffing the hoodie in the sink, he filled it with cool water. Just as it had in the tub Bunnymund had been cooled in, the water stained pink fairly quickly. It made him_ cringe_. He felt pretty guilty about all of this…

With soap and cold water he was able to wash out most the stain, however there was a slight discoloration to it which just refused to be removed. It had been left for too long. The stain had_ set_. First his pants and _now_ his hoodie... Sighing, he hung the sweat shirt over a towel rack to dry and wandered back out into the hall.

Rather than greet the other Guardians - who he _knew_ would have questions he didn't feel up to answering right now - he slipped away into a room where he could collapse onto a bed and nap in silence. He was so tired he was sure he would pass out the moment his head hit a pillow…

…but he_ couldn't._

Jack's head was spinning. It was _his fault_. It was all settling on him like a pile of bricks. If he hadn't gone to ask Bunny for help, he would have _never_ had a heat stroke. It was _all_ _his fault._ And what had he _done?_ He'd _made fun _of Bunnymund for panting in the heat. _Why _had he done that? It was _awful _of him! Would Bunny ever forgive him for what he'd done to him? Not just the teasing, but everything else too. How could such a sin _ever _be forgiven? How could he make up for his crime?

He must have laid there for over an hour, simply trying to force away the thoughts. He couldn't do it. It was_ painful!_ He was so,_ so _tired, but not for half an instant would sleep come to him. He lay there in a guilt-filled stupor, thoughts of regret, apologies and redemption swirling through his mind. It was several hours more before, _finally, _he managed to shut out the world, and let darkness claim him…

He shook his head and covered his mouth. "What do you _mean?_" He asked, eyes reflecting the _mountains_ of shock he felt. His heart was racing. "Y-you said he was going to be _okay!"_

Blue eyes tilted up to look at North, although he was shrouded by darkness, a strict frown the likes of which Jack had never seen on his lips before in place. Toothiana and the Sandman both stood on either side of him, and were equally as dark.

"We _thought_ he would be, Jack, but _something _has happened." Tooth whispered from North's side. She wrung her hands together, and Jack's attention moved to her.

"_What_ happened?" Jack asked, a bubble of fear in his throat.

Sandy looked at the floor, but above his head played out a number of signs. An image of a sleeping bunny, who breathed. A figure of a man. The man _strangled _the rabbit, and Jack's stomach twisted. "S-someone_ k-killed him?_"

"Not someone. _You!"_ Toothiana accused.

Jack gasped and stepped back. "_What?!_"

"Look at your_ hands,_ Jack!"

And he did. His eyes lowered and once more his hands were covered in _that blood,_ scarlet and bright. Had it been there a moment ago? He looked back up to see Tooth pointing to a stretcher, one he was _certain_ had not been there previously. Under a white sheet was the easily identified form of the Pooka. Jack couldn't feel himself moving, but he closed it on it… and he reached out to touch the sheet, intending to pull it back. When he placed his fingertips on it, however, the shape suddenly '_popped_'. A _gush_ of blood splattered on all sides of the stretcher, and the sheet lay flat on the metal bed, as if Bunny's body _had never been there_ _at all_.

_"BUNNY!" _Jack gasped. He sputtered, sitting straight up on the bed he'd fallen asleep on. He instantly lifted his hands up to look at them... and released adeep breath when he saw they were clean. He pressed one of them against his heart, feeling it beat so fast. There was a _reason_ why Jack refrained from sleeping. It was _terrifying_. He shifted to stand up. He _had_ to check on him. He didn't expect that the fever dream had any_ meaning _behind it, but he just… needed to be sure.

Jack drifted down the hall in relative stealth, past North's office and, able to fly again now that he had his staff, detoured across the Globe Hall and up one level to the room where he_ prayed _the Easter Bunny still slept.

In the office he had passed sat the great old Cossack. Checking the names on his list in quiet contemplation, he made sure that each name was where it should be. Those whose behavior remained unchanged stayed on whichever list they were on, while those whose behavior had improved or worsened were moved to the opposing list. He only did this a few times a year because the lists were so very long but, even though he normally waited until May for this, today he found the familiar task to be a much-needed distraction.

Preferring relative silence for the job at hand, his record player, which normally blared inspiring classical music, sat neglected in the corner. The only sounds were those of the yetis out in the workshop and the soft ticking of the grandfather clock on the far wall. The door he left open a bit, so that he could hear should one of the yetis call for him. There were none of the furry men in the infirmary at the moment, but they were tasked with checking on Bunny every half hour and instructed to yell should he be needed.

The sound which caused him to look up from his work, however, was _not_ a yell, but a whisper... barely there. A soft rustling, like the passing of a leaf on a gentle spring breeze. Getting up from his desk, he crept to the doorway and peered cautiously out into the hall. Nothing. "Hmmmm..." he rumbled, then thought,_ I was certain I heard...,_ but his thoughts were interrupted as he crossed to the railing and looked out at the globe. A flash of movement on the next level had caught his eye and he inclined his head to see, a knowing smile on his face, the end of a familiar staff which disappeared into the infirmary, the door clicking shut behind its owner.

The infirmary was still eerily quiet, and Jack winced when the door creaked _ever so slightly_. He meant just to peek in - to look and see if Bunny's chest was still moving. He felt as though he owed him such an apology… and he had been shaken by that nightmare.

For that reason, the frost sprite had slipped back into the room, shut the door behind him, and quietly approached the bed that Bunnymund had been moved to. He looked much more alive now than he had when he's last seen him. Still blood-stained and bedraggled, but otherwise normal. Even his IVs had been removed at some point.

Jack looked around for a chair, but settled for pulling up a stool. He tugged it to the side of the bed, took a seat on it and propped his staff against the wall. With a silent sigh, he leaned forward and folded his arms on the bed. He didn't want to wake the Pooka, of course. Jack just needed to sleep, too, and he wasn't going to get any if he wasn't assured of Bunny's safety. He rested his chin on his folded arms, and closed his eyes. At least this way… no matter how guilty he felt… Jack could be _absolutely_ certain that Bunny was okay.

Brow furrowing as he was roused from his slumber by a bright light across his eyes, Bunny scrunched them tightly closed and groggily tried to roll away from the offending beam, only to discover that there was something, or rather, _someone _in his way. He grunted softly and chanced to lift his lids _just _a hair, the light of the Pole's 'midnight sun' making his eyes sting and water. Rubbing them with an aching paw, he glanced down at his unexpected bedfellow and found his gaze met by a puff of silver-white hair. A soft hum of amusement sounded deep within his chest and a contented smile enveloped his face. He was _truly happy_ to find Jack here upon his waking.

As though it had a mind of its own, Bunny's paw reached out to stroke Jack's hair, just once, the touch ever so light. "_Jack?"_ Bunny said, his voice a hoarse whisper. Receiving no response, he assumed the teen was down for the count. As he brought his hand down to rest on one firm shoulder, he noted the tension present even as the teen slept and had to resist the sudden urge to massage every one of those knots away.

Instead, the Pooka regarded Jack thoughtfully for a while. He watched the slow rise and fall of his still-shirtless back as he breathed, observed the way his chin rested heavily on his crossed arms. Eyes following the _finely sculpted_ lines of those arms up and over the crest of his shoulders and then down his athletic body to where alabaster flesh vanished _tantalizingly_ beneath covetous clothing, a _funny feeling_ coiled in Aster's lower abdomen. He felt a pang of shame for ogling Jack like this while he slept unawares and pondered whether to wake him and break the spell of this moment or just _enjoy_ it for a while.

He would let Jack sleep for now, Bunnymund decided, although he _swore_ to himself no more checking out defenseless sleeping men. With a contented sigh, he rested his paws on his chest, lacing his fingers together, and closing his eyes. Honestly, he enjoyed the company - and the view -, but he was rather fond of the quiet as well and he was certain that, should his visitor wake, the quiet would be gone as fast as a dingo caught in a hen house.

Bunny thought back to the pond and the events there. He had passed out, nearly drowned, been saved _by Jack_, tried to walk, stumbled and was caught _by Jack._ Then _Jack _had frozen his fur for him. When that didn't cool him fast enough, _Jack _had iced his ears for him and when he'd cracked a fruity and begun to bleed, _Jack had cried for him_. Again and again, it was _Jack._

What had _he_ done for his savior? Nothing. Other than to become a major burden. Bunny had meant to help the fledgling Guardian find his believers. Had meant to _help_ him assuage his fears and discover the reason for his powers failing him. Instead, the Pooka had dropped a bomb on the whole plan by being_ too weak_ to handle the heat, nearly _dying_ and eventually passing out._ Some help he was_.

Regret began to fill Aster and he felt a tightness in his chest as he opened his eyes and once again fixated on Jack. "Sorry, Snowflake," he ground out, momentarily throwing himself off with his spontaneous use of a nickname he'd never even considered before then. He reached out and slowly - _tenderly_ -, brushed a thumb over Jack's cheek several times as he said, "Ah've made ya worry about me an' Ah've scared ya somethin' awful... An' Ah can't _believe_ ya like me even though Ah yell at ya like Ah do. Seems like _all I do_ sometimes is hurt ya. Ah'm gonna make it up to ya, though. Sure as Ah'm a true blue Aussie. That's a _promise._"

The Easter Bunny traced his fingertips down the line of Jack's jaw from ear to neck and smiled sadly. He had no idea if Jack had heard him or not and wasn't sure which way he wanted it to be at this juncture, but he'd had to get it off of his chest. Even if only for his own benefit.

As all of this was happening, Jack slept on. He did not wake when Bunnymund first began to stir, was _vaguely _aware of being touched, but not so much that he woke. He just exhaled softly and continued to snooze away the long day.

He found himself dreaming then, and the idea of being in a dream _scared _him. He'd just suffered through _one _nightmare, did he truly deserve_ another?_ He realized soon that he was simply dreaming of the Warren, of shoving Bunny's shoulder playfully and laughing when he was accused of cheating in their last race. Knowing Jack, he probably _was _cheating. He _always_ cheated in those races, because Bunny was just_ too fast_ for him on his own. They were just talking, Jack was laughing and Bunnymund wore _that_ smile on his face - the _almost_ carefree one that Jack strived to create with his constant jokes and games.

He was startled when the conversation of his dream turned more serious, to an apology, and he was silenced by the way the strange confession began with Bunny's paw on his face, his thumb grazing over the skin of Jack's cheek bone. He was _stunned_ by the name used. _Snowflake_. So stunned that he looked down, closed his eyes and was lost in thinking about it.

Did Bunny know what a snowflake_ was?_ Well, obviously, he did - he was older than dirt - but did he know that, to Jack, a snowflake held _special_ meaning? A snowflake was a common thing, coming down in blankets with every winter storm. Snowflakes came in the billions -_ trillions_ even. Covered _whole regions_ in a thick layer of white.

There was _more_ though! Snowflakes shared a _special _trait. Temperature, humidity, wind, distance… _all_ of these things affected a snowflake's shape, and it was nearly_ impossible_ for two snowflakes to be alike. Each was _individual_ - its own work of art - its own special beauty_._ A snowflake was _one _in a billion. To call Jack a snowflake was more of a compliment than anything else. It wasn't frostbite, it wasn't an _ailment. _Not something that_ destroyed._.. something that caused _pain. _A snowflake was something _special._

Those thoughts flooded his brain, and he looked up with a start to realize that he'd almost missed the whole conversation. When the hand moved from his cheek and trailed down his jaw line and neck, it made him relax, and a smile came over him. Yes, he was aware he was _dreaming_, but something about this felt so much more _real_. It was a number of seconds before he realized he couldn't speak. His mouth felt like it wouldn't form words, like he couldn't _open it_ anymore, and _that _was what brought him fully awake.

The first thing he became aware of was his chin still laying on his arms, which explained why he couldn't speak. He couldn't physically open his mouth like that. He very nearly just turned his head and went back to sleep, but realized something _vital_. Peeking open one eyelid, he confirmed it. That hand was_ truly_ touching his neck. He hadn't dreamed _that_ part.

Bunny snatched his paw back upon seeing the thin line of blue peering at him, feeling a bit like he'd been caught red handed. He was_ fairly certain _his guest had heard at least part of what he'd said and he was _damn sure_ he had noticed the placement of his paw.

Based on the expression Bunny wore when he opened his other bleary eye, Jack wondered if he had dreamed _any of it_ at all, or if he had been whisked away in a half conscious reality. Part of him _liked_ the idea that it had been real - That he had _actually_ been compared to a snowflake...

Then Bunny did a most surprising thing... he spoke a soft and raspy, "Hey there, Snowflake." and Jack's eyes widened.

He'd said it _again_... Snowflake... Jack sucked in a breath and, though he'd thought his first words to Bunny would be to ask if he was alright, he found himself remarkably silent. A smile came over him. _Snowflake._ He'd _really _called him '_Snowflake'_.

It was awkward, just staring at Bunny and smiling, saying nothing. Having been sleeping against his bed, half naked, having his fingers curled into the sheets that Bunny slept with... just awkward. When he finally came to see how strange he must have looked, Jack breathed in with _every _intention to speak. It _came out_ as a quiet, deflated raspberry, which served to make Jack chuckle at himself, and he sat back and more upright, stretching out his sore back. He pushed his fingers through his hair, and then slumped a little while he watched Bunny, who had to suppress a snicker at his antics.

"You're not dead," Jack observed plainly.

Jack, the Pooka noted, had a penchant for pointing out the obvious. _Of course_ he wasn't dead. If he _was,_ would they be sitting here _talking?_ He shook his head in amusement and quipped, "Nope. Not last time Ah checked. Unless ye're dead too an' the afterlife_ happens_ ta look _just_ like North's infirmary."

"If _I _were you, I might wish I _was_." Jack gestured at him with one hand. "With that_ shave job_... I mean, you look like a _bad toupee_," he joked, attempting to clear the air with some much needed sarcasm. "Hey! What did the rabbit do when he had split ends? …He got a _hare_ cut," he teased again, but his laugh melted into a gentle chuckle, and then he simply canted his head to the side and rolled his lips into a curious smile. "Get it? _'Hare'_ cut?"

No. Bunnymund didn't get it. Jack's joke only served to confuse him. "What're ya on about, Frostbite? _Shave job?_ _Hair cut?_" he puzzled, "Ah haven't had any hair…" and then he lifted the sheet to see what Jack was talking about… and the bottom dropped out of his stomach, "…cut…" he squeaked.

Bunny's jaw fell to his chest and he goggled at his ragged pelt. It was very short for the most part, but there were strips where the hair was a bit longer and patches where the skin was nearly completely naked. The fact that he was also _positively covered_ in the itchy brown of dried blood barely registered on him. Mercifully, the perpetrator had left a swath of longer fur down the center of his lower abdomen, thereby preserving Bunny's modesty, but he missed that as well, so shocked was he to see his poor _once-beautiful_ coat.

For a good five seconds, Bunnymund sat absolutely still, frozen in place. He spent the _next_ two seconds with his jaw opening and closing slowly and the three seconds _after that_ making strange noises that could have been the start of words, but just came off as funny croaking sounds. He hesitantly stretched a hand toward his nearly-naked chest, as though afraid touching it would make the illusion he fervently _begged _the Gods this was, real. Real it was, however, he discovered to his dismay.

Jack stopped his teasing. It was too late, though. He'd already made the hare joke and he was busy covering his mouth to hide the smile spreading over it. He was _honestly and truly _smiling over being called 'Snowflake'. It was a poor timed smile though, because, to the untrained eye, someone could mistake it to be a _mocking_ smile. Hiding his laughter about the fur and Bunny's reaction to it.

There were a lot of things in this world that pissed Aster off, but this was a very _personal_ violation. Never had anyone _dared _to do such a thing to him. He drew his legs up to his body to hide his shame as a million thoughts spun through his head. Why had they _done _this? How was he supposed to deliver eggs like _this?_ What would the _children_ think? Would Jack _ever_ let him live this down? …Jack! He had joked about shaving him that very morning… and now he was still making _jokes!_

Bunny turned horrified eyes to Jack, which quickly narrowed in fury at the grin he was trying to hide, "We'll see how hard ye're laughin' when Ah shove yer _staff_ in yer _bunghole!_" he growled menacingly, still-extra gravelly component to his voice making it sound all the more threatening. "Wipe that _drongo grin _offa yer face, ya _larrikin!_" the infuriated rabbit raged. "This_ aint_ _bloody funny!_"

Frankly, Jack was really amused about the fur. Despite Bunny's denial, it was funny, but it was also a shame. "You're gonna shove my staff _where?_" he laughed, but for once he had a pretty good idea of what 'bunghole' meant.

"Ya _heard _me! And ya'd _deserve _it after…" he paused, having to force the next word out, still in disbelief, "…shavin' me like this! Did a _piss poor_ job'a it, too!" Aster picked idly at a bit of longer fur clumped together by dry blood, then scratched at his very itchy skin. He immediately regretted it, as the flesh was also very sore and scratching turned out to be painful. "Ah told ya _not _ta do this ta me!" he snapped, anger renewed by the pain.

Jack could see he was getting riled up, and so he stood up and lifted his knee onto the bed. He put his hands on Bunny's shoulders - he _knew _he was risking being _strangled _- and gently pushed him back toward the mattress, advising him to, "_Calm down_, you're gonna hurt yourself."

_Bewildered _by Jack's actions in climbing on the bed and even a bit_ nervous_ for not knowing the teen's intent, Bunny's heart sped up. To_ fight _was his default reaction when he felt threatened, but he found himself still too _weak_ to resist and ended up forced back into a laying position. "Git_ off!_ Ah'm _fine!_" he said indignantly, then, when Jack sat eased off, gestured to his sorry state. " 'Cept fer _this!"_

Jack paused then to re-examine Bunnymund. It _was_ a terrible shave job, but he felt compelled to try to soothe the wound. "It'll grow back, Gumby." See? Look at him! Learning that slang one word at a time - and quite proud of himself for picking up on the most important words first. You know - the insults. He clicked his tongue in a way that he _knew_ would be annoying. The way a mother would click at her _naughty child._

Bunnymund was too pissed by the situation and the tongue click to congratulate Jack on his use of strine or even notice, beyond answering, "Ah _know_ it'll grow back! That_ aint_ the _point!_" he ranted.

Growing slightly uncomfortable with one leg on the floor, Jack tugged the second one onto the bed as well, resulting in the acrobatic feat of Jack Frost balancing on his knees on the very edge of Bunnymund's bed. How he managed to balance so effortlessly like that was truly mindboggling. Of course, Jack Frost had _never _played by Gravity's rules before, so to start now would have been _truly _out of character.

"It's not the _worst_ thing to ever happen to you," Jack reminded him from his precarious perch.

"How the_ hell _would_ you_ know if this's the_ worst_'er not?! S'_not_ like Ah've told ya ma_ whole life's story!_" It occurred to Bunny almost immediately how _foolish_ that statement had been. Simple logic would be enough to figure that out. Jack _knew_ he was the last of his kind, after all. "Alright. Ye're right," he conceded. "It _aint_ the worst, but it's still _pretty bloody high_ on the list!"

"It wasn't even_ me_._ North_ did it. You know - so you wouldn't _DIE._" He shuddered when the memory of how each patch of shaved fur revealed more and more bloody skin crossed his mind.

Jack was_ right_. He'd done it to _save_ him. The teen couldn't know the _extreme_ anxiety Bunny's current state caused him. Though he _tried_ to hide it, his heart was_ pounding_ and his breathing felt_ restricted_. Swallowing down his fears with great effort, he began to repeat his earlier apology, "Look, Mate… Ah tried ta say this before.. but.." then something clicked into place about what Jack had said… "Wait.. Yer sayin' it _wasn'_…" he began, and then_…_

**_ "NORTH!"_ **The windows rattled with the force of Bunny's projected yell, the word coming out half bellow, half undignified screech.

* * *

And now, as a bonus for my faithful readers, I drew of an ever so lovely illustration Bunny in his current state... However, because this site seems to have issues with urls in story html, you will have to go to my tumblr account, bunnymundsden, to view it. A word of warning, I sometimes post NC-17 images to that account, however it is currently the last thing on there, so you should be safe. For a larger version with all the gory details, click on the image, then right click it and open it in a new tab.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: In Which Jack Learns a Bit About Pooka Anatomy**

**Summary: What do Santa Clause, clippers and a bath have in common? One very upset Easter Bunny who wants nothing to do with ****_any_**** of them. What will Bunny do now that he knows North is responsible for the condition of his fur and can Santa atone while threatening further afront?**

**Notes:**

**- Warning in this chapter for swearing and somewhat adult situations. No sex, but let's say things aren't entirely chaste either.**

* * *

Jack was becoming more and more pleased with the situation by the second. Over the course of the past year since becoming a Guardian, he had become quite fond of Bunny and North's cat-fights. The two Guardians bantered with the ease, familiarity and _vehemence_ of siblings and somehow always came out of it just as close as ever.

Bunny would gripe in his dialect, North in his, and the two of them would bicker until they were blue in the face. They spoke of things he wasn't privy to, mentioned people he'd never heard of and events he hadn't been present for. Jack didn't know what these things meant to the verbal combatants… but it didn't matter. What _mattered_ was the hilarity with which they argued, and Jack had never seen Bunny quite so_ livid_ with North. He knew he was about to witness something_ magnificent._ As such, it was with a certain giddy anticipation that he awaited the Cossack's arrival.

The youngest Guardian was not disappointed when North appeared, an entourage of yetis and elves at his heels, all of them vying for his attention. He waved them off, saying, "Yes. Yes. I will take care of it," not seeing the fuming rabbit who now sat on the bed, boring _holes_ into the back of his skull with his eyes. When the rabble had left, he finally focused on Bunny. "Ah! You are awake! _Good!_" he beamed as though _nothing_ were out of the ordinary.

"Don't _'good'_ me!" Bunny snarled and if looks could kill, North would have been pushing up daisies. **"**_**WHAT THE FUCK DID'JA DO TA ME?!"**_ the enraged Pooka roared, a sharp pain _ripping_ through his throat with the effort. He was straining it... his throat, that is.. He_ knew_ he was. That tube had done some damage in spite of the care North had taken. Bunnymund didn't know about the tube, and so didn't know_ why_ his throat was scratchy or why it fucking _hurt_ to yell, but he didn't _care_. He also sounded a bit like a bear crossed with a frog - but he didn't care about _that_ right then either. _"AH OUGTTA RIP YER** BEARD** OUT FER THIS!"_ He _shook_ and _seethed _like a _rabid beast_ and could barely stand the mountain of a man before him. With a quick cast of his eyes downward, he brushed rapidly at his belly with both paws, then glared back up at North's face. _"LOOKIT THIS, YA BLOODY DRONGO **ASSHOLE!"**_

North was too happy to see that Bunny was alive and well and _capable_ of yelling at him to be bothered by his little rabbit-tantrum. Cracking a slight grin, he told him, "_I _did not bleed on you."

Bunny was having _none _of it. He fixed the overgrown Russian with an icy glare. "Ya _know_ Ah'm not talkin' about the _blood_, North!"

"Yes. Yes, I know," North sighed dramatically, "You are looking a bit like something killed on road."

"If ya _know_ so GODDAMN well, _WHY DID YA **SHAVE** ME?!_" Bunny hollered, "_WHAT DID AH DO TA DESERVE** THIS?!**"_ Voice cracking from the abuse, he reigned himself in and tore his gaze away to stare at the wall, as though trying to look through it. His voice was weak, thin... raspy from his tirade when he said, "I... this.._ Why, North?!_" Countenance haunted, yet still angry, he turned back to Nicholas, eyes still asking his question... _Why?_

"I am _sorry_, my friend. It was necessary to release heat," North explained finally, putting all joking aside. Bunny needed to calm down and he was aware that he wasn't helping by needling him. Normally, picking on Bunny was fun, but not when he was just back from Death's door and his voice sounded like he been gargling broken glass. He couldn't allow Bunny's rant to continue any further and risk permanent damage or, worse, triggering a relapse.

Then Bunny remembered, _Oh, right... heatstroke, _and, out loud, mumbled, "Mah fur was holdin' the heat in..." He was visibly deflated, having realized what North was getting at. It made him feel decidedly chagrined for his behavior. They'd done it out of concern for, hell - to _save,_ _his life _and he'd repaid them by railing at them over it. It wasn't like they knew why he was _this_ upset.

Approaching Bunny and gripping his shoulder sympathetically, North confirmed, "Da. That is correct," with a repentant smile. He sat on the edge of the bed, nearly toppling Jack, who hopped lightly to the other side of Bunny.

Now between rabbit and wall, Jack flopped onto his rear, legs crossed, and continued to watch the two old friends quarrel as if this were a spectator sport. A few times he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Such as when North had called Bunny _roadkill_, of all things! He could have easily made about ten jokes out of that one alone, but decided against it. He, too, had noticed the obvious pain Bunny was causing himself, so, rather than renew his ire with his own barbs, the amused sprite was content to stay quiet, observe, and stockpile their comments for later review when he needed a good laugh.

Jack had to stifle another chuckle as the Pooka groaned, "Ya buggered it_ royally,_ mate," and pulled up on an area of nearly naked skin on his belly which, owing to it's mostly shaved state, showed off his normally hidden body wrinkles. He looked as if he were wearing a body suit three sizes too large.

Cuffing Bunny on the nose, North stood up. "Give me _break!_ I was in a hurry."

Bunny's nose twitching in response, he frowned and crossed his arms. "Ah look like a _cocked up,_ _scungy, old wrinkly_ in the nick," he complained, actually resembling more a_ sulking child_ than anything else.

North filled a glass from a pitcher of water the yetis had left and passed it to Bunny who, having not realized how_ insanely thirsty_ he was until he caught sight of the offered drink, accepted the glass without a second thought and began to _gulp_ it as though it were his aqueous salvation.

"You are not _'in the nick'_. I did not shave _that _part," North grinned wryly at him as he began rifling through the med table's drawer.

His statement caused Bunny, flabbergasted, to_ spray_ his drink all over himself, forcing Jack into another acrobatic leap away from the onslaught. Coming to rest this time on the floor at the foot of the bed, Jack let out a string of barking laughs, no longer able to hold it in.

"_Bloody lucky ya didn'_," the Easter Bunny squeaked, ignoring Jack, embarrassment clear even without seeing the deep rosy color his face had adopted. "Ah'd be hangin' yer _skin_ out to _dry_ if ya had!'

"Bah! Do not worry. We will fix," Nicholas said with a dismissive wave, his words a guarantee that gave Bunny_ none_ of the confidence they were intended to, as he pulled out the shears and placed them on the med table next to the pitcher.

Bunny eyed the shears with more than a little misgiving, "_Fix?_ Whadda ya_ mean_ 'fix'?"

"We clean you up first, then you see," North said cryptically, then called out into the workshop, "Phil! Bath!" Phil and Demitri quickly appeared to refill the empty tub - with warm water this time - and disappeared again just as fast.

A rather _unsettling_ and_ most mischievous_ North expression later and Bunny was _damn certain_ he wanted _no part_ of this. Trying his best to not look as apprehensive as he felt, he swallowed and glanced again at the clippers, then gave up all pretenses and feebly pressed himself against the wall as though trying to _sink into_ the crack between it and the bed.

It was an action that did not slip past North and he grinned at Jack, rather _enjoying_ this required mischief at Bunny's expense. "I am thinking I will be needing _help_, Jack."

An involuntary shudder ran through Bunny and he shot a glance from North, to Jack, to the tub, the clippers and then back to North again. Unease enveloping him, he insisted, "Ah can wash mahself, mate."

Placing his hands on the bed to either side of Bunny's shoulders and leaning in close to his face, Santa reminded the agitated rabbit, "No, you _cannot_. You are still_ too weak._ Now stop complaining." He smirked again at Jack and suggested, "I take feet, you get shoulders," then, eyes returning to Bunny, he was only halfway addressing the frost sprite when he said, "That way maybe you won't get _hurt_…" If he had given it some thought, Jack might have realized that North shouldn't need help. He could have _easily_ handled Bunny's weight by himself, just dropped him into the tub the way he could drop him into the sleigh, but the recovering rabbit needed a gentle hand at the moment and he wanted to make _sure_ he went quietly. No, Jack wasn't concerned with _that_ just then. He was too busy delighting in the game of tormenting the flustered Easter Bunny...

Who had_ thought_ about putting up a fight. Considered struggling or even attempting to kick the ever-loving _shit_ out of North who was now in easy reach of his powerful, albeit_ severely weakened, _legs. Even in this state, they should have one or two good strikes left in them. He thought better of it, however, at North's thinly veiled warning that he might _hurt_ Jack. So_ that _was why North had asked Jack to help. The perceptive bastard was using Jack as emotional shackles. It was a fact that sharpened the edge of resentment Aster held toward the Guardian of Wonder at that particular moment. _Touche, North._

Jack hardly thought he could _pretend_ to handle Bunny's weight - even just half of him. Even so, he was quick in responding, rounding to the head of the bed and pushing himself up onto it so that he could slip his arms behind Bunny and looping them under his friend's limbs in such a way that his upper back and neck were resting against his bare chest. The choppy fur tickled here and there, but he didn't mind. Bunny felt really warm against his skin, and it was kind of nice - almost as though he were hugging him. He grinned into _incredibly soft_ shortened rabbit fur and teased, "Don't worry. I'll_ try_ not to drop you."

As North reached across the bed and claimed one of Bunny's ankles, dragging the Pooka's legs off of the edge of the bed so that he could get a good grip on him, Jack was _struck dumb_ by the fear in his eyes. That certainly took some of the fun out of this. That wasn't fear of embarrassment. That was_ genuine panic._ Why was Bunny so _afraid_ of this bath? "It's _just_ a bath," he reminded him. It _was_, after all, and he needed it. Having his fur matted up the way it was couldn't be comfortable. A bath would take care of that, so what was the big deal?

Jack was unaware that it wasn't actually the_ bath_ that Bunnymund feared, but what North intended to do with those _clippers_ afterward. Bunny attempted to distract himself from current events by focusing on Jack. He hadn't missed the hug-like quality of the way Jack held him and he felt somehow_ safer_ and more _secure_ in his arms, if only for the moment. The sensation of being held against his chest was strange, to say the least. Not because it was Jack, but because skin to skin contact in that area of his body was _entirely_ new to him. Normally there was fur in the way, but a region about the size of a hand which was shaved nearly _hairless_ allowed their skin to touch. He found it wasn't_ entirely_ unpleasant. Not unpleasant _at all_, in fact. Jack's skin was _surprisingly_ soft and he could feel the lad's heartbeat in his back, the steady rhythm in direct contrast to his own racing pulse helping to calm him a small amount. Even the ever-present slight chill of Jack's body was a comfort. It was a good thing, too - he needed the comfort, for at that moment...

"Alright! Ready, Jack?" North asked, prepared to lift Bunny at last. A firm nod met his inquiry and the Russian wasted no time in elevating the rabbit's hind end to waist height as he announced, "_Here we go!_" and began to move him to the tub.

Jack followed suit, slipping off the bed with Bunny and keeping him held tight against his chest. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Bunny seemed somehow_ lighter_ when awake and surmised that, as long as he didn't struggle too much, he could manage carrying half of him to the tub without too much trouble.

Bunny, too, was amazed that Jack, as diminutive as he was, could lift him, let alone _carry him_ the ten feet to the bath. Then he thought about those_ finely toned muscles_, and decided it wasn't that surprising after all... And there it was again. That strange warming,_ tingling_ sensation that had begun to spread through his abdomen _every time_ he thought about Jack's body.

So much had changed since he wandered into the warren that morning. Jack had gone from _annoying, idiot friend_, to important friend he secretly liked, to… Bunny wasn't even sure _what_ to call him anymore. Certainly still a_ friend,_ but there was so much _more_ to it now. And yet, really, Jack had_ been_ this important to him for_ years._ He'd just been ignoring these feelings since '68. They had been_ close_ before that Easter, had spent _years_ playfully bickering and challenging one another and generally paling around. Jack had been as close to him as North and_ closer_. He had_ thought_ Jack was developing feelings for him, and he had been for Jack.

Then the blizzard happened and it _spoiled_ all of that. It had all started over an_ egg_. He'd been painting his googies in preparation for Easter. He was behind that year and was under a lot of stress. Then Jack had caused him to foul up one of his eggs in a bid for attention and he'd over-reacted. He'd_ ordered_ Jack to leave and _that_ was when it had started to snow... Now those feelings the snow had buried were_ resurfacing_ and he didn't know what to do with them anymore.

The strange sensation in his abdomen was new, though.

Then he spotted the clippers on the table as they passed it and that sensation was replaced by a lump of _solid ice_. Of course, North couldn't_ possibly_ know what those clippers meant to Bunny. How could he? Bunny had never_ told_ him that shaving a Pooka was tantamount to a _death sentence_. That it was only done in the most _extreme_ of circumstances or that the one who was shaved suffered permanent shame and was_ shunned_ by the Pookan Brotherhood, forever to live in _exile._ North and Jack _couldn't_ have known because, after all, he was the _last_ of the Pooka. Such customs had long been lost to the sands of time, but Bunny_ remembered._ He remembered how his father taught him that one's _fur_ was one's_ honor,_ that to_ lose_ it was to lose_ yourself_. It didn't matter that the fur was shed twice a year. It was the _act,_ in truth, not the fur itself that was important.

Now he found himself held aloft by his _trusted friends_ who had_ no idea_ the stigma in what they were about to do… but it had already _been_ done, hadn't it? He'd _already_ been shaved… been _shamed._ _What'm Ah__** thinkin?**_ Bunny mentally shook himself,_ North and Jack aren't goin' ta __**exile**__ me. _Nonetheless, these things had been_ deeply ingrained_ since the day he could hear and _drilled into him_ every day over a great many years, until fear of it had become _gut-instinct._ That was a hard thing to push out of his mind.

When they arrived at the tub, Bunny again had to resist the urge to kick North and run. He tried to tell himself that this was only a bath. They weren't_ shaving_ him yet… he could _handle_ a bath. Just the same, a small whimper escaped his lips as he was slowly lowered into the warm water.

"Now… stay," North commanded, rewarded with a _scathing_ glare from the Pooka for his trouble.

There was something about the _way_ Bunnymund had whimpered when he was lowered into the bathtub that bit into Jack's spirit. He could see the tenseness in Bunny's quivering muscles and a pang of sympathy prompted him to ask, "You ok there, Kangaroo?" The sprite actually _did _want reassurance that he was alright, but the question was more in effort to anger him. Maybe, if he could get Bunny's dander up again, he would forget to be afraid.

But Bunny ignored the hated misnomer - or perhaps he hadn't_ heard_ it - attention riveted elsewhere. As North had gone to rummage around in a cupboard, a _sickening_ color change had begun in the bath water and the color's source paled a bit, staring fixedly as the blood re-hydrated and spread. Bunnymund hadn't realized just_ how much_ blood had been in his fur, how much he'd_ lost_. It made him wonder and he glanced at his inner elbow for confirmation. Sure enough, there was a rectangular patch that had been shaved to the skin and a bruise with a small hole in its middle centered directly over the largest vein. He looked from his arm back up to North, who had returned with a bottle, and asked, "How much did ya have ta use?"

North grunted, not really wanting to think about it, but answered, "Two units," anyway, then opened the bottle and squeezed some of its contents, which turned out to be red and white striped soap that smelled of candy canes, into the palm of his hand.

It would be _Santa Clause_ who had peppermint scented soap. Jack tried to focus on that and _not_ the color of the water, but he _couldn't_. He was just standing near the tub awkwardly, staring at the water and _trying_ not to throw up, nearly losing his_ tenuous_ control when North went to work gently massaging the soap into Bunny's poor abused fur, which formed a thick red lather, coating his leg.

"Ah was in a really bad way, wasn' Ah?" Bunnymund asked, closing his eyes against the sight.

"_Da,_ my friend. We almost_ lost_ you this time," North replied without looking up. He was quick and methodical, finishing the first leg and starting on the next before Bunny spoke up again.

Bunny's brow furrowed and he eyed the hands working the scarlet colored soap, thoughts turning to the reason for his survival. "Ah know. If not fer the two'a ya, Ah would be _dead._" Again he felt like a major heel for all his complaining and fighting them. "Ah'm _sorry_ Ah've been such a stroppy patient, mate," he apologized, meeting Santa's eyes, who had looked up upon hearing _regret_ in the gruff voice. It was not often that E. Aster Bunnymund showed _humility._

Before North could comment, there was a ruckus out in the hallway. Swishing his hands in the water to rinse them, he wiped them on one of several towels the yetis left for drying Bunnymund and went to the door. One of the yetis chose that exact moment to burst into the room, slamming the door into North's nose. Clutching his aching olfactory, he complained, "I keep telling you to _knock! _Why do you _never_ knock?!"

"Shadufawaka! Tekaba fooda seg _naba!_" the yeti quickly explained in his native tongue, to which North groaned, "Elves are always setting_ something_ on fire!" Returning to the tub and picking up the bottle of soap, he tossed it at Jack. "Here._ You_ finish. I will be back in little bit." Then he followed the yeti out the door.

Jack fumbled to catch the bottle of soap lobbed at him, nearly dropping it in the tub. "Oh! I...!" he began, but his protest was too late. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at the water, hesitant to put his hands in the _'blood'_ again, after that dream. He didn't want to relive it, but he had to be rational. This was a necessary step to ridding Bunny of that awful red hue, so he gathered his courage and knelt down beside the tub.

He opened the bottle and claimed a little soap, then leaned over the rabbit, a sheepish grin on his face and spread it across his chest. "This is _okay,_ right? I mean, after I almost _killed_ you earlier..." He didn't _really_ want an answer for that. This situtation was just so awkward that he felt the need to break the silence.

Although Bunny also felt awkward at first, he tried not to let it show. Now that it was_ Jack_ who was washing him, he was visibly calmer. He couldn't put his finger on it, but_ something_ about this just seemed _better_. Quietly, Bunny mulled over Jack's self-deprecating remarks for a few moments, then shook his head. "No, Jack," he corrected, "Ya didn' do _anythin'_ ta me. _Ah_ was the one who suggested we go topside knowin' how hot it was. Ya _saved_ me t'day, Snowflake."

Jack hadn't missed when Bunnymund called him_ Snowflake_ again, and it still surprised him in spite of it being the_ third_ time he had been named as such. The surprise was followed by a look, which could have been described as _adoration_, overtaking his features while he continued rubbing the soap into the fur of Bunny's chest. He kept his face discreetly hidden behind the white curtain of his bangs throughout massaging his fingertips into Bunny's skin, suddenly very _keen_ on the idea of cleaning him.

Relaxing into the cool of Jack's touch which, combined with the warm water, served to help soothe his aching muscles, bit by bit, Aster began to unwind. Where Jack had learned to bathe others, he had_ no idea_, but the guy was rubbing soap into his aching flesh like a _master masseuse_. He sighed deeply, enjoying the soothing palpations and gazing at Jack, observing the way his muscles bunched and stretched as he worked. Taking in every _flex_, every _motion_ as though recording it in his mind's eye for later viewing. It was a subconscious thing and he wasn't aware of the effect it was having on his own body. He would be soon, however.

As Jack began carding his fingers through the older being's fur to get at the blood encrusted skin beneath, his digits brushed over two little nubs of flesh, causing Bunny to twitch and gasp at the contact. It was then that the teen realized how_ intimate_ this moment truly was. Here he was, touching the overgrown rabbit in ways he never thought he would _allow_ and eliciting reactions that seemed_ out of place_ for a simple bath. For starters, those _nubs_ had been his _nipples_ and those _nipples_ had been _hard_. Jack supposed it _could_ have been from the chill of his hands, but the water was warm and they had already _been _in that state _before_ he touched them, not just afterward. Was Bunnymund actually getting _aroused_ by this?

That same question, along with _a million_ others, ran through Bunny's head in the aftermath of that accidental touch, but he couldn't bring voice to a one of them. He _wanted_ to tell Jack to watch what he was touching, but his mouth wouldn't form those words either. Goosebumps ran along his body and his abdomen tingled again as he allowed his eyes to drift up from the young man's arms to his face, where they became _locked_ upon the soft curve of his mouth, the only part he could really see at the moment. He didn't notice how his heart had begun to _pound_, nor how _entranced_ he'd become... until Jack looked up.

Aquamarine met emerald and Jack knew he'd made a_ mistake_. Simultaneously, he and Bunny flushed brightly and tore their eyes away with a suddenness that proved it to have been more that a simple meeting of eyes. Jack looking back down at his work and Bunny finding interest in studying the ceiling, they both attempted to hide the new shade their faces had adopted from one another.

Maybe he hadn't noticed because Bunnymund was_ always_ 'naked' to an extent… but it was dawning on Jack now that he was giving a _very naked_ Pooka a bath. A Pooka who, despite his weakness and wet skin, had a very_ strong_ chest. Strong _everything_, really. Jack found himself _enjoying_ the excuse to run his fingers over him. He thought about how he'd like to find_ more_ excuses to touch him. Perhaps when he wasn't quite so _wet_ or quite so_ weak._ His thoughts continued following this potentially _dangerous_ path, until he remembered that this was _also_ a Pooka who could read his mind. Although he doubted that Bunny would waste energy on Jack's thoughts in his depleted state, he pushed those thoughts away, blushing ever harder.

Jack busied himself with splashing water onto Bunny's chest, rinsing away the bloody suds. To his great pleasure, the soap had worked wonders - appropriate considering who had supplied it - having eliminated all of the stain where he'd used it. A bit more of it and he was beginning to lather the area over his rib-cage, and to his relief it appeared to be working there too, even where the coating was _darker_, where Bunny had first noticed the blood. Where Jack had tried to stop it from _escaping_. It made him sigh in relief, which he realized was the first noise he'd made in a while.

While he pushed his fingers beneath the fur, Jack chanced to look back up at Bunny, figuring that washing his abs was less awkward than his chest. It seemed that way to Jack, at least. That is, until his fingers brushed over_ another set_ of hardened nipples and Bunny twitched again, closing his eyes and biting his lip to keep himself quiet. The sprite paused in confusion. _Four_ nipples? Bunny had_ four nipples?_ Jack had assumed that he would have two, like humans did. He was realizing now that that had been a_ foolish_ assumption. Bunny was _no_ human. He was an alien who was shaped like a rabbit and rabbits have..._ how many?_

While Jack was trying to remember the number of nipples on a normal rabbit, Bunnymund was attempting to hide his face by sinking lower in the water. Not that it helped any. Jack was leaning over the tub, which meant it couldn't shield his embarrassment anyway. He couldn't believe his body was betraying him this way. He supposed this was what he got for _eyeballing_ Jack the way he had been._ Damn karma_ anyway. Another whimper escaped him and he closed his eyes to avoid seeing anymore of that _enticing_ skin.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Jack asked, as he moved lower, hearing the plaintive sound rising from the tub. He wondered if perhaps that was the reason for the twitching, rather than the _other_ possibility. "Being too rough, I mean? I just…" .._really love touching you._ He stumbled over his own thoughts, and then cleared his throat. Well, he couldn't very well say _that._ "…want to make sure you're really clean. All this blood must be uncomfortable, right?" he asked instead, just as he found a_ third_ set of nipples. Speaking of _uncomfortable,_ this was getting_ really _weird. Just _how many _nipples did Pooka_ have_, anyway? He considered asking Bunny, but figured that would only further embarrass the _both_ of them, so he kept it to himself. It was less awkward to just continue washing him and pretend he hadn't noticed.

Bunny silently thanked MiM that Jack had _finally_ run out of nipples to discover, but his relief was short-lived. Jack's hands were still moving_ lower_, inching _dangerously_ close to that strip of unshaven fur North had intentionally left to him. He'd left it there with _good reason_. Bunny wasn't built like a human. He kept the parts that made him _male_ beneath that fur, concealed within a little slit just below his belly button. It wouldn't be _that_ _big _of a problem normally but, due to Jack's ministrations, those parts weren't _completely_ hidden as of this moment.

Jack was at his navel now. Just below that was...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: In Which a Kick Calls a Calvary**

**Summary: With Jack's explorations triggering emotions long-buried and games of seduction testing them, will Jack and Bunny be able to resist the opportunity their privacy presents or will things even get that far before their rescue arrives?**

**Notes:**

**- Warning in this chapter for more somewhat adult situations and mention of sex organs. Still no sex yet. Sorry if I got your hopes up. (Hang in there, though.)**

* * *

Jack's hand _passed over_ Bunny's naval and his breath hitched. Another half inch and he'd _know.._.

The color in his cheeks suddenly bloomed over the rest of his body and, in a move fueled by pure adrenaline, Bunny's paw _snapped out _like a striking cobra, snatching Jack's hand away at the _last_ possible moment. "_Ah kin wash that part mahself, mate!" _he yelped.

Jack was _so _startled when Bunny grabbed his wrist that he gasped out loud, and he looked down at the area in question. It didn't occur to him that it was a personal spot, but based on the reaction, it was _pretty clear_ that it was. It dawned on him then that Bunny's genitalia was never visible even though he wore no clothes... That Bunny had said he was _'in the nick' _and North had told him he hadn't shaved _'that part'._ Did '_in the nick_' mean '_nude'?_ Furthermore, _this _was the part he hadn't shaved... Could _that_ be where... The idea that he'd almost been _groping _Bunnymund made Jack's face color as well, and he abruptly pulled his wrist away, redirecting his attention to washing Bunny's arms instead.

Swallowing hard and taking deep, measured breaths to calm himself, Bunny looked for a way to sidetrack Jack before he could comment on his actions. To that effect, he haltingly asked, in a voice _much _higher-pitched than he'd intended, "How... um.. How much'a what Ah said... earlier did ya actually hear?" He paused, his own voice stunning him. _Wow... Way ta dig yer own grave, Aster,_ he thought of the tone of his words. Clearing his throat to banish the annoying squeak his voice had developed, he then said, "Ah thought ya were... uhhh.. sleepin, but Ah get the feelin' ya weren't as conked as Ah figured."

As Bunny had hoped, Jack was temporarily distracted by the question addressed to him. "I heard..," he frowned thoughtfully, keeping his eyes downcast, it being easier for him to talk that way. Jack felt safer to just focus on washing the fur beneath his hands, finding relief in the return of his proper coloration. "I don't know," he admitted at last, "I heard you apologize for... something... but I was half asleep. I might've imagined it."

"Nah. Ya didn't imagine it, Jack," Aster began, "Ah_ actually_ apologized. _Shockin'_, Ah know." He smoothed down his ears sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, absently noting that the movement didn't tire him. Perhaps he was getting just a _bit_ stronger? Bringing his paw back into his sight, he flexed it, watching its motion as he made a fist to test its strength. He certainly _felt_ stronger.

Stumbling over the words, "Er…I woke up when you... uh... touched me," Jack found his own revelation somehow awkward. But _why?_ He had been touching Bunny nearly _constantly_ for the past day… Even now, here he was, rubbing his hands _all over him_. He'd touched some rather personal places and _nearly_ touched one _very_ personal place. So why should Bunny not be allowed to touch him in return? Why did the thought of that touch make his face _burn? _Well, burn by _his _standards anyway. Forcing himself to refocus on the conversation at hand, Jack recounted, "So I heard the _last_ part for sure. You said you wanted to 'make it up to me', right?", thumb brushing over the odd markings in the fur of Bunny's arm. He wondered if they were naturally like that… or if it was some sort of tattoo, but put it aside to say, "You don't _have_ to, though."

Having chanced to look at Bunny's face, Jack instantly regretted it, ending up gawking fixedly. The concentration with which the Pooka studied his own paw demanded attention. Something about it kept him staring at every_ twitch _of his eyes or mouth. Every _flick_ of a whisker trapping him there. Even if it was unintentional, Bunny always had a way of commanding attention, didn't he?

Speaking of attention, Aster had the _distinct_ impression he was being watched and, consequent to raising his gaze from his paw, found himself entranced. This time, it was he who had caught _Jack_ staring and, this time, he _couldn't_ make himself look away. The other Guardian was looking _right at him_ with a strange expression that was half-regret and half... was that _lust? _He certainly _smelled_ aroused.

With a metal note to discuss it with Jack later, Bunny tried to push that fact out of his mind, in favor of addressing Jack's misplaced guilt. How could he _honestly _believe Bunny didn't have to make amends? For some reason, his insistence to that effect _hurt_, like someone squeezing his heart too tight and he frowned at the sprite. "Yeah, Ah _do, _mate," he told him. "Ah've got a temper on me an' it aint fair'a me ta take it out on ya all the time."

Jack rolled his lips in, biting them. He had to admit that Bunnymund _did _have a temper, but he had a_ right _to get mad. Didn't he? "I mean - you _did_ scare me today. But that wasn't your fault, it was just hot. It's not like you went outside with the_ intention _of almost drowning yourself, and then scaring me half to death. It was an _accident_, and I forgive you."

Glad when Jack said he forgave him, not only because it was good to know he was forgiven, but because Jack was _admitting_ by it that there was something that _needed_ to be forgiven, Bunny sighed. It made him feel better to know Jack wasn't _entirely_ blaming himself. "Ta, Frostbite," he thanked him, a sincere smile curling his cheeks.

Jack didn't know if he should go on or not, and so he remained silent. Trailing his fingers over Bunny's shoulder, he stood up and moved behind him to get to his neck and back. He felt a little safer here. He didn't have those judging eyes on him. It made the tense feeling in his shoulders lesson, just a little.

_We should NEVER have trusted you!_ Jack winced internally at the memory. He could think of a couple times when Bunny had truly _scared_ him. He had always _deserved_ it, though. Accident or not Jack had made mistakes. Even the first time he ruined… Jack didn't like the direction his brain was heading in. Thinking about the Easters _he'd_ ruined. He didn't want to think about how _scared_ he was that he'd lost Bunny's friendship all over again last year. He just thanked his lucky stars that Jamie was such a fan of the Easter Bunny, and that his light hadn't gone out.

"…But you don't owe me anything, Bunny. And the yelling? It's _okay_. You don't yell at me unless I do something to _deserve_ it."

Of course, Jack just _had_ to go and say he deserved the yelling. Bunnymund huffed in frustration that the teen had moved behind him. He preferred to be face to face when talking about personal things like this. Since he didn't have Jack's handsome visage to look at anymore, he scowled at the water instead. It had taken on a grayish pink coloration from the soap scum mixing with the blood and dirt from himself. _Ah need ta scrub-up more often, _he thought to the grunge floating around him. Then, to his mistaken companion, he said, "But that's just the thing. Most times ya _don't_ deserve it. Only thing Ah yelled at ya for that ya might've _deserved_ was when ya…." and then Jack derailed his train of thought.

"Like touching your rabbit-junk?" Jack smirked, trying to direct the conversation away from the real things he had been yelled at for. Jack's heart had stopped when he heard Bunny start that sentence. That he deserved it. It was one thing for _him_ to say that he deserved it, Jack Frost could blame _himself_ for anything. For _Bunnymund_ to say that he deserved it was so much _more_. It was finalizing. He _deserved_ it. He wanted to tell Bunny it was an accident - the blizzard - it was _such_ an accident… but he just didn't want to talk it out yet. They'd already been through _so_ _much_, and he wanted to enjoy this bit of comfort between them before they had to put back on their serious faces. "And for the record - I didn't _mean_ to touch it."

The kid just_ had _to bring up the almost-groping from a minute ago, _didn't he?_ "Ah don' know what yer talkin' ab…" Bunny tried to deny mutteringly, but he just couldn't finish that sentence. Jack wasn't _stupid_. He knew that Bunnymund was fully aware of _exactly_ what he was referring to. Instead, he decided to make certain there were no misunderstandings involved. He wrung his paws together as he stammered, "Ya… uh… ya _d-didn't._ T-touch… uh.., Ah… Ah mean… Ah st-stopped ya before ya… " This was just too bloody embarrassing, but he was pretty damned certain Jack didn't _want_ to have touched that part of his anatomy, in spite of the air of arousal which clung to him like a blanket, so he forced out, "…got ta _'it'._.." Then proceeded to sink as low into the filthy water as he could without his _head_ going under.

He sat there like that, smelling blood and dirt and peppermint - which was a _disgusting_ scent combination, by the way - and contemplated revenge. It hadn't gotten past the Pooka that Jack had said that _just_ to get his goat. _Alright, _Bunny decided, _Two can play sillybuggers here_. He tilted his head _all the way_ back so that he could meet Jack's eyes and said, voice as steady as he could manage under the circumstances, "Ah'm sorry about touchin ya, too… Ah just.. _couldn't_ resist…" A puckish grin took over his face and, just so he could see that pretty purplish blush again, he reached up to touch Jack's cheek with the back of his fingers and enlightened him, "Ye're pretty _adorable_ when ye're sleepin'…"

Stunned eyes drifted down to Bunny, and Jack _tried_ to come up with some sort of comeback. What do you say to 'You're pretty _adorable_ when you're sleeping'? when spoken by someone who often seemed as though he _tolerated_ you at best? It was baffling! He swallowed a lump that was attempting to form in his throat with the hopes of speaking, but he just _couldn't_ think of a good comeback.

It did not help his case that his face had gone from _purple_ to nearly _scarlet_ in a matter of seconds. "I just.." Good heavens, was he about to say that he had a _nightmare_? That he had come in here looking for _company_ while he slept like some_ frightened child?_ That was _absolutely_ out of the question. "Er - I mean I just fell asleep and…" he began, but trailed off as a _devious_ thought wormed its way into his brain. He would fight fire with fire. If Bunny wanted to stir up trouble, Jack could oblige. He couldn't form a comeback in words, and that was _fine_. He didn't _need_ one.

Jack's solution was to cock a brow at the Pooka - who suddenly felt like he was in _trouble_. That look could never mean _anything_ but trouble - and then to turn his head so that his lips were briefly pressed against the fingers caressing his cheek. _At first, _Bunny thought it was an accident - a simple slip as he'd turned his head to look at the trespassing limb - but then Jack took hold of his paw and he was proven _thoroughly_ wrong.

Lifting that paw to his lips, the teen _kissed_ the back of it seductively, like the knights of old might kiss the hand of a Queen. Then, slowly guiding it back to rest across its bewildered owner's abdomen, he let go of the paw.

Bunny held his breath from the moment the kiss began until after he was finally released, unable to move as though frozen. Like_ time itself _were holding its breath along with him. Jack had _kissed_ his hand. _Outright_ _kissed it! _He tried to come up with some witty response, but his thoughts had been caught in a loop that just kept repeating, **_That _**_was a kiss... That was a __**kiss**__... Not a '__**kiss of life**__'. That was a __**real kiss**__! Jack just __**kissed **__my __**paw**__... Jack __**deliberately KISSED **__my paw! __**MY paw! **_Bunnymund stared at that paw as though it might sprout a mouth and start singing opera. He just couldn't wrap his mind around this. _Why would Jack kiss my paw?_

Jack's goal _was_ to fluster Bunny, but he didn't know what to say right away. Maybe that bit of affection was crossing a line? But where _was_ that line? He cared _so much_ about the Pooka, who had called him Snowflake and adorable and touched him in his sleep, then again just a moment ago… so, _surely_, a little peck on his paw wasn't unacceptable, _right_? His feelings were so confused at the moment, but he had to break the uncomfortable silence before it became insurmountable. To that effect, he joked, "Of _course_ I look good sleeping. I _always _look good," his cockiness returning in light of the zombie-like blank look that had settled over Bunny.

Aster agreed with him, _the cocky little bastard_, but he was too distracted to think about _that _at the moment. He couldn't wrap his mind around Jack's actions. He had _expected _the blushing, but he_ hadn't_ expected Jack to kiss his paw. Bunny was still trying to work that out when Jack pulled his hand away and introduced a bit of soap to the top of his head. Even as he spread it down into the fur of his face and the rabbit had to scrunch his eyes shut to keep the soap out of them until it was rinsed away, he _still_ hadn't figured out what game Jack was playing. After much deliberation, Bunny decided to just _ask_ Jack what that kiss had been about, but then he began running his thumbs over his ears...

All thought in his confounded mind suddenly came to a screeching halt... Jack had his _ears_.. he was soaping them up..._ rubbing __**that spot **_at the base again... on **_BOTH _**_of them_. That feeling coiled in his lower abdomen came back with a vengeance, roiling around like a snake in a raptor's talons. What the Pooka had intended to be words, instead came out as a gasp and a strangled sort of a squawk-grunt. Nope. No hiding_ that _from Jack. It had been too loud and - _Dammit, Jack _- had been punctuated by the resounding **_BONG _**of an oversized foot colliding with the inner wall of a metal tub, his leg having jerked reflexively hard and fast. It was followed by the splash of foul water on cold stone which was forcibly ejected from the basin by that same muscular leg. Bunny was _mortified_ as the sound reverberated around the room and out into the rest of the workshop through the partially open door, where North was sure to have heard it.

The last time Jack played with the base of Bunny's ears, he had been very ill and Jack had been too busy trying to save him to address the response he'd elicited. This time, however, he meant to discover what had caused him to whine and that reaction was _just_ what Jack needed. He had figured it out. That spot at the base of his ears didn't_ tickle_. It didn't _hurt._ It felt_ good_. _Very good!_ He wasn't entirely sure _why_ he was so proud of knowing that. _Thrilled,_ in fact, to have found at least _one_ of the spots on the rabbit's body that would make him _crazy. _He could use this as blackmail fodder at the very least. Bunny couldn't control himself while he was massaging him there, as was proved when he kicked the tub. That was the _greatest_ noise he'd heard all day. He was thankful that the victim of such a strong kick was the metal basin and not _him_.

Were Jack not still rubbing his ears, they would have been flattened against the back of Bunnymund's head in his chagrin, giving the appearance of a frightened kitten, but he_ was _still rubbing and Bunny, at that moment, bore more resemblance to a _cat in season_ than to her eventual resulting brood. He attempted to squirm away from Jack's ministrations, emitting helpless little mewling sounds and whimpers as he did so. Part of him _actually_ believed that his caregiver was only trying to expunge the grime from his fur and he _had_ been bleeding from his ears, but another part wondered... did _Jack_ know what he was doing to _Bunny_? Was he _enjoying_ his distress?

Despite efforts to stop himself, the rabbit kicked again, resulting in another echoing serenade the _entire workshop _would be privy to. It resonated so loudly that Jack was _sure_ they heard it on the _Moon_. He smirked and moved his fingers in _soft_, _slow_ circles. He was _more than happy _to force Bunny to kick the tub again, amused as he was by what his actions were doing to him. Yes… he _was _doing it on purpose.

"Nng... Jack. W.. waitaminute, mmm... mate. Just.. UNG... s-s-stop!" Bunny begged, having finally found his voice. He didn't honestly _want_ him to, - stop, that is - but the reason he didn't _want_ Jack to stop was also the _exact _reason he absolutely _HAD_ to. Jack's touch was doing _wonderful_, and rather _embarrassing_, things to him and North was_ probably _on his way to find out what all the noise was about. Quite possibly with Tooth and Sandy in tow. If Jack didn't stop now, they were going to see a part of him he _really_ wasn't comfortable with sharing.

"Jack..." he tried again, "Jackie... Ya gotta... st-stop that!"

Technically Jack _could _stop if he was so inclined. He had scrubbed away the blood anyway and he _could_ move up to the less sensitive parts of his ears… but he chuckled as a more entertaining idea occurred to him. No, he wasn't ready to move on. Not without teasing Bunny a little more. Rocking forward on his toes, he bent over Bunny... let go of his ears, lowered his face so he could see him better, and asked, "Are you getting your ears in a bunch, Bunny? Or should I call you Thumper?"

A flood of relief washed over Bunny when Jack finally left off of his ears, but there was also_ regret _and quite a lot of _disappointment. _It no longer surprised him quite so much when his body reacted like this. Jack made his heart _pound_ and _ache_ with longing just by being close by. His _touch_ drove him _nuts_ and, when their _eyes_ met, the experience was _stunning_. It made pretty clear the fact that E. Aster Bunnymund was _attracted_ to Jack Frost. That what he was feeling was _so much more _than friendship. He wasn't ready to call it_ 'love' _yet, but_ lust _was definitely in the cards. Now Jack was leaning over him and his heart began to pound _harder_ again. _What is this little fruit loop up to now? _he wondered, images of Jack kissing his hand flashing through his thoughts as Jack's face _inched_ closer to his.

For a second Jack wondered if the Pooka noticed how dangerously _close_ their mouths were… and while he wasn't sure if Bunny was built for kissing, he was _certain_ that Bunny was aware of what kissing meant between humans. He'd reacted to it. To Jack kissing his paw. Their mouths were barely an inch apart now and Aster considered closing that distance _himself_, but then he realized just how _vulnerable_ Jack was right now… leaning _so far _forward… _over_ the tub… it would be so_ easy _to just…

That mischievous grin came back to Bunny again just a _breath_ before, lightning fast, he gripped Jack by the back of his hair with one hand, planted the other in his belly and flipped him ass-end over teakettle and into his _own_ lap, chest deep in scuzzy water. Before Jack had a chance to react, Bunnymund wrapped his arms tight around him, pinning his upper extremities to his body.

"Bad move, mate," he quipped, _hot _breath passing close to Jack's ear in little puffs. Bad move... So he said, but _now_ he realized that Jack hadn't been the only one to make a bad move. He had just planted Jack Frost quite _solidly_ against the _very place_ he had stopped him from touching before. The flustered Pooka _prayed_ that his captive could _not_ feel the small hard spot which was presently flush against his skin. One that hinted at the presence of a _certain part _of his body that had only been stopped from fully emerging by Jack giving up on his ears in the nick of time. Perhaps he could distract him again as he had before? "_Thumper_, is it? An jus' _who's _fault d'ya think it is that Ah was _thumpin' _eh? Ya go an' get me_ all fired up _and then ya put yerself in a position like_ that_… Ah may be pretty weak, but adrenaline an' gravity are good friends'a mine." No... _Why did Ah say that? _That wasn't _helping_. He was only making himself _more aroused. _He should _not_ be getting aroused right now.

Jack's first impulse was naturally to struggle but, as he realized he was fine, he stopped his squirming and made an attempt not to let his initial fear make the water cold - but that water… Jack _knew_ what was in it. _Blood_. Blood that had him flashing back to the dream he'd had and pressing back into Bunny's body in an effort to escape it. He almost froze the tub anyway in his panic, but what was _this_? So flush against Bunny was he that he noticed something out of place. Something _poking_ him. Either the Easter Bunny had a hot, pointed _tumor_ or that little ear rub had done more than Jack had realized. Although he was too in shock to make fun of it at the moment, he was pretty sure that was the aforementioned_ rabbit junk _pressing into his lower back.

As Jack was coming to grips with that, the Easter Bunny blew softly across his ear and all the young man's words were lost to the warmth of it. It didn't help any that Bunny then rested his chin on his shoulder, his manner playful, to which Jack could only respond by staring _deliberately_ straight ahead, eyes wide, while Bunny purred seductively, "Startin' ta regret it yet, _Snowflake_?"

What was he _saying_? Was Bunny… actually _flirting_? Or, a step farther, those words were almost _seductive_. It was new territory for Jack. He was both pleasantly surprised, and stunned into silence. Although, not for long. He couldn't very well let that gruff voice just _say _things like this. It was a challenge, he could feel it. A challenge to say more. _Do_ more. Of course his hands and arms were bound by the Pooka… so he was left with only words as a weapon.

"I don't regret it at all," he asserted, finally having recovered enough to at least make this joke - enough, in the very _least_, to call Bunny out on this. He rested his head against Bunny's as he reported, "Feels like I did a _good job_ of it, too."

Bunny was _dumbfounded_. Yet again, his cheeks and nose took on a fiery red hue and he was _intensely_ glad that Jack couldn't see his face at that moment, because Jack had done the _exact opposite_ of what he'd expected, and he had managed to stun Bunny into speechlessness. He had no clever retort in reserve, no comeback to diffuse the _intense_ embarrassment he felt. He was just _mortified_, plain and simple.

He hadn't expected that reaction, nor had he thought Jack would respond to the contact in kind and _certainly _he hadn't considered that Jack might both_ comment _on his almost-erection and admit to causing it _intentionally_ with one short statement. Why on Earth would Jack _deliberately_ try to give him a_ stiffy?_ Was it just to see if he _could? _Or was Frostbite _genuinely_ interested in having a roll in the hay with a giant anthropomorphic rabbit? The idea that Jack might be _okay _with such a thing had never occurred to him before.

That was a thing even Jack wasn't sure about yet. Yes, teasing the Pooka was _fun_, but he was forced to question himself. He was getting attached again. He could feel it already. Going back to how he had been... before the blizzard that he thought had _doomed_ their chances for a relationship the first time. Back to being _happy_ and _comfortable_ around him. Back to being _attracted_ to him. It had never gone away, of course. Only been covered over after he'd made his mistake. Here it was again though, blossoming like a crocus pushing through winter's last gasp of snow and Jack was _scared_.

He should have probably _also_ been scared to hear the tell tale jingles that were elves in the distance. North was going to be there soon, probably because those thumps sounded like a bomb went off and _probably_ not alone. Bunny hadn't seemed to have picked up on it yet. Perhaps he was too _frazzled_ to notice? Jack chuckled thinking about that. "Why should I regret this?" he asked, snickeringly.

About to suggest to Jack that he move, Bunny was _silenced_ by the question. Why should he regret this? _Why_? Because he had just made a bloody six-foot tall rabbit-man _randy_ and wound up _sitting against_ the result, _that's_ why! Again, he wondered if Jack was _really_ okay with it. And, If he _was_, what did that mean for them? Was he just interested in the physical aspects of things - how would that even _work_? - or did he want a _real_ relationship? It had been well over a _millennia_ since Bunny had considered such a thing himself. If he thought about it, though, he could do _worlds_ worse than Jack Frost as a Mate. Of course, Jack could also do worlds _better_ than himself. All this passed through Aster's mind in about three seconds time.

Which was about when Jack told him, "_You're_ the one who has to explain to _North_ why I'm in the tub with you…" as he rubbed his cheek against the side of Bunny's, the last bit of affection he would probably offer before the room was _invaded_ by the other Guardians and a slew of Yetis.

Jack had only meant to_ tease_ him. He _would have _gotten up. Gotten out of the tub and just said Bunny had splashed him out of spite. It would have been _easier_ that way. There was only _one problem _with that. Bunnymund had turned to _stone_… At least, one might _think_ he had, with how rigid he'd become. The idiot wouldn't let go and Jack was _trapped_. "Bunny... Bunny let me get up!" he hissed, struggling against the iron grip.

The only parts of the Pooka that were moving were his ears, which now stood _fully erect_ and had swiveled toward the door, and his nose, which twitched furiously, whiskers dancing, as he attempted to determine _who_, besides North, would be soon arriving. He definitely smelled North and, from the sound and smell of it, he had quite the assortment of North Pole residents with him. Not to mention Tooth and Sandy. How had Bunnymund missed _that_? He had _amazing_ hearing and a _fantastic_ sense of smell and yet, _somehow_, Jack had managed to pick up on advancing horde before him.

Aster had a wild impulse to call out to North that everything was ok and he didn't need the posse, but resisted it. Unfortunately, _that_ would only make things worse when North, in _true_ North fashion, barged in _anyway_ to see what was up. With the two of them in the tub _bloody-well snuggling_, it already looked_ pretty bad_ as it was. If he added on an attempt to keep intruders out, _well_, North would be _assured_ that they had been doing something '_naughty'_ and none would dissuade him from that opinion. They'd both wind up on the naughty list faster than they could blink.

The sound of tromping footsteps was becoming _louder_ by the moment, a _thunderous roar _like an approaching storm. Bunny could feel it vibrating up through the floor, feel it _all around him_ in the water. Little ripples that neither Jack or himself had caused were dancing across the water's surface the closer the sound came.

Panic began to grip the rabbit and he was _about_ to push Jack out of the tub, but the attempt was too late. No sooner had Bunny begun to withdraw his arms from around Jack than the door _slammed_ open with a _splintering crash_ as it hit the wall. The suddenness of the sound caused Bunny to start and to re-tighten his grip on Jack, his instinct to protect overriding his desire to keep his reputation untarnished. Jack's face went from _pale_ to _purple_ in seconds as North stood there in the doorway with his eyes scanning over them.

From the look on his face, it was clear that North had been going to ask what was wrong, but he had already _seen_ them and been struck _dumb_ by the sight. There was a chorus of protests from behind him as the rest of the group caught up and attempted see what was going on within the infirmary. Alas, North made quite an effective blockade and was taking up the _entire_ doorway with his impressive width. A gaggle of elves who had scurried in around his feet started laughing _hysterically_ and rolling on the ground at the sight that greeted them. This was followed quickly by Tooth and Sandy, who were the only others there small enough to squeeze through the small gap by his legs, forcing their way in. The silence stretched on for a good ten seconds, and then North beamed like an _idiot_ at them and laughed, "I am thinking… maybe I should have _knocked?!"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: In Which the Circus Comes to Town**

**Summary: Ever heard of a 'shovel talk'? Caught red... well, everything-ed, Jack and Bunny have a lot of explaining to do and North's not letting them off easy. And that's just the beginning! Old memories come back to haunt and new fears come to light as Bunny tries to deal with the horrors of being shaved and Jack is recruited to restrain him... Help him? Whatever. **

**Notes: Please read!**

**- ****_Before _****anyone points out that what Bunny eats in this chapter is something rabbits ****_can't_**** eat, I would like to make a few points of my own; **

** 1)Bunny is ****_not_**** a rabbit. He's a Pooka (a type of fae who is capable of changing shape. In the Guardians of Childhood universe, Pooka are also aliens.) who happens to be in rabbit form. He does some rabbit-y things, but that does not make him bound to ****_all _****the rules of rabbit-dom.**

** 2) While he has a rabbit's over-sized incisor teeth, the rest of his teeth are very much NOT like a rabbit's. They are the teeth of an omnivore. Hence I refuse to believe that Bunny can eat only fruits and veggies.**

** 3) While they don't commonly do so, rabbits ****_can _****eat meat. I know because I used to breed rabbits and I had a doe who (gross and horrifying as this is) ****_routinely ate her babies_****. After the third time this happened we found her a new home. I managed to rescue a few of the kits, but let's just say they were not entirely intact.**

**Basically, I'm saying that it is my head-cannon that Bunny can eat the same things a human can. /rant**

* * *

Jack was on the verge of hysteria. Glued to Bunny, stared at by half of the Pole's residents _and_ the other Guardians, soaking in what was perhaps the most putrid water he'd ever had the displeasure of encountering, he felt like a circus freak. He could hear the crier calling now, 'COME ONE! COME ALL! SEE THE AMAZING JACKRABBIT! HALF MAN, HALF RABBIT! THE ONLY SIAMESE TWINS OF THEIR KIND! WATCH IN RAPT FASCINATION AS THEY BATHE IN THEIR OWN BLOOD!' Ok, so it was only Bunny's blood, but Jack wasn't really differentiating at this point.

Literally unable to recall if he'd _EVER_ been as distressed as he was in that instant, Jack needed a way out, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He bent his knees up closer to his chest, revealing his fully-clothed legs to the watchers. Obviously he was wearing pants. Obviously it wasn't what they thought. Ha! ...But the more Jack contemplated it, the more it was _exactly _what they thought. Jack had_ very_ deliberately caused Bunny to thump like that, had very _meaningfully_ chosen his words to hint at his desires and would have even _enjoyed_ having Bunny holding him like this, if not for the blood soup they were _sitting in _and the _audience_ they now had. If the interruption had come a bit later, they may have walked in on something _much _more scandalous than they had.

As it was, Tooth was_ clearly_ scandalized. Well, that or amused. Maybe _both?_ She hovered just in front of Santa, mouth covered with her tiny hands to hide her shocked smile. She had known there was the potential for something between Jack and Bunny for a long time. When they argued, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife and they were_ constantly_ stealing glances at one another when they thought no one, including the observed, was looking. They may not have even realized _themselves_ that they were doing it, but Tooth had. She fluttered up to North and whispered in his ear, receiving a sagely nod in response. Whatever she said, the over-sized Russian seemed to find rather amusing, judging by his grin. Simultaneously to Toothiana, the Guardian of Dreams made an interesting face composed of surprise, confusion and humor as he, too, turned to North - multiple shapes, figures, and even a _heart_ dancing above his head.

"_Still_ no regrets, mate?" Bunnymund whispered in Jack's ear as he watched the exchange between the other three Guardians. It was as though they were the Judge, jury and executioner discussing the fate of the accused. Just what they were being accused _of…_ Well, that heart was a pretty strong clue... and, judging by the looks on their faces, he and Jack were not going to live this down for a _very_ long time.

Speaking of Jack, he had begun to fidget. "B-Bunny," he whispered anxiously, "You're kind of... holding me."

Realizing Jack had spoken, Bunny turned his attention back to the frost sprite in his lap. "What?"

"I can't get up."

"Oh," Bunny replied rather lamely and loosened his hold, but didn't quite release him completely. "Sorry, mate," he whispered to the pseudo-teen, using a discrete nudge of his hips for emphasis, "Ah _can't_ let ya go just yet." Bunny had good reason. He still had a rather obvious issue down below that Jack was playing living blind to. If said blind stood up too soon, they'd both have a _lot more _explaining to do.

Jack froze in place the moment Bunny rolled his hips forward. He understood what it was, a gesture to explain why he couldn't let Jack go yet. It was not _meant_ to be as sexual as he'd made it out to be in his head, and Jack just had to repeat to himself those exact words over and over. _It was not sexual. It was __**not**__ sexual... It. Was. NOT. Sexual... __**It was VERY sexual! **__- I need to get out of this tub! _The best way to do that at the moment seemed to be by getting rid of their spectators. "Look, guys... Don't get the wrong idea. I was just giving Cottontail here a bath."

"From_ inside _the tub?" Tooth asked skeptically and flitted closer to them, "That doesn't seem very practical."

"Ugh! -_ No!_ From _outside_ the tub," Jack clarified. Even as he said it an exclamation mark was forming over Sandy's head. Jack groaned at it, and being otherwise stuck, he flopped his head back against Bunny in frustration and hissed softly, "Your turn. It's _your _fault I'm in here anyway." Well mostly. It was kind of Jack's fault for attempting to get a rise out of him… literally, but Jack was not willing to accept the blame for that _and_ the blizzard in the same day.

Bunnymund was doing more watching than anything else, only nodding or shaking his head at appropriate moments to corroborate Jack's story, but now he had been asked for help and so obliged by explaining, "He fell in, tha's_ all_. He was gettin' out when ya came _bargin'_ in here an' ya - uh - startled us. Nothin' more to it, mates…" They were_ doomed_ the instant he'd opened his mouth, as his words had come out _far _too high and cracked to hide his deception.

"That is not what_ I_ am seeing, old friend," North noted. He gestured to the two of them and Bunny felt his cheeks getting hotter. "What are you_ worried _about? Is not like you have done something_ wrong_. If you were wanting time _alone_, you should have _told _me," he offered, his grin growing all the brighter. "Then we avoid this, " he gestured to the veritable circus both in the room and still in the hall. "_Da?_" he winked.

If that didn't sound like the gavel falling, Bunny didn't know what did. "Mate, this _isn' _what ye're _thinkin' _it is."

The retired Cossack smirked knowingly, "Bunny.., how long have we known each other? You cannot _lie_ to me."

"_Alright!_ Ya got me," Aster huffed, "Ah pulled 'im in,_ okay? '_E was bein' a bloody boofhead, so Ah pulled 'im in the tub with me. S'there a _problem_ with that?!"

"No, no _problem_," North insisted. "But I do have _question_… If that is _all_ that it is… why are you still_ holding him?_" he asked, a merry twinkle in his eye.

_Thank_ _MiM_ he was finally decent enough to allow Jack to stand! Bunny released him as quickly as possible, perhaps even a little_ too_ quick. One would have thought Jack had the _black plague _the way he momentarily cringed back from him.

Jack was so tensed for action that he practically _leapt_ from the tub the instant he was freed, _more than grateful_ for the distance between them. He was really fond of Bunny, but if he was going to do things that incredibly _sexual _to Jack, he would have ended up in the same _boat, _as well as the same tub.

Resting his arms on the sides of that tub, Aster glanced at the gathering, all of whom seemed to be_ quite_ entertained, and heaved a huge, frustrated sigh, eyes falling back to the scum floating around him. "Sometimes Ah swear all'a ya jus' like ta see me squirm," he muttered, irritation clear.

"Now that you mention_ squirming,_" Santa began, peering at the clippers still sitting on the table, "You are all clean now,_ da?_"

Bunny followed his gaze and cringed. _Not the damned clippers again_, he thought. To answer the question, he said, "Uhh… Just about. Ah jus' need ta clean.. uh…" and he looked down for emphasis.

"Oh! Yes. You do that," North told him, as though it was perfectly normal for Bunny to wash his privates among his friends.

"Mate… the peanut gallery has ta _go_," Bunnymund flatly pointed out when it was obvious that North hadn't thought to clear the room.

It took another moment for it to dawn on him what his friend had meant. Then North began shooing the elves and yetis back with huge sweeps of his arms. "You heard Bunny everyone who is _NOT _Guardian out! Away with you!"

That wasn't exactly what Aster had intended. He cast a look that read '_Are you stupid?'_ at Nicholas and informed him, "Ah'd really rather be_ alone_ fer this."

"You worry too much," North insisted, "We will just talk over there," and he pointed to a spot across the room. "No peeking. You call us when you are done."

Talking over there. Jack thought that sounded like a great idea. Maybe he could slip away and go on a mission for new clothes… He took a deep breath and looked back at North, who was setting two large buckets of warm water next to the tub, presumably for Bunny to rinse himself with. He was half-tempted to step back into the tub and use one of those buckets on himself, but he didn't dare go near Bunny just then. They both needed a breather. He would just have to find a shower to stand under for a while.

Jack was called out of his musings as North picked up a towel and offered it to him. He sighed a little to himself and wiped the towel over his arms and chest. He tried to soak up as much of the water on his pants as possible, however there was no way he was going to get all of it that way. Removing them in order to dry his legs was out of the question so, really, he had no option other than to put up with wet pants sticking to him for the time being.

Frowning at the puddle forming on his ancient wood floor, but making no comment on it, North instead motioned to the wall of windows and commanded, "Come, Jack. I would like to be having_ words_ with you." Then he led the way to the point he'd indicated without checking back to ensure his order was heeded. He didn't need to check. He knew the newest Guardian would be along shortly, and he was right. Jack hesitantly followed.

In that moment, Jack wondered if those words would be with all the Guardians, or just with _North_. He cringed visibly, not knowing which he preferred… Frankly, if it was with _all_ of the Guardians, he would feel safer in numbers, but then Tooth and Sandy would be privy to whatever it was that North had to say. However, if it was _just North_… Well, _then_ it would feel like his father pulling him aside for _'the talk'_.

The fairy and the Sandman both had already made their way over to the other side of the room, where Jack could see they were _still talking about him_. It was obvious from the images flashing above Sandy's head, and the way Tooth occasionally gestured in the direction of the tub. He shot a pathetic glance at Bunny, who was trying to focus on getting clean, but he wasn't sure if it was even noticed.

It _was_ noticed. While he was _attempting _to stay on task, Bunny couldn't help the way his attention kept sliding over to Jack and North. He wasn't really _looking _at them, per se, but he could see them, owing to his excellent peripheral vision. It was_ because _of this that he did in fact see the look Jack gave him out of the corner of his eye and felt a twinge of sympathy. Talking to North when he was in 'stern father' mode was no picnic.

Upon reaching the place where the other Guardians waited, Jack went immediately on the defensive. "Look, I don't know what you're thinking, North, but it was really just..," he began in a rush. Then, switching tracks, he insisted, "I mean,_ he started it!"_ Yes, what a_ mature_ boy he was. '_He started it_'. Words to live by. Words that described Jack and Bunny's _whole relationship,_ really…

North gave Jack his best '_Oh, grow up_' look and crooked a finger at him in a 'come here' gesture. He strode over to the other end of the row of windows, which was a good twenty feet away from Sandy and Tooth, and sat down on the sill, then patted the spot next to him and waited for Jack. The sprite knew he was getting some sort of '_Bunny_' talk and was feeling rather uneasy when he took a seat as instructed, against his own better judgment. It was easier to _run _when he was on his feet. He sighed to himself when the lecture that he knew he wouldn't escape began.

"Who started it is not issue, Jack. How do you say... We are needing to have_ talk_. I am sure you have figured out... is _about Bunny_." The Russian let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand over his face. "I want to be sure you know _what _you are getting into. It will take_ work_ if you are wanting to be _couple._.." Sensing a potential protest, he held up a hand to forestall it. "I am not_ blind_, Jack," he pointed out. "If you are wanting to be with Bunny, there are a few _things_ you should know. First thing - Bunny is last of _his kind_. You know this. What you may _not_ know is that he has not had a _Mate _in many thousands of years. More than any of us could _imagine_. Is long time to be alone. After so much time, he is finally ready to try again..." North sympathetically laid a hand on Jack's leg and told him, "...and, whether he is willing to admit or not, he has _chosen you._ You, more than anyone else, will have power to destroy him." He gave Jack's knee a squeeze."You must _be careful._ I do not want to see him _hurting_ again."

North was right in that Jack already knew Bunny was the last Pooka - although he didn't know every detail about it - and he almost disregarded it, until North landed on the words _he has chosen you_. That gave him pause. Tens of thousands of years _at least_, and Bunny had _never _found a _single person_ in the _universe_ that he wanted in the way he wanted_ Jack?_ Well, on the condition he really _did_ want Jack. He had never specifically said that, after all, but the word _Snowflake_ and the memory of hot breath against his ear made Jack push that thought aside. One didn't just _do that_ to someone that one didn't actually _like_.

The conversation between the Guardians of Wonder and Fun did not go unmonitored by the one being discussed. They were trying to be stealthy, but Bunnymund could still hear the occasional snippet of conversation. Things like 'about Bunny', 'couple', 'blind', 'his kind', 'mate', imagine', 'chosen you', 'be careful' and 'hurting' were spoken with an emphasis which made them_ just _loud enough to be heard by his sensitive ears. If he was piecing the bits together properly, he would want to 'be having _words_' with North in short order. _Where does he get off telling Jack that we won't work as a couple?_ Bunny steamed to himself._ Have ta be blind, huh? Ah'll show 'im who's blind! Soon as Ah'm strong enough ta stand on ma own two feet, _he determined while furiously scrubbing at his red stained pelt.

Back at the windows, the conversation continued, it's participants oblivious to how grossly they were being misunderstood. "Second thing -," North went on, "Bunny is big_ idiot_. He will jump to conclusions. He will yell. He will say _cruel _things he does not mean. He is stubborn, sometimes he is _selfish_. Sometimes you will have to hit him over head to make him listen," North said in warning, "This is just how he is. It _will not change._ You will _need to be strong_ enough to stay by his side in _spite_ of the_ bad _in him, because the good in him is worth weathering the bad. If you cannot do this, then you _must not_ let this _go any further_. Are you understanding this?" he asked, face very serious as he pinned Jack in place with his eyes.

"You're right. He _is_ an idiot," Jack chuckled, and he pocketed his hands while he listened to North. He was an idiot for pulling Jack in the tub, certainly. North's words struck a chord with him. It seemed as though he was more trying to protect _Bunny _than anything else, and with how far back their friendship went Jack wasn't surprised… and yet the 'teenager' was almost terrified of his words. He was essentially saying that Bunnymund was going to snap again one day and Jack had to be able to weather the storm. The last time he'd snapped, Jack had run away... and the time before that, too, when he thought about it. North was asking him _not_ to run… It was a hard promise to make. Bunny was scary when he lost his temper.

But Jack didn't _want_ to run. He wanted to stay - he'd always wanted to stay - but the idea that he might do something to ruin it flashed through his mind. It was _always _his fault. He was glad he was sitting, because he would have swayed with the weight of the task ahead had he not been. What if they pursued a relationship… and Jack made a mess of things again? What if he drove the Pooka to violence again? What if Jack was _alone again?_

Now rinsing off with the buckets North had left, Aster was not privy to his young friend's paranoid internal monologue. He was too focused on what he had just heard. Standing out in deceptive clarity wear the words, 'idiot', 'cruel', 'selfish', 'will not change', 'need to be strong', 'spite', 'bad', 'must not' and 'go any further'. The one thing Bunny got right in what he_ thought _he was hearing was that North was saying some rather uncomplimentary things about him. He was _wrong,_ however, in thinking the father figure of the Guardians was trying to keep them _apart._ He had his ears pricked sharply alert, practically seething and focused completely on North as the conversation ended with;

"Last thing -" and Santa's eyes set to twinkling in that way he was legendary for, "Do you think you can _hold him still _while I _shave him?"_

Aster's anger all but evaporated in the sudden wash of terror he felt with the last few words his acute hearing picked up. This he was _absolutely certain _he had a heard right - and North found it _funny! _The Russian didn't _know_ what he was about to do. He didn't know and Bunny _couldn't_ tell him. It was just one of those things Bunny didn't like to talk about... that made him feel _weak_. Scared of clippers - North would think it was _foolishness!_ It was obvious by the look on his face. And he was coming _this way!_

Swallowing anxiously, Jack was left behind in a sea of doubt. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. No, not clipping Bunny - he had been too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the Pooka's distress - but maybe he needed to rethink this whole potential relationship. Maybe he wasn't right for Bunny? Maybe Bunnymund needed someone who wasn't a class clown, someone who wasn't going to try and pick on him every given chance. Someone who didn't infuriate him. He bit his lip and glanced up, just in time to see North walking toward Bunny... the same Bunny who was so scary when he was angry... The very same who was now shaking... violently, and Jack's heart went out to him.

North now halfway to his target, suddenly, _ludicrously_, Bunny began casting his eyes about the room in search of a way to escape. He didn't even care that North was using Jack to keep him from fighting again. He just wanted to be gone before that was an issue. Too weak still to run and, though he could probably stand and maybe tap a foot, opening a tunnel wouldn't help. North would just catch him before he could get very far either way. He considered trying to hide, but he'd still have to make it to a hiding place, so that wasn't happening either. Coming to the damning conclusion that there was no way out of it, panic began to set in. Through a move of pure insane desperation, Bunny managed to drag himself out of the tub, flopping in a soaked, undignified mess to the floor, and scrabbled about three feet toward the door before running headlong into what could have been two tree trunks. They turned out to be boots. Black boots._ North's_ boots.

Aster looked up at North, who was grinning down at him, eyebrows in the rafters. _Santa _was enjoying himself, at least, but Bunny was starting to hyperventilate again. He curled up in a little ball as North bent down and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, lifting him effortlessly.

"Oh, come now, Old Friend. Is not bad as all that," Nicholas attempted to soothe the shivering rabbit while tucking him under one arm and carrying him over to the med table. He set Bunny down, but kept a hand closed around one upper arm to prevent another escape attempt. With a wicked grin, he looked at Jack and asked, "Are you ready?" Even though the question was not directed at him, Bunny shook his head rapidly in silent disagreement, prompting North to inquire, "Would you prefer I ask Sandy to help?" Sandy, who was still by the windows with Tooth, - both of them just staying out of the way for now - perked up at the mention of his name, a dreamsand ball already forming in his upturned palm. Another rapid headshake from Bunny had him pouting and banishing the sand. He would just have to accept the fact that, if this had to happen, Bunny wanted to be conscious.

Jack was hesitant now. He was confused by his feelings, confused by his thoughts. Was it really okay for him to be touching Bunny right now? Maybe it _would _be better if Sandy just knocked him out? Clearly that wasn't what Bunny wanted, but then, Bunny didn't want _any _of this. He walked closer to where he was sitting on the table, and looked the Pooka over. He took in his pathetic coat, the way he looked like a scared puppy, the shine of his eyes, and the soft whimpers he made as he squirmed against North's grasp. He remembered the events of before, and he remembered what North had told him. He had made some _strong_ points. _Scary_ points! Points that… changed nothing about how Jack felt. Then something sprung to his mind. His own words, his earlier thoughts, a fact._ I need him_, and then acceptance, _and he needs me too._

Certainly he was needed right now. For some reason that sparked a smile, and he reached out to put a hand on Bunny's shoulder. "Come on, Cottontail. It's just a_ hare cut_, remember?" he smirked at him, in an attempt to ease Bunny's fears with levity. Jack knew North had only been teasing when he'd asked him to hold their friend. Jack's presence was more to sooth him than to restrain and, really, what did Jack do better than distract Bunny?

Bunny, who looked up at Jack, eyes pleading him not to help North with what he was planning to do to him, and found that he was smiling too! Why was he smiling? Did he find Bunny's fear funny? Was it funny? Honestly, it really was rather stupid - to be this afraid of clippers. Logically, his fear made no sense. A haircut wasn't going to hurt him, he wouldn't look quite so silly and it would eventually grow back. What was he really so afraid of?

_A memory… That's all it was. Bunny, a mere scrap of a boy at only five years old, sat huddled under a table, listening to his mother crying. Why? Why had his uncle done it? Everything would be ok if only he hadn't killed that other Pooka. Right now, on top of that very same table, they were shaving his uncle… and his mother was screaming at them to stop. Telling them it wasn't him, he was innocent.. but the Pookan Mind Meld had proven otherwise. How could this have happened? It was all wrong… All so wrong. His uncle was crying… his uncle never cried! He was crying now._

_They didn't know Aster was there, watching tufts of fur, his uncle's fur, drifting into sight past the bottom of the table cloth. He had learned young how to hide his scent and he knew they'd be so mad if they found him. He was supposed to be learning how to tend flowers with the other kits. So, fearing punishment, he'd hidden when they brought his uncle in. Bunny shivered with every buzz those damned shears made as they severed fur from skin. Physically, it was painless but, emotionally, it was scarring. When they had finished, everyone had left. His uncle never to return. And no one ever found him. No one ever knew of the child under the table._

_The clippers were silent now, but he could still hear them. That sound would haunt him forever. Haunt him to his grave. Buzzzz..zzt… buzzzz..zzt… buzzzz..zzt…_

Bunny came back to himself with a start as the shears flared to life. The sound an almost peaceful hum now, would become that other, horrible noise as soon as North began to remove the last long hairs from his roughened coat. He began to shiver uncontrollably again and ground his teeth loudly out of fright, eyes glossing over as he began to slip away again.

**_Remember this_**_, Son. Fur may grow back, but __**honor**__ cannot..._ _Once you've been shaved, you can __**never**__ return. Not to your home, not to your family, not even to __**yourself**__,_ his Father's voice echoed around him, backed by that hated incessant buzz.

Then Aster became once again aware of another sound. A sound he found comfort in. A rich, deep and melodious voice… Jack's voice. "I know it's no fun," Jack began as he was maneuvering to hold him still, both arms wrapping securely around furry shoulders. "But just let North get you cleaned up. You'll feel better when he's done, I'm sure of it… and even if you look _awful_..," he smirked, "Well, at least I'll be here to take pictures." Sure, it came out as a tease… but it was also a promise. At least for now, Jack was not going to run.

Listening intently to Jack as he spoke, Bunnymund latched onto his words like they could anchor him in the present. How was it that Jack kept calling him back from the brink of one terrible thing or another? That flashback... He closed his eyes against it. Then, leaned his head back and nodded slowly, mechanically. Unable to form words for the time being, it was the only answer Jack would get.

In the next instant - Buzzzz..zzt… a thin line of fur on his leg was made to match the bands on either side it. Bunny jerked and scrunched his eyes tight, gripping Jack's arm like it were driftwood keeping him afloat on the open sea, claws biting into his skin. Jack paid it no more mind than to wince a bit. Bzzzz..zzt… Bunny jerked again, pressing back into the cool body behind him and tucking his muzzle into the space between his shoulder and Jack's bicep. "Shhhh..," came Jack's sniggering voice from above him, "I've got you, Kangaroo." For once, Aster was thankful for Jack's joking nature. As this time - Bzzzz..zzt - the reaction was slightly less forceful, more a strong shudder than a jump. It helped to focus on the frost sprite and the irritating nickname he'd be sure to address later, rather than what was happening. Bzzzz..zzt… he only shivered a bit harder as North finished up that leg. Bzzzz..zzt - and started on the next. Slowly, as the hair came off - Bzzzz..zzt - and his coat began to look a little neater, - Bzzzz..zzt - Aster began to relax by degrees. His shivering became less, - Bzzzz..zzt - eventually going away completely. - Bzzzz..zzt - He found that Jack being there made him feel oddly safe. Lifting his head from its hiding place, - Bzzzz..zzt - he gazed up at his anchor, his rock - Bzzzz..zzt - then closed his eyes again - Bzzzz..zzt - and tried to pretend they were somewhere else. Somewhere warm and green... and private.

Fifteen minutes later, give or take...

Silence… It was so silent. Bunny opened his eyes and looked around him. North was standing over to his right, grinning like stuffed brumby while he cleaned the clipper's blades with a small brush. Sandy and Tooth were hovering nearby, both looking _decidedly_ pleased… and Jack? He felt a slight chill in his back and looked up. Jack was still there, still smiling. In fact, he was smiling... _brighter?_ What was going on?

First to speak was North who, astonishingly to Bunny, asked, "Sleep well?"

Aster cocked his head at him like a confused hound dog and looked back up at Jack again. "Ah fell _asleep?!"_ he asked, absolutely incredulous.

"Sure did, _Sleeping Beauty_," Jack quipped, although he wasn't entirely joking when he called Bunny that. He really was a beautiful creature, asleep or awake. "You were out_ so long,_ I thought I was going to have to wake you up with a _kiss_," he teased further, puckering his lips in an exaggerated way.

Jack had been more than surprised when Bunny had fallen asleep - perhaps_ passed out_ was a better term - and had nearly panicked at first, but North continued to work and Tooth assured him that Bunny was fine. It seemed like this time he hadn't fainted in a life-threatening way, just in a 'go to your happy place' kind of way. Still, now that he was awake, Jack felt _much_ better.

Bunny_ tried _to ignore the vivid image Jack's joke brought to mind. Failing that, he was forced to instead attempt to ignore the flash of heat and the swirling sensation between his hips that image had ignited. He hoped the others equated the tone of his voice to his surprise at having apparently slept for quite a while, rather than to said joke as he asked, "_How long a kip did Ah take?!_"

"Jack _exaggerates_. Was only a few minutes. You woke up when I finish."

Blinking rapidly out of pure shock, the Pooka sat up straight and gaped at North again, _"Ye're done?!"_

"Is all over. And you look very handsome… for _naked rabbit_," North chuckled.

Bunny's eyes went _wide_, then _immediately_ dropped to his abdomen. To his _vast_ relief, the strip of unshaven fur was still there. He spun his head back to North, managing to look befuddled, angry and amused all at the same time, muscles twitching like the expressions were at _war _on his face.

Nicholas smirked at him. "Got'cha!"

That single word snapped the tension in the air like an old twig and Bunny did a most unexpected thing. He started _laughing._ He'd been holding so much anxiety inside that, when North teased him, it just_ burst_ like a dam and came out all at once as a most joyous and _welcome_ sound. And his emotional release was apparently contagious, seeing as how it swept the other Guardians up in its spell right along with him. It was several minutes before anyone had enough control to speak reliably.

Tooth came forward as soon as she could stop tittering and gave Aster a gentle hug, overjoyed to see that he was no longer upset. "Bunny," she began, then held him at arm's length for a better view, "You look _much_ better." In appearance, health _and_ demeanor. He didn't look nearly as ill as he had - much more alive - especially with that smile on his lips.

"Ta, Tooth. Ah _feel_ much betta." And he honestly _did._ At least for now, there was nothing _horrible_ planned for him in the near-future and he was feeling much refreshed, in spite of what had just _happened _to him. Tooth's touch as she hugged him felt _odd_ to his shortened fur, which he wished he could forget about. At least it was _over_ now and he knew North wouldn't be sending him away any time soon. Although he'd probably be having nightmares about it for the next _month._ Thankfully, he didn't have much time to dwell on the experience before Tooth patted his arm and asked, "_So?_ _Did_ you sleep well?" It was a playful question, as he obviously had not slept long. North worked wonders, after all.

"Like a stone, sheila," he replied to Tooth's light-hearted jest, it not fazing him in the _slightest_ right now.

No sooner had she fluttered back a bit to give him space, than Sandy was there, an exclamation point bouncing over his head. He held his hand out to Bunny, and a swirl of sand formed in it. The exclamation above him reformed into an image of the Pooka - rubbing his eyes - accompanied by a question mark and then a series of Zs, rising from his head. Was Bunny tired? Did he want Sandy to help him sleep?

Bunny shook his head. He wasn't interested in sleep just then, although his body most assuredly _needed_ it. No, right now he wanted_ food! _"No thanks, Sandy. Ah don't suppose ya could track me down some tucka instead? Ah'm so hungry Ah could eat a horse an' chase the jockey!" Sandy nodded vigorously and zipped off to hunt down a yeti to get the Easter Bunny something to eat.

North, who had been waiting patiently until now, got his two cents in by asking Bunny, "So, is not '_buggered_' anymore, _da?_" and he looked quite _proud_ of his work as he did. Let Bunny just _try _to say that he'd failed to do a good job now. Sure, it was short, but at least it was mostly even.

Examining every part of the clip job within his sight, Bunny said, "Ah dunno, mate. Ah haven't really _seen_ it yet. Ah jus' woke up, _remember?_"

Jack, of course, snickered at this. "You were out like a light," he chuckled and carded his fingers through the fur on Bunny's shoulder. It was pretty soft, like this, but a different kind of soft from when it had been long and fluffy. It seemed somehow _denser _this way and very cushiony.

"Quit _petting me_, mate," Bunny grumbled under his breath as Jack continued stroking him. He_ refused _to admit that he enjoyed the sensation - even to _himself_ - but he _did_ enjoy it. It sent _delicious_ little shivers out from every hair follicle Jack disturbed. He was all but purring inside by the time the hand stopped moving. It was not removed as Jack replied equally quietly, "Aw, c'mon, Cottontail. How could I_ resist?_" Then he leaned in _very _close to the Pooka, turning his ear toward himself, and whispered into it at a volume intended only for him, "You're pretty_ adorable_ when you're sleeping." Payback was a dish best served when you were surrounded by your peers.

He had been _about_ to ask for a mirror, but now Bunny's question just sort of… _went away_. In spite of himself, his heart _swelled_ a bit, a dopey half-grin taking up residence on his face. The _little shit!_ Turning his own words against him like that, and in front of the other Guardians _to boot! _At least _Bunny _had said it to _Jack _when they were _alone_… but, oh, _why_ was he suddenly so bloody _happy? _He stared into space as that pleasant warmth from before spread through his body again and that doofy grin widened. It was a _compliment._ Made in _fun, _yes, but still a compliment just the same.

Jack did his best not to smile_ too much_ at Bunny's reaction. The idiot just looked so _happy_ to have been called adorable. If it was compliments he wanted, he_ really_ should have been reading Jack's mind. He'd be hearing _a lot_ of Jack's opinions on the _more-than-sexy_ body the Pooka sported. Pausing in his thoughts to consider the implications, he wondered when he had reached a point in his life where his definition of sexy was_ Bunny?_ Most humans weren't into the fur, or the ears, or the tail... but Jack _was_. He was attracted to _every_ part of him - as was so_ thoroughly _made clear in the bathtub - and, if the look on Bunny's face meant what he_ thought _it did, the attraction was indeed _mutual._

Bunny was not privy to Jack's musings, still too wrapped up in being called adorable to notice. Such a _simple_ thing to make him feel so pleased. He was _so_ focused on it that he had forgotten briefly the presence of their friends in the room. Then a deliberate cough from North had him suddenly embarrassed again and looking for a way to distract from that rather silly response to Jack's remark.

Luckily for him, Jack provided all the distraction he needed when he asked North, "Does anyone have any spare clothes I could borrow? Mine _really_ need to be washed." He could feel his pants stiffening as the debris from Bunny's bath dried into a veritable _shell_ and it was making him itch. More than three hundred years of life - one would _think_ Jack would have invested in more than one set of clothes. He'd always just stripped down and _washed_ them when they got dirty. It wasn't like anyone could see him anyway. Now that he was a Guardian and had believers, he was going to have to rethink his laundry habits.

North gave the winter sprite an amused look. "You do _realize_ that I am only other person here who wears clothes, da?" he asked, one eyebrow arching skyward. With a shrug, he told Jack, "You can borrow clothes, but I _guarantee_ they will_ not _fit."

Apparently on the exact same page as North, Bunny couldn't help but laugh. The idea of Jack in North's clothing was simply_ ridiculous_. The guy could fit in _one leg _of the huge man's pants with_ room to spare _and he wanted to borrow clothes? The image the thought conjured was a most entertaining one to be sure, although his laughter elicited a scowl from the sprite.

At that moment, Sandy happened to return trailing a yeti, who carried an entire pot of beef stew. The pot was set down carefully on the utility cart next to the med table and he ladled a healthy portion into a bowl held by the Sandman, which was then handed off to Bunny, before the yeti turned to leave. He didn't get very far, however, North having stopped him and, after a good deal of arguing over the logistics of finding clothes that Jack would not be swimming in, sent him away again, this time in search suitable garments.

A contented sigh issued forth from Bunny as his belly began to fill. He really had been _starving_. When was the last time he'd eaten? Jack had come down to the warren shortly before lunch, so his last meal had been breakfast? No, wait… he'd _skipped_ breakfast that morning in order to get some more egg painting in… and dinner the night before... He glanced at a coo-coo clock over the door and was _shocked_ to see that it was now nearly nine o'clock in the _evening_. He had gone more than _twenty four hours _without food! No _wonder_ he was so hungry!

The yeti returned rather quickly considering the apparently _monumental_ task that had been set to him. In his hands he held a pair of pants and a shirt which, although they were most likely too small for North, were still _far _too big for Jack.

"Ah! You found my old things from my Cossack days, Toby!" North said with a note of pomp, "Didn't I _tell you_ I still had them?" Toby rolled his eyes and passed the clothing to Jack, then left without answering, so North turned back to the teen. "They are still _much _too big, but will fit you _better _than what I wear now," he explained, then patted his belly jovially. "I did not have the _belly_ when I was young!" he laughed.

Bunny attempted to hide his growing smirk behind the bowl of stew as he ate. Who _wouldn't_ laugh seeing the _yards _of cloth Jack had to somehow keep from _falling off _of his body? He wasn't certain the teen's belt would be up to the challenge. But, no sooner were the clothes brought to Jack than _Tooth_, of all people, was leading him away.

"Come on Jack, I'll help you with this." Although Jack couldn't say for sure he was _totally_ comfortable with anyone helping him dress, he couldn't put up much of a fight against Tooth. She was a force to be reckoned with when she had plans for you, so it was best to just go along with it. So go along with it he did.

Little did he know that her offer had sparked an un-Guardian-like emotion in a certain rabbit who, had he not had a mouthful of food at the time, would have protested Tooth's kidnapping Jack. Bunny wasn't sure _why_ he felt the urge to protest, but he _did_. Something about her being in close proximity to the sprite just irked him_ greatly_. Then Toothiana pushed Jack right out the door and the urge flared again. Swallowing hastily, Bunny began to object, but they were already gone, Tooth leading Jack by the hand, giggling all the way.

Out in the workshop hallway...

"Did you see his _face?_" she asked, nudging Jack's arm.

The spirit raised a brow at her and then chuckled. "He looks a_ lot_ better, doesn't he?"

"Whatever you said certainly brightened his mood," Tooth chirped nudging him companionably with her elbow. She stopped in front of the bathroom door and pushed it open for him. "Just go change in there and, once you're '_decent_', I'll help you get it all straightened out," she offered.

Jack ducked into the room and sighed. His pants were…_ ruined_, just like the old hoodie which still hung nearby, dry now, but _irretrievably_ stained. This made two pieces of clothing that he wasn't happy with anymore, which pretty much accounted for his entire wardrobe. He didn't know if he could _ever_ get his clothes to a wearable condition again. Then, when he peeled off his pants and one leg _split_ down the side, he _knew_ they were a lost cause. Well, what did he want for three hundred year old pants? It was a testament to their workmanship that they'd held out this long. He released a deep breath of frustration as he glanced again at the hoodie. Maybe it was time for some new clothes...

Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, Jack suppressed a shudder. He looked nearly as bedraggled as Bunny had_ before_ his bath. Eyes somewhat _sunken_, bruise-like marks shading the area between them and his cheek bones,_ actual_ bruising on his arm where Bunny had held on for dear life, hair a tangled mess, splashed with pink and skin covered in a scummy, red film. Worse, he smelled like something that _died_ and was left out in the _sun_ for a week. From circus freak to _zombie_... this day just kept getting better.

With a resigned sigh, he pushed aside the shower curtain and turned on the water to a comfortably warm temperature, then stepped under the stream to wash his hair and skin with more of that same candy-cane soap. It wouldn't do anything for his eyes or the bruises, but at least he could deal with the rest this way and he'd certainly _smell _better. The water felt so nice as it rinsed away the evidence of Bunny's little prank that Jack nearly lost himself in it, but he couldn't allow that. Though he would have liked to have stayed there, letting the falling water massage his weariness away, he only remained in the shower for a few minutes. Just long enough it get clean. It wouldn't do keep Tooth waiting _too_ long, after all.

Upon exiting, he grabbed a towel from the rack, knocking his stained shirt to the floor next to his pants as he did. He stared at then. They had been with him for so many years, but now he would need something else. He regretfully lifted them, opened the trash can and dropped them in. Then, as he picked up the garments loaned to him, he wondered where he could get new clothes of his own and what he might look like in them. He'd been wearing the same thing for so long, he really couldn't picture himself in anything else.

Certainly not _North's_ clothes. North's clothes were _huge_ on him. So big that he was able to pull the waistband of the pants he'd stepped into all the way up to his armpits. He groaned in annoyance. Even though he was able to salvage his belt, he couldn't very well wear it around his waist. He was going to be tripping over the pant-legs as it was. He fidgeted with the belt a bit, struggling to close the buckle. When he finally succeeded, he determined that this was decent enough to allow Tooth to help and pushed the door open.

Tooth's immediate reaction was to chuckle. "You could get _lost_ in there, couldn't you?" she asked as she knelt down onto the floor. Her wings settled behind her and she reached for the hem of one leg, then began to roll it so it wouldn't hang so low, as she reminisced, "I remember when _North_ wore these. Certainly brings back memories. Of course, they fit _him_ much better." She looked up at him as he fought with the shirt and shook her head. "That shirt will be a _dress_ on you… you may do better just to go without it."

Jack groaned again. Commando and half dressed in North's pants? That sounded _terrible_. She had a point, though… and as she began to roll the other leg up, he huffed, "You would think_ Santa Claus_ would have some _clothes_ on hand." Not that he wasn't grateful… but this wasn't very practical. "I look _ridiculous._"

"And ridiculed you will be," Tooth assured him. Her task complete, she fluttered off the ground and admonished him, "Just be thankful for what you _have_, Jack. You_ could_ be running around naked. Now let's get back there before they think we got lost."

Jack was_ not _excited for the conversation that would result from his return. The pants could have been a _tent_, for all the billowing folds flapping as he tried to walk without falling flat on his face and a good _foot and a half _of the fabric which made up the pant legs was rolled up, which just served to make him look _stupider_. Combined with his still-shirtless top, he could have been a clown. Tooth flittered ahead of him, but Jack was in no hurry to catch up. For once in his life, he was _dragging his feet_.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary...

Bunnymund was pacing, wrapped up in his desire to track Tooth and Jack down and stop whatever the fairy's plans were. He growled at himself and shook his head for perhaps the hundredth time. He_ knew_ what her plans were. She was_ just_ going to help him change. Why did that _bother _him so much? Why had he wanted to _snatch_ Jack away from her when she touched him. Whatever the reason, he knew he didn't _like_ the thought of Tooth seeing Jack naked… _before him?_ Was _that_ it? Was he _jealous?_ Of Tooth _touching_ Jack? Of her seeing him _naked_ and beating _him_ to it? No. He couldn't _let_ her… Bunny _started_ to get up to follow, but then North had him by the arm again.

"Where are you thinking you are going?" North asked, voice stern.

Aster glared at North and was about to tell him _exactly_ where… then he paused and the color _drained_ from his face as he realized what he had almost let slip. Instead of the firm 'I'm going to make sure she doesn't touch what's _mine!_' he had been _about _to say, he wound up looking like a grouper on dry land, mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out. After a while of this, during which North was becoming_ increasingly_ amused, Bunny finally managed to stammer out, "Ah was… uh… just… going for a walk."

"Bunny, you are _terrible _liar," North laughed. "I know what you were_ just doing _and is part of reason I am needing to talk to you."

Unbelievably, Bunny went even _paler_, and he mumbled under his breath, "Mah turn, huh?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: In Which Jack Receives the Rarest of Gifts**

**Summary: Even the last of the Pooka isn't exempt from 'the talk', but what will this talk reveal and how will Bunny deal with the knowledge imparted unto him? As memories come into question and emotions run high, will Bunny's friendship with Jack ever be the same? Will it even survive? **

**Notes:**

**- Warning for language and minor violence in this chapter.**

* * *

Certain doom. That was what Bunny felt coming as North nodded, planted him back on the table he'd just about vacated and fixed him with that same look he had earlier given Jack, "Old friend, I am responsible for ensuring that we Guardians are unified team. No fighting_, da?_" began the lecture. "You are taking _shine _to our newest addition and you are being jealous of Toothie." Bunny began to interrupt, but North shushed him just as he had Jack. "I talk, you listen," he commanded, to which Bunnymund responded by clamping his mouth shut and crossing his arms like a petulant child.

This only lasted a second. From the start the whole situation had been reminding Bunny of the sermon given to Jack not long ago, of what he _thought_ he'd heard. That command had been the last straw and his temper_ flared _with a _vengeance_. "No, North! _YOU _listen! Ah heard you talkin' ta Jack earlier!"

"How did you..?" North began, but Bunny cut him off.

"_EARS,_ North!" he snapped, pointing sharply at them for emphasis, "Oh, ya were pretty quiet, but Ah heard enough ta know what ya told Jack!"

"Bunny…"

"_Where da ya get off?!_ Tellin' Jack Ah'm not_ right _fer 'im!" he yelled at the big Russian, hopping down from the table and pacing unsteadily before him. North was impressed that Bunny was feeling strong enough after eating to walk, although he wobbled quite a bit and kept gripping the table every few steps. The Pooka's rapid healing never ceased to amaze him - that was not the_ issue _at the moment, however. He_ tried _to be patient, knowing said Pooka had _clearly_ misconstrued what he had heard a short while ago. "Bunny, Old friend..," began Santa again, but he didn't get very far... _again._

" 'Old friend' _nothin'!"_ Bunny retorted, "Ya_ know_ what Ah've been through! What Ah _lost! _Ya know how_ hard_ this is fer me!" He halted his pacing briefly to pierce his friend with an icy stare. "Ah've got a _chance here! _Ah_ need _this, North! But, _nooo!"_ Bunny ranted on, throwing his arms in the air. "Ya think ye're so _high'n mighty_ ya can just_ decide_ who gets ta _fall in love!_" Returning to stalking the floor as he spoke, Bunny was heedless of his own words - having forgotten their present company - and North's attempts to explain, "_How_ is that even _up ta you?!"_

"**_E. ASTER BUNNYMUND!_**_" _North roared and Bunny's jaw snapped shut. _"I _talk, _you_ listen!" Nicholas scowled at his friend of several hundred years, "I did _NOT_ tell Jack that you are not right for him. I _told_ him you jump to_ conclusions_ and you have _temper._ I _warned_ him that he would have to be_ strong_.. and _this _is why!" He stabbed a finger at Bunny's chest angrily, knocking him momentarily off balance both physically and mentally. His manner softened, nonetheless, as he said, "But… I_ also_ told him that you have been hurting _very _long time and I _do not _want to see you hurt _again_. I told him that he needs to be_ careful _so that _will not_ happen." North said as he gripped his shoulder, "Jack is _scared,_ Bunny. He does not say, but I know - he is scared of _upsetting_ you. Scared you will yell like in '68."

" '68 was _his_ fault, North!"

"No. You were _both_ at fault for that blizzard," North countered, "Do you _remember_ when you came to me after? You told me Jack caused you to make mistake. You said you _yelled _and you _chased _him from warren. Told him_ 'Don't_ come back'…"

"Until after Easter, yeah," he recalled, "Then 'e went an' _ruined it_ ta get back at me."

Santa shook his head at him, "Was not to get back. He never _did _come back to warren, da? Even _after_ blizzard?"

"No. 'E probably knew I'd kick 'is ass clear back ta _Burgess_ if 'e tried."

"Bunny… you_ told_ him _not_ to come back…" North pointed out gently.

The confused rabbit had no idea why that mattered, because, "Ah _also_ said…"

But North did not let him finish. "Has it _occurred_ to you... that Jack maybe did not _hear _last part?"

"What're ya gettin' at?" Bunny asked, brow furrowing.

"What if he _did not hear _last thing you said in warren? What if he _only _heard you say _don't come back?"_ North suggested. "Jack has _trouble_ controlling his powers when he is upset. He _cries_, it _snows._ He cries_ hard_…"

"It _snows_ hard… Oh, _MiM_…" Bunny whispered, putting a hand to his forehead. It had snowed so much... the blizzard had raged all day and long into the night. Had Jack_ really _been crying that whole time?

"You were only _real_ _friend _he had, Bunny. No humans _saw_ him, no other spirits_ talked _to him."

_Oh, sure. Rub it in, why don'cha,_ Aster thought. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks as he came to the damning conclusion, " 'E thought Ah was done with 'im... An' Ah _let 'im_ think it..," and a level of regret he had not felt since surviving the Golden Age alone suddenly engulfed him. "Ah really _am_ an idiot." Covering his face with his paws, he groaned out loud, "Ah can't fix this!"

North took hold of Bunny's wrists and pulled his paws out of the way. "Then _learn_ from it, Old friend," he suggested, "Do _not_ let it happen again."

"North, this is _me_ we're talkin' about. _Of course _it's gonna happen again! It _always _happens again…" the Pooka lamented as he grabbed his ears and pulled harshly. "Maybe Ah really _am_ wrong for 'im…"

"BAH! Mr. Gloom-and-Doom! You are not _wrong for_ _him,_ but you _are_ wrong!_"_ North insisted. "If you _cannot _stop it happening again, then you must _change_ what you do _after_ it happens! _Go_ to him. _Talk_ to him. _Do not_ let it fester! _That_ is how you fix!"

Bunny met his eyes, feeling his nearly-dashed hopes rising again, "Ya really think that'll work?"

"Da, I do." North stood and patted Bunny on the back, "I do not want to see _either of you_ hurting. You will have to learn control and humility, Bunny. These things will be needed for relationship to work. If you_ cannot_ make relationship work, _do not_ start it. This is all I wanted to say."

"Ah appreciate it, Nick," Bunnymund smiled, a little sadly.

A soft brush of magic sand to his cheek drew Bunny's eyes right, where Sandy hovered forgotten, his expression sympathetic. Closing his eyes tight, Bunnymund cursed to himself. If he'd _remembered _he had been in the room... but he hadn't. Nor had he intended to reveal _any _of what they'd discussed to the silent Guardian. Oh, Sandy had already known about Bunny's past and his self-inflicted reclusiveness, but now he knew of Bunny's grievous error towards Jack and that his suspicions upon stumbling in on them earlier had been_ correct. Now_ it was _too late_ to go back.

Seeing the weariness in Bunny's eyes, Sandy again offered his dreamsand, but Bunny shook his head in a second refusal. He couldn't sleep _now _- after so long believing he'd been in the right, to find out he'd actually been very, _VERY_ wrong was a _major _eye-opener. His shocked mind was at once numbed and _perfectly_ clear. He knew _exactly_ what he needed to do. That fact made this his best chance to broach the subject and, if he _waited_, he knew he'd lose his nerve. He had no idea how his efforts would be received, but he had to at least _attempt _to make amends with Jack before allowing himself rest. He_ had_ to try.

Just then, the sound of buzzing wings and North's exclamation of, "Ah! They have come back!" heralded the return of their wayward friends. Aster had to again fight down the impulse to rip Jack away from the originator of that sound, but then he saw that he wasn't with her and a _completely unreasonable_ moment of panic washed over him. It was gone like the wind when Jack slouched into the room shortly behind the fairy. He was _clearly _embarrassed, and well he _should_ be. If he weren't feeling so damn _guilty_ just then, Bunny would have laughed out loud. Jack looked _absurd! _Like a small child playing dress-up with Daddy's clothes. He was honestly amazed those pants were staying up _at all_ or that Jack had been able to return without falling flat on his _face._

From their positions, Tooth could see that Sandy, North and Bunny had been conversing and she couldn't help but wonder what the topic of discussion had been. It seemed like something serious. Sandy appeared to have been comforting Bunny who, oddly, _wasn't _laughing at Jack. She'd expected the Pooka to tease him _mercilessly,_ but he wasn't. In fact, he looked _troubled. _As she swooped over to join in their conversation, Jack leaned against the door frame and muttered, "I don't think this is really gonna work for me," looking down at himself. "But thanks for this, North. I guess it'll do for now." He sighed and walked a little closer to them, stopping when he felt he was significantly in the 'circle'. "So… are we gonna talk about this whole 'weather' thing?"

No sooner had Jack's question left his mouth, than Aster brushed rudely past Tooth and strode over to him - gait somewhat stronger now -_ grabbed_ him by the arm, _spun_ him around and led him _right back _out the door again. "Late'a," he said in a clipped tone, "Come with me," and he dragged Jack down the hall with him, studiously ignoring the snickering that niggled at his ears as they gained distance. Tugging Jack behind him, Bunnymund peered into every open door he passed. Here, a bathroom, there a closet, this room was filled with tools, the next clearly sleeping quarters for the yetis, if the bear-like snoring from within was any indication. Any one of these rooms could be appropriate for their conversation, save for _one_ problem. They were all _occupied. _The Pooka wanted to do this in private.

Jack didn't know what to think. Apparently he was the king of popular today, because _everyone_ wanted to drag him off to some secret talk, nevertheless, this was the first one he _truly_ protested. "B-Bunny - you shouldn't be up walking!" he objected, but it was about as useful as smearing honey on the wall. Bunny would _not _be deterred. "Ah'm _fine!_ Feelin' _much _better, thanks," he replied to Jack's complaint.

"You're gonna hurt yourself," Jack warned a second time to which Bunny quickly answered, "No, Ah'm not. Don't be a mother hen," without stopping in his quest for privacy. Another four rooms down the hall and, _finally, _Bunny had found one that was vacant. He hesitated outside the door, nervous about what he knew he needed to tell Jack. He had put all the blame for that _damned blizzard _on him all these years. Had treated him like a _worthless, selfish, irresponsible hoon,_ and now it had turned out that he'd been_ just _as at fault as Jack… maybe_ more-so_. He was so afraid that Jack would hate him for it. Would he decide he'd had enough and call off any chance of a deeper relationship? Would they even still be _friends?_

The more Jack looked Bunny over, the more _concerned_ he became. He seemed like he had something very urgent on his mind, something that had him so preoccupied that, Jack realized, Bunny hadn't even poked fun at his ridiculous state of dress. This left Jack, too, uncertain about the conversation ahead. Was Bunny finally going to lay into him for all the jokes today? Was this about the fact that Jack had purposefully riled Bunny up in the tub? Had he gone_ too far _with that?... Or, maybe, not far enough? _That_ was an interesting thought.

Unable to stand the suspense, Jack pried, "So what's so important that we can't talk about a global crisis_ first?"_ When he worded it like that, he realized, it did sound rather serious. He was beginning to wonder if it truly _was_ a global crisis and he wanted to fix it before Easter. That way, at least, Bunny wouldn't _die _trying to deliver eggs. Bunnymund, however, was getting pretty sick of the topic. "We can talk about the bloody weather _after. _This won't take long," he scowled at Jack.

Why on earth was Bunny behaving this way? Was whatever he had on his mind was_ so consuming_ that he'd rather talk about that then something which could _ruin his holiday? _Had North _said _something to him? Had they had _'the talk'_ too? What if Bunny _didn't _want what Jack did? What if he wanted to_ run?_ North had almost scared _Jack _into running, after all… _Would _Bunny run? Was _that_ what this talk was? A 'break up'? They had hardly even addressed if they were an item. Jack swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He couldn't just dwell on his own thoughts… he _had _to get Bunny to tell him what he was thinking. "…Bunny?" Jack squeaked, beginning to feel nerves set in. "Is something _wrong?_"

Bunny couldn't help but wonder if Jack would still_ care _if something was wrong with him when they reemerged from that room. "No... Yeah... Ah just… need ta..." he started, but still hesitated to enter the room. This conversation could make or _break_ them. Did he really want to_ risk _it? Should he just be happy with what they have and leave it at that? Finally, after what seemed like an _eternity _of internal deliberation, the Pooka grabbed Jack by his belt and hauled him into the blackness beyond, shutting the door behind them and locking it with a soft click.

It was dark inside, but Bunny could see well enough by the moonlight streaming in through the window that it was a small sitting room. Nothing fancy. Just a couch, a few chairs and a fireplace. Jack stood idly in the center of the room while Bunny squatted down before the fireplace and lit it with a match from a pack left on the mantel. He wasn't cold, but he wanted the light, since this room had no lamps. Once it had caught well, he turned his attention to the window or, more specifically, the moon _outside_ the window. He gazed up at it and said, "Apologies, mate. Private conversation," then proceeded to shutter the window, whispering, "Wish me luck," to MiM as he did so. Now, finally, he was ready to address Jack, who waited patiently - or was he just too scared to break the silence - for Bunny to explain himself.

Bunny fidgeted in place, trying to find his voice for a good minute, before saying, "Jack… Ah… Ah really don' know where ta _start_…" he sighed, deep shame in his eyes, "Ah've _wronged_ ya, Jack. Ah… don' know how ya can even stand ta be _around _me, ta be honest.., after what Ah've done."

Thinking immediately back to Bunny jumping down his throat about shaving him, Jack instinctively began to protest. "Bunny, you haven't..." but the rabbit-man shook his head to forestall him. Then, closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths before continuing, "Remember earlier, when Ah said there was one time when Ah yelled at ya that Ah thought Ah was justified? Ah was talkin…. about the blizzard of '68.., but ya probably already knew that… Ah've blamed ya for that fer_ forty six years_ now. _Ignored ya_ fer forty five'a those years."

"...oh," Jack whispered so quietly he wasn't even sure he had actually said it out loud.

Looking back up at Jack again, mouth dry and eyes stinging, Bunnymund finally admitted, "But Ah was _wrong. _That blizzard was_ mah fault_, mate..,_ not _yours." Feeling somewhat dizzy, Bunny shakily lowered himself into the nearest chair and turned it to face Jack. "Yeah, ya made me botch the paint job on that egg.., but ya were just _lonely_… Ya were _always_ lonely. Ah just… never _saw_ it. Ah dunno… Maybe Ah didn' _wanna _see it?"

Suddenly Jack wanted to be somewhere else._ Anywhere_ else. Bunny was making him relive the blizzard with his words, and it _hurt_. He could still remember it as if it had happened that very day...

_He'd wanted to confront Bunny about his feelings for him. It had literally taken him _ _ **years** _ _ to work up the courage to approach him, but he _ _ **finally ** _ _felt confident enough in the Easter Bunny's feelings toward him that he was ready to give it a shot. It had even been going well. Good-natured banter and furtive glances abounded, laughter and smiles_ _ ** filled** _ _ the air, until he had taken it upon himself to playfully nudge Bunny's arm. It had truly been his mistake… by that casual action he had caused him to mess up that egg…_

_And Bunny was _ _ **furious** _ _... "What the _ _ **hell** _ _ d'ya think ye're _ _ **doin!** _ _ Ah've only got a few _ _ **hours ** _ _left ta finish up an' ya come in here distractin' me an'... _ _ **Damnit! ** _ _Lookit what ya made me _ _ **do!" ** _ _He thrust the googie angrily at Jack, its legs vanishing as he did, becoming a normal egg - the little spirit which had been animating it escaping Bunny's wrath by returning to the flower it would inhabit the rest of the year._

_"Bunny I.. I'm_ _ ** sorry,** _ _" Jack stammered, "I didn't mean... I just wanted to..."_

_"Ah don't _ _ **give a stuff!** _ _ **Nick off ** _ _before Ah _ _ **kick yer ass!"** _

_"But... B-bunny..."_

"_**GET OUT! ** _ _" Bunny bellowed, throwing the egg at him._

_Jack caught it with difficulty, fumbling and nearly dropping it a few times. He turned the lifeless oval over and gaped at the oddly wintery scene (for an Easter egg), now smeared with a streak of white which obscured what appeared to have once been an over-sized rabbit and a shoeless human, judging by the still uncovered feet. Had Bunny been painting _ _ **them?** _

_"Are ya deaf? _ _ **Nick off** _ _... an' take _ _ **that ** _ _with ya! It's _ _ **worthless** _ _ now anyway!"_

_A lump rising in his throat, Jack gripped his staff _ _ **so tight** _ _ that his knuckles turned white and he glared at the Pooka. He couldn't _ _ **believe ** _ _he had been about to... "_ _ **FINE!** _ _ If _ _ **that's** _ _ how you're going to be," Jack took to the sky with a shout of, "_ _ **I don't need this shit!** _ _"_

** _"GOOD! GO! _ ** _An' _ _ **DON'T ** _ _COME BACK!" Aster barked in his wake. Jack _ _ **barely ** _ _heard it over the wind and the sound of blood rushing through his ears, but hear it, he did. It ripped a gaping hole in his heart to know that Bunny, who he had been about to_ _ ** confess his feelings to, ** _ _now wanted _ _ **nothing ** _ _to do with him... over a _ _ **stupid egg.** _

At least, that's what he _thought._ It was really too bad he missed the last words of that sentence... "'Til_ after_ Easter!" Perhaps if he'd _heard_ them, the blizzard never would have happened.

Unaware of Jack's thoughts, the Easter Bunny leaned forward and rested his forehead in his palms. "Ah had no _right_… ta yell at ya the way Ah did. Ah hurt ya _bad._.. Ah know that now," he sniffed, nose beginning to run with the tears he refused to let come from his eyes. _Not now, _Bunny told himself internally. He would get through this without blubbering like a baby if it killed him. "Ya were _so alone._.. Ah was _all_ ya had, an' Ah sent ya away… Ah_ sent _ya_ away_…" His voice was barely audible now and heavily laden with regret as he spoke. He rubbed an arm across his nose and sniffed again, continuing to stare at his own feet. "Ah didn't _know_ yer emotions triggered yer powers the way they do... S'no _wonder _it snowed… hard as it did… Ya were _cryin' _just as hard..." He looked up now, eyes near to brimming, but still he would not let the tears come. "weren't ya?"

Jack's head shot up in surprise. **_Ya were cryin' just as hard… _**So Bunny _knew_ about that? Yes, he had cried. He'd cried _endlessly_, for _hours_. And by the time he'd _stopped _crying, and opened his eyes enough to see what he had done, it was _too late. _His powers had affected a massive area of land, almost an _entire hemisphere _of distance. Children everywhere in that blizzard were missing out on Easter, and Bunny's work had _gone to_ _waste._ "B-Bunny..," he stuttered, meaning to ask him to stop talking, but his words went unnoticed, as did the gently drifting snow which now fell around him.

Bunny stood again, facing Jack. "Ah'm not askin' ya… ta _forgive_ me. MiM knows, Ah don' deserve it…. Ah just… Ah had ta… apologize .." he spoke haltingly. Jack's eyes widened with something Bunny couldn't quite place. _Shock?... Fear?... Pain? _Brow knitted together as he stood before him, Bunny wavered, seeming uncertain. His instincts said '_go to him_', his logic said he wouldn't want to be touched right now. He swayed between _go_ and d_on't go_, _comfort _or _let him be_ for who knew _how _long... but, in the end, he made up his mind to go with his instincts and took the two steps to Jack, wrapping his arms tightly about the teen's torso and hanging his chin on his shoulder. It was his _undoing_. The tears flowed freely now, coloring little ribbons of velveteen fur a darker shade as they rolled with the pull of gravity toward the floor.

Jack was affected much the same, just staring straight ahead, eyes unfocused, at the fire and letting the tears and the snowflakes fall where they may. He was _not there _in that moment. Not in that room. Not at the pole. He was somewhere_ far away _and_ many years_ in the past, surrounded by an _endless _field of white. The tears had finally subsided. The snow had finally abated... and Bunny had finally found him. He'd been easy to locate. Bunnymund had only to find the eye of the storm. Where it was coldest. Where whole _trees_ were encrusted in a thick sheet of ice and half-buried in _twenty foot tall_ snow drifts. Jack_ saw_ him approaching, at a speed that should have clued him in that he wasn't in for a lecture. There had been no actual _words _between them then. Bunny hadn't given him the _chance_. When Jack opened his mouth to speak… _Bunny _had closed it...

Shuddering in the oblivious rabbit's embrace, the memory of his nose and lip both _throbbing _from a well aimed right hook and drops of red raining down on the snow beneath him, flooded Jack's mind. It was the first time he'd ever had a bloody nose. It tasted like iron, and Jack had _no idea_ how to stop the bleeding. He hardly even knew that he _could_ bleed. He'd never really been injured to his knowledge so, prior to_ that moment,_ Jack had always felt somewhat invincible. His whole world _crumbled_ as he stumbled back, falling... and he looked up through teary eyes, vision blurring, to see the _only person_ who had ever bothered to _care_... leaving him _forever._

He'd been left no real option, so Jack had accepted the blame for _everything._ Had _accepted _the punishment. He saw Bunny occasionally after that… always from a distance during Easter - but he could _never_ bring himself to approach. He'd lived_ the rest of his time_ before being chosen as a Guardian _alone_. They didn't truly '_meet' _again until the night North had sent Bunny to fetch him... that _life changing_ night… And Jack was _so excited_ that Bunny was even _talking_ to him, that he could hardly keep the cheerful chirp out of his voice when he said his name._ Bunny!_ The excitement had drained out of his voice nearly the instant the stupid blizzard was brought up. It had been so_ long._.. _You're not still mad about that… Are you?_

_Of course_ he was. Jack knew he would _never_ be forgiven for it. _Now _though..? Just when he'd finally come to terms with that… _now_ Bunny was asking_ him_ for forgiveness? Bunny thought_ he_ was responsible for it, _not Jack?!_ Worse, Jack couldn't even speak, lest he choke on the sobs he'd been working so hard to hide… It was impossible not to tremble, or to stop the snow from increasing, as he heard Bunny's voice crack, "Ah'm _sorry_, Snowflake... So…_ incredibly_ _sorry._ Ah know… Ah seem ta be sayin' it a lot lately.., but Ah _am._ Ya'll never know how sorry." He gave Jack a squeeze and swallowed hard, trying to reign in the waterworks. "Ah can _never _make up fer… fer what Ah've put ya through… It's amazin' ye're as together as ya are. Ah left ya with _nothin'... No one_… It's _unforgivable_," he said in a self-loathing whisper.

Jack was surprised to say the least. He'd thought up a hundred different scenarios, run so many possible conversations through his head, but _this _had never occurred to him. Bunnymund had never even tried to hug him before... well, there was the tub, but that wasn't the same. Bunny was holding him so tight, as though his life depended on it... he shivered now and again and his voice sounded so... defeated.

When he released Jack, Aster aimed his face at the floor, not wanting the teen to see the wet on his cheeks, but he wasn't done talking yet. "Ah'd understand… if ya don't want anythin' ta do with me anymore, but… Ah'd like us ta still be… friends," he said hopefully, but dared not ask for more. Rubbing his cheeks as dry as he could, Bunny raised his emerald green eyes to rest on Jack's chin, still avoiding eye contact. "…if that's alright with ya?" he finished, finally able to allow himself what he felt may be his last look at those perfect baby blues and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't think of it that way. That would mean this was also his one chance to…

If Jack was _stunned_ to see those normally bright, hope filled eyes rimmed with tears, Bunny's next move had him _completely floored_. Even the Pooka had no idea how it happened… one moment he was begging for continued friendship, the next his arms were back around Jack and his _lips..? _They had a mind _all their own_. It was a little awkward at first, his mouth being as wide as it was, but Aster figured out in short order that, if he just pursed his lips enough, he could make them fit against Jack's with little trouble.

Unable to process anything considering the way his mind had short circuited, Jack could not respond. _Kissing him_. Bunny was_ actually, genuinely kissing him! _Didn't he know how _inappropriate _it was to do so, in that moment? Oh, but it was so_ easy _give in... so _difficult _to resist. He had no _desire _to resist. His heart was racing, his breathing - ragged - and his legs felt weak, but that hardly mattered - Bunny wouldn't let him fall. He was more focused on the feel of satin lips moving against his own. They weren't lifeless this time… not cold and wet and still, but vibrant... intense... alive.

Entwining fingers with Jack's hair, Bunnymund locked them together with the bold and insistent force of his grip. He was trying, truly _trying_ to put _everything_ he felt for Jack into that_ single _point of contact. He wanted to leave _no_ uncertainty in Jack's mind. When this was over, he should have _no doubt_ where Aster's heart lay. Unequivocally defenseless in Jack's chilly hands. His to preserve or to_ crush _forevermore.

They were like that for a goodly while. To think this very morning Jack had painted an egg with a snowflake on it_ just_ to torment this man. Now he wanted nothing more than to stay frozen against his lips. His lips… that pulled away _far _too quickly for Jack's liking. Just when it seemed they may be _permanently_ attached at the face, Bunny spun around and padded over to the fireplace. He didn't even explain the kiss... just_ walked away_…

Leaning a forearm against the mantelpiece, Bunnymund stood staring into the flames. He thought for a wild moment that he, too, was burning just like the logs he watched. His _whole body_ was hot again. Lips _blazing_ and bruised from the extraordinary _pressure_ and _desperation_ in that first, and most likely _last_, kiss... The only sound in the room was now the soft hiss of saltwater colliding with scalding stone...

Jack didn't say or do much of anything for a fine moment, the snowfall in the room thickening again the only sign of his emotional turmoil. He'd been so sad, but now he raised his hand up to wipe at the rims of his eyes. He didn't _need_ tears right now. He was angry. That_ kiss_... and _no_ explanation? It made him angry. _Angry!_ Jack stormed the short distance between them and, while Bunny was absorbed in thought, very _roughly _grabbed the scruff of his neck, redirecting his line of vision to meet his own.

To say Bunny was startled would be a _gross _understatement. The Pooka had nearly _swallowed his tongue! _He turned, ready for a fight, but his retort died on his lips as his eyes met Jack's. He had been _crying_… _again! _Why the Hell couldn't he even apologize without making Jack cry? And how had he missed the tears before? Or, perhaps _more _surprising, the... _snow? _Already it was collecting on the furniture and floor, in spite of the roaring fire. Everything more than three feet from the heat source was now turning white.

Even when Bunny was facing him, Jack refused to let go of his skin. He wanted his _full attention_ as he narrowed his aquamarines in distaste and asked, "_Where do you get off?" _in as angry a voice as he could manage. It wasn't as he'd hoped. While his face showed fury, when he spoke, his voice held an abysmal sadness and fear. He didn't let that stop him, nor did he let Bunny answer the question, though. It was_ his turn_ to talk without interruption. "Why do you get to bring this up _again?_ I was trying so hard to _forget _it! Do you know how_ hard _it is to forget something when it hurts you_ that badly?!"_

Bunny was flabbergasted. He should have_ known_ one apology wouldn't fix everything, _one kiss_ wouldn't send his message well enough. As fresh tears renewed the rivulets on Jack's cheeks, he wanted to pull the sprite to him, to tell him how _sorry_ he was again… _kiss _him again… and again and again and _again_. Until_ all _the hurt went away, but he didn't have the _right_... **_Where do you get off?.. _**It was a barb in his very old soul.

When Jack finally let go of Bunny's neck, it wasn't until he was sure he had his full attention. "I put the blizzard behind me - behind _us! _I thought I'd _made up for it!_ I thought you'd _forgiven me_, at least a _little!"_

So focused on Jack's words was Bunny, it didn't even register on him that Jack had released his scruff. He balked at the accusation. Hadn't he just asked _Jack_ to forgive_ him? _"Jack, mate… Weren't ya _listenin?_ There's _nothin'_ ta make up for… _Ah'm_ the one who needs ta be forgiven… North explained _evrathin'_… Ah _don't_ blame ya anymore… Ah was a _bloody jackass_… that day an' _every _day after."

Jack didn't have a hoodie to hide in, so he remained exposed... didn't have pockets to stuff his hands in, so they just sat at his sides in fists, clenching so tightly he thought he might bleed. "You _touched_ me though - _kissed _me - called me_ Snowflake!_ I thought you were going to let me back in, and now you're asking me to be your _friend?!_" He lost the anger then, voice cracking, and Bunny's heart broke. "I don't _want_ to be your _friend_, Bunny," he squeaked. "I've _been _your friend."

Aster tried to ignore the building pain. Jack had said he didn't want to be friends anymore. So that was _it..? _Not even_ friends..?_ Alright... Bunny had decided going into this that he would respect_ whatever_ decision Jack made, but, if this was going to be the end for them, he was going to make _certain_ Jack understood how he felt first. "Yeah, Ah _did._ An Ah _meant_ it… _all _of it. Kiss _included._" He held Jack's gaze, trying to show him the sincerity in his words, "Jack… Ye're _right._ Ya_ have _been mah friend… an' a true blue one, ta be sure. Ah don't wanna _lose_ that, but it sounds like Ah already_ have_." Tears once again prickled at his eyes, though he held them back again. Crying would only make Jack feel _worse._ Bunny didn't want to make him feel worse. Although it seemed unavoidable - Jack hadn't missed the shine in his eyes.

The younger Guardian took a deep breath and turned away from that shine and Bunny was _so certain_ it was to steel himself for the final blow, that he braced for it as well... but the axe never fell. Instead, Jack implored him, "Please... don't. I was so _happy_ when you said you _liked me_… I was _happy_ when North gave me that _talk_. I was _happy _when you were smiling like an idiot because of a_ silly compliment_… You make me _happy, _Bunny_. _Please... don't take that away again._ I need you."_

_What was that? _Had he _heard _that right? "_Need me? _Why would ya _need _someone who hurts ya all the time?" he asked, then gripped Jack by the shoulder and forced him to turn back again. Shaking his head, still not sure he believed his own ears, he wondered - had Jack simply misunderstood his reasoning? "Ah only said what Ah did about bein' friends cause Ah thought _'Ah gotta take what Ah can get_.' Ah didn't mean that Ah don't want _more'_n that." Did he really dare hope for more? Reaching out his right paw, he tentatively cupped Jack's cheek, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. "Jack… Ah was _never_ plannin' ta take anythin' _away _from ya today," he began as he took Jack's right hand with his other paw, and said, "Ah was plannin'…_ hopin'…_ ta_ give _ya somethin'." He then lifted Jack's hand and laid it, palm open, over his own heart and whispered, "But ya gotta be _careful_ with it… It's pretty fragile."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: In Which the Lyrics to an Old Song Come Into Play**

**Summary: Offers in question, intimate moments interrupted and spies among their own. What will Jack's answer be and what does a song about Santa Clause have to do with it?**

**Notes: **

**- Things get a bit steamy between Jack and Bunny in this chapter. That means more fluff and heavy petting between two men (one of whom happens to be a big bunny). If that offends you... why are you even reading this? No sex yet, but keep the faith. It's coming soon.**

**- Just to let everyone know, I'll be going on hiatus until next Monday, so the next chapter won't be coming for probably another two weeks. Sorry guys. Please don't kill me?**

* * *

Jack just _stared._ Stared at his hand, stared at the way it was pressed against Bunny's chest - against what he was now realizing by the rapid pounding against his palm was his _heart_. The teen's breath quickened and his throat clenched as he put two and two together. Bunny was offering him a chance at his heart? Or did he already _have_ it? It felt like a dream. This couldn't be happening. Bunny wouldn't... _would _he? He brushed his thumb over the shortened fur, took in the very_ real_ softness, watched the way it settled back into place... and it dawned on him that this was no joke. Casting his eyes, still shining and wet with tears, back up to meet Bunny's, happiness lit them like sapphires. Bunny gazed back at those gems, which held all the sadness and worry he felt, but now also reflected his hope and maybe even a glimmer of the feeling the Pooka had been hiding ever since he woke up. No.., that was wrong. He'd been hiding this for the last forty six years - since before painting that egg. Back then, Bunny had known he _liked_ Jack, he just hadn't realized how much... but now he _knew._ Now he was finally ready to call it what it _was_.., what it had been right along... _Love._

He'd laid himself open for that love, vulnerable in a way he hadn't been for any other man. Hell, Aster had never even opened up to Lyra, the mother of his child, this way. He wasn't used to letting his guard down and he fervently hoped he wasn't going to regret it. Staying absolutely still, not even daring to_ breathe_ and biting his lower lip, Bunny kept his eyes on Jack, watching his every move and prayed with everything he had that his fellow Guardian would accept.

A beautiful, _wonderful_ smile filled up Jack's face and Bunny mirrored it with his own. It told him Jack wasn't upset by the offer. In fact, he seemed to be overjoyed - but one short, watery chuckle, the closing of his eyes and a shake of his head caused doubts to surface in the rabbit-man's mind. Was he _wrong?_ Did Jack find his offer _funny? _Was he about to be _refused? _When Jack pulled Bunny's paw down from his chest and gave it a seemingly sympathetic squeeze, he truly feared that may be the case. He almost turned away, but hecouldn't, like he was under a spell - stuck in place by his own suspense. However, he would _not_ believe in those doubts till Jack confirmed them. He would hold out _hope..._

Jack took a deep breath again, to calm his nerves and steady his emotions. This had been a long, scary day. He was ready for this, a moment of something he knew _wasn't_ scary. This was easy - comfortable. He could get _used _to this. He let himself sag against Bunny and pressed into the fur of his chest, resting his face against his shoulder. He was happy. Stupidly happy.., _absurdly _happy. So happy he suddenly let go of Bunny's paw and hugged him tight about the torso, furry arms tentatively encircling his shoulders in response. "Bunny," Jack muttered, words muffled by the Pooka in question, "I forgive you." Perhaps not the most_ romantic _words he could have chosen given the situation, but they rang true. Jack forgave him - for everything. The pain, the yelling, the solitude - _everything_. "It wasn't _all_ your fault… but I forgive you."

But that wasn't what Bunny wanted to hear right then. Well, he_ did_ want to be forgiven and hearing Jack say that _was_ a comfort, but it seemed as though he was passing over the offer like it had never been made. He loosened his hold on the frost sprite, who took a step back and looked up at Bunny, flashing his trademark smirk. The same he used when he was up to no good, and the rabbit-man was so close to convinced he was going to be turned down just then that he jerked his head back in surprise when Jack casually suggested, "So…I '_kissed' you _earlier… and_ you_ kissed _me_ just now. How about we try that _again_… Maybe make it _mutual _this time?"

Bunny smiled perhaps one of the biggest, sappiest smiles ever to grace his noble features, that squirmy feeling in his abdomen beginning to feel like an old friend as it came alive again. A thrill radiated out from it and through his entire body unbidden at the proposition presented him. Jack wanted a _kiss_. He was _asking_ for a kiss. A kiss wasn't an answer, but far be it from Bunny to disappoint. "Is that a _challenge_, Snowflake?" he quipped, letting one of his paws, which had been sitting at shoulder blade level on Jack's back, slide lower, till it rested on the dip just above his perfect little rear. The other paw found purchase again in Jack's hair and he leaned in_ very slowly_, quite deliberately dragging it out. His eyes drifted closed as he zeroed in on his target. Oh, how he'd been waiting for this. Even Bunny hadn't realized just how much he wanted Jack. Now, here they were, finally, after such a long and tumultuous friendship, about to take that first step toward something more.

And Jack was growing impatient. Was he_ trying_ to drive him nuts? The seconds felt like hours as the distance slowly closed and he fidgeted in place, lips puckered and eyes closed. No way. Bunny wasn't getting away with this. He'd waited far too long already to put up with him taking his time now. Unable to stand the wait any longer, Jack raised himself up on tiptoes to meet Bunny's advance, a moan tumbling from his lips as they made contact once again, little lights flickering behind his eyes. This kiss was so muchgentler than the last. The lips against his own were soft and pliant, the arms around his body held tight, but not uncomfortably so and, though it was still filled with all of Bunny's love and need, there was a tenderness there which had been absent before. Even the way Bunny's whiskers and the fur which bordered his lips tickled was enticing. It wasn't like anything he had ever experienced and he_ liked _it. He liked it a lot.

With a gratified sigh, Bunny pressed down harder, then opened his mouth a bit, using the pressure to pry Jack's lips apart just enough to slip his tongue between them and into the slightly chilly cavern. He tasted a hint of mint as he explored the contours of the frost sprite's perfect teeth, knowing that Tooth would be _so _jealous, but not caring overmuch at the moment. Jack was _responding._ Not just_ letting_ himself be kissed, but_ kissing back._ The rabbit's mind swam in a sea of hope and joy as Jack's arms came up behind his shoulders, urging him to deepen the kiss. The longer it lasted, the more that feeling down low coiled and twisted. Withdrawing his tongue did nothing to stop it and, as he gave a slow spin of his head, rolling their lips together, it intensified all the more.

This being his first time_ intentionally_ kissing another person, Jack tried to mimic Bunny's movements. He meant to take initiative, try a few things of his own but, before he could do much else, Bunny abandoned his mouth altogether, trailing light kisses down his skin to that little dip where neck, shoulder and chest meet. It was a spot that, prior to that _exact _moment Jack didn't realize set him off so much. The teen was lost in the sensations of whiskers and fur brushing over sensitive skin, followed by a slow lick and then a soft nip. So much so that he wasn't aware that he had gripped _very_ firmly some of what little fur Bunny still had on his chest.

The almost-pain the hold on his fur caused sent _thrills _through Bunny's every nerve and had him joining Jack, lost in the heat of the moment. The heat - which radiated from that place which clenched and twisted more with _every_ passing moment. Only now did he recognize that feeling in his belly. Sad really that it had been so long that the feeling had become alien. It was _arousal_. He realized now that the young man he held in his arms was ignitinglust within him and his body was prepping to take things further... he _also _realized he needed to settle down.

Jack had no such trouble recognizing the heat that stirred within him. It happened a_ lot _around the Pooka, not that that should be surprising. He was so _incredibly_ attractive. That long, leanbody, the soft fur - even short as it now was - just _begging_ to be touched, those eyes - as dark and enticing as the deep woods on a hot summer day - a look, a stretch, a laugh_._.. he never knew what might set it off. Oh, he usually brushed it off as gas or perhaps an on-coming illness but, deep down, he _knew _that he washot for Bunny. The difference was that _this _time it was more intense. _This _time they were _kissing_. _This _time that paw was on his back, holding and forcing him _closer._ _This _time_._.. Bunny had offered him the _rarest gift _the universe had to offer and he was_ overwhelmed_ by it all.

The impromptu lovers had _no idea_ they were being watched by one over-protective busy-body of a Russian, a twittery fairy and an impish sand sprite. Just the same, back in the infirmary, North chuckled at their antics as they viewed them via snow globe. "I am thinking we do not have to worry anymore. They seem to have_ forgiven _each other, da?" he asked of the other Guardians in the room, earning himself a grin from Sandy, who seemed to think their covert observations were _great fun_. The symbols flashing over his head indicated his agreement with North, as well as his amusement with the whole situation.

Even Tooth, although she was feeling rather guilty at the moment, couldn't help but giggle as she alluded that, "If they keep _that_ up, we might have to rescue Jack, though," a hand covering her mouth. This was something she often did when she did not want her expression to be easily read, but it was nearly impossibleto hide the excited giggle forming behind it. She had wondered for some time if Jack had _feelings _for Bunny - he always seemed so determined to impress the Pooka. She knew it had been many, many years since Bunny had found someone he could _tolerate_ enough to love… to see them together now was very touching. She had practically swooned when Bunny pressed Jack's hand to his chest. Now, though, she had to turn away when Bunny invaded his mouth, unable to help the flare of resentment she felt at his conquest. It was somewhat silly of her, she knew. It wasn't as if she was even interestedin Jack himself, but his_ teeth_ - well, that was another matter. She knew that she would have to learn to live with it, however, so she swallowed her pride as the Tooth Fairy and tried to focus on being happy for them instead. Still, she felt a flicker of relief when Bunny moved away from those snowy white pearls and on down Jack's neck.

North _wasn't_ relieved. Things seemed to be progressing to a level they had not thetime - nor Bunny was really in any condition - for. It wasn't long before they were watching a return to the devouring of Jack's lips and Jack was busy pressing his body as flush against Bunny as he possibly could, practically _climbing_ the last of the Pooka in his demand for more. He seized one long ear about halfway up, pulling it down, and just held it like that. If he wanted, all he had to do was rub it and the whole thing would escalate into something far more intense. That was the point when Saint Nick had seenenough. He cast Tooth a knowing look and said, "Maybe is time to talk about weather ?"

"I think," Tooth answered, "that talking about the weather is a _lovely_ idea," lest the three of them end up watching some sort of pornography unfold on the snow globe. With that she buzzed out the door, four fairies, including Baby Tooth, trailing her to the sitting room. It was only a matter of seconds before she arrived, but several minutesbefore she actually knocked on the door. She knew what was happeningin that room, yet she hesitated to interrupt. They had been waiting _so long_. Perhaps a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Back in the sitting room...

Bunny pulled away from the kiss again, an annoying little voice in the back of his mind telling him that something was still missing. He looked down at his ravaged friend, expression uncertain. It was very romantic standing there with Jack in the firelight, staring deep into those cerulean depths, with little flakes of snow drifting serenely past. He was scarcely aware of the rest of the world, barely daring to _move_ for fear of breaking this enchanted moment. All that mattered was _Jack_. Jack and that earnestly-made offer... and _that_ was what was missing. The kisses had been _amazing_, but Bunny needed more than that to be sure. He needed an _answer._ That in mind, he used the paw behind Jack's head to gently guide it back to his chest so that the sprite's ear was over his rapidly beating heart.

The racing and pounding he was hearing - along with the slow, hoarse breaths, told Jack that things had gone too far. What did he expect to happen? It wasn't as if he could be _whisked away_ into a sexual wonderland by the Pooka. Bunny was still sick. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath to steady himself and just listened to the throbbing beneath his ear. That sound.., the fact that his heart was_ still beating _- so loud and strong - was a comfort to Jack. To Bunny, it was deafening, but the overall silence in the room was _suffocating._ It was like all other sounds hadceased. Bunnymund couldn't stand it. He _had _to break it. "It's yers, ya know," he told Jack, kissing his silvery-white hair. "Has_ been_ for the better part'a fifty years." He hooked a finger under Jack's chin and tilted his face up so that he could look again into those beautiful orbs and repeated his offer, "_Ah'm_ yours... If ya'll have me."

The meaning behind his words was _powerful_. He wanted to make itofficial. Jack understood that. He was respectful of that… and when he stared again into the grassy green eyes, the eyes that he swore were forever filled to the brim with life and hope, he wondered what in the world Bunny saw in him. What could he _possibly_ see, besides rabbit jokes and snow storms? It hardly mattered just then, because Jack knew now that _he _wanted to make it official, too.

"Bunny..," Jack breathed, and he didn't recognize his own voice. It was silky, it was hushed, and it was_ dripping _with a desire that he had never given in to before. That desire in his voice caused Bunny's heart to skip a beat. _This was it_. He was_ finally_ going to get his answer…

And then someone was knocking at the door...

Had it not been so short, the fur on the back of Aster's neck would have risen in _severe _annoyance as Tooth's voice rang through the solid oak, "Jack! Bunny! Are you two alright in there? We need you back with us. We've got to talk about what's going on outside." She had a lot of nerve interrupting them, and it was about the _weather _again! He knew they needed to discuss it. Hell, it had nearly _killed _him this morning, but not knowing what Jack's answer would be was killing him _now. _He just wanted a yes or a no out of Jack and then they could talk weather till they wereblue in the face.

The rabbit rolled his eyes and glanced toward the door, about to tell Toothiana to go away, when Jack unknowingly intervened. "Yeah! We're fine. We're just… talking." Bunny had to cover his mouth to stop himself laughing out loud at the other man's lie._ Just talking?! _It was a half-truth at best! "Is _that _what the kids're callin' it these days?" Bunny joked, keeping his voice low, "Last_ Ah _heard it was called _'_makin' out'!" Eyebrows briefly going suggestively skyward, he chuckled lightly at his own humor and grinned in that lop-sided way only Bunny could.

Jack snickered as he extricated himself from his arms. It took a great deal of willpower to force himself away from Bunny's embrace… but Tooth was an island of reason in a sea of want. They had things to do, _children_ to protect, so he turned and began heading for the door. It vexed Bunny thoroughly that it seemed as though he wouldn't be getting that answer yet after-all. He huffed and made to follow, but then Jack paused, sighed, pushed a hand through his hair and stepped back to where he had just been. He reached up and lovingly stroked Bunnymund's cheek, drawing out a smile despite the other man's vexation, but it wasn't so much the touch Bunny happily pressed into that had brought joy to his face. No, that took a back seat to the whispered words, "Bunny... I don't know why you're giving it to _me_, of all people, but I _do_ want your heart. You can have mine too..," Jack told him, "Fair trade, right?" He then took a paw and guided Bunny toward the door, too embarrassed by his own statement to keep looking at the Pooka, although he shot a smirk back over his shoulder and promised, "But I'mstill gonna call you 'Cottontail'," with a flirtatious wink.

That was about as clear of a yes as Bunny had ever heard and it made him happy. So happy that he didn't even _care _that Jack was planning to call him 'Cottontail'. At least it wasn't _Kangaroo_. And _MiM!_ That_ wink! _It made Aster want so badly to kiss Jack again.., then haul him back to the couch and just _pin him to it _right there and then… _repeatedly_… for about the next two hours, but all be damned, it wastoo late. He didn't even get to so much as_ comment_ on the 'cottontail' thing before Jack had the door open and he had to swallow whatever words he had been planning to say in the face of Tooth's broad, and somewhat unsettling, grin - and a _furious_ mini-fairy who suddenly attached herself to Jack's head.

Baby Tooth was now chittering away at Bunny as though he'd crossed some unknown line, her chirps translating roughly to, "What are you doing holding Jack's _hand?!_ He's _mine! Go away!" _She then turned her attention to Jack, who giggled, "Hey, there's plenty of me to go around!" patting her tiny feathered head, while her sisters fanned themselves dramatically.

Aster glared at Baby Tooth and was about to tell her off when Toothiana reminded them, "Come on, now, boys! We've got things to do!" then she put her hand onJack's shoulder to direct him down the hall and Bunny very nearly _pounced _on her. He managed to keep himself in check, owing to North's earlier words on the subject, although only_ just. _Instead he took a deep breath and settled for moving to Jack's other side, taking his hand as they walked.

The move surprised Jack… until it occurred to him that perhaps there was a _green monster_ lurking about. A green monster named Bunnymund. If that were the case, it would have to be addressed. Jack and Tooth had always been sort of _touchy-feely _on each other. She was always in his mouth, looking at his teeth, and he was always pushing her away by her shoulders, or playfully frosting her wings in response. These things had become a comfortable part of their daily lives. Of course, Jack did that sort of stuff to all of them. Having been alone so long, he had become a very tactile person. Always craving touch - to know that he _could _be touched... and to know that he had afamily. He barely remembered the family he'd had before his death. Just what few precious memories were stored in his teeth. The 'most important memories of childhood', as Tooth had put it.

The Guardians had become his family now. Like with Tooth, he'd developed a bond with each of them in one way or another. He was often nudging Sandy's shoulder playfully or playing games of charades with him - when they weren't cooking up some mischief or other. The two of them had become like siblings to him. Then there was North, who had come to feel like a father figure, and Bunny, who meant so much more than a brother or sister to him now. And who could forget Baby Tooth who, for whatever reason, made Jack feel a sense of familiarity and comfort. The little fairy was often buzzing around him or tucked into his hood… although he had no hood for her to hide in now. She seemed content to cling to his hair for the time being, but he would really have to do something about a new hoodie soon. And that thought reminded him of the ridiculous wardrobe he now modeled.

Ignoring Bunny and his issues for now, Jack rolled his eyes at Toothiana. "I bet North and Sandy just want a chance to make fun of these_ pants._" If one could really call them that.

Tooth couldn't help but smile. "Well… They aren't your _best_ look, Jack," she admitted. "Are they, Bunny?"

Bunny did a double-take. He'd _completely _forgotten about the damned things! The last time he'd seen them, before tonight anyway, it had been North who wore them. On him, they had looked quite dashing. On Jack? _Absurd_ was more the word that sprung to mind. Waist band clear to armpits, belt holding them up - only just barely - and so bloody baggy that they were more reminiscent of a_ dress _than pants. "They _could_ stand to be a bit tighter…" Bunny commented to Tooth. Then, angling his mouth toward Jack's ear, in a voice meant only for him, he said, "Or a_ lot _tighter…" and finished it with a conspiratorial wink and a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Well, yes, tighter _would _be an improvement. Shorter too... Oh, Jack! You just need new clothes!" she sighed. Clothing…. It was one problem that humans faced that frankly she wasglad not to have to deal with. "Those pants are so heavy_,_ I think they'd fall right off if you tried to fly." The mini fairies, who apparently liked the sound of that, fanned themselves, sighing airily and Tooth flashed them a wry smile. "Alright, girls. Back to work now," she commanded and the mini-fairies grudgingly flew away to parts unknown, Baby Tooth hesitating long enough to say a quick good-bye to Jack.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest in a juvenile display of mock-sulking. "Yeah. Yeah. _Yuck it up,_" he griped playfully, giving Tooth a shove. He was unaware of the dirty look that was shot in his direction as they re-entered the infirmary to find North waiting for them with a very self-satisfiedsmirk plastered all over his person. "So… All is_ forgiven_ now?" he asked, pointedly looking down at Bunny and Jack's hands.

Aster followed the Russian's gaze and abruptly _dropped _Jack's hand, hiding the guilty appendage behind his back as the short fur of his cheeks appeared to turnpink from the suddenly scarlet skin underneath. He cleared his throat and said in a _tellingly_ cracked and rushed tone, "Yeah, mate. Everythin's rippa. Just bonza. Neva betta." Bunny tried to ignore the way his cheeks were burning and hoped no one had noticed. He was getting _very_ tired of blushing for one day.

Too bad no one told _North _that. He just couldn't resist letting the cat out of the proverbial bag, as it were. "That is good," Nicholas smirked, "We would not want to have to _separate_ you, da?" his voice _heavy_ with implication and his eyebrows doing a fair imitation of the motion Bunny's had made when teasing Jack a minute ago.

"You wouldn't _believe_ it, North! He _actually apologized_ for... what?" Jack stopped midsentence, his own words having overlapped with North's accusation. He looked at Bunny, who's face did a very funny thing just then, the fur going from pink, to whiter than ever before, to _blooming _into a fine and hilariousfuchsia. "Wha.. wha… whawhat.. _What didja just say?!" _Bunnymund stammered, eyes going wide as he recalled the lyrics to an old song, _He sees you when you're sleeping... _"You were _SPYIN' ON US?!"_ He was so embarrassed he didn't know whether to hit North or laugh hysterically. "_WHAT THE HELL, MATE!_" he exclaimed. This clarified the odd look on Tooth's face when she'd come to get them. Everyone already _knew _that they'd made out… er, _up._.. before they'd even had a chance to tell them because they'd S_EEN THE WHOLE THING! _E. Aster Bunnymund had the sudden urge to find a rock to crawl under and die right then_._ No preamble. Just roll over… and die. _Oh, MiM… _he groaned internally, _Somebody just shoot me…_

Jack swallowed his initial reaction to freak out - just as Bunny was - as it dawned on him that they had been watching them. His eyes flashed over to Tooth, then Sandy, then lastly, North, and he snorted. "That's really creepy, guys." Of course, the way Bunny was reacting wasfunny, so Jack wasn't _too _mad. Besides, it couldn't stay a secret_ forever_, could it? He reached out and lightly bumped Bunny's arm. "Don't get your ears in a knot, Cottontail… Just because the three Guardians who are _known_ for entering children's homes at night were _spying_ on us… Hey, that just says something about _them._"

Quick to react, Sandy flashed an exclamation over his head followed by an image of himself, on his cloud, outside some buildings. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Alright. _Sandy_ is exempt - he doesn't actually go in the houses."

Bunny gave Jack a disdainful look. "Ah'm with ya on the creepy part, mate, but ye're forgettin' that some'a the eggs _Ah_ hide have ta go in people's homes too," he pointed out. "Goin' inta kids' homes is part'a the job." For a breath's time, it seemed like Bunny was defending the others, but then he swiveled back and snapped, "Spyin' on _us _isn't!" He backed a few steps away from the other Guardians so that he could see them all, accusing, "What're ya? A bunch'a bloody _voyeurs?_" of everyone but Jack.

A very privatesort of Pooka, Aster didn't like the idea that North had had the_ gall_ to invade their privacy during such intimateactivities and wanted to be certain that this _never _happened again. Not that he had _that _big of a problem with displaying affection in public, but private was _private._ How was he evergoing to feel comfortable consummating their relationship if there was a chance they were being _watched?_ Bunnymund shook himself at that. Was he _really_ thinking that far already?All the more reason to not back down now. Although, he couldn't help but snicker a bit when Jack jumped into the fray, the brash little larrikin, walking forward until he was chest-to-chest with North - well, more like chest-to-_belly_ - and tilting his head to look up at him with a smirk. "Dirty old man."

With an affronted air, North insisted, "I am not dirty old man! We were only concerned. Bunny is still _weak_, da? What if he collapsed again?" He looked from Jack to Bunny and reminded him, "Jack cannot carry you by himself."

Arms crossing, Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "An Ah'm sure it had _nothin' _ta do with you busy bodies wantin' ta see if we were havin' a _blue _or not."

Nicholas scowled at him. "Did I not just say, I am _not _dirty old man?"

"A blue is a_ fight_, North... Wait... You thought Ah said..? UGH!" Bunny pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes shut in an effort to fight off the on-coming migraine. "Give a bloke a _break_, will ya?"

Raising her fingers to drum nervously on her lower lip, Tooth asked, "Are you mad, Bunny?" She hadn't considered that Bunny would be quite this upset over them watching what they had expected to be a simple talk. It really wasn't_ their _fault that Bunny couldn't keep his paws to himself. She_ did_ have to admit, however, that she had enjoyed what she saw. The whole thing had just been so touching and sweet! What was Bunny so embarrassed about?

Incredulous was more what Aster was feeling just then. Was he mad? _Really? _Wasn't it _obvious?_ "_MAD?_" he chuckled, a somewhat demented edge to the sound. "_Naw_... why would Ah be_ mad? _Ya were just watchin us... watchin us... _GAH!,_" he blustered, grabbing his ears and pulling them over his face briefly. Releasing them, he added, "An' Ah can't believe you were doin' it too! _Sandy,_ Ah kin see." He gestured to the sandman behind him, but didn't take his eyes off of the Tooth Fairy. "but _you_, Tooth?"

"_Bunny!"_ Jack hissed softly, having caught a glimpse of Toothiana's face as Bunnymund laid into her. He could tell she was hurt, though she hid it fairly well. Still, she couldn't prevent the shadow of pain that had fallen over her eyes. Bunny clearlywasn't paying much attention to her face or he may have realized the damage he was doing with his words.

Jack was not the only one to jump to her defense. Putting a hand on Tooth's shoulder, North frowned at Bunny. "She was concerned, as we _all _were."

Attention now back on the most guilty of the spies, Bunny was oblivious to the pain he'd caused Tooth - which was par for the course with him - and, the instant the flustered rabbit turned away from her, Jack saw her fingertips raise to cover her lips, eyes casting to the floor. Tooth's shock resonated with Jack, he knowing the way it felt to be judged by Bunny better than _anyone._ Taking up residency beside his fairy friend, he playfully nudged her arm with his own in an effort to lighten her mood. "Hey," he whispered, "I know you were just trying to make sure he was safe…" She nodded her head at him in response, but didn't say anything on the subject. A check of her eyes told Jack she was lost in thought, so he let her be for now, focusing on Bunny and North's continuing argument.

Bunnymund gestured wildly as he railed, "It just aint _right,_ North! Watchin' a bloke when e's... Ah mean watchin' people when they're... uh.." The flustered Pooka simplycouldn't make himself say it. It was just too much to say in polite - ok, maybe _not-so-polite_ - company.

Of course, North took it upon himself to be _ever so helpful _and finish the sentence for him. "Making out?"

"Ya heard me say_ that,_ too!" Bunny gaped at him, arms going limp at his sides in an expression of disbelief.

"No. _That _was guess," Santa told him, "We stopped watching when I sent Tooth to get you. Was ok to stop then. Tooth would help if there was problem."

"Ah'm _FINE,_ mate! Fit as a fiddle!" Bunny lied. In truth, he was feeling pretty drained just from the fifteen minutes or so he'd been up and about. His muscles ached, he had a _splitting_ headache and he was worn out in general. "There was no call ta..."

"Alright, alright!" North interjected, "Enough is _enough!_ We are having more important matters to discuss."

Aster refused to be deterred. "No morespyin',North." He would get North to promise no more such incidents would occur if it _killed_ him.

North gave a reluctant sigh and raised one hand, palm facing toward Bunny. "I swear I willnot watch you without asking permission first."

"Better'n a poke in the eye with a blunt stick, Ah s'pose," Bunnymund muttered as he made his way back toward the bed, feeling the sudden need to get horizontal. He had nearly made it too, when a wave of dizziness caused him to stumble. Luckily he was close enough that he managed to catch himself on the edge of the mattress, preventing the veryfall the Guardians had been worried about, just as Jack, having instinctively taken a step forward, tripped over his pants. Before he could untangle himself, North had rushed to their friend's side, hauling him to his feet. "Oh, yes. You are_ all_ better. Why did I not_ see _this?" he muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm, as he helped Bunny lie down.

Laying back with a resigned sigh, Bunny finally admitted, "Ok... Maybe ya were _slightly_ justified in watchin' me."

Tooth and Sandy flew over to Jack to help him sort out his pants and stand up. "I've heard of tripping all over yourself for someone, but _you _take the cake," the Tooth Fairy joked while he dusted himself off. "I didn't trip on _myself,_ I tripped on these_ pants! _I swear, these things are going to _end me_," he grumbled as he turned his eyes to North. "So… about the weather," he began, prompting everyone to gather around the bed where the furred Guardian now lay.

Part of Aster was glad Jack hadn't made a big deal out of his near-collapse, but another, much more _vocal_, part felt slighted that he had gone straight to talking about the weather without so much as asking if he was alright. He _was,_ of course - ok, that is - but that wasn't the point. He would have at least _asked _if it had been Jack who had stumbled. _Especially _if he'd nearly_ died _several times that same day. But he tried not to let it get to him. It was a matter for later. Rightnow they had a global crisis which could wait no longer.

Visions of sunshine and people fanning themselves forming from dream sand in the airspace at the center of the group as Sandy began explain his take on the situation. Jack was getting better at understanding his way of communicating, but even still, he hardly knew what to make of it, until the form of a woman with vines in her hair appeared within a sand sun.

Tooth piped up, pointing at the form. "Mother Nature," she exclaimed and Sandy nodded his head. To that, Jack rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't do this sort of thing," he said pointedly. "She makes it her businessto make sure nature is balanced. She's dedicated to her work! There's just _no way_."

"Unless something's _happened _to her," Tooth offered, although she was open to other suggestions. "There's no need to get defensive, Jack."

"I'm sure she's fine…" he murmured, more trying to convince himself than anyone else. It was a real concern to him… What if she'd been captured? Or worse,_ killed?_ After all, why else would someone with such an important job let it get so out of hand? He glanced at North and Bunny, then out the window at Manny and finally, the sun, which shown steadily despite the late hour, his mind racing. "Maybe it's something else? I mean there's got to be another explanation…"

Aster propped himself up on one elbow and listened to them talk. He couldn't help but wonder if it _was_ Mother Nature. It made perfect sense. Jack was right that she wouldn't_ let_ this happen, but Tooth had a good point as well. What if something had happened and she wasn't given a choice in the matter? He was about to comment on it, but North, who had pulled up a chair and sat facing Bunny, beat him to the punch.

"Tooth may be right, Jack. Is something we should look into." He leaned back and put his feet up on Bunny's bed, much too close to his face, in the rabbit's opinion. "Unless you have_ better _idea?"

With a disgusted grimace, Bunny shoved his feet back to the floor, which earned him a chuckle from the owner of said feet, then he added, "It's _gotta_ be. There really isn' anyone elsewho can control the global tempera…" A flash of memory suddenly shot through him and he sat _bolt upright_ at the impact of it. His ears swiveled back and lay flat against his neck, face showing shock and anger.

North saw him jerk and then bristle like an angry porcupine. It would have been rather funny if not for the fact that they were having a very _serious _conversation and the behavior was out of place given what he'd been saying at the time. He tilted his head curiously as he asked, "Bunny? What is _wrong?"_

_"It's Pitch..._" the rabbit asserted in a dangerous growl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: In Which the Horrors of the Past Are Eclipsed by Fun**

**Summary: How can an overprotective rabbit, enchanted fur and a magic potion add up to saving Easter? Jack is determined to find out what's going on, but why is Bunny so determined to stop him? What's got the unshakable rabbit so shaken? And what mischievous scheme is North cooking up now?**

**Notes:**

**- More steamy stuff abounds! This will be the last SFW (Safe For Work) chapter till after I get the entire sex scene up, which ended up being 3 chapters long... *cough cough* No sex in this chapter though.**

**- I'm issuing a warning here for graphic descriptions of gore and death (no major characters, I promise. OCs only.)**

* * *

The silence in the infirmary was palpable, as four sets of stunned eyes fixed on Bunny. No one had seen or heard anything from their old enemy in almost a year. To the best of their knowledge, he was still trapped underground - entertaining his nightmares. What could possibly have given Bunny the notion that the Nightmare King could be involved? _"Pitch?" _North repeated, sounding far louder for the overall quiet in the room. "That makes no sense, Old Friend."

"Pitch can't control the weather, Bunny," Jack chimed in, though he didn't sound as sure as he would have liked. Pitch had surprised them before...

"Too right!" Bunnymund insisted hotly. "E's got somethin' ta do with this!" Slamming a fist into his palm, he reiterated, "Ah'm_ sure_ of it."

"_Why_ are you so sure?" Santa pressed, leaning forward in his seat, "How could you know this?"

Bunny swung his legs off the edge of the bed and huffed. "It was when Ah came close ta carkin it earlier. Pitch... got inta mah head. 'E said Ah was 'only the first' an' that the rest'a ya were goin'a 'fall to 'is plans'."

"And you only think to mention this _NOW!"_ North balked, standing suddenly - the stool toppling over with the sudden movement.

"North, Ah had one foot in the _grave_. Ah didn't _remember_ until now."

How easily those words had passed Bunny's lips. It didn't thrill Jack to hear his new boyfriend - Mate? What was he even supposed to call him now? - speaking so casually about his near-death. Didn't he know how _scared _they had all been for him? How the Pooka race had nearly been lost to the amnesic mercies of history and time, to live on only in story books? He seemed more concerned about the mind-invasion by Pitch than he was about almost losing his_ life_. Jack couldn't help but wonder what it was that made Bunny hate Pitch so much more than the other Guardians did. So much that it eclipsed his concern for his own _survival._

He was still brooding on this when North approached. "Hmmm… Jack, you report to Mother Nature, yes?" he asked, thoughtfully stroking his beard. "Spring began five days ago. Should she not have contacted you by now?" he queried and tried to catch Jack's gaze, but the slippery sprite abruptly dodged around him, making his way to the bed that Bunny was currently sitting on. Santa smirked as Jack braced his palms against it, lightly hopping up and ensconced himself just beside the Pooka. With a friendly nudge to Bunny, he then looked back at North, who doubtless wanted an answer. "I guess so… she usually tells me to hightail it out of the hemisphere... but she hasn't yet..." His brow furrowed when he thought about it. He was processing slowly, head still muddled from the day's events, but he was beginning to agree that something was amiss where the overseer of all things nature was concerned.

Aster rested his chin in one tired paw and frowned as he came to the realization that, "She hasn't contacted me either. Not since she told me ta git my keister in gear on preppin' for Easter months ago." Normally Mother Nature would have checked in with him again for a report on his progress, but he'd heard nary a whisper.

The enticing scent of mint and new snow permeating the air caught Bunny's attention then and, though he tried to focus on the conversation, it was turning out to be something of a monumental task. The almost electric tingle emanating from the place where his arm met Jack's and the return of a certain snaky squirming had him fighting to keep his decency. He fidgeted as he sat in close contact with the source of the odor, his body crying out for him to take Jack and go… somewhere. Just find someplace private and…

He shook himself. This was no time for such thoughts. They had a serious problem to discuss... One he'd delayed the discussion of for his own personal issues far too long already. "This's never happened before, mates... and Pitch..."

Jack slumped forward in resignation, folding himself at the waist and groaning. "You think Pitch has Mother Nature. Is that what you're saying?" It was upsetting. She was more than just his boss, she was a friend. Or, he called her that, at least. It was true that they only talked a few times a year and it was always about work, but she was one of the few people who knew him, observed his existence, before his becoming a Guardian. "Well she's always in her Sacred Grove, so it wouldn't be hard to tell if she was missing… Maybe we_ should _check on her..." A sigh issued from the sprite as Bunny laid a supportive hand on his back. Although he didn't know much about Jack's relationship with Mother Nature - seeing as how it was a _certain blizzard _that first attracted her interest in the boy - it comforted Jack to know that Bunnymund, who now hesitantly patted him, was there for him anyway.

"Do you know where her Grove is?" Tooth asked, between giving orders to a seemingly endless stream of returning fairies. "Do you think you can find her?"

Straightening back up with another sigh, Jack yawned and leaned against Bunny. The action forced the rabbit-man's arm behind Jack's back and he was momentarily uncertain as to what he should do with it. He could cram it between the two of them and lay his hand on Jack's knee, but that could be misconstrued as a rejection before his paw got that far. He could wrap his arm around his new Mate's waist, but that was _certainly_ too intimate for their first foray into publicly displaying their affection. In the end, he draped the appendage over Jack's opposite shoulder, pulling him tighter against his side as he did so and causing a purple tint to color his cheeks.

"I know where she _should_ be," Jack answered, trying to hide his embarrassment behind the tired eyes he turned towards North. "I mean, I know where she_ lives_. I could check there.., but not tonight. I…" he yawned, then blew his breath out in a long stream and admitted, "I don't think I could _get_ there. My powers are pretty 'kapoot'." Bunnymund looked down at Jack as he quoted North and felt a bit guilty for his admitted lack of power. It was sort of his fault that Jack's magic was drained, he having spent much of the day using it to keep Bunny alive. The winter sprite could probably fly if he was given the chance - Wind would gladly carry him - but even if she got him there, if Pitch was with Mother Nature and Jack went without any powers, it would be akin to suicide. "I need to recharge first."

Now Bunny found himself wishing that he could somehow help Jack to do just that, but the only things that could really restore his powers were sleep and time - and time was something they had very little of. They had to figure out what was going on and fix it in the next five days, _before _Easter. Otherwise, they would have to find some way to keep him cool while he was hiding the eggs and t_hat_ was a challenge Bunny would rather avoid if possible.

As Bunny worried about his holiday, sleep was tempting Jack. He had never been more comfortable than he was in that moment, being snuggled against Bunny's chest , with that arm draped around him like they were teenagers in a movie theater. Well, by all appearances, he _was_ a teenager, but that had nothing to do with it. He was tired and Bunny's shoulder was like the softest pillow he'd ever encountered, so he nested his head in the fur there and exhaled wearily as Bunny instinctively ran the underside of his chin over to top of his head, first one way, then back.

The action left behind a swath of Bunnymund-scented hair, which Bunny found himself breathing in contentedly, although discreetly, so that the others couldn't tell he was basically snorting Jack. He didn't know whether or not Jack knew quite what he was up to, but he figured it didn't really matter. Jack had accepted his proposition. Normally this would be the next step for a Pooka - to scent his new Mate in order to warn off others who might want to challenge his claim. But there were no other Pooka, so the scent-mark he'd left was more a personal indulgence than anything else

The two hadn't noticed yet that Tooth was smiling fondly at them. She was pleasantly surprised by the change in their behavior. Jack just leaned against Bunny like it was his right - like he was made just to lay his head on that shoulder and Bunny? Well, he'd just laid his claim right in front of them. The two had never been this comfortable around one another - it was a nice change. For Tooth, who felt she may explode from the level of cuteness and awkwardness coming from the two of them, it was restorative. It trumped all her other feelings, even her dissatisfaction with Bunny's earlier outburst.

Upon looking back up at the others, Bunny noticed that Tooth was making an _odd _expression as she watched them. He squirmed under her scrutiny, but did not move his arm. It occurred to him then that he had forgotten something key about Toothiana. She was familiar with chinning. She knew exactly what he'd just done and what it meant. Now he _really _wanted to just get the hell out of there.

A moment later, it dawned on him that Jack had been talking about going on his little adventure alone and he forgot all about Tooth. Bunny nudged Jack off of himself and turned to face the younger Guardian - who looked affronted at having been ejected from his comfortable postion - ignoring the rising eyebrow. "Mate, ye're not plannin' on goin' lookin' fer her on yer _own_, are ya?"

"I don't think any of you _can _go. She doesn't like having a lot of visitors in her Grove." He'd hardly finished the sentence before Bunny said, "Jack, Mate, ya _can't_ go alone! What if ya run inta_ Pitch?_" Bunny had lost his first Mate that way, he wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Yeah, I know - but why would Pitch _be_ there? If he was behind this, like you say he is, don't you think he would have taken her _somewhere else_? What's the point of sticking around that grove. It's full of light." Flicking the end of Bunny's nose, he maintained that, "I'll be fine! _Trust me!_"

Shaking his head in defiance of the very idea, the Easter Bunny insisted, "Naw, Mate, Ah'm goin' with ya! " The last time those words left Jack's lips, things didn't go so well.

North, who had been watching the entire exchange rather impassively until then, interjected, "Bunny, you _cannot_ leave the pole! It is still hot and only getting_ hotter!_ I cannot allow you to take this risk!"

Sandy seemed to agree with the sentiment, as he produced an image of the sun beating down on Bunny, the sand-Bunny then, in a _morbid_ display, collapsing and turning into a headstone.

Narrowing his eyes at North and ignoring Sandy, Bunny countered, "But ya'll let Jack risk fightin' Pitch _alone?!_" Unconsciously the Pooka gripped Jack's hand in a possessive manner. "If he's_ goin'_, Ah'm _goin'!_"

That pushed Jack over the edge on the debate. "_Let_ me risk it?! North doesn't_ control _me, Bunny. _None_ of you do," he glared and tried to pull his hand away, not quite succeeding in doing so. "That forest is _supposed_ to be hot. It's gonna be a _lot _hotter than Burgess was. You _can't_ go and you can't stop_ me _from going either!" Jack knew they were making a scene, but wasn't this an interesting problem? Bunnymund and Jack used to be unable to work together because they couldn't get along. Now it was becoming clear that, should they have to fight together, they would be too distracted with keeping each other safe.

One might suppose it should be expected. Jack was an uninformed replacement for a family he didn't know existed, and Bunny was the first person Jack could even remember who liked him at all. At least, liked him in _that_ sort of manner. "You're still sick anyway. There's _no way_ you'll be okay to go out in the heat again this soon," Jack persisted, fear seeping into his voice. "I never want to see you_ dying _again!"

The_ terrified _way Jack had said that was like a physical blow. Bunny's chest and throat clenched and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He didn't want to hurt Jack again but, at the same time, he didn't want to risk _losing_ him either. There had to be a way for them to check Mother Nature's glade without risking anyone's life or, at least, a way to minimize the risks. As the other Guardians tried to convince him to back down, his gaze slowly dropped to their linked hands and he couldn't help his mind slipping back into the past...

**_"LYRA!"_**

_Suffocating smoke. Grey clouds floating low to the ground, bringing visibility near to zero. The acrid smell of burning wood and flesh filled the air and stung in the throat like a poisonous fog. Bunny wanted to hold his breath. To cover his nose and block out the smell, but that would mean he couldn't call to his Mate._

_**"LYRA!" **__he bellowed once again. __**"Where are you?!" **__His voice echoed unnaturally throughout the bowl of the ancient volcano in which the village had been built. Just this morning, the sound would have been broken up by buildings erected by beings not born of this world, but now lay crumbled at his tan-furred feet._

_One day those feet, along with his belly and parts of his face, would be white, the rest of him varying shades of grey, but this was the far-distant past. This was a time before North and Katherine, Ombric and Tooth, Sandy... and Jack. Before MiM called upon them to become Guardians. This was a time when he sported no markings and his fur was the color of a freshly made caramel - before he changed his colors to distance himself from this pain. This was a time he would rather forget..._

* * *

"Don't forget. I've handled Pitch before. Even if he is there, I've always been fine before, haven't I?" A cocky comment only half-heard, the young male speaker reaching out and putting a hand on Bunny's knee. "I know you hate hearing it, but North is right. You just can't risk it. We _need_ you."

* * *

_He'd been searching for a long time now, but Bunny could not find his Mate. Only blood and bits he could not identify, which clung to his paws at his passing, tainting his fur to match. Just this afternoon, only minutes before Hell came down from the Heavens to lay waste to their home, Lyra had taken their young daughter, Tania, out to pick berries. Bunny had promised to teach the child how to bake a pie upon their return if she behaved herself for her mother. He no longer cared if she had been a good girl or not. Now he clung to the vague hope that they still lived. He could hold out hope - for they hadn't been at home when Pitch's nightmare galleon appeared in the sky._

_It was still there now - firing it's weapons on anything that moved. For that one reason, Bunny was thankful for the smoke screen which concealed him from sight. Still, he clutched his egg-tipped staff tightly, the familiar feel of it a comfort in the completely alien landscape his home had become._

_Aster wandered at random, paying little heed to the sharp rubble slicing into the bottoms of his feet. He prayed that the warren was still intact and Pitch hadn't broken through the spells and enchants meant to protect it as he stepped dazedly past the gore and fur that had once been neighbors, friends, family... A familiar ear, tattered and missing its owner, a hand that had waved to him every morning as he went out for the day, part of a face he'd seen smiling just an hour ago... His own mother's..._

_He turned abruptly away, horror etched into his features, too shocked to react other than to call even more desperately than before, __**"LYRA! TANIA! ANSWER ME!"**_

_Wails and moans filled the air, yet no one seemed to be alive. Not everyone was dismembered - some barely appeared injured at all. Whenever he came upon a body mostly intact, he would stop to check for life, but not one had a pulse. Not a single breath to be felt or voice to be heard from those he found. They were all dead and the rest of his family was still missing._

**_"IS ANYONE ALIVE?! PLEASE?! ANSWER ME!"_**

_He was numb. How could one man... one man... have done all this in mere minutes. It had to be a nightmare... A horrible... unimaginable nightmare. This couldn't be real!_

* * *

"Even if you _do_ feel better," a part of him heard Tooth say. "You've got to get ready for Easter. The children need you, too!"

* * *

_The children... A stuffed animal, burnt and torn... Tania's... His knees nearly buckled... then he heard small feet crunching in fast, short steps on broken stone and his heart leapt. "TANIA, BABY! IT'S DADDY! COME TO DADDY!" he called desperately. He prayed with everything he had that he was right._

_But he was wrong. Horribly wrong... the sound had come from black shapes, vaguely humanoid. Living shadows, but so much more dangerous... Fearlings. They came at him fast, but he was faster. He whipped his enchanted staff around, slicing through them with ease... One... Two... Three... and they vanished in a wailing wisp of dark mist. He chanced to look up at the galleon and was met with the appalling sight of thousands upon thousands of fearlings, in a wave of toxic black terror pouring down from it and washing over the village. The moaning and wailing became shrieks and the ranks of fearlings were bolstered, the originators of those voices having been forever transformed into servants of the King of Nightmares. This was his death coming to claim him. He would soon wish he had let it..._

* * *

"Just let me go, and stay here where you're safe," Jack asked, trying to reason with the dazed rabbit. He could see Bunny had grown distant, but he was unaware of the flashback occupying his mind. Jack didn't know the history of the Pookas. He only knew that Bunnymund was the last. If he could see what came next...

* * *

_Bunnymund ran in what he believed to be the direction of the berry fields, once-tall grass now black and charred, crunching beneath each footfall. He dared not call out any longer, lest the fearlings hear him again. Instead he tried to look for his missing loved ones by sight, but the smoke was too thick and it clawed at his corneas. He was running blindly, unable to see through the tears which filled his eyes, born only partly of the smoke._

_Suddenly, the ground rushed up to meet him. Instinct guiding him, he tucked himself into a roll, coming to a stop about ten feet from the thing that had tripped him. The soft...brown-furred..._

**_NO! _**_he thought frantically, scrambling on all-fours toward the unmoving mass on the path. __**NO! IT CAN'T BE! PLEASE NO!**_

_It took mere seconds for him to reach her, but he knew before he did that his fears had been realized. Lyra lay prone in a quickly spreading pool of red. Bunny had to swallow a sob as he knelt in it, reaching out to lift her head and what was left of her torso onto his folded knees. Unbelievably, she opened her eyes, just a crack, and offered him a weak smile. A shaky hand rose to him and he took it, holding on tight._

_Blood poured from her mouth as she attempted to speak. "As... ter... I..lo.. lo..." _

_And then she was gone... Her last words lost with the escape of her breath._

_Burying his face in the thick ruff at her neck, E. Aster Bunnymund screamed... and screamed... and screamed..._

Aster blinked and shook his head as he came back to himself. The other Guardians were talking to him, but he scarcely knew what had been said. Something about North and Easter and children needing him. He also noted that there were now two yetis in the room again, apparently expunging it of the day's refuse. It was all inconsequential in the face of the _one _thing he knew for certain; he was _not_ going to stand by and let Jack go alone without a fight.

Giving Jack's hand a squeeze, expression heavy with pain both new and remembered, Bunny pleaded, "Ye're right, Jack. Ah _can't_ go... but neither can _you!_" and he brought the other paw up to cover Jack's hand, sandwiching it between both of his. He wrapped his fingers so tightly that the extremity all but disappeared, then he met Jack's gaze again. "Ah don' wanna see _you_ dyin' either," he asserted, swallowing the emotional response his eyes attempted.

From the scene unfolding before him, North knew _exactly_ what had just happened. It had only been a minute and he wasn't sure anyone else had noticed, but Bunny hadn't been_ with _them. The _haunted_ look in his eyes, the way they focused on _nothing_, even how he responded only to Jack's concerns voiced _before _he cast his eyes to their hands. He was thinking about Lyra, and he was hurting.

Catching everyone by surprise, the massive man suddenly swept forward and enveloped Bunny in a sheltered cocoon of white hair and red suede, tucking the Pooka's face under his arm. He held him like that for a long moment until Bunny let out a shuddering sigh and looked up at him.

"Ta, mate..." he said a little tentatively, embarrassed by the gesture. North meant well, but he took no notice of personal space or Bunny's pride. "Ya wanna maybe... uh..." Taking the hint, North grinned down at Aster, then took a step back.

Jack was stunned. North had just _hugged_ Bunny for no apparent reason. Even more stunning was the fact that Bunny hadn't pushed him away. In fact, he'd barely even protested... and he _thanked_ him… Clearly, North had thought Bunny needed that hug, and the rabbit-man seemed to agree, albeit reluctantly. It reminded Jack again that there was much about his new boyfriend that he wasn't privy to.

Ruffling the fur of Bunny's head, Nicholas assured him, "We will not let Jack die, Old friend. We will make sure he is..." North trailed off, eyes focused on something behind Bunny.

Bunnymund turned around to see what had caught his attention, but saw only a large bag which contained the remnants of his poor abused fur the yetis had gathered as they cleaned. One of the yetis traipsed over to it then and grabbed the bag, beginning to tie it closed. North nearly tackled him for his trouble. "_Nyette! _Leave that here!" North told the furry beast.

The yeti shook his head and began to walk away as North opened the top of the bag. He then made a face, tied it and handed it back to the confused creature. "On second thought, take this to laundry and wash it."

Watching the whole thing curiously, Bunny asked North, "Whadda ya want with ma _fur?_"

The Russian smirked at him. "Jack is needing new clothes, da?"

"Yeah, but what's that got ta do with..." Aster tried to say, but was interrupted.

"And you want to _protect _Jack, da?"

"_O'course! _Ah still don't see why ya need..."

"We will make Jack new clothes! Pooka fur is _special_, da? Yetis will make _your fur_ into fabric! We will enchant it! Make him new sweater and we give hood _Bunny fur trim!_" North punctuated his words with a slap to Jack's unprotected back, eliciting a devious grin from the Sandman who half-floated, half-bounced in place, nodding his head enthusiastically.

A gasped, "Ah!" rose from Jack's throat at the sudden impact which knocked the breath from his lungs. He nearly fell off the bed from the force and barely had time to collect himself before Bunny caught on to what the Guardian of Wonder was getting at. "North! That's bloody_ brilliant!"_ he whooped, and now it was Santa's turn for an unexpected hug.

"How... wait, _what?_" Jack stammered. They wanted to spin Bunny's fur into new clothes for him? That seemed a little odd. He knew you could spin long fur into yarn for clothing, but Bunny's? Jack wasn't _entirely _against it and it seemed to cheer Bunny up, if nothing else, however, he was beginning to feel like he was being _coddled_.

Tooth flittered a spin in the air above North and Bunny, clasping her hands together in excitement, then zipped back down level with their faces and cried, "That's a _great_ idea! If you enchant it, then Jack will be _safer_, and he can still go find Mother Nature!" Sandy immediately nodded in agreement and patted Bunny's shoulder companionably, grinning like a fool. No one was even _looking_ at Jack anymore.

"Enchant it?" Jack parroted, frowning at the others, who seemed not to notice he'd spoken. Was he even a _part_ of this conversation? They were just deciding on this without even _consulting _him. It was as if he weren't even_ there_ and that fact irritated the frost sprite. "Hey! _Hello?_ Maybe_ I_ have an opinion here?"

A question mark formed over Sandy's head as everyone paused and turned to stare at Jack. "You want to make me_ enchanted_ clothes? _Why?_ It's not like I need a _babysitter_." He wasn't a child, he was a Guardian, be he Bunny's 'Mate' or not. "I've made it _three hundred years _without enchanted clothes. Why should I need them _now?!_" He had arguably the most raw power of any of them. Then again, he also had the least control over his powers. He was untrained and strong and his magic unpredictable. He had frost and ice fairly down pat and his magic snowballs were pretty useful but, while most times he could handle snow fairly well, his emotions still got the better of him. The now-wet floor and furniture in the sitting room was proof enough of that. Then there was that attack he'd used on Pitch in a moment of cold fury last year. He'd had_ no idea _he could do that. Still... "I can take care of _myself_, guys."

Tooth shook her head. "It's not like that, Jack. It's a way to ensure your safety, like insurance. We trust you and we _know _you're strong, but accidents happen." She hovered closer and whispered in Jack's ear, "It'll make _Bunny_ feel better." She then zipped back to North's side, and left Jack with a little more personal space, easing up on the pressure of this decision. He glanced back at Bunny, knowing now that this was more for the _rabbit _than himself. "Will it shut you up about me going?"

"Now, _look here_, Frostbite!" Bunny snapped, "I..."

"_Bunny!"_ Tooth admonished before he could dig himself a nice, deep, angry hole.

Giving a resigned sigh, Bunny _heaved_ his tired body back up onto the bed next to Jack and told him, "Ah know ye're really the only one who can go, an' ye're_ right_ that she doesn' like visitors." He frowned at the floor as he spoke. "Ah'm still not _happy_ about the whole idea, mind ya, but Ah can stomach it a lot better if Ah know ya've got at least a _part'_a me with ya."

North clapped his hands together then, the sound loud and sharp, commanding attention. "_GOOD!_ Is decided then! Tooth, Sandy, get lazy butts back to work!" he, ordered, then told Bunny, "You show Jack to guest rooms." Then, unable to resist the chance to poke fun, he warned them in an unnecessarily loud voice, "And you had better _behave _yourselves!" He waggled a finger at them. "No _fooling around_, da?"

"Noooorth…" Bunny groaned. Did he _HAVE _to say that in front of the others? He could have at least waited until Sandy and Tooth had gone about their business, but that was no _fun_, was it? He was enjoying himself too much teasing the new couple. The Pooka briefly wondered why they had bothered _saving_ his life. At this rate he was going to die of embarrassment _anyway_.

Tooth giggled behind her hand. She was honestly trying _not _to find this funny, but she couldn't help herself. Jack and Bunny were just _so cute_ when they were embarrassed!

Not done with his game just yet, Santa leaned in close to Jack and said, his voice softer, but still _perfectly_ audible to all in the room, "Not until Bunny is _recovered_…" He nudged Jack with an elbow and winked playfully at the two of them.

Running a paw over the top of his head and ears in frustration, Bunnymund grumbled, "The _sooner_, the _better_…" neglecting to consider that one could potentially take that to mean something entirely different than he'd intended.

Sandy was rolling in the air at this point, laughing soundlessly and Tooth nudged him. She didn't want to miss the jovial man's teasing them, but she and Sandy _did_ have work to do. She put her hands on her hips and announced, "We're on it!" as Sandy saluted smartly. Then the two Guardians were out the door and back on duty, with a lot of catching up to do.

As soon as they were gone, Jack raised an eyebrow at Santa Clause like he was insane. "Well, you _know_, old man, if you're gonna be _watching_ us all the time…" he trailed off, and smirked.

"Oh! _Speaking_ of Bunny getting better…" North started to say, ignoring Jack's attempt to tease him as he walked to the row of cabinets which stood next to the door. Rummaging around in one of them, he pulled out several bottles and set them down on a table littered with weights and measures and flasks of all manner.

"_Now_ what?" Bunny inquired, shuffling over to investigate.

"You need to get better quickly," North explained as he poured something blue into an empty flask in his hand. "I will make _certain_ you do," he told Bunny. He set down that bottle and picked one up containing something red and viscous.

Bunnymund poked the discarded bottle. "What're ya makin'?"

"Healing draught," North answered. "It will speed healing process. Maybe even grow your _fur_ back faster." He added a few dashes of a glittery white powder and a puff of smoke rose from the flask as the liquid inside turned _green_.

It didn't give Bunny a whole lot of _confidence_ in the potion. He wouldn't complain, were it to _actually_ help, but that stuff didn't look _safe._ "Ya _sure_ ya know what ye're doin'? Ah don't want what little fur ya_ left _me fallin' out."

"Do not worry so much!" North said dismissively, as he handed the flask to Bunny. "Here. Drink!"

Jack could see Bunny was hesitant to take it - heck he would be _too!_ He nudged Bunnymund's arm as he held the bottle up to his nose and joked, "If that doesn't turn you into an elf, I don't know_ what_ will."

Sniffing at it experimentally, Bunny muttered, "Betta _not_." It seemed safe enough, so he toasted North with a half-hearted, "Cheers!" and downed the contents in one go. For a few tense moments, he waited, but nothing untoward happened. "Ah don't_ feel_ any different," he told North.

"Give it time," Nicholas replied, stroking the rabbit's head as though he were a pet and earning himself a scowl. Retrieving Bunny's bandolier, in which he'd stuffed his bracers and foot wraps, from the cabinet nearest the door, he held it out with the command, "Now, off to bed, you two."

Rolling his eyes, Aster motioned for Jack to follow him. "C'mon, Mate," he grumbled as he snatched his things from North and started for the door, "Guests rooms're this way."

"I _know_ where the guest rooms are," Jack said pointedly. He had been using one just that afternoon when Bunny was sleeping in the infirmary. Of course, that was before he had that nightmare. It begged the question, though... Why was North insisting that Bunny _take_ him there when he knew that Jack didn't _need_ a guide?

"Remember! _Behave _yourselves!" North called after them, unable to resist one last joke at their expense.

Bunny made a show of _storming _down the hallway just to be certain it was clear to North that he was NOT amused. The fact that he was _able _to storm down the hall didn't escape him, but he was too annoyed to care that the potion was already helping. He was beginning to think North actually _wanted _them to do something 'naughty'. Was he trying to make up for spying on them earlier? Did he think Bunny needed _help_ getting Jack into bed with him? It felt like that was the case, however one could never tell with Nick. He might_ genuinely_ just be having fun with them, but was _serious_ about them not 'fooling around'. It didn't matter, since Aster didn't think he _could_ fool around tonight anyway, though he couldn't help speculating.

Grabbing his staff and following the Pooka, Jack quickly caught up with him. He traipsed along casually at his side, having no trouble keeping up despite the Pooka's hurried pace and much longer stride, although not flying for fear of losing his foolishly over-large pants."He's just_ teasing _you know," Jack reminded Bunny, jabbing an elbow into his arm when he seemed to not be paying attention. "Me too. I mean, you know he's not _really_ going to watch us again…"

At this point, Bunnymund began to lose his carefully cultivated 'grr face', the corners of his mouth twitching upward. He was in far too good a mood to be all _that _angry, but he _did_ have a reputation to keep. A sparkle of merriment dancing in his eyes, he asked, "Can you _believe_ him?! Of all the _drongo_, _boofheaded_…" He shook his head with a light chuckle as he walked, stride much more casual now.

As soon as they rounded the corner, the teen darted in front of Bunny and he nearly tripped over _himself_ trying not to trip over_ Jack_. "Mate, are ya _tryin'_ ta get flattened?!" he grumbled, but then the frost sprite slipped his hands around the paws of his companion and Bunny couldn't help but smile down at him, the expression soft. One might even say 'adoring'. Once he had a grip on those paws, Jack arched his back so that his still-bare chest was pressed into the soft fur of Bunny's front. "See? No one is watching you do anything."

The Easter Bunny closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as Jack leaned against him, paws withdrawing from his hands and moving up of their own accord to rest at his shoulder blades. "Ah _know_ E's not," he admitted, "One thing about North… If 'e swears 'e won't do somethin', 'e _won't _do it."

Jack leaned back away from Bunny, who was more than a little disappointed that he'd backed off as quickly as he'd come on, and huffed, "So… guest rooms?" The teen was not at all fond of the idea of sleeping alone again. He wasn't fond of sleeping _at all_, but he'd been plagued by nightmares earlier… and that made him _doubly _uncertain about it.

"Ya ok there, Mate?" Bunny asked. His somewhat crestfallen expression told him that something about going to the guest room was bothering Jack, but he couldn't quite put a finger on what it may be. Then Jack directed his vision to the floor and asked, "Are you, uh... Are you gonna… sleep_ alone..?_"

That cleared up the mystery quite nicely.

Having nowhere to tuck his hands, Jack clenched and unclenched them awkwardly in the ensuing silence as he waited for Bunny to answer him. Thankfully, he didn't have long to wait.

With a shrug of his shoulders and mock nonchalance, Bunny teased, "Oh, _Ah dunno_. Ah mean, Ah usually _do_ sleep all by mah onesies. _Although..,_" he continued, turning his eyes to the ceiling and then rounding them back to rest on Jack. "Ah s'pose if a _certain someone _wanted ta keep me company, Ah wouldn't _complain_." With a downward tilt of his head, Bunnymund peered at his intended from the tops of his eyes, eyebrows arching suggestively. He held his paw out to Jack and said invitationally, "C'mon, Snowflake. Ah think we've _both _earned a rest."

They continued down the hallway to the lifts and climbed in to reach the next floor down. As they descended, so too did Bunny's eyes. Beginning at Jack's face, he took in the tantalizingly exposed muscle that he knew would be covered once again come morning with longing. His sight came to rest on the belt holding those comical pants up and the image of himself removing the over-sized garment once they reached their destination entered his mind.

As the lift came to a stop, he mentally slapped himself. _Time ta stop undressin' 'im with yer eyes, Aster…_ he chastised his own brain. It would not do to get himself all excited when he was not fit to do anything about it. Then again, he realized, he was feeling considerably stronger. Not quite back to normal, but certainly a vast improvement. That didn't mean he was well enough to 'fool around', though. So it was with the intent to simply sleep together, honestly just_ sleep_, that Bunnymund led Jack down a short hall to one of the Pole's many guest rooms. Opening the door for Jack, he said, "You're room, your lordship!" in an exaggerated British butler voice, bowing dramatically as he did so.

Jack snorted at Bunny's gesture. "Why, _thank you_, m'dear Sir!" he joked in return, and strolled through the door.

Watching from across the globe hall, North chuckled to himself. He hadn't _meant_ to spy on them. He'd only intended to aid the yetis in cleaning the blood from Bunny's fur and was en route to do just that, when he'd spotted Bunny and Jack. He was on the same level as them and could just barely make out Bunny, puckishly holding the door for Jack at the end of the opposing hall. It made him happy to see his ancient friend,_ finally_, for the first time since he'd known him, able to make jokes that had nothing to do with his competitiveness. Maybe _this _was just what Bunny needed. Maybe..._ just maybe_, Jack would be the balm that could heal a centuries-old wound. That thought in mind, he turned and continued on his way, a knowing smile gracing his lips.

The guest room was more than adequate for two people. It had a huge opulently carved four-poster bed that they could easily share - flanked by two end tables with lamps perched on top of them, a little sitting area with a fireplace, and a dresser. Jack waited for Bunny to follow, then closed the door behind him, deposited his staff against the wall next to it and tugged the Pooka towards the bed.

With a throaty chuckle, Bunny followed gladly, more than happy to accommodate his young Mate by settling onto the mattress beside him. A bright smile came over Jack's face and he reached out to Bunny, trailing his fingertips over the cropped fur of his chest. "Kinda got _interrupted _earlier, huh?" he spoke softly, in reference to Tooth's untimely arrival at the sitting room a short while ago.

Though Jack didn't really think his next move was _appropriate_, he did it anyway. He just… _wanted_ to. He _almost _asked permission first but, really, who does that when it's someone they're _dating?_ No, he just leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bunny's like it was the most _natural _thing in the world and, though Bunny had tried _desperately_ not to let Jack's _beautiful _eyes, his _body_, his scent, touch, voice - his _words_ - excite him, all bets were off when Jack's lips contacted his own. He moaned, deep and needy, into Jack's mouth as he slipped his arms around the frost sprite and kissed him back. Meanwhile his brain was _screaming_ at him to stop while half his body, the half that was still _aching_ and weary from his recent dance with death, agreed with it. However, the part of him which had been so long denied its most primal of needs told_ both _in no uncertain terms to _shut up!_

The sprite _should_ have stopped there, should have counted his blessings for being allowed that kiss… but Jack Frost was never that easily satisfied, was he? He reached around the rabbit's neck and lowered his mouth slightly, so that he could oh-so-playfully nip on his lower lip, pulling a grunt of surprise from Bunny. He attempted to return the favor, but could only groan in disappointment when Jack leaned his head away slowly, tugging that lip with his own when he did and eventually letting it go with a soft 'pop'.

Jack slipped free of Bunny's embrace and pulled his legs up onto the bed, crossing them and causing Bunny's eyes to become _glued_ to the overly fabric laden apex of his thighs. Everything was imagination for now, considering one wouldn't know it if the teen were hiding a _Buick_ in there, what with all the folds and tented places that hid any detail. Luckily, or perhaps_ unluckily_, for Bunny he had a _very good_ imagination. It only brought his desires to an even _more _focused point. He snapped out of this trance of sorts as he became aware that Jack was speaking again. "So…" Jack said with a casual air that belied the intensity of their pursuits a moment ago. "..you're all _worried _about me, _are_ you?" He smirked, having seen the direction Bunny's eyes had just been pointed in. "You _know_… this may be my _ego _talking, but I'm pretty flattered," he informed Bunny, only half-referencing Bunny's worry for him now.

Mirroring Jack's smirk, the Pooka replied, "You _should_ be," and lifted his gaze to find Jack was grinning at him in a rather _seductive_ manner. Jack couldn't _help_ himself. He wanted to push just a_ little _further - to spark the emotions Bunny felt in the sitting room earlier, even though he knew that he _sh__ouldn't_. As much as Jack wished he could get lost in the raw passion that came with two people who desperately wanted each other for so long finally having just that, he wasn't certain that Bunny was _well enough_ for such things just yet. So, with Bunny watching him _very_ closely, he just flopped himself on his back, head landing on the pillow, and closed his eyes. "Everything'll be fine, though. We'll have this fixed by Easter." Opening his eyes then, he admired the vaulted ceiling while he swore, "I won't let Easter be ruined again. I _promise._"

And then his vision was filled up with grey and white fur and intense emerald eyes and Jack had to swallow a nervous laugh. He didn't know it yet, but he had already sparked the emotions he had been both wanting to and trying to avoid setting off. Lust was heavy in his half-lidded eyes and the measured breaths Bunny took as he stared down at the only person in his world at that moment. "Right now Easter is the _last _thing on my mind... **_Mate," _**he purred suggestively, then quickly silenced any forthcoming protests with the lip lockdown of a bruising kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: In Which Recollection of a Long-forgotten Memory Could Have Saved Jack Some Trouble**

**Summary: Is Bunny really planning what Jack thinks he is and, if so, is he capable of it so soon after recovering? Bunny certainly doesn't seem to be worried, but perhaps Jack should be - and not just about Bunny.**

**Notes:**

**- NC-17 / NFSW WARNING! This chapter begins perhaps the longest sex scene I have ever written! If this isn't your thing, you may wish to wait for chapter 18, when things have returned to SFW. (Yes, the sex scene is ****_that_**** long.)**

**- About my use of the word "exotic": It has come to my attention that this word can be offensive to some. As a show of respect to anyone who may take the word negatively, I just want to say that I only use it to mean "different, but in a good way" or "Alien beauty". It's meant strictly as a compliment. That is the only way I have ever used that word. It is unfortunate that it has developed a negative connotation in some places because of the unjust acts of others. I hope you will take the word the way I mean it and find no insult in it as none is intended.**

* * *

Now this was a surprising turn of events. True, Jack had kissed Bunny first and he _had_ been fanning the already searing flame with that come-hither stare, but he hadn't supposed that the Pooka would respond with all the sensuality of a prowling cat, coupled with the desperate force of a millennia of need. Hadn't he nearly collapsed not twenty minutes ago? How did he have the strength to... then Jack found his mouth invaded and with it came a funny taste - somehow both bitter and sweet - like a failed attempt to make cough syrup palatable - that hadn't been there the last time this tongue dared explore beyond his lips. _North's potion._ It _had_ to be. But his suitor had only taken that potion scant minutes ago - did it really work so _fast?_

Jack considered breaking off the kiss - but he was failing to find reason to do so. Bunny knew his own boundaries, didn't he? He wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't feeling well enough, right? Besides, it was just a kiss. A very heated - _paw sliding beneath his back _- and insistent - _knee levering his legs apart _- kiss. Jack's mind was a jumble of attempted thoughts, overriding sensations and irresistible impulses - leaving him with only vague impressions of doubt and instinct to go on as his back arched sharply to force contact between their bodies.

There are times when even the most spent body can do _amazing_ things. Times when emotion supersedes all else and one can ignore pain and weakness to force themselves into action, fueling the muscles into feats they should not be capable of... This was one of those times.

The hormones rolling off of the youngest Guardian in waves were heady - impossible to ignore - and Bunny's instincts were answering that siren call, his own hormones clearly in overdrive. It was because his rut was coming up. There was no other explanation. Nothing else had ever made him lose himself like this. Worse, it hadn't made him feel this way since Lyra, so he was no longer used to dealing with these particular instincts.

Bunny continued to savage Jack's mouth, the scent an aphrodisiac stripping away the last vestiges of his control entirely. Every little thing about Jack was setting him off. Aster wondered if he knew what he was doing to him by inclining against him like that - how the touch of his chest caused the fur it pressed against to shift in _just _the right way, how _exciting_ the cool mint of his mouth, how the moan issuing from that perfect, unmarked throat _thrilled _him... heightening his already soaring arousal. That throat would not remain unmarked for long.

And this time there was no one to interrupt. Jack pressed their bodies flush together again and lightly raked his fingers through the fur on Bunny's back. The blunt nails scraping at his skin sent a shiver running through his body, but something about the touch caused him to pull back. There had been a hint of hesitation to it, like it had been instinctive and unpracticed. He panted down at this young yet old man who was eighteen plus three hundred and wondered if this might be his first time. He considered asking him, but thought better of it. There was no quicker way to end a good root than to suggest that your partner might be less than experienced.

_Had_ Bunny asked, the answer would have been 'yes' - this _was_ his first foray into sex of any kind. He'd been alone almost as long as he'd been alive, after all - and the only person he could remember ever having that kind of an interest in was presently studying him curiously from an imposing position atop his chest. He certainly wouldn't have been able to recall having done it in his _past_ life, since his only memories of that life came from a time when he was too young for such things, so it was possible that he simply didn't remember. Either way, he felt like a virgin - however he didn't have to let _Bunny_ know that. Virgin he may be - shy, he was not.

Now that his mouth was no longer occupied, Jack smirked impishly at Bunny. "You're being sort of implicative with the word 'Mate'..," he taunted him, still playing with the fur at the back of his neck. He wondered if he was really qualified to be called that. A Mate. Was that term reserved for someone who had intimate relations with a Pooka? Someone who followed a ceremony? Or was this - this relationship they now shared - enough?

An amused chortle bubbled up from Aster's lungs. "Look who's talkin' Frostbite! '_Kinda got interrupted earlier, huh?'_ Sound familiar?" he teased in return, his slightly labored breathing prompting Jack to whisper, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh?" Bunny languidly traced a thumb claw along Jack's jaw line and hummed curiously, "An' why's that?"

"You're still heali…" It was a weak protest. One which seized in Jack's throat as Bunny lowered himself to lay on top of him and found he was rewarded with a _certain something_ poking him in the leg. Bushy eyebrows went leaping for the clouds and Bunny chuckled again at Jack's feeble dispute, particularly in light of his discovery. "Mate, Ah don't think _'little Jack_' cares," Bunnymund pointed out, wondering at the same time if Jack was aware that 'Little Bunny' was obviously in _complete _agreement.

About eighty comebacks came to Jack's mind, but they were lost to him as Bunny's paw entangled in strands of spiky white and he again attacked his mouth with more of those kisses. Kisses that were making him breathy, kisses that were making his lips feel swollen and causing the purplish blush from his face to spread down his neck.

As he met him kiss for kiss, the other furry hand found its way to the buckle of Jack's belt and began deftly undoing it. It was a dangerous game Aster now played. They really _shouldn't_ be doing this. He _was_ still weak and he _was _in pain. One would think he would know his limits and, in all honesty, he _did_. He also knew he was going to _exceed _those limits if things didn't come to a screeching halt, but he was beyond caring. There was a _desperation _to the way he crushed Jack's lips with his own. It had been so impossibly long since he'd had a chance like this and Jack was leaving tomorrow morning. If he didn't come back... _Don't think about that, Aster._

Jack realized now that Bunny intended this to go _further_ than kissing. The jingling of the buckle, the strained leather giving in - releasing all that fabric from its tenuous hold. The Pooka really wasn't stopping and, though he didn't think Bunny should be doing this so soon, like Bunny, Jack could hardly resist responding to the fervent touches which repeatedly demanded his attention. Three hundred years was a very_ long _time to not have had sex. Not nearly so long as Bunny had been celibate, but _all three hundred_ of those years, he had been trapped in the body of a_ teenaged male. _One who could not even be seen, let alone touched. MiM, did he want to be touched.

As Bunny gripped the loosened waistband of those ridiculous pants, dragging them down to waist level, Jack's hand boldly began questing for his most sensitive extremity, pressing into the fur and teasing one line of pebble-hard nipples en route. "Clothes are stupid," Jack murmured in appreciation of Bunny's nudist tendencies as chilled digits trailed through dense fur, causing the alien's heart to quicken. As they moved down his belly, his breath joined the dance; as they found his hot, rigid flesh - both _stopped_.

Jack's disappointment was palpable when Bunnymund promptly broke contact and, rolling off of him, sat on folded legs beside his hip. The Pooka was impressed at the confidence with which his new Mate moved despite his inexperience, but there was something he needed to be sure of before he could allow either of them to continue in their conquest. Though he was feeling oddly shy, now that he sat there with his fully erect penis in plain sight, he gave the frost sprite a reassuring look to allay any fears his actions may have produced. With a throat-clearing cough, he explained, "Ah just wanna make sure ya know _exactly_ what ye're gettin' inta... b'fore _it _gets _inta_ you," eyebrows jerking suggestively skyward. He then perched high up on his knees, displaying for Jack the _'it' _he had been referencing.

Bunny's word choice settled everything. Jack knew with certainty what the buck before him wanted to do and, considering the way his _own _erection twitched upon seeing him in all his exposed glory, his body was not arguing. Aster felt a swell of pride as Jack stared at his groin. He didn't mean to stare, but the anticipation of being entered by_ that_ was at once both exciting and terrifying. While normally kept hidden within his body in a slit beneath the fur of his lower abdomen, right now Bunny's cock was standing at attention, with a good seven inches of it exposed above its furry sheath. The sheath added another inch to where it attached, about a hand's width higher on his body than a human's penis would normally be located. It was deep rose in color, gently curved and tapered, the thumb-thick tip not nearly as intimidating as the base, which was by far as wide as his own wrist was across. Bunny's testicles appeared as oblong bulges under the fur to the left and right of his penis's base and were just as hide-able as it was. Not that Bunny was hiding either at the moment.

"So... ya still _up _for it?" he asked, smirking.

"I know what I'm getting into," Jack promised, clearly having no intention of hiding his endowments either, as he slid out of North's oversized pants and copied the Pooka's pose, showing himself off just as readily. Jack's tool was impressive for a human, Bunny had to admit. His imagination hadn't pictured it to be quite that large. Though it was a little thinner than the base of his own - and slightly shorter - the whole length was like that. A shiver skittered across Bunny's skin as he considered the challenge it would present, should Jack ever decide to top.

Eyes deviating from the teen's manhood, Aster visually _devoured_ every inch of exposed skin as he sat back to take in the treasure now exposed to him. Jack was thin, no question about that, but his muscles were coiled around his narrow frame like thick cables. Tight, toned and _deliciously_ tempting. Tongue darting out from between his lips in appreciation, Bunny sucked in a breath. "_Crikey_," he sighed on the exhale. He had often pictured what Jack would look like without any garments, but this blew his best wet dreams out of the water. So _not _Pooka, yet so beautiful. Silently, he thanked MiM for bringing him this amazing specimen.

"Well? What do you think?" Jack asked, before knee-walking across the bed till he was all but crawling on top of Bunny. The move surprised the Pooka to the point that he very nearly toppled over backwards. Then Jack rocked his hips forward and Bunnymund shuddered at the unexpected feeling of their arousals bumping together, causing his desire to twist and coil tighter than ever.

"Do_ you _know what _you're _getting into?" Jack challenged playfully.

He seemed to be developing a knack for driving Aster crazy. He wanted this - wanted _him - _more than anything, and now Jack _dared_ provoke him? Reaching down, he slipped a paw over his own erection, while using the other to grip Jack's chin.

"Ah'm thinkin' maybe Ah need ta give ya somethin' ta do with that mouth other than make smart-ass remarks," he drawled, giving him another quick kiss. Then he scooted backwards and guided Jack's head down toward that part he'd been so keen on touching a moment ago. Bunny hoped to MiM that Jack knew what he was getting at, because he _really_ didn't want to have to explain the mechanics of it and make his Mate feel inadequate. Regardless, if they were going to go all the way with this tonight, he was going to need some lubricating.

Fortunately, while Jack _was _a virgin, he wasn't an idiot. He _did _know what he was supposed to do in such a position. He'd seen enough sex in movies - sneaking into the theatre an easy feat when no one can see you - to get the general idea. Of course, he _also _had no experience with it, but how hard could it be? A swirl of nervousness ran through his stomach anyway as he was faced with the daunting member presented to him. Was there a _wrong_ way to do this? Not likely - unless you bit down - but Jack knew better than to do something stupid like that. He chanced a quick look at Bunny's eyes, finding them gazing expectantly back at him - glazed and half-lidded with lust - then swallowed his nerves and, pushing all thoughts from his mind, focused on fulfilling the implied demand.

The instant Jack's lips brushed the tip of his shaft, Bunny went _rigid_, a thrill of pleasure running through his body. Jack was doing it. He was _actually_ going to... Without another second's hesitation Jack pushed his mouth forward and over the engorged rod... and Aster's mind went _blank_. He gasped, hips jerking, as Jack enshrouded as much of him as he could fit. The teen had to suppress a gag when the end of Bunny's cock slipped past his tonsils - and this was only _half _of it! It was going to take him some time to work up to deep-throating such a thing.

Not that Bunny seemed to mind. "Unh... _Jack_," he groaned, head lolling back. Jack, it seemed, was a natural at this. It was all instinct - things that Jack assumed would feel good. A gentle suck and the Pooka jerked again, a bob of his head triggered another. Trailing his tongue along Bunny's erection as he lifted his head again brought a ragged groan and fingers tangling in his hair. A whimper of a moan spilled over his lips. He'd never met this side of Bunny before, but he was already learning to _love _it.

Aster was_ so _hyper-sensitive that every single movement Jack made sent electric shivers through him. "Do that again, Mate..." he breathed lustily, pushing gently to encourage a repeat performance. The push was sexual, it was _needy_ - but Jack wasn't quite sure _which_ action Bunny wanted repeated - so he repeated all of it, adding suction to the bob of his head and taking just a little more of Bunny than he previously had into his mouth.

For someone who'd never done this before, Jack was _amazing! _Hell, he would have still been amazing if all this was old hat for the frost sprite, but his inexperience made it even _more_ so. Bunny's breaths were becoming shorter as his pleasure mounted. The slight chill of Jack's mouth on him was so unfamiliar - so _exotic_ - and he liked it. "Jack, Mate... mmm..." He wanted more. So _much _more... but the way Jack was folded over... "Don't stop, Mate... Just... let me..." and he used his feet to ease Jack's legs out from under him so that he was laying on his stomach with his chest between the rabbit's legs. "There ya go... That's more comfortable.., yeah?" Bunny panted as he set himself to rubbing Jack's shoulder with one paw while the other remained in his hair, holding on for dear life.

If Bunny wanted an answer, he wasn't getting one - not with Jack's mouth otherwise occupied - but he was right. Flat on his stomach _was_ considerably more comfortable, although now Bunny's feet were gripping his waist and, with every moan that came from the Pooka, he was squeezed and pressed down into the blankets. Jack was _proud_ of himself. _He_ was causing Bunny to make those sounds - to do those things - no one else. Jack Frost was responsible for that whimper. It was Jack who caused that twitch. He alone was turning the last of the Pooka - one of the oldest beings in the _universe _- into a mewling mess with his unpracticed ministrations. And no other _ever_ would.

Hips continuing to jerk reflexively, Aster was now having a hard time resisting the urge to just _fuck_ Jack's throat till his body got what it wanted. He had more respect for Jack than that, though - and besides, there was _another_ place he was reserving that white filling for. So he instead slid the paw in Jack's hair down to his hand and brought it up to the part of his length that had so far been neglected, wrapping Jack's fingers around it. Keeping his paw over Jack's hand, he began to pump in time to the bobbing of his head. "Ungh... Just like this, Mate... hunh.. hunh_._. Keep it up. Oh... _fuck, yeah_..."

Jack did as he was instructed at first, but only at first. About ten strokes in, he removed his hand from the base of Bunny's shaft, evoking a whimpered, "Nnnnn... _Jaa-ack_..." by doing so. Aster had only_ just_ gotten attention that area and now it was gone. He needn't have worried - Jack knew what to do to please his Mate. He proved it handily by wrapping his thin, yet strong arms around him to force nearly all of his member into that magic mouth, replacing the disappointment with gratification.

"Oh, _MIM!"_ Aster purred, paws snapping to the mattress and fingers curling the sheets into knots beneath them. The feel of his donger surrounded by the cool yet somehow warm tunnel of Jack's throat - the walls squeezing him - stroking him - pulled passionate sounds from his mouth.

Sounds which spurred Jack on. It was easier to build confidence and take in more of Bunny's length when he made beautiful noises like that. At first Jack gagged, but by consciously relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose, he found he was able to handle it. In his eager haze, Jack's fingers curled claw-like and raked over the skin of his lover's lower back and Aster was struck by how animalistic the once-human teen could be. He didn't get to dwell on it long, though, as Jack's explorations reached a _particular _spot just above the base of his tail - extracting a sharp gasp from the Pooka - hips jerking so hard that his rear came up off the bed, lifting a _thoroughly_ shocked Jack with it. The sprite was forced to abruptly release him. Choking and startled, Jack supported himself on shaky arms and tried to catch his breath.

Concern etched itself into Bunny's features. "You 'right, Mate?" he asked, afraid that he'd hurt him. He certainly hadn't _meant_ to thrust like that, but he hadn't expected Jack to claw at another erogenous zone either. _How does 'e keep findin' those?_ he wondered.

When he could stop coughing long enough, Jack reassured the worry-wart rabbit, "I'm fine. Just.. give me a sec." It was more like thirty seconds - but he managed to calm himself from the effects of that buck, at which point he laid himself back over the fuzzy hips, going right for that _same_ spot again, a devious smile stretching his lips askew.

Bunny wasted no time in reaching back to steer that hand away, warning between gasps, "Keep _that_ up, Mate... an' Ah'm not gonna make it... ta the main event."

"Bunny..," Jack murmured huskily, and then extracted his hand from Bunny's to defiantly continue the attack. Who really cared if he didn't make it to the '_main event'_? Jack was just thrilled to be pleasing him at all.

"Jack... Mate... Hold on..." Did he _want_ this to be as far as they went? "Ya don' wanna..." Gentle, ghost-like pressure - "Jack! I can't..." - nails _pricking _at every nerve; Another attempt to remove the hand - another attempt rebuffed, this time with the _sharp_ sting of frost biting into a rabbit wrist. Was he a glutton for punishment? "Ow! _Frost! _Ah oughtta.. Oh,_ gods!"_ Bunny arched off the bed again, much more slowly this time, as Jack rubbed the sensitive skin, making him _squirm_ and grip the sheets tighter, claws sinking into the mattress. He probably could have held out with just that, now that it wasn't a surprise, but Jack wasn't happy with _just that_. Perhaps he_ liked _being stabbed in the esophagus, for he lowered his mouth over the head of Bunny's penis and _sucked_ on it as though it were a popsicle. The combination was just too much. _"DAMN IT!"_ That was it. Jack had done it now. "AUGHHHHHH!" With a strangled cry, Bunnymund sprayed a sticky white mess into Jack's mouth and all over his face and bangs.

Jack reeled back and scrunched his eyes shut. He was _stunned_. The taste that flooded his mouth was not by any means his favorite. A musky mix of chocolate, salt and a hint of olives. It could've done _without_ the olives. When he was pretty sure the barrage was over, he cracked open one eye, and produced an amused half smirk, half laugh. Victory was his.

Panting heavily, the Pooka gave Jack a look that was apologetic at first, then quirked into a grin. To look at him, one might've thought the kid had gotten in a fight with North's icing mixer, except it was not_ icing _which presently dripped from his nose, chin and hair.

Aster rolled onto his knees, helping poor Jack up with him and said, "Heh. Sorry, Snowflake. Should'a listened when Ah told ya ta stop."

"It's okay," Jack chuckled, shifting into a more comfortable sitting position.

Lifting one of Jack's hands to his mouth, Bunny kissed the knuckles softly. "Don' worry, though..." and he kissed Jack's arm near his elbow, "Ah'm gonna get ya cleaned up." Jack would have expected a towel or something to be involved, but Bunnymund didn't go for a towel - nor did he make a move to get water for Jack... what he _did_ do was to lean in close and _LICK_ the cum from the end of the shocked teen's nose. And he didn't stop there. Taking Jack's head in his paws, he _slowly_, _sensually_, began to wash every last drop or smudge of cum from Jack's face with his semi-rough tongue, dropping tender kisses onto each spot he groomed.

Jack wouldn't have anticipated that it would be sensual, to have that textured tongue trailing over his face. It felt weird at first, but the _kisses_ - the lingering _drag_ of each pass - and Bunny's slow, panting breaths made it clear that this was _more_ than just a bath. "That's kind of..." he began, unsure how best to describe the experience. A beat later, he settled on the accurate, albeit _totally_ immature word, "…hot."

"Mmmm... Ah'm not done yet," Bunny purred against Jack's eyebrow. He licked his forehead, his cheeks, spent a few minutes on his hair alone. All the while, he seemed to be studiously_ avoiding_ the young man's mouth as he went about his work, dodging Jack's every attempt to turn it into a kiss. When all else but his chin and mouth had been lathed clean, Aster moved to his Adam's apple. He traced one long hedonistic path from that protrusion up the front of his Mate's throat, along the underside of his chin...

"Ahh… _Bunny!_" Jack moaned, lost to the stimulation - lost to _Bunny_.

Then pressure against Jack's lips forced them open and Bunny's tongue delved deep into the farthest reaches of his mouth, taking in and swallowing any little bit of cum he came across. Finally rewarded with the kiss he desired - encroaching tongue swimming in his mouth - Jack refused to let it be just for grooming. As Bunny explored every canine, every molar, every tooth - along with the rest of his mouth - in search of the gamey substance, Jack engrossed himself in letting his own tongue collide against Bunny's. Loving the texture, the heat, even the _taste _of it in his mouth and hanging off of strong shoulders as though he couldn't hold himself up. By the time the rabbit-man was done, Jack was clean and _Little Bunny _was ready for round two.

That was about the time Jack recalled his accidental _discovery_ earlier that day and immediately one of his hands reached up - then the other - to rub at the base of Bunny's ears… this time very much on purpose. Bunny immediately began to _melt_ into his touch, eyes rolling back and lids fluttering closed. He leaned into Jack's hands, his own gripping Jack's shoulders now. This was absolute _bliss_.

It only lasted about ten seconds, however, as the Pooka suddenly _growled _and shoved Jack roughly away to land at the head end of the bed with an astonished yelp. "_Naughty naughty,_" Bunny teasingly chided Jack. Having cum once already, his nerves were on fire from Jack's touch and the last thing he wanted right now was Jack causing him to make another mess to clean up, but that was no excuse. There was one other, much more sinister seeming reason for that reaction. His orgasm had _also_ caused the release of specialized hormones from the very place Jack had been rubbing. Hormones which would only be produced _now_. This _one time_ in their relationship. Because of these hormones, something vaguely familiar, and somewhat _unnerving_, was beginning to take hold of the Pooka.

This was their first mating and Aster had forgotten - _actually forgotten _- about this part. The last time he had experienced it was his first mating with Lyra. She had _known _it was coming. Jack didn't. He should have remembered, he should have _warned _Jack so they could have been prepared. Now Jack would have _no idea_ what was going on and Bunny couldn't really help him till the hormones' purpose was satisfied so he could think clearly again. This was Pooka courting. This was instinctive. This was _domination_. If Jack wanted to be equal to Bunny, he was going to have to prove now that he was _also_ equal to the task.

Mind clouding as though drugged, Bunnymund flashed a_ wicked_ grin and stalked toward Jack on all fours, an amorous and almost predatory glint in his eye. "See _Mate_, Ah'm not gonna let ya get away with that twice in one night," he told him, referring to Jack causing him to lose control of his orgasm. Now he was losing control in a whole _different_ way. He crouched and, lightning fast, he was back on top of Jack, pouncing him into the mattress and pinning him there. "Ya wanna play with ma ears, ye're gonna have ta_ earn _it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: In Which Being of Two Minds is Twice as Fun**

**Summary: Joining. It's a simple word which can mean many things, so what does this word mean to Bunny? How are his ears involved? And just what exactly is 'full-blown Pooka sex'? **

**Notes:**

**- NC-17 / NFSW WARNING! This is the second chapter of perhaps the longest sex scene I have ever written! If this isn't your thing, you may wish to wait for chapter 18, when things have returned to SFW. (Yes, the sex scene is that long.)**

**- This chapter involves: sort-of - almost Non-con (Don't worry, I wasn't that cruel... this time.), biting and blood.**

* * *

It hit Aster like a boomerang to the back of the head. One moment he was enjoying the feel of Jack massaging his ears, the next... he was out of control. It was as though his conscious mind was plowed aside in that instant before he shoved Jack. On some level, Bunny _knew _what he was doing - heard what he was _saying_ - but there was a short-circuit somewhere between his self-control and his muscle control. The hormones taking over his system flung him into a state like being heavily drunk or on mind-altering drugs. They _were_ a mind-altering drug - and he was helpless to stop himself.

Jack was more than a little shocked. That shove. So sudden, so _violent_. An enraged rhino in a library couldn't have been more combative and out of place. Hadn't the ear rub felt good? Why would his bedmate stop him from bringing him pleasure? Wasn't that the whole _point _of this? "_Bunny?_" he asked, voice laced with confusion and the taint of fear at being pinned to the sheets in such a way. Normally, it would excite him, but something felt _off_ about this. About Bunny himself.

At least Bunnymund was still able to speak, small comfort that fact was, what with his words, a threat in and of themselves. Jack was confused as to why he had to _earn_ the right to play with Bunny's ears. He was his boyfriend, wasn't he? Didn't _that_ give him the right? Jack was on the verge of lashing out in retaliation, but then Bunny purred seductively - sounding for all the world like an overgrown kitten - and nuzzled his cheek, untracking him. The ensnared teen let out a snort of laughter and tucked the side of his face to his shoulder to block the marauding whiskered muzzle. "Bunny..! Stop that! That tickles!"

_What'm Ah doin? _Bunny wondered, mind a fog of lust, aggression and the need to dominate - thoughts lethargic and disjointed. He tried to stop the growl which rumbled low in his throat, - _No... Not like this... -_ and the forceful rutting against Jack's belly. None of it felt right. This wasn't what he wanted. He wuffled at the opposite cheek and Jack pushed feebly against his chest, laughing too hard to put any oomph behind it._ Jack, don't just lay there laughin'! Stop me! _Bunnymund thought-begged, but the link was closed; Jack couldn't hear him and he wasn't presently driving this train.

"Are you_ ok_, Cottontail?" - Uneasy words which rose to ears his own, but not.

"Think ya oughtta be more worried 'bout yerself," Bunny drawled, the tone of his voice becoming more guttural as he pressed his nose tighter to Jack's skin, hips pivoting forward again. His world was spinning, he was falling... and now he recalled why. _The joinin'! How did Ah forget about the joinin'?!_

That voice... Was that _really _Bunny? Pushing the amorous rabbit's head away enough to make eye contact, Jack swallowed. His _eyes_ - what was wrong with his eyes? They were darker; dilated till almost no color remained at their edges, and narrowed so that most of the white was hidden. Very little of the brilliant intellect which normally shown from those eyes remained - replaced with something more _alien_ to him than Bunny had_ ever _been. It made him appear so much more the animal. Perhaps even a little _dangerous_. A fact which was not helped by the unsettling grin which bared his teeth in such a feral way, giving Jack the feeling that he was little more than _fresh meat_.

Jack prayed to whatever Gods were listening that this was a temporary change. He knew nothing of Pooka courting or mating or, well, anything in general. All he knew about the Pooka race was that Bunny _was_ one and they could do that mind meld -_ thing_. Maybe...

"This is a Pooka thing, isn't it? Some kind of challenge?"

"Bloody oath, Mate," Bunny confirmed in a drawn out way, as though the words were difficult for him to form. Then - his speech going to a near snarl, "Go ahead an' _try_ ta get me offa ya now!" he challenged, harshly yanking Jack's arms up over his head and attacking his neck with a forceful kiss, lips stretched over an area of muscle much larger than any human could manage. Then, with all the suction of a starving lamprey, he sank his teeth into alabaster flesh, tearing an enraptured gasp from Jack's throat as his body arched both into and away from the pleasing pain, hands and feet scrabbling for purchase in uncooperative bedding.

Expression smug, the hormone addled rabbit-man pulled back to admire his handiwork for a moment, whilst a limp Jack panted beneath him. What he left behind was a bleeding welt, _huge_ and deep red, that contrasted against Jack's skin so brilliantly it was impossible to miss.

"So easy ta do that without the fur in the way," Bunny commented in that not-Bunny voice. The iron odor of blood filled his nose and he breathed it in. Reveling in the scent that, for the moment, was distinctly Jack - reminiscent of an old, rusted tractor enshrouded in a blanket of freshly fallen snow - but then the Pooka licked at the wound, his saliva mixing with and imbuing Jack's bloodstream with his own signature trace of chocolate, earth and Easter lilies. Instinct and the hormones of the joining demanded he do this, despite the fact that there were very few humanoids alive now who could detect that subtle change in blood-scent; let alone know what it meant.

Damn those hormones anyway. Outwardly Bunny appeared for all the world the proud buck having just marked his doe, but inwardly he was becoming frustrated. He couldn't think straight. Couldn't even tell Jack what was expected of him as he now was. Still, Bunny mentally urged, _C'mon Jack! You can figure this out! Ah know ya can!, _even though it was an exercise in futility. He would just have to hope he was right.

Jack understood he was being tested, but he loved that bite to his neck so much, he almost forgot to struggle. How could so much pain be so intoxicating? Clearing his mind, Jack focused instead on dealing with his current predicament. Bunny had his hands clamped tight, his weight securely restraining him and he was once again rutting against him, lower now - so that he was stabbing at that area of flat skin between Jack's testicles and his virgin hole. How was he supposed earn the right to touch his ears in a position like this? He couldn't even say for a certainty that he knew what that entailed, let alone escape to put any plan toward that end into action.

But there had to be a way. Running down his options, Jack considered trying to make a mad dash to get to his staff , but even if, by some miracle, he managed to outrun the frenzied rabbit, he was still sorely lacking in magic at the moment. Bunny would be back on him in an instant, staff or no. Hesitant to try and overpower Bunny -_ Face it, Jack, he's stronger than you -_ his next impulse was to get behind him, grab those ears and hold on for dear life. To do that, however, he would have to free his hands…

He focused on the paws that were pinning him down - the strong, tensed arms holding him in place - and took a deep breath. With what little magic remained in his body, he guided the cold at his command into his Mate's arms, into the bone and muscle controlling them and bid it rapidly drop their temperature - not enough to freeze, but enough to interfere with their function - and Bunny slowly became aware of a stinging pain creeping up his arms. He yelped in surprise, momentarily loosening his hold on the tricky sprite. A valiant effort was made to reaffirm his grip, but his hands were now numb and not obeying him. Swiftly slipping between fuzzy arms so that he was beneath his chest, Jack then rolled right out from under the Easter Bunny - laughing triumphantly all the while.

"Ya drongo larrikin! Get yer ass back here!" the drugged half of him snapped, but the ever-shrinking part that still fought the hormone's effects whooped, _That's Mah boy! Good on ya, Mate! _It was the last normal thought he would have until Jack either met or lost his challenge. By the time one enfeebled paw groped uselessly for Jack's ankle, Bunny's conscious mind was completely quieted.

It was with ease that Jack dodged his attempted recapture. Hopping lightly out of reach and springing astride his errant pursuer, he reached up and gripped his ears again - TIGHT - then, smirking, taunted, "Got your ears."

Bunny was instantly still. _Bugger!_ he thought, ever so eloquently, as not pleasure, but pain shot through him like lightning. With it came a form of temporary partial paralysis prone to rabbit-form Pooka. He could talk, could still move a little, but his movements were jerky and minimal.

"_Now_ what're you gonna do?" Jack crooned teasingly now that he had Bunny immobilized.

"Damn it! Let go'a mah ears, ya hoon!" came a snarl, as Aster attempted to reach back for his Mate, but it was like having a giant rubber band pinning his arms and he just couldn't make them do what he wanted. They only twitched uselessly. "Ya can't hold onto 'em forever! Ye're gonna wear out soon enough, Mate, and then yer ass is mine!" he vowed, wincing as another jolt of pain shot through him.

Jack scowled at the Pooka. That was _not _how he wanted his first time having sex to be started off - with the phrase 'yer ass is mine.' Contrary to appearances, however, he _did _want Bunny to have sex with him. He'd never admit it, but he _wanted _to be taken, to be dominated... to let Bunny win - just this once. Still, while he wasn't really asking for gentle - he could take a little roughhousing - he _did_ demand respect. "I'm not an object, Cottontail," he cooed into one long, tapered ear.

"Let go'a mah ears an' we'll see about that!" Bunny alluded vehemently. He didn't mean it. He really didn't. He knew Jack was no object. Jack was the most important thing - no, person - in the world to him. He just had no control right now. All he was focused on was that he was horny, the object of his lust was hurting his ears and he wanted to punish him from now until the sun came up.

Bunny's behavior only served to prompt Jack to hold tighter. The owner of the ears he now squeezed so harshly was _clearly _furious and he knew for certain that letting go now would be a _bad_ idea, if only because Bunny would tear him a new one, maybe _literally_. But, oh, the temptation to just give in was strong. Why did the threat of being taken forcibly by a giant alien rabbit not scare Jack senseless? Rather, it made his whole body sing with lust. How was it that the idea of that rough tongue on his skin - the thought of that fur rubbing sensuously up and down his torso; the anticipation of that huge cock filling him up till he cried out - aroused him so?

Maybe he _should_ just give in? It would be only a matter of time before his stamina gave out and he ended up letting go anyway. Little did he know that in another five minutes, it would all be over, if he could make it that long - having a death grip on the ears of a very large and amorous rabbit, Jack knew fatigue was not far behind. What he did _not _know was that the tightness of his grip and where he held bore importance. Beneath the fur, skin and sensitive nerve bundles he was all but pinching, the glands that had caused this whole mess were now gradually ceasing hormone production. He had, without any hesitation or knowledge, done the one thing he could to bring Bunny back to himself - without having to somehow overpower and top him.

Had he not been so hormonally irrational just then, Bunny might realize how odd that was. Somehow, even though he was a completely different species, Jack was responding correctly to the challenge. Instinctively, even. Making another - failed - attempt to shake his ears loose, Bunny managed only tiny jerking motions where he'd intended violence. "STRUETH!" he swore in vexation, "Let go, Frost!"

"What's wrong, Bunny-buns," Jack teased, "Can't handle me?"

The randy Pooka growled low in his throat at Jack's insinuation. He could_ handle_ him just fine if he could get him off of his goddamn ears! He squirmed and writhed as best he could in Jack's grip, but it wasn't enough to loosen his hold. He was just too limited like this. Maybe a change of tactic was in order? Aggression and threats weren't working. Time to try the pity angle. "What's wrong is mah Mate's hurtin' me an' refusin' ta stop," he said with a tone of mock-hurt. "Ya know how sensitive mah ears are, Jack."

That was true… but Jack's hands remained rooted in place. "Am I _really_ hurting you?" he asked, more curious than concerned.

Bunny almost smirked, but kept it in check lest he clue Jack in to his game. "Crikey, Mate. Yer mother ever box yer ears? _Yes_, it bloody well hurts!" It wasn't a lie. His ears felt like they were being clamped in a vice and they were beginning to throb from it. How the hell could such a thin guy be so extremely strong? "Would ya let go already! Ah swear, Ah'm not gonna hurt ya!" he promised. At least, that's what he said out loud. In his head, however, he finished with, _...much._

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm not that stupid."

"Coulda fooled me." Right about then, the logical part of Bunny began to regain consciousness and Jack, who had been about to retaliate with his own cutting remark, was baffled when the man he straddled suddenly shouted, "Stop it!" for no apparent reason.

"Bunny?"

"Whatever ya do, Mate, don't let go!" Bunnymund warned.

"So which is it? Let go or don't?" Why would he contradict himself like that? It made no sense.

Only about a minute left to go, but Bunny wasn't completely in control yet. That other him wasn't quite ready to throw in the towel. As such, while wondering if Jack could feel the throbbing in his ears, an idea began taking shape. The punk couldn't keep holding his ears if he knew _exactly_ how excruciating what he was doing actually was, right? Jack wasn't capable of that sort of cruelty, was he? He argued with himself about this next move. One might have found the internal dialogue quite amusing, but in the end, the hormones won and, with a devious hint of a smile, he opened his mind fully to Jack. Not just to his thoughts and emotions, but to his _pain _as well. He had the presence of mind to keep it one-way, himself to Jack, but it was still a cold trick to play.

"You're talking crazy you know…" Jack began, but he stopped when all at once his vision flashed white and agony washed over him. "What the hell?!" he gasped. It took him a moment to realize just where the pain was coming from and he gaped at the back of Bunny's head. His ears! It hurt - _so much_ - and for just a second he _almost_ let go. But the warning rang fresh in his mind and he held fast, in spite of the fact that he was now hurting both of them in equal measure. "OW OW OWOWOW! Knock that off, Furball!"

"You first, Mate!"

As the seconds ticked past, Bunny was regaining more and more control. He was arguing audibly with himself now - saying things like, "Want the pain ta stop? Then lemme go! Ah know ya can feel it! Ya know what ye're doin' ta me!" following that up with, "Hang in there, Mate. Ye're doin' fine. Just need a little longer." Then he'd snap, "LET GO, YA DRONGO..." and interrupt himself with, "Sorry. Ah'm sorry. Ah know this's confusin', Ah'm confused too."

Eventually, the ranting abated and Bunnymund stopped struggling. A few moments longer and he let out a heavy sigh and said, "It's okay now, Jack. She's apples. Ya can let go, Mate. It's all over."

"She's apples?" Jack repeated, having absolutely no idea what that meant. He leaned over Bunny's shoulder, using the leverage he had on his ears to turn his head a little, to get a look at his face - his eyes in particular. He_ sounded _normal, albeit tired, but his eyes would tell the tale. Centuries of knowledge and experience stared back at him from brilliant orbs of multi-shaded green, the variations in color twisting like vines finally visible again beyond the ebon center - bestial blankness gone at last. The frost sprite breathed a sigh of his own. It seemed as though Bunny truly had returned from his brief sabbatical in scwoodily-woodily land. Still, this was 'Bunny of the mean right-hook' and he was probably none-too-pleased with his lover at the moment. "If I let go and you hit me… I'll hit back," Jack warned.

"Ah'm not gonna hit ya. No worries," Bunny assured him, knowing Jack could feel his sincerity. He considered closing the one-sided link, but didn't in the end. After all, it wasn't like he was listening in on Jack without permission. Only sharing himself.

It was that sincerity exactly which convinced Jack to release his grip and lower his hands from the abused ears, flicking his wrists to dispel the ache they had developed. Not a moment later, Bunny's hands had replaced his, massaging gently to get the blood circulating again. Of course, now the Pooka had a serious case of pins and needles starting and it itched like crazy. He was about to bring a hind foot up to scratch them, but then Jack lightly trailed his fingernails down his neck and let out a groan, before flopping himself back into the sheets, muttering, "I'm sorry I hurt your ears…"

And Bunny forgot all about them.

Turning around, he idly dragged the tip of one claw up the front of Jack's leg, stretching out alongside him as he did so.

"Snowflake, mah ears're fine. Normally, Ah _like_ it when ya touch 'em," Bunny admitted while running that claw over his hip and up the length of his rib cage. "Right now _ye're _what Ah'm worried about. Ah didn't hurt ya, did I?"

Jack bent himself into the delightful touch, wanting more. A shiver rippling through him, he answered, "You didn't hurt me," as reassuringly as possible when his voice was little more than a reedy gasp.

Bunny let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. It was a relief to hear that he hadn't hurt Jack. He'd heard stories long ago of bad first matings where one of the partners had ended up permanently crippled. Since he couldn't remember much of what he'd done once the hormones kicked in, he'd been worried. What if he'd seriously injured his Mate? He didn't think he could live with himself then.

Things had turned out alright, though. For the most part, anyway. He knew full-well that Jack was bothered by what had just happened. Who could blame him, really? This was all very new to his Mate. Not just in the usual 'first timer' way either. Jack was having to deal with the idiosyncrasies of becoming officially mated to a Pooka. Which meant besting him at a game Pooka have played for millennia, but that Jack had only just been introduced to. The poor guy didn't even know the rules and yet he hadn't given up. He felt such pride for his Mate just then. He could think on his feet like no other and it made him all the more amazing and Jack... Jack was staring at him.

With a curious tilt of his head, Jack listened to Bunny's thoughts. He hadn't realized that he was in any real danger, but had he really been so impressive? All he did was freeze his arms and pinch his ears, both of which caused Bunny pain. If anything, he should be angry with him, but Jack was presented with something else completely unexpected... a feeling that he wasn't used to having directed at him.

Pride.

Warm, swelling pride. Pride which was almost impossible to identify, because it felt like a burst of love, but the thoughts that came with it tainted what should have been a touching sentiment. Bunny had _known_ that would happen, whatever _that_ was, so maybe what Jack had done had been a little impressive, considering, but right now he just wanted answers.

Aster swallowed in trepidation as his Mate shoved his chest and asked the inevitable, "What_ was _that?_!_" his tone huffy, blatantly both confused and irritated by the interruption Bunny's little episode had caused to their intended liaison.

Time for the old goat of a Pooka to admit his mistake. "That... that was me cockin' up our first matin'..." Bunny sighed, rubbing the back of his head in his chagrin. "Well, ok, technic'ly we haven't mated yet, but Ah should'a warned ya. Ah haven' had a first matin' since Lyra an' that was more'n a millenium ago." He shrugged. " Ah flat out forgot."

Ignoring for the moment that Bunny had just admitted to being more than a thousand years old - good God, how old _was_ he -, Jack focused instead on the one word in all that which he had never heard before. Granted, Bunny often said words that Jack didn't know, but this one stuck out in a way none ever had. This was a word that gave insight into his lover's guarded past. A name; 'Lyra'.

Jack didn't have to ask, it was obvious based on what Bunny said, and the sharp twinge of grief and deep regret which accompanied the name, that Lyra was his old mate. Maybe, just maybe, Jack had shoes to fill that he had been unaware of. He hadn't expected Bunny to be a virgin, of course - his kisses alone were enough to show his experience, but the sprite didn't know anything about his love-life before they met. He had so many questions. She was obviously important. How could she not be? But how much had Bunny loved Lyra? What if she was a source of heartbreak for him? - ok, that question was stupid. Obviously, she was. - How long had they been mates? What happened to her? Had they been Mates when the Pooka were annihilated... was that why her memory hurt him? There were so many things to ask, but Jack didn't say a word... He didn't want to fill up this moment with talk of the past.

Not that he got the chance. Jack's attention was abruptly wrenched back to the present as the claw that had been working its way up his abdomen began making slow circles around one of his areolas, occasionally darting in to catch on the nipple itself. "C-cocked it up hhh...?" he tried to say, but that claw was causing his words to seize in his throat.

"How?" Bunny finished for him, eyebrows jerking playfully. "Ah forgot about the joinin'."

"The wha..." Jack gasped as Bunny pinched the rapidly hardening pink nub.

"Joinin'. It's a hormone thing. Makes the libido go berko, tops up the aggression an' kinda makes yer logical mind nick out for a bit."

"That's not going to happen every time, is it?"

"No worries, Mate. It's a one-time-only kind of a thing. That's part'a why Ah forgot ta warn ya... But you! Ya little beaut!" Bunny crowed and assaulted Jack with an exuberant noogie. "HEY! Ow!... C'mon... Bunny!" came the squawking protest, Jack flailing under the encroaching paw, then huffing as Bunny quickly dropped a kiss to the top of his head, ignoring the big stink his mate was putting up, and continued, "Ya just checked yer nerves an' gave it a whirl! Ah never would'a expected ya'd bail me up like ya did!"

"It was mostly luck - but I am pretty awesome," Jack agreed smugly. He had no idea what Bunny was saying, but the emotions that accompanied it told him it was praise at least. They also drew his attention back to that curious link. "You're in my head again... How are you doing that?"

Deciding to address the question first, but certainly having no intention to ignore Jack's smug comment, Bunny told him, "It's called the Pookan mind meld. It lets me broadcast mah thoughts and feelins as well as pick up on other peoples. Ah've only got it goin' one way at the moment, but Ah'll cut the link if ya want me ta..." Bunnymund ran his chin over his Mate's head as he offered, "..or, if ya like... Ah could open it both ways. It's up ta you. Ah normally don't do it without permission. Only opened it a few minutes ago cause Ah wasn' in mah right mind."

Jack shook his head rapidly. "No no! Don't close it. It's neat… I mean - that came out weird." He rolled his eyes inwardly, knowing he sounded like a kid. "I kind of like it. You should just… open it. I mean, both ways. That's only fair, right?" - for Bunny to know how he felt, just as the reverse was true.

He had permission now, but Bunny didn't open the mind meld right away. There was still the matter of Jack's brash statement to address. "Now, as fer the other thing ya said..." Rolling so that he was partially on top of Jack, Bunny leered down at him. "Cocky little bastard, aint'cha?" Then he leaned in and gave the nipple he'd been playing with a long lick followed by a flick with his tongue, just to get a rise out of his conquest.

Jack gasped - all thought of joinings and mind-links cut off as electric shivers splintered out from the contact, reminding him that before he had been _worried_ about Bunny, he had been lusting after him. Then Bunnymund marched a line of kisses from that nipple up over Jack's collar bone - every one a kiss of temptation, and and a squeak of a moan rushed over his lips. Bunny was so close to his mouth, Jack was sure that was his next target.

And he _had_ intended it to be, but Bunnymund saw something now that gave him pause. "Jack, Mate... Ah thought ya said Ah didn't hurt ya?! " he asked worriedly, gaping at the huge mark on Jack's neck. How had he missed that until now? Not only was it a good three inches across and red as an apple with a dark purple spot in the middle, but it was _also_ swollen big enough to have half a plum hidden under it. And to top it off, there were two thin lines toward the top of the hickey where his overgrown upper incisors had broken Jack's skin, leaving a slow trickle of blood in their wake.

"What?" Jack asked, frowning at the accusation. A sudden pain shooting up into his jaw, triggered by a simple bump from Bunny's nose which served as sharp reminder to Jack of his injury. "Oh - that." The perma-teen closed his eyes to shield himself from the assessing gaze on him and sighed, "I liked that." In the heat of the moment, it had felt divine to have the sting of pain mixed in with the pleasure. It had stunned his already wild senses and made him feel sort of 'owned'. It was strange, because most people would hate to be objectified with such a marking.., but Jack had spent three hundred years with no one even seeing him. For a great many of those years he'd wondered if he was actually a ghost. To be objectified now made him feel real... alive - and wanted.

Bunny gave him a look of surprise. He hadn't expected Jack to have _liked_ being bitten. It was something the Pooka was rather prone to do, even when in control of himself. _Lyra_ had always hated it. Although he'd never before gone to such extremes as actually puncturing skin - she would have knocked his block off if he had. Yet Jack had liked even that... He'd gone and netted himself a masochist. Who knew?

"Ah'm glad ya liked it, but just the same, Ah'm sorry, Mate. It could'a been a lot worse," he told Jack. It scared Bunny to think he'd done such a thing and not known it. Thank the gods that the joining hormones were only ever released once per mated couple. Bunny bent down and licked the blood from the top of the wound, enjoying the taste. Sweet and slightly metallic and every bit of it Jack. Not that he'd ever admit to liking it. Then he remembered that his side of the link was open and groaned to himself. _Well, he knows now.._ he lamented. Which led, in turn, to him realizing he still hadn't done as Jack had asked, so he propped himself up on one elbow and confirmed, "Ya wanted me ta open the link _completely_, right?"

Jack was amused by the thoughts that came flittering through that mind link. He was unique in liking to be bitten? And, was he crazy, or was Bunny pleased by that fact. Even more intriguing, he apparently enjoyed the taste of blood? Jack just _couldn't _resist poking fun at that little tidbit. "Heh. That's what I said.., _Count Bunnicula_," he teased.

With a withering glare at Jack, Aster dropped all barriers between his mind and Jack's, including those governing taste and pleasure, then smirked as a wash of thought, sensation and emotion flowed over him. Now that he could feel Jack too, it was time to show him just how much _fun_ sex with a Pooka could be - and get back at him for the _Bunnicula_ thing to boot.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts when Bunny took his hand, and guided it down to his tapered shaft, manipulating his fingers into stroking the tip. He didn't mind obliging his lover's desire in the slightest - after all, he probably knew how to give a hand-job better than _anyone_ - but Jack was _shocked _when the resulting jolt it set off pleased _him_ as well. A surprised whimper crawled out of his throat, before his eyes darted back up to Bunny. "T-that… is part of the mind meld..?" he asked breathily.

"Oh? Did Ah forget to mention that too? Ah must be gettin' senile in mah old age..." Bunny gave him a devious grin, his attempt at feigning innocence failing miserably. "So..." he began, thrusting once into Jack's hand for emphasis, "Ya ready fer round two?"

Jack was amazed. Bunny wasn't even _touching_ him - well... not with his hands anyway - yet he was incredibly stimulated. It struck him then that it was entirely possible, in this situation, to achieve orgasm without Bunny doing anything. Of course... that was an experiment for later, he supposed - one the Easter Bunny quickly determined _would_ happen nearly the instant the thought formed in his Mate's head. Jack welcomed said determination by pumping the Pooka a few times - slowly, loins crawling in response. "I can handle anything you dish out, Peter Cottontail."

It was then that Bunny realized - Jack didn't actually _know_ his name. He'd called him variations of his family name and a myriad of nick names, but never actually learned his first name. Bunny loved Jack, they were about to have full-blown Pooka sex for the first time and Jack didn't even know his true name. It surprised Jack when this fact entered his mind and, as the rabbit pushed his hand away from his hardened length and leaned in close, a bubble of anticipation filled him.

Breath hot on both Jack's and his own ear, Bunny whispered, "Mah name is 'Aster', Mate."

Aster... How long had he known Bunny and never once had he considered that he had a 'real' name? "Aster," he repeated, testing the name on his tongue. He found that he liked it. It felt special… He'd certainly never heard anyone _else_ call Bunny that. Was this an invitation to start using that name?

"Yeah, Mate," Bunny allowed, "You go right ahead an call me Aster," a purr to his words.

Jack was starting to figure out that whatever one of them thought, the other would hear. This was going to take some getting used to. Right now, however, he just wanted to test drive the physical part of the link more thoroughly. "Alright _Aster - _have at it."

"Have at it, huh?" Bunny smirked. "That's gotta be the worst 'come-on' Ah've ever heard, Mate."

"As if you really need a better come o…" Jack was lost for words. Aster had suddenly attacked his mouth and the intensity of the action, coupled with their link made his mind briefly go blank and reduced him to a virtual puddle. Kissing was different now… everything they did was different. He stroked Bunny's fur and felt hands on his back, he nipped Bunny's lip and felt the pinch on his own... It felt new, it felt _wonderful _- because he experienced _both_ sides of the encounter.

When he surfaced, Bunny laughed. It had just been a kiss, but that had been unbelievable! This was another thing he could never do with Lyra. She didn't like the mind meld. Whenever any other Pooka tried to use it on her, she'd get so mad... If only she'd known what she had missed out on. What she'd caused _him _to miss out on. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Aster pushed his thoughts of her to the back of his mind. He was certain Jack wouldn't want to hear about his previous Mate right now.

Jack honestly didn't care if Bunny flooded his mind with thoughts of Lyra… In truth, he was curious. She was probably wonderful - how else could she have merited Bunnymund's attention? - and Jack wanted to respect her… just not be compared to her. Even if the idea that he was a little kinkier brought a sly smile to his face.

Deciding to test just how kinky Jack really was, Bunny laid himself fully on top of the sprite again and went in for his previous mark, biting and sucking hard enough that the skin was stretched up into his mouth, drawing more blood from the wound and a groan of satisfaction from his throat as it set his entire body on fire, pleasure, pain and that magnificent Jack-taste assaulting his senses.

One would think Jack's immediate instinct would be to pull away, but no, he actually tilted his head, allowing as much access as Bunny desired. It was painful, but it sent sparks of pleasure shooting down his spine and crawling up his neck like a swarm of confused spiderlings. He marveled at the animalistic desire that let Aster enjoy making him bleed... wanted to be repulsed by the taste of his own blood on his tongue, but Aster was enjoying it and that muddled his own feelings. He could sense through their link that Bunny only liked it because it was Jack - that he would never taste the blood of any other and thrill in it this way - and that offered some comfort - but still... it was blood.

"It's only red gravy, Snowflake. Don't be a knocker," Bunny muttered while he shifted to the other side of that pale neck and set about making a matching set.

Jack forgot to care about the blood... That bite felt so incredibly good. The pain serving to sharpen the pleasure. The way Aster laid his body over Jack warmed the teen and he rocked his body up against him to provide further contact, fingernails digging into oddly angled shoulder blades and pricking ghostlike at somewhat cooler skin. His pale lips parted and, "A-Aster…!" slipped off his tongue in a moan.

"That'a boy, Jack. Just enjoy it," Aster hummed against Jack's neck and licked at the blood which now oozed from the new neck wound he'd made, pausing occasionally to suck at it some more. He could do this all night without getting bored. Oh and the way it had made Jack cry out... "Say it like that again, Jackie!" Bunny commanded, as he rolled one of Jack's nipples between his teeth, then bit down and his Mate's painful pleasure again shot through him.

Given that, Jack had no trouble repeating his earlier moan, "Ahhh-ah-Aster..," thick and heady, and Bunny closed his eyes to block out visual stimuli, savoring the sound as one might a fine wine. "Mmmm... Yeah, Babe... That's the way."

_Babe?_ Jack thought in bewilderment.

At that point Jack's fur-bound Mate could have bitten his nipple clean off, and it probably would have still been pleasurable - not that Jack really _expected_ that to happen - but the errant thought surprised Aster. Granted, they were in the throes of some pretty intense lust, but he wasn't that far gone that he would do something like that. Not anymore, anyway. It made him dial back his intensity a bit, however, lest he actually injure his Mate in a way that would leave lasting damage. A scar or two, sure, but missing body parts? Not good! Besides, he loved Jack's cute little nipples and he'd rather they stay right where they were.

Bunny's hesitance was a disappointment to Jack. Panting in half-needy whimpers, he pressed his hips up again, shivering at the dual sparks of pleasure it caused within them. His fingernails clawed again at Bunny's back… which inflicted a hint of pain to Bunny - which in turn ignited a hint of lust in Jack. It was sort of a cycle now, and he was lost to it. He wanted to do more, needed to, but he was very far from sure he knew how to get what he wanted.

A chuckle burbled up Bunny's throat at the train of thought chugging around in Jack's head. Disappointed, was he? Wanted more, did he? "Jack, am Ah borin' ya?" he asked teasingly.

Cheeks darkening immediately, Jack stuttered, "W-what? No!" Bored? Ha! Never!

"If ya need more," Bunny decided, "Ah'm game." And he leaned in to lock his lips over Jack's, kissing him deeply and holding court with his tongue for a few moments. Then, copying the frost sprite's earlier maneuver in biting his bottom lip, he slowly sat back, swinging a leg over Jack's waist as he did so. Between his grip on Jack's lip and the way he shifted positions, Jack was forced to move into a sitting position with him. At first he was confused, but when Bunny - no, _Aster _- tugged him close enough that their groins were touching, the confusion evaporated.

Now sitting, cock to cock, Aster released his Mate's kisser and slowly raked his claws down the front of his abdomen - Jack having to lean back, bracing himself with his arms - and leaving vibrant red lines in their wake. He could feel the way Jack's muscles tensed under his body and he moaned with shared pleasure from the burning lines. Then, just because he could, he made similar scratches which crossed the others perpendicularly, like a tic tac toe board and, finally, nipping each square in turn, all the while thrilling in the sensations they both got from it.

Jack shivered, but tried not to move, with each marking that Bunny left on him with his claws and teeth. His skin was lighting up, heating as blood pooled under it, and he was fascinated with the look in the alien's eyes as he sat back and admired both the design he'd made and the canvas he'd drawn it on. The marks he was leaving all over Jack's body were the proof of his claim. This was his. That was his. _Jack_ was his, and Jack was magnificent. He smiled down at his lover and sighed reverently, "You are such a beauty, Mate..."

Jaw dropping open, Jack tilted his gaze to Bunny's mouth, to stare at it - will it to explain what could possibly make its keeper say such a thing. He'd never been called so many nice things in one day… Snowflake? Mate? Babe? Beauty? He was beginning to get overwhelmed and Bunny was sending his ego through the roof!

While Jack was distracted, Aster's gaze fell to where their manhoods lay touching - a devious smirk coming to his eyes - and he began rolling his hips forward... once... twice... three times, rubbing his erection against Jack's and causing them both to moan again.

Jack couldn't help being stunned. He'd never imagined sex to be so... he had no words for it. This was heaven. It had to be. Nothing had ever felt quite like this... and he was still a _virgin_. There was no point in hiding it anymore. Aster was in his head, he would know Jack was inexperienced. If anything, it should be a compliment. Jack's whole sexual world would be built up around him. He was a blank slate and more than eager to learn. He could be taught to do anything Bunny liked, _exactly_ the way he liked it. Just as he'd figured out that blowjob mere minutes before.

Picking up on what Jack was thinking quite accidentally, Bunny laughed again. As if his being a virgin made any difference - to Bunny anyway. He certainly liked the idea of 'training' his Mate and making it a non-issue to _Jack_ would be easy enough, and damn fun to boot. "Maybe it's time we took care'a that, eh?"

* * *

((Ok, so who wants to read some sex?))


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: In Which Jack is a Virgin No More... and Neither is Bunny?**

**Summary: The time for the 'main event' has come, but will Jack survive it? Can someone die from pleasure overload? And just what is Bunny hiding from Jack, even while the mind meld is open?**

**Notes:**

**- NC-17 / NFSW WARNING! That means sex. If this isn't your thing, you may wish to wait for the next chapter, when things have returned to SFW. **

**- The Guardians of Childhood; Rise of the Guardians and all characters involved belong to their respective copyright holders. I make no claim to these characters and make no money from this story.**

* * *

Did Bunny _have_ to choose _now_ to comment on his virgin status? Ok, so Jack _had _sort of inadvertently brought it up by thinking about it, but his fur-brained boyfriend could have dealt with it just as well without the commentary. Jack had been soaring high on sentimental words which sung to him like a symphony written for his ears alone. Now, because Aster couldn't keep his _mouth_ shut, shame distracted the abashed teen from the composer of those words and his current scheme so thoroughly that he started when next he was spoken to.

"Hey, Mate..."

"Huh?" came the mystified reply.

"Ah'm gonna need ya ta slick me up again," Aster informed his lover, eyes glittering with mirth at Jack's bewildered expression."Ya know, unless ya _want_ me ta go in dry..."

Going in dry… sounded like the opposite of what Jack wanted. That would be more painful than even _he_ had a taste for. Pain, he had discovered, could be great, but there were limits. Any idiot who's ever fallen on stiff carpet and gotten a rug burn out of the mishap knows that excessive friction is _not_ your friend.

Glancing down at Aster's once-again dry length, Jack smirked, "I think I can help with that." - now that he was no longer quite so focused on his humiliation. At least this was something he had done once and succeeded at. He gave Aster a good-natured shove and the rabbit-man let himself flop onto his back, flashing Jack a lop-sided grin as he watched him assume a similar position to that which he'd been in the first go round. Jack paused scant millimeters from acquiescing to the request to make one of his own - "No choking me this time."

"Hah! No promises, Snowflake! Hard ta resist with the way _you_ go at it." Aster quirked his eyebrows at Jack. "Ye're just too damn talented," he chuckled.

Then the Guardian of Fun decided to have some fun of his own. _Talented, huh? I'll show you talented! _Jack thought, causing a flare of anticipation to shoot through Bunnymund's loins. The Pooka didn't have to wait long, as his cohort leaned forward, head tilted to the side and kissed the base of his erection, then pinched the silken skin between his lips while sucking gently. Moving up a little, he did it again... then repeated it a third time.

"C'moooon..." Bunny groaned, head dropping back to the mattress. "Ye're drivin' me crazy, Mate!" How was he not driving _himself_ crazy at the same time? By teasing Bunny, he was also teasing himself. He should be feeling just as harried as he - in fact, Bunny _knew_ he was - yet, as he dragged his tongue along the low ridge which ran underneath his organ from base to tip, Jack _appeared_ fairly composed.

It just goes to show that appearances can be deceiving. Despite Bunny's thoughts, Jack was still trying to give the impression of calm collection when at last he took Bunny into his mouth - and very nearly fell apart completely. Now Bunny could see the effects Jack was having on himself. Every swipe of his tongue drew mewls of pleasure out of him, mewls that vibrated against hot flesh and redoubled the sensation that caused them. He ground himself against the bed, kneaded the soft thighs he gripped. The only salvation to the waves of pleasure he was riding was knowing that it was coming from Bunny. He wasn't making an ass of himself - he was doing this right... making Bunny feel good. A little _too_ good apparently; his manipulations triggering powerful hips to buck and Jack was nearly jabbed in the throat again despite his embargo against it.

Aster restrained himself as best he could now that Jack was sucking on him as though he were a popsicle, foot thumping ever so slightly in lieu of more bucking. The thumping amused Jack endlessly. It was cute! - Should one be_ allowed _to call a 6 foot tall rabbit cute? - That aside, he greatly appreciated Aster's restraint, as did his most likely bruised throat which smarted a bit each time he relaxed it to swallow as much of him as possible.

Several comments in response to being called 'cute' both formed and then vanished from Aster's mind under the assault. That's what it was. An assault. That was the best word he could come up with. Jack was assaulting his erection with every kind of pleasing thing imaginable. And now he was_ humming!_ Oh, gods, the humming! It made Aster shiver all over, that squirmy feeling in his abdomen going crazy and he whimpered in ravishment.

Everything his Snowflake did was amazing and it was bringing them _both_ near to completion - which meant he needed to stop now. Bunny had only requested to be lubricated and if this kept up, he would end up _frosting_ Jack again which, while it had been_ fun_, could prevent them from ever getting to the main event which had been so long in coming already. So he reached down and gripped Jack by the hair, but instead of using the hold to encourage Jack to continue, he gently used it to remove Jack's mouth from his rod before things got messy. "That's enough, Mate," Bunny panted. "Time ta put that lube job ta good use."

Jack nearly laughed at the lube job comment - seriously, was Bunny a _car _now? - and then again when the Pooka shifted back to his knees... and nearly fell off the bed. Sex, it seemed, was not so smooth and mishap-free as the pornos made it out to be. It was full of anxiety, uncertainty, out-of-place remarks and unplanned curveballs... Jack just hoped that Bunny's '_Main Event_' was worth it all.

As he leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Jack's back and shoulders to move him to a less precarious position, Bunny wondered when they had gotten so close to the edge. Now holding him chest to chest, he half-carried, half-dragged Jack back toward the head of the bed on three limbs and Jack could no longer resist the giggle he'd been fighting. He didn't want the man who now laid him on his back to get the wrong idea, but when Bunny nuzzled at the angry red mark to the left of his neck, kissed it_ ever _so gently, then claimed, "Mine," he stopped worrying about it.

There was something very animal about how Bunny was treating him in that moment… and Jack sort of loved it. He had never been claimed before; didn't know how to feel about it at first. But, when he cast aside the 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts' that came to mind, and instead focused the 'mine', he felt his heart swell and sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, along with several lifetimes of loneliness and despair. 'Mine.' Jack could roll with that.

"Yours."

Jack brushed his hands over downy shoulders and chest - Bunny closing his eyes to enjoy the touch - and silently wondered if the rabbit was right in his decision. Could he really measure up to the Mate he'd lost? Could he handle Bunny's rages and stubbornness? Was he really_ right_ for Bunny?

He tilted his head to nuzzle against Bunny's cheek and was met with a wave of unrestrained affection as Bunny responded, leaning into his touch with a soothing purr. If Bunny was so certain, Jack decided, none of that other stuff mattered. Maybe he _wasn't_ right for Bunny, but he wanted to try.

"I want you," Jack breathed and Bunny's heart leapt, despite the fact that it was something he had known since the events in the sitting room. He had suspected before then, but it made him unreasonably happy to hear it spoken - like he was high on chocolate.

Jack had never been more earnest in his entire life. In so many ways, he wanted Bunny. He wanted to be his Mate, to be his friend, to be the same annoying kid he had always been. He wanted his flaws and his alien idiosyncrasies... and he wanted that amazing, wonderfully alien body that had been making him crazy since they hit the bed.

Finally, Bunnymund was ready. He prayed Jack would still want him after what was sure to happen in the next few minutes. What with the constant pleasure onslaught since opening the Pookan mind meld, he didn't think he was going to last long enough to take it slow, so it was good to know Jack _liked_ the pain - cause this was going to hurt.

That thought actually added an extra touch of excited anxiety to the prospect for Jack. He knew that Aster had wanted to be gentle to avoid causing him undue pain, but the way things had fallen into place, that was no longer possible without leaving them both unsatisfied in the end and that was a thing Jack was quite certain he didn't want. His pulse quickened when the Pooka positioned himself behind him, but he was surprised and rather disappointed when he didn't attempt to enter him right away. Instead, Bunny lifted Jack's legs and hooked them over his shoulders, putting his anus in line with his mouth. "Bunny?" He hadn't expected to be hoisted up quite like that. There was only one reason for this position, but was Bunny really the type? Was he _really_ about to...

_"Bunny!_" Jack gasped as Aster pressed his nose to the spot just above his hole, applying pressure in a way he knew would bring him pleasure, and then reached out his tongue and stroked it over the circle of elastic flesh. He circled his tongue around it, making sure to apply a liberal amount of saliva as he did so. Just to make it more fun for Jack and, let's be honest, himself - because _damn_ did this feel good - he pushed the tip of his tongue hard to the tight muscle and wiggled it. His anticipation for the moment when he finally penetrated that ring built as the sensations he caused in Jack transferred to his own body, making them both squirm with desire.

That _tongue!_ Jack found it impossible not to push his hips up to meet the probing wetness. It felt good - it sparked through his lower body like fire. This was a place that had never even been _addressed_ in his life before, and now it was the source of pleasure. Just when he thought he couldn't handle anymore, Bunnymund shifted the teen lower, to waist level, his feet now up on his shoulders instead of his thighs and Jack whined in pathetic desperation at the loss of sensation. Just to tease, Aster ran his erection up and down over Jack's unsullied hole, slowly... achingly... and Jack whined again. Once centered, he gripped the sharp hips tightly and growled, "Last chance ta back out, Mate."

Back out? Bunny was positioned at his entrance, both of them moistened enough that Jack would survive, and Bunny was asking if he wanted to back out? He most certainly did not.

Jack wiggled his ass teasingly. "What'samatter? Scared you'll freeze your rabbit-junk off?"

"Watch it, Frosty, or Ah might just leave ya hangin' anyway!"

Jack suddenly lowered his legs and wrapped them around the Pooka. He'd be damned if he was going to let Aster get away with that. He tightened his legs around him, effectively luring him the first few millimeters in. Backing down was simply not an option - for either of them.

Jack's actions spoke for themselves, but even without them, Aster could feel the wanton desire directed at him and he leered down, the look wild with lust, "Don't clench." It was all the warning Jack got before Bunny slammed home. No pre-amble, no prep. Just a sudden and excruciating impaling of Jack's ass on Bunny's huge rod, from the tapered tip all the way to the thick base in less than half a second. It was the most wonderful sensation Bunny'd ever been privy to. He felt like he was being torn in two, asshole first, but at the same time, his own cock felt amazing in that tight and throbbing passage.

"A-AhhNNG!" The voice of his Mate was so elevated it was nearly a scream and a thrill went through Aster at the sound, his mind reeling. _Ah'm inside Jack... Ah'm actually **inside** Jack. _This was so different from the fiery hotness he could barely recall from his experience with Lyra. Not cold, but little more than normal human body temperature despite their activities... and so incredibly tight! The body surrounding him quivered and he let out a shaky sigh. "Oh, gods..."

Faced with an entirely new sort of pain, Jack couldn't help but clench. It was countered though, with the sharp ecstasy that came from Bunny. It was overwhelming, it made his legs tremble, and it didn't even matter. His eyes were wide. His lower body felt like it was being _split open_, and Bunny was marveling about being inside of him like it was the most shocking and fulfilling thing he'd ever experienced. All Jack could do was to throw his head back into the sheets and let out a reedy whine.

Aster gave him only a few moments to adjust before he began to thrust. Slowly withdrawing until only the tip was still within his Mate and then mercilessly ramming himself back in up to the hilt. "Jack... Ya gotta relax yerself," Aster advised him, as he withdrew again, "Ye're so tight, Mate..." and he plunged back in. "Nnn..."

_Relax yourself, he says. As if that's even possible._ But Jack _tried_ to heed the advice anyway. It was so hard not to tense up with the pleasure and pain overwhelming him. It felt so good, Jack was left without the ability to form words - but moans and gasps and the occasional attempt to sound out Bunny's name were thrown in there. When he found himself curling his fingers into the bed and whimpering, that was the point at which he realized that this was probably his new favorite thing.

Over and over, Bunny lanced his beloved, always with that slow pull-back before the return spearing. As he moved, he echoed nearly every sound coming from Jack. Grunting, moaning, gasping, sighing and groaning, he repeatedly embedded himself, the tip of his length in search of that sweet spot which would give them both the most intense pleasure - his prostate. Jack was too uneducated in sex to know what that was... but he tried to help by shifting his hips this way and that, giving him access to new angles and hoping Bunny would get lucky. - Not that he wasn't already '_getting lucky_'.

Even Bunny wasn't sure _where_ it would be, never having had sex with another man before, never mind one of a different _species, _but he knew the instant he found it. The world went white as his mind was overrun with pleasure and they gasped in unison. Bunny hit it again... and again, picking up speed now and no longer bothering to slow down on the retreating strokes. Both cried out in euphoria each time he nailed his target, Jack's legs reflexively winding tighter, Bunny's paws shifting for a better grip.

Bombarded with so much sensation, Jack didn't think he could take it, yet he wanted more. A dribble of precum dripped from his very-much untouched erection and he had to resist the urge to handle it himself. It had hardly been a few minutes, and he felt like he may burst already... but what would it feel like to add another source of pleasure to the mix? _Could _he handle it? Or would he just pass out from pleasure overload?

Aster lowered Jack's hips slowly to the bed, following the motion with his own body; then, bracing himself on one forearm, he took the neglected manhood Jack was so concerned with in paw and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Jack stopped breathing.

_Everything_ about him stopped. Like his whole body had instantly frozen, for just a beat's time, and then his hands flew up to embrace his attacker, anchoring him. He clung tight, shoulders lifting from the bed, fearful that he might float away. As if Bunny would let that happen.

"Oh, that's good..." Bunny purred, hardly able to keep up a proper rhythm now. It was the strangest, but most erotic feeling. Like having two penises and two anuses in the throes of lovemaking _at the same time_, attached to _one _body. Fucking and being fucked, jerking and being jerked. It was amazing! It was incredible! It was absolutely mind-blowing!

And then the _pain_ started. At first Aster thought it was just from exertion, but this was different. His every muscle began to sting as though developing paper-cuts. Aster pointedly ignored it, blocking that pain from Jack's mind the moment it had begun. It would ruin things if Jack knew something was wrong. Lucky for Bunny, Jack wasn't focused enough to notice the waver in the connection between them, because he was so close now, there was no stopping him anyway.

As he neared his peak, Bunny began to develop tunnel vision, but he was determined to keep going. He paid no heed to the sharp twinges of pain that shot through his limbs with each thrust and, instead, pounded away like a psychotic piston, reaching a speed only a rabbit could. His flat out _refusal_ to let residual aches stop him from claiming Jack forever as his own was absolute. He was nearly there. He could feel a building pressure in his loins, waiting to be released, but he wasn't ready just yet. Aster held back as he demanded, "Ah wanna hear ya say my name again, Jack! Ah wanna hear ya_ scream_ it!"

And Jack lost all sense of control. He arched his back, his whole body tightening around Bunny like a vice, lighting two sets of eyes with even more stars. His back was bent so much that only his head was left on the bed. One last thrust and...

"**_ASTER!"_ **Screaming so loud that perhaps the stars the Pooka was named for themselves could hear it, Jack coated both their torsos in white.

Then, his name like touching fire to a cannon fuse, Aster roared to the rafters without care for his volume or who might hear him. He felt as if he'd just exploded and in a way, he had. With all the force of a geyser going off, he filled Jack with so much hot sticky life that it spurted back out around his shaft. Aster's thrusts became spasms and he doubled over, wrapping his quaking body tightly around Jack and biting down reflexively on his Mate's already-injured left shoulder. It took a good thirty seconds for his body to stop jerking and his jaw to unlock enough for him to extract his teeth from Jack's muscle.

Jack was shaking, panting - sweating even, but this time it had little to do with the weather. Little shocks, like the sting of static electricity after walking on carpet, traveled up and down his limbs. He wasn't used to this treatment… not at all.

Satiated, Bunny grinned at Jack, then shifted his weight to his right and just sort of fell over sideways, taking him along for the ride. They lay there, face to face, limbs still entwined and still firmly connected by Bunny's cock embedded in Jack's ass as they came down off the euphoria of ejaculation.

He had heard about what it was like to have sex with the Pookan Mind Meld open but, because of Lyra's aversion to it, he'd never tried it himself until tonight. Considering this and his lack of experience with another male, in a way, it was as though he too had been a virgin. The question one might ask... was he _still?_ As far as the meld went, definitely not. As for the _other_ part, though Jack hadn't penetrated him, Bunny _felt_ as though he had. Although, technically, that had been his own penis he'd felt. Whatever one's point of view on the matter, one thing was certain - there was something truly magical about mind-linked sex. It was potentially addictive... and Bunny wasn't certain he'd ever want to do it without that most intimate of connections again.

"Hmmm... That was... good," Bunny sighed, speech broken by once-again labored breathing. "What'm Ah... sayin? That... was amazin'!" He closed his eyes against the sting still present in his muscles and, snuggling his face into Jack's neck, he ground his teeth together, making almost a purring sound. He was content. He felt peace. He felt loved - and, for the first time since the end of the Golden Age, he was well and truly _completely_... happy.

Sadly, the feeling was quickly tainted by a stabbing in his shoulder which reminded him that he was pressing his face in awfully close to a rather nasty wound, one which he had just made worse. Pulling back to look at it, he let out a sympathetic hiss. "Ah... may've gone a little... overboard..."

"Gone overboard on what?" Jack was confused. He felt wonderful. Although... his rear _was_ rather sore... and something else _did_ hurt. The sprite wasn't quite used to the mind meld just yet and, while he felt Bunny's concern and a pain he now realized was coming from his shoulder, it took him a moment to connect the two. He nodded his head in silent agreement. Bunny had certainly overdone it. He'd practically taken a bite out of him, but Bunny was nuzzling him again, tenderly licking his wound, kissing him… everything felt special. Everything was an afterglow. "She's apples," he mimicked in a poor excuse for an Aussie accent, earning a roll of Bunny's eyes. "It kinda stings… but I'll be okay…"

His insistence did little for the concern Bunny felt. The bite was deep. His teeth had gone in at least half an inch. It was _definitely_ painful, it _likely _needed medical attention and it would _certainly _leave a scar... but Jack wasn't worried about the bite, he was worried about Bunny. The longer they laid there, chest to furry chest, the more he became aware of the Pooka's condition. He was warm... no... more than warm. Bunny was hot again... and panting as well - heavily. And what was that other sound? Was that... was that Bunny's _heart?_ Why couldn't he feel that? He'd felt everything else Bunny's body had gone through... "What about you? Are you okay?" he asked, "You shouldn't have… so soon after... well, you know... You're tired…"

"No worries, Luv," Bunny assured him, "Ah'm healthy as a brumby!" Although he wasn't entirely certain of that himself. He really _was_ very tired... but his vision was returning to normal and his muscles, while they still ached, no longer felt like they were tearing.

Jack lifted his hands to lightly hold Bunny's face and force him to look at him. "Lying isn't very Guardian-like, Aster. Fix the link." There was no reason to lie about this. His health was important.

"Ah'm not..."

"Fix it."

"Ok, maybe Ah was yeastin'," Bunny hedged, "but Ah really don' feel all _that_ crook. Not compared ta this mornin' anyway. Ah promise, Ah'm not gonna cark it from havin' a naughty with ya,"

"_Fix. It._"

"Ya aint the boss'a me, Jackie-boy." Removing Jack's hands from his face, he pinned him with an annoyed glare, "An where d'ya get off tellin' _me_ what's not 'Guardian-like'?", none too pleased at being lectured by the 'new guy'.

Jack refused to be side-tracked. "Aster, would you just fix the stupid link? Or do you want me to go get North?"

"Was that a threat, Frosty?"

Unimpressed by Aster's continued attempts to change the subject by provoking a fight over something else, Jack didn't flinch. He just glowered at his lover, the look stern.

"Ye're lucky Ah'm too tired ta argue," Aster grumbled, before laying back, draping an arm over his eyes, finally allowing Jack access to his discomfort again.

The movement caused Bunny's length to finally slide free and Jack whined at the unexpected loss. It was… strange. He had nearly forgotten they were still connected and now, after being so full, he didn't quite feel right without him in place. The feeling was mirrored by Bunny. Now that he was no longer within Jack and, by strange extension, himself - he too felt empty. Even though he'd never been filled in the first place.

The two of them didn't dwell on it long - Jack was already beginning to feel out his condition. He felt Bunny's pain... the way his muscles cramped, how he was so hot, so winded, and so incredibly tired… but not nearly as bad as he'd expected, really. Certainly, he wasn't in any danger at the moment. Jack supposed North's healing draught had something to do with it. That stuff worked wonders, but then, wasn't that what North did? Bunny would probably need more of it now, but at least it seemed he was right about not dying anytime soon.

"Was that so hard?" Jack asked as Aster began to clean off the rest of the scattered splotches of blood and cum from his smooth-skin. As he groomed Jack, Aster made a mental note to be a bit gentler next time. There should not be this much blood from one mating. In fact, he now noticed, the sheets were looking a bit worse for wear as well. How was he going to explain all this to North? He really hadn't thought this whole thing through, and now that it _was_ through, he knew he was going to be in trouble with their esteemed leader. There was just no way he wouldn't know what had happened when he saw Jack's shoulders, or the sheets, and he _was_ going to have to ask for more of that healing potion... North would want to know why he needed it... With a heavy sigh, he lifted the sheets for Jack to see. "We're, uh... not gettin' away with this, are we?"

"North is gonna kill us," Jack agreed with a chuckle, while he worked his fingers up to Bunny's ears, back to the naked skin he'd spent so long cooling earlier. "Well… kill you. He'll probably just lecture me with that 'I'm really disappointed in you' voice, and then guilt trip me for letting you do this to yourself…"

Snuggling up with an ear against Jack's heart, Bunny sighed. He was enjoying the attention paid to his ears, even if Jack couldn't do much because of how drained he was himself. How had he denied himself and his Snowflake this sense of completion all these long years? Why had he been so blind?

Neither of them had an answer to that and Jack was too busy being annoyed with himself to pay it any mind. Some frost sprite he was. He couldn't even make frost right now, only managing to cool his fingers a bit, yet somehow, it was having a much greater effect on Bunny's temperature this time around.

Aster supposed it must be due to the fact that his temp hadn't quite hit the same degree it had earlier in the day, coupled with the relative chill he now became aware of in their room. It was certainly colder in here than it was in the rest of the workshop. Had North made it that way for his benefit? How had he known which room Aster had chosen? Was he watching them after all?

_If North **was** watchin' us, he just got quite the show.._.

_Speaking_ of North, Bunnymund had just become aware that Jack had been, well, speaking of North, and the rabbit-man couldn't help but laugh at his comments, "Mate, what would be the point in killin' me fer endangerin' mah own life? That would be like throwin' me inta traffic fer tryin' ta cross the street without lookin' first." The words were out before he could stop himself. He'd just admitted to _knowingly_ endangering his own life for a roll in the hay. Aster swiftly slapped a paw over his mouth and gave Jack a sheepish look from behind it. He fully expected his new Mate to be _thoroughly_ pissed...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: In Which a Great Many Things Hidden Come to Light**

**Summary: Accusations fly true like arrows as Bunny finds himself in trouble again - and _not_ just with Jack. When imminent departure leads to admissions long withheld, will a tattle-tale Yeti blow the whistle on his foul before Aster can intercept?**

**Notes:**

**- And now we are back to the SFW/PG13 - R rated chapters. I can't help but wonder if anyone actually skipped the sex..?**

**- The name 'Lyra' is pronounced 'Leer-ah'. Just in case there was any confusion there.**

**- Words between ( and ) are translations of yeti speech for the benefit of my tormented readers.**

**- The Guardians of Childhood; Rise of the Guardians and all characters involved belong to their respective copyright holders. I make no claim to these characters and make no money from this story.**

* * *

_~"Right now Easter is the last thing on my mind... __**Mate.**__"~_

How long ago had he said that? An hour? Bunny couldn't help but wonder how he had gone from that... to being glared at by his newly claimed and marked Mate for being in _pain_.

_~"... what would be the point in killin' me fer endangerin' mah own life?"~_Oh, right. _That_ was how... Ok, so he had knowingly put his life at risk again just for a lay in the hay and then hid the fact that he was in pain from Jack. Was that so... Well... ok. It _was_ bad - he shouldn't have done it - and now Jack was annoyed. Rightfully so.

"Bunny…" Jack could have flung himself into a wall. Damn straight, he had a right to be upset! He knew what Bunny was thinking - how he was_ feeling - _because the Pooka had re-opened the mind meld, but…. "endangering your own life?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the overgrown rabbit as he ducked his grey head, guilt obvious and radiating as a neon light. With an exasperated sigh, he gripped the remains of Bunny's psuedo-mohawk and pulled down, forcing him to make eye contact. "You said you were _okay_!"

"Ah _am_ okay... mostly..." Bunny insisted. Really, Jack was the one who looked the worst for wear. Covered in scratches, bruises and bite marks. And that claiming bite on his left shoulder was atrocious! All swollen and purple and bleeding. _We need ta do something about that bite,_ he thought, as he disentangled the fingers from his fur with a grunt, pinning Jack's hand to his knee to prevent a repeat pulling. "_Don't_ do that again, Mate," Bunny warned. "Look, Ah'm a little sore, but Ah don't think it's any worse'n that."

Jack tried to free his hand, but Bunny held fast, so he had to settle for barking, "You got lucky!"

"Ah did at that," the Pooka purred, bringing Jack's hand to his mouth for a suave kiss, mischievous eyes locked on pools of boiling cerulean.

Jack snatched his hand back. "Shut up! This is serious!" Was he _really_ saying that? He was Jack Frost - Guardian of _Fun_ - and he was going on about being serious... to_ Bunny_ - the most_ serious_ of all the Guardians? Talk about a role reversal.

But Bunny didn't care overmuch. Even _he_ was allowed to have a little fun once in a while. Besides... _It was worth it! _he wanted to yell. Not that he needed to with the Pookan mind meld open. And, oh, how amazing_ that_ had been! The sharing of mind, body and emotion. Feeling at once as one, yet separate. Every sensation echoing back on the one who caused it. It had brought consummating their relationship to a whole new level. Made it quite possibly the most intimate, enjoyable experience of their incredibly long lives thus far. Of _course _it was worth it.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing ~ Did it even count as hearing when it didn't involve your ears? ~ Bunnymund acted as though it were nothing. _"Worth it?_ You could've _killed_ yourself!"

"Ah knew it was a risk, but how was Ah supposed ta say 'no' ta that kiss?" Aster complained half-heartedly. "If ya'd just kept yer lips ta yerself..." He leaned in, intent on capturing those lips again, but Jack palmed the end of his muzzle, holding his mouth closed and pushing back. "Oh, so now it's my fault?"

_Was_ it his fault? Jack hadn't exactly said 'no' to Bunny. Not beyond one lame attempt at an objection anyway. The more he thought about it, the more guilty he felt. The Easter Bunny hadn't been the only one who knew his body was in rough shape and at least _he_ had excessive hormones for an excuse. Granted, Jack had been the world's oldest virgin and pretty hormonal himself, but he should have had more control than that. Yet he had initiated things _and_ talked himself out of stopping Bunny on more than one occasion. That being the case, wasn't_ he_ the one at fault for all this?

"No," Bunny replied to both the question asked and those not, voice muffled. Then, just to knock the foundation out from under the anxiety building in Jack, he extended his tongue and laved the hand covering his nose, causing his partner in crime to squeak and withdraw it again. Mouth now unobstructed, Bunny conceded, "Ah kinda figure we both had a heavy hand in it..," then slipped an arm over the teen's chest and pulled him closer. "...but did ya _really_ want me ta stop?"

Jack huffed in frustration and laid his head on Bunny's shoulder. "If I'd _known_ you were in pain, I would have."

"Alright. Ah admit Ah shouldn't'a hidden it from ya. Wouldn't'a made a lick'a difference if ya'd known, though. It didn't start gettin' bad till right before we finished up."

"That's not the point..." Jack groaned. _What __**is **__the point anymore? Aster lied to me... and it's annoying, but... we risked Aster's__** life**__ for __**sex**__..._

"Not fer sex, Mate - fer _you_."

_He heard all that?! Ugh.. _This thought-sharing thing was certainly going to take Jack a while to get used to. There was just no hiding his internal musings now, but Bunny - no, Aster. Bunny had said his name was actually Aster - liked the link, so he would try to adjust to it. "For... _me,_" Jack said with a note of skepticism, not quite sure he believed his ears, even though Aster's emotions seemed to fit what he was saying.

Jack's frustration with the link amused Aster, but he chose not to comment on it. That was one thing about the mind meld - for it to work, sometimes you had to ignore, or tune out completely, your Mate's thoughts. So, instead, he asked Jack, "D'ya think Ah would'a taken that chance with anyone else?"

"How should I know?" Was it true? Was he _that_ important to Bunny? He - Jack Frost - was worth _dying_ to fuck?

"Abso-bloody-lutely!" Bunny agreed heartily and Jack slapped his own forehead. He was going to have to ask the Pooka how to control this meld-thing or he was going to lose his mind.

Chuckling, Aster shifted himself so that more of his body was in contact with his Mate's once-again cool skin, stretching a leg across him and hooking a foot behind his knees. The slight chill was a comfortable sensation after such a workout. Like lying in the cool grass of his warren at dusk on Easter Sunday, surrounded by empty baskets.

It was so serene just laying there with Jack, that Bunny found himself on the verge of drifting off, yet there was a pesky something poking at the back of his mind that was keeping him firmly awake. Something he needed to do, or to say or... something.

"What's up, Cottontail? Something bugging you?"

_Yes, _something was bugging him. Jack was only going to be there till morning - then he'd be flying off to find Mother Nature. They only had a little while left and they both needed to _sleep_... But before that happened, Aster had to tell him... tell him...

Aster sat up abruptly as it hit him. He gave Jack a somewhat sad and contemplative look, as though not sure how to address what he needed to say, but knowing he must say it now or risk never getting another chance. Even though he wanted Jack to know this, Aster blocked his current thoughts from him. This was something he wanted to say out loud.

Right away, Jack knew that this was important, even without Aster's thoughts. He would have known even if he couldn't feel it, just based on the way Aster was acting - so he sat up as well and gave his Mate his undivided attention.

"Jack..." Aster started, obviously nervous, "There's somethin' Ah gotta tell ya before ya leave t'morrow... Ah meant ta tell ya before we uh... fooled around." He rubbed the back of his head, looking oddly bashful over mentioning what they had done over the last hour. "Hell, Ah meant ta tell ya forty six years ago..." Aster continued regretfully, eyes on his own lap as he remembered the egg he had been painting. He'd meant it to be for Jack - that egg - as a courting gift. A first move, if you will. Something hand made by him that would show his interest... "But then the blizzard happened... an Ah' was just so damn _mad!_ Ah lost a lotta believers that year. Took me a long time ta get back ta full strength, an' Ah just couldn't let that grudge go..." He went on as though compelled to do so by some internal need, "But there was somethin' else Ah couldn't let go. Oh, Ah buried it plenty deep under a shit-ton'a resentment an' anger.., but it was always sittin' there... rooted in place... remindin' me'a what Ah lost." And he looked at Jack again as he said, "Remindin' me'a_ you_."

Jack's hands clenched slightly. What about _him_ was so special that he was called something lost? Bunny lost him? More accurately, he'd lost Bunny. "I already told you… I'm not upset about the blizzard… It was an accident."

"Ah know ye're not upset about it, but Ah'm still upset at mahself. You _are_ somethin' special an' Ah missed ya a lot durin' those years but, like Ah said - Ah buried it. Ah didn't want anyone ta know," Bunny explained. "When Ah found out you were chosen as a Guardian, Ah thought it was ridiculous ta expect someone so irresponsible ta protect the children."

Jack hung his head, feeling shamed. So Bunny thought him irresponsible. Who could blame him? He was. He didn't like 'hard work and deadlines'. Life was easier when you just… didn't care.

"Ah don't think ye're irresponsible anymore," Aster hurriedly said to head-off another moment of self-degradation on Jack's part. "Maybe Ah did back then, but not now. Ya've proven otherwise a thousand times over."

"As Ah was sayin' - Ah went ta get ya an', _damn_, if ya didn't go an' flash me that irresistible bloody grin'a yers," Aster smiled a bit, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "It brought back all'a that old hurt, though. Ah thought 'Ah come ta get 'im after all'a these years an' 'E acts like nothin' happened?' Ya made it even _worse _when ya asked if Ah was still mad about the blizzard. Ah was, but it was more'n that. Ya seemed so damned happy, like ya hadn't even missed me. Ah was expectin' ya ta be sad, er _mad_ at the very least. Not grinnin' like a drongo boofhead."

"I smiled because it was the first time you'd even looked at me in something like forty four years… I was just _happy _to _see _you." Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I missed you… and I only asked because I really… sorta hoped you might have forgiven me after _half a century_."

"Ah wish Ah'd realized that a year ago..." Aster lamented. "It wasn't until back in the warren, when ya apologized fer the roo thing... That Ah began ta let it go. That was when the thing Ah buried started growin' again, like a flower, bit by bit it was been gettin' bigger.., stronger... but Ah held it back. Ah wouldn't let it bloom."

"Then ya ruined Easter again. Ah thought fer all the world that ya'd made a deal with _Pitch_ ta get yer teeth back. We _all_ did. We didn't know Pitch tricked ya. Tooth's fairies clued us in ta that later on. But it was like the blizzard had happened_ all over again_. An' Ah was twice as mad."

Twice as hurt too, if Aster's emotions at the moment were anything to go by. What could Jack say about ruining Easter the second time? That one really _had_ been his fault. Sure - Pitch had tricked him. Tricked him _good_… but Jack had been the one who fell for it. All he could do was try to fix his mistake, try to find Jamie. Seeing Bunny shrunken down had been hard. In that instant, Jack thought that he'd lost all chance of a reconciliation between them. Thank MiM for Jamie...

"Ye're lucky Ah was still just a bit'a mahself when Ah went after ya. Ah was ready ta knock yer block off..," Aster smirked, and this time the smile was more genuine as he mused over how silly he must have looked trying to fight Jack when he was so small and fairly harmless. "...but Jamie told me what ya did fer me an' Ah knew then ya hadn't meant fer Easter ta get ruined again."

"Ah've been sittin' on this for a year now. Ah _wanna_ tell ya... Ah'm just not sure Ah _can._.. but Ah gotta make sure ya know before ya leave. Ah just..." Aster paused and tried to gather his courage. "Why is this so hard ta _say?_"

Jack chuckled at Aster's little outburst. "C'mon… You can do it. You can tell me." He had a hunch he knew where this was going, although he didn't know how it related to himself leaving to visit Mother Nature. What could go wrong? Did they really think Pitch would end him or something? Jack didn't anticipate that, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew to be careful.

"Ah've made a _lotta _mistakes where ye're concerned, Jack, an' Ah'm gonna make a _lot_ more. Ah know Ah'm nothin' fancy... an' Ah've got a _hell_ of a temper... an' Ah can't promise Ah won't pitch a bitch now'n again," he went on, keeping his eyes on Jack's. "What Ah _can_ promise is that Ah won't yell at ya, lay ya out, an' ignore ya fer forty five again. Well... the ignorin' part anyway.. probably the hittin' ya part too... Unless ya _want_ me ta..," Aster implied with a wink.

"Ah know Ah'm gonna yell, though. Ah try not ta, but sometimes Ah just can't stop..." he sighed and took a deep breath. "Ah'm gonna do mah best."

Swiftly, Jack leaned forward and pressed his nose against Aster's. "I _know_ you will... but that's not what you're trying to say. Spit it out already."

Aster laughed, suddenly feeling much more at ease. At least Jack didn't seem to be mad at him and he definitely wasn't running for the door. Feeling emboldened, he said, "Jack, Mate, there's really no other way ta say this other than ta just _say_ it..." he started. Then, taking a deep breath, he cupped Jack's cheek, closed the small gap between their mouths and kissed him tenderly. When they parted, there was an unfathomable level of affection in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"Ah love ya, Jack," Aster confessed at long last.

_He loves me..._ Jack had suspected as much, but... love? It was a strong word, yet Jack liked the way it sounded on Bunny's lips, he liked the way it came tumbling off of them after that sweet, romantic kiss and the thrill that caused his heart to race and his head to spin and float all at once. He liked the way he felt in that moment.

It was the _next_ moment he didn't like. He wanted to hide it from Bunny, to keep him from hearing his thoughts, but that was a trick that he didn't yet know. He regretted the wave of anxiety that hit him and the thought, _Do I love__** him?**_He'd felt a bubble of affection for Bunny for a long time, but he hadn't ever put a name to it. _Was_ it love? Why was that thought frightening? Perhaps because love was so… irreversible? Did you ever _really_ fall out of love with someone? It couldn't be done. Not when it was true love. You never forget those feelings… He certainly hadn't.

He tilted his gaze back to Bunny and felt shame for those nervous thoughts. No one had ever _loved_ him before! He'd never been in love, but he was sure now - that's what this was. It was_ scary_. It made him feel vulnerable. People tossed around the word 'love' a lot. Some even said it to things like cars and celebrities they'd never even met! It made him wary of using it. He didn't want Bunny to think he loved him like a _car_.. he wanted Bunny to know that this was_ real_ love. True love.

Jack was in love with his smirk and his job and his appearance and his silly dialect that didn't make a lick of sense and _even _his anger issues. Jack loved Bunny for who and what he was. He loved him in a way that wouldn't break… even if Bunny _did _ignore him for another forty-plus years.

To watch Bunny's face over the minute it took Jack to think all that, one might suppose he had run the gamut of nearly _every_ emotion a person could feel. He went from loving, to hopeful, to fear, to concern. His concern turned to joy, then confusion... which became amusement and then mixed with elation. He had to laugh at the random and rapid-fire way Jack's mind had been flickering between thoughts. "Mate! Mate! Slow down!" he chortled. "It's ok. Ah know."

And he did. Aster knew well before Jack gave voice to his feelings, that he was loved in return. Yet his heart still hiccupped and a lump formed in his throat when at last his Mate said, "Alright, but just... let me say this anyway..." then smoothed back his ears and spoke those special words - "I love you, too."

Bunny leaned into the touch, a purr escaping him, and he reached out and gathered Jack in for a snuggle. It was a _wondrous_ thing to him. Not only did Jack love him, but he loved him in spite of... no _for_ all of his flaws along with his strengths. Lyra had never been quite so accepting of him. As much as she'd loved him, she didn't like his obsession with eggs and chocolate and she found him to be a work-a-holic. He didn't have the temper back then, not to the level he did today anyway - he steadfastly blamed that on too many forays into eating chocolate and too much time spent around humans. No. In fact, her favorite complaint was that he was too _proper_. She had always tried to change that in him. It was her goal in life to make him loosen up. If she could see him today...

Yet here was Jack - his handsome, goofy, loving, brave, _sometimes_ annoying and _always_ perfect Jack. Jack with those hypnotic blue eyes and that enchanting smile, that wild white hair and that taught, lean body. Jack, who teased Aster and drove him crazy when he was trying to work and who he loved _all the more_ for it. Jack... who loved _him_. _All_ of him, just the way he was. How he'd come to deserve such devotion, he didn't know, but he was oddly thankful that he had gone face down in the pond that morning. If not for that, they wouldn't be here now. Like this.

Then again.., Jack's leaving to find Mother Nature tomorrow might not be looming quite so_ ominously_ either, had they not initiated courtship in the first place.

A broad grin settled over Jack's face. He couldn't say he enjoyed being compared to Lyra, but at least it was all complimentary to him. And the rest of it? Jack felt himself swell a little with pride. He loved Bunny, Bunny loved him, and they were together. It was kind of fascinating how earlier that day they'd been just distant friends. A single day could change everything. "I love you… and I'm not going to get hurt tomorrow… So don't worry so much."

Though meant to be reassuring, the grip of worry that clutched at Bunny's heart squeezed harder at Jack's words, digging claws of uncertainty ever-deeper and he tightened his arms protectively about his Mate. Determination giving his voice added strength, he asserted, "Ya better not. Ah won't be responsible fer mah actions if someone hurts ya." Then Bunny pulled back to devour Jack with his eyes, wanting to remember this night forever, and his gaze fell again to that shoulder wound. "Well... someone besides _me_, that is."

Jack frowned as he too looked over his new Mate. Though Bunny was smiling, he could _see_ the tired in his ancient eyes, as though his age were showing through. He didn't need the link to tell him how exhausted the rabbit-man was. So, squirming free of his embrace, Jack reached out for his paws, tugging them insistently. "Lay downnnnn," he murmured as he settled back onto the pillows himself, encouraging Bunny to follow. "You're sick... you need to sleep and so do I."

Still smiling at Jack's antics, Bunny affirmed, "Mate, Ah'm fine. Ah'm really not sick anymore. Ah've got aches in places Ah didn't know Ah had, but Ah'm not sick." Jack was right about the other part, of course. Not that the Pooka would admit it at that moment, but exhaustion and he were becoming old friends. Even with the long nap he'd had earlier in the day, it felt like he hadn't slept in a week.

It didn't help that that was almost true. He'd been sleeping only a few hours a night as Easter neared so that he could have more time to paint. He'd wanted to make his holiday extra big this year to make up for last year's flop, even going to the extent of inventing some new chocolates and other candies and hand-sewing _tens of thousands_ of plush rabbits to put in some of the baskets. It was a foolish decision. He was fast at these things, but the children would have been just as happy with the usual amount of googies and machine sewn toys. Worse, he'd done it out of fear. He was afraid. Afraid of having another child look so disappointed as they had that Easter and have that disappointment be associated with him. Afraid he'd lose believers again. When that child had walked through him... How had Jack survived three hundred years of that?

So he'd denied himself his body's basic needs, even skipping meals to work. Weakened by lack of sleep and malnutrition, his already depleted condition probably hadn't helped when he'd ventured above ground that morning. As a result, he'd endured quite the ordeal and now his body felt like it had been put through the wringer. Yes, Aster _desperately_ needed sleep. Yet, in spite of that and in spite of the fact that Jack was again tugging on his paws, Bunny was determined to make perfectly clear the jeopardy he would be in when he left his side in the morning.

"Do me a favor, Mate. Take some precautions tomorrow, yeah? Ya don't know what ye're headed inta an' Ah won't be there ta back ya up. Fer all ya know, it could be a trap."

"You think this is all some elaborate plan of Pitch's to trap_ me?_"

"Him, or Seraphina. We don't know who we can trust in this. Mother Nature may not be the benevolent spirit ya remember. Fer all we know, they're workin' together."

"_I. Will. Be. Fine,_" Jack assured him once more in carefully measured tones. "Seraphina - she's known me for a _long _time. We don't talk much, but she's kinda like North. She keeps tabs on what the fae who work for her are doing."

"Ah know that, Snowflake. Ah report to 'er too. Known 'er a lot longer'n you have."

"Point is… she wouldn't _hurt _me. She wouldn't hurt a fly - it would 'upset the balance of nature'. She gets sick when the balance is off."

"Yeah. Ah _know_, but what if Pitch's done somethin' to 'er? E's not just the King of Nightmares. E's also a right dangerous sorcerer who knows some pretty powerful subjugation spells."

"Well, if Pitch _is_ there… I know how to run."

"Ah know ya know how ta run, Mate.., but Pitch knows how ta _hunt_," Bunny reminded him. ..._Ah should know_, he thought, forgetting again that Jack could still hear him. "If 'e sees ya, 'E's not gonna just _let_ ya leave. So Ah'm gonna worry. It can't be helped considerin'..." Bunny shook that thought away before it could fully form, instead pleading, "Just promise me ya'll be careful?" as he stretched out next to Jack at last.

"Speaking of tomorrow, if North gets mad, I'm _totally_ blaming you," Jack teased as he began to languidly trace the veins of Bunny's ears once again, and considered asking about that stray thought concerning Pitch. He wasn't sure it was appropriate to do so, but his curiosity was piqued. Well, maybe later. "Nah.. On second thought, blame me … I'm already on the naughty list."

"Did ya forget that 'e took ya _off'a _the naughty list?" Bunny, who was glad he hadn't voiced that question, tilted his head up a bit to grin at Jack. "Although... after tonight, ya just might be back_ on it_," he snickered. "Ah doubt e's gonna yell at ya too much, though. E's gonna be too busy readin' me the riot act."

"Heh. Yeah... if _Tooth_ doesn't get to you first."

Aster smirked, then slapped a look of mock-fear onto his face and - clinging and swooning like a damsel in distress - cried, "Oh! Not _Toothiana! _What_ever _will Ah do? _Save _me, Jack!", then draped himself dramatically backwards over Jack's arm as though fainting.

"Yeah, yuck it up, Fuzzball, but she's gonna have your _head _when she sees my _neck_."

_His neck! _And Aster suddenly hopped out of the bed entirely.

He cleared the distance to the door in a single bound - regretting it for the pain the movement caused - and cautiously opened it a crack. Poking his ears out and listening for a moment, he was half-expecting to find a flock of eavesdroppers on the landing, but was thankful that no sounds of scurrying feet or retreating boots met his investigations. Deciding that the coast was clear, he opened the door further and crept cautiously across the hall to the bathroom.

_Dammit! I almost had him! _Jack was only seconds away from getting Aster to go to sleep and now he was off doing who _knows_ what. "Ughhhhh," Jack groaned, flopping himself back into the pillows. The fact that Aster had the energy to move at all _astounded_ Jack. He'd already been tired, and he'd just had some very rough, rowdy sex…

Which his body was beginning to regret. Even though he had been aware of what sex between two males _meant_ and he had been prepared for the residual ache, Jack wasn't sure his rear would ever forgive him. Not that he wouldn't do it again in a heartbeat, but Bunny wasn't the only one who was wiped out. So drained was Jack - mentally, magically, and physically -, in fact, that he began to drift off himself in Aster's absence.

Across the way, the sounds of soft paws rummaging through cabinets and shelves echoed down the hall as Bunny scoured the washroom for something to fix Jack up. Towels, soaps and more of that peppermint scented body wash.., one whole cabinet seemed dedicated to storing toothbrushes in_ all manner_ of size and shape, most likely insisted upon by Tooth, but nothing useful in tending the wounds of one mistreated frost sprite. Search having proved fruitless, Bunny turned to head back to his Mate... And collided with a large, furry wall.

The rabbit-man backed away a step and sneezed. Yeti fur up the nose was an experience he hadn't needed, but that was the _least_ of his worries. Looking up, he found himself scrutinized by Phil, the _tattle tale_ of the Yeti's, who wondered what a certain Pooka was doing out of bed. He grunted quizzically and asked, "Dwbard faso wahtogh urgh wetee?" (What are you up to?)

"Ah was just... uh... lookin' fer somethin'," Bunny muttered. He tried to go around the massive creature, but Phil remained firmly rooted in place, blocking the exit. He gave Bunny a pointed look. With a roll of his eyes, head following the motion, the Pooka sighed, "Alright. Ah was tryin' ta find a first aid kit. Ah gotta get back ta..."

Phil eyed Bunny with suspicion and interrupted, "Dwbard wahla _baddurwah_ burdlew durtal?" (Why do you _need_ it?)

"How is that any of your..." Bunny began, but trailed off as the yeti began pounding a fist in his hand. In his current condition, the Easter Bunny did not feel like testing his mettle against the Captain of North's yeti guards, so he relented in his resistance and admitted, "It's for Jack. He had a little... _accident_."

Stiffening momentarily, Phil quickly turned and left, bound for North's office, but Bunny headed him off before he hit the end of the hall. "Whoa whoa whoa... It's nothin' we need ta bother_ North_ over. Just a cut."

Of course, Phil wasn't stupid. He could tell by the way Bunny was acting that the injury in question had come about in a rather dubious way. One which St. Nick would most likely be _very_ displeased with. He considered just getting North anyway, but decided in the end that tattling was best left until _after_ Jack's wound had been tended to.

Phil frowned at Bunnymund, then told him to, "Badafah dawad." (Stay here.) He continued down the hall, still in the direction of North's office, and Bunny _almost_ stopped him again, but then he turned into one of the many storerooms on this level and the Pooka breathed a sigh of relief. Phil soon returned, first aid kit in hand and demanded, "Fadahwagh surahdee." (Show me)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: In Which the Surprises Just Keep Coming**

**Summary: **

**Life is full of surprises. Life with an alien rabbit... seems to be nothing but. Every time Jack starts to adjust to one thing, Bunny nails him with a fly ball out of left field. Can he handle all this, or will he crack under the pressure?**

**Notes:**

**- Warning for needles.**

**- The Guardians of Childhood; Rise of the Guardians and all characters involved belong to their respective copyright holders. I make no claim to these characters and make no money from this story.**

* * *

Did the temperature at the pole just drop about thirty degrees, or was that the blood draining from Bunny's entire body making him suddenly colder?

"_Show_ ya? No need fer that, mate. Just gimme the kit an' Ah'll take care'a Jack," Bunny assured the yeti, hand casually slipping through the handle to the non-descript black bag tucked under one tree trunk-like arm. "Ah know what'm doin'." He gave the bag a tug, but it didn't budge. Phil clearly had no intention of cooperating."Look, Ah don' have time fer games. Just gimme the bodgie bag!"

Moving far faster than something his size should be able to, Phil had Bunny in a blink, suspended immobile above the floor by his relatively delicate ears. A flash of searing pain ripped through Bunnymund's scalp, soon embroiling his entire head and shooting down his spine like a harpoon from the heavens. It radiated out to every inch of him, made worse by his already aggrieved condition.

"AHHHH! PHIL! YA DIM-WITTED LARIKKAN! LET GO!" Bunny howled in agony. "MAH EARS AREN'T A DAMNED HANDLE!" This was unbelievable! How dare Phil lift him by his _ears!_ It was an affront! The indignity of it! He was the last of the great and proud Pookan Brotherhood, not a damned handbag! The _only_ person allowed to mess with his ears was Jack and even _he _would never do such a thing as this! "PUT ME DOWN!"

Phil dropped the rabbit-man to the floor in a scornful, sputtering heap. He couldn't understand what had the Guardian so upset. Honestly! He lifted him for all of five seconds. With a baffled shake of his hairy head, Phil made his way toward the guest suite and his soon-to-be-patient, ignoring the string of curses following him.

Upon arrival, he opened the door and quietly stepped into the room, Aster slipping in behind him - and finding himself with another nose-full of yeti fur. The yeti stood stone still and Bunny felt a brief moment of panic. What was he staring at? Was something wrong with Jack? Well, other than the obvious. He stepped to the side so he could see and soon realized that the shaggy creature's shock was at just that. The obvious. Jack's wounds, which were _unmistakably_ bites, looked grotesque and painful even from this distance. No wonder Phil had been surprised.

With Phil's next move, it was Aster's turn to be surprised, as he was backhanded in the shoulder and sent stumbling into the doorframe. He let himself slide to the floor, head spinning. This just wasn't his night. Hell, it hadn't been his day either! Everyone and everything seemed to have it in for him. It hadn't even been much of a strike, but Aster took his time in righting himself again. When he did, a cutting retort at the ready, Phil was already approaching the bed and it's groggy occupant.

Jack, who had actually managed to fall asleep, had been jolted to full wakefulness by Bunny's affronted squawk as he collided with the doorframe. Now sitting up, he rubbed his eyes blearily, before catching notice of the aura of severe irritation coming off of Bunny. "Aster, what..?" Jack hoped to MiM that he wasn't the one who pissed his boyfriend off - then he saw that they had a guest. "Oh! Oh, hey... Phil…" He cast an accusing look at Aster, who was now rubbing his stinging ears, while keeping a resentful eye on the yeti.

"You went to get _Phil?"_ Jack asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Ah went ta get a first aid kit. _Apparently_ they come with yetis now..," came the responding grumble from Bunny, who was leaning with a deceptively casual air against one corner-post of the bed's canopy, picking at the dirt beneath his claws in feigned disinterest. Jack was not fooled. He could still feel a cloud of anger hovering around his Mate and he couldn't help but wonder what the yeti had done to trigger such a response.

Said yeti was presently laying out gauze and bandages and various medical tools on the ornately carved nightstand next to Jack's side of the bed. Muttering in his native tongue about irresponsible rabbits, he began to rub ointment into the smaller bites and scratches, causing Jack to wince.

Jack was suddenly _very glad_ that he had had the forethought to cover his lower body with the sheets after Bunny left. He fidgeted nervously, hoping that Phil wasn't planning a full-body examination. The teen didn't like the thought of him seeing him naked. Not that Phil would care - he doubted the yeti was bothered by a little thing like nudity - but Jack was from a time when such things were deeply frowned upon, thus the idea of anyone but Bunny seeing him in his birthday suit appalled the winter sprite. Inwardly, he was amused by what he had just admitted to himself. How curious that he no longer felt any shame in _Bunny_ seeing him naked. Two days ago, the story would have been different.

From his position at the foot of the bed, Bunny couldn't help but smirk a bit at Jack's thoughts, a way to help Jack relax coming into his head. Bunny flexed his arms a little tighter... turned so that he faced Jack, shoulder against the post... lifted a foot to rest on the bed... and clenched his abdominal muscles, blatantly showing off for his Mate.

Blue eyes returned to Bunny and began to wander up and down the unclothed rabbit. Bunny smiled to himself. Distraction achieved.

Though he was aware of his game, Jack had no qualms about admiring his boyfriend. It was sort of… intriguing. Aster was naked - constantly naked. He didn't wear clothes _ever_. Sure, he often wore his bracers and bandolier, but… how interesting, and somewhat unfair, that he didn't need to wear clothes. There were perks, however. It _did_ mean that Jack was able to look upon his Mate in all his glory whenever he felt like it... and, if he truly wanted to, he could expose _more of him_, simply by riling him up.

Aster caught his gaze, smiling proudly when he didn't look away. Yes, Jack was clearly watching him and he wasn't shy about it anymore. That alone spoke volumes of the changes in their relationship. For a short while, the Pooka simply enjoyed the feeling of Jack checking him out, puffing up under the heat of his appraisal... of his desire. It soon proved folly as, with the way his Mate was looking at him and the thoughts bouncing around in his mind, the '_more of him_' Jack was thinking about was on the verge of exposing itself.

It clicked with Aster in that instant that, with the post-Easter rutting season nearly upon him, he may need to entertain the thought of revisiting his old habit of wearing a robe, at least around Jack, until his urges were more under control. That would come about sometime in early summer after the rut had passed. He wasn't fond of robes these days, but it was better than risking exposing himself around the other Guardians. It had never been a problem in the past, since he hadn't gone through a true rut since long before ever meeting them, a Mate's presence being required to trigger it. Still, he decided against the robe in the end, not wanting to give Jack yet another thing to tease him about. He would just have to make sure they got a lot of 'alone time' to counter his urges.

Thankfully, he was able to fight the 'beast' back into its 'cage' before it poked its head out, although that little coil of arousal Jack had reawakened sat firmly planted in his abdominals. _Dammit, Jack! Ah can't concentrate when ya look at me like that,_ he thought to him as he crawled onto the other side of the bed next to the teen. How his body was ready to go again already, Aster had no idea, but they couldn't afford another round. If they tried, he felt certain another bout of heatstroke wouldn't be far behind.

Jack smirked and lowered his eyes demurely when Bunny 'scolded' him. _Look at you like __**what**__?_ he asked even though he knew exactly what Bunny meant. How could he _not_ look at him like that? Bunny was _his - _after all these years of waiting. Did he really expect Jack to restrain himself _now?_

As he watched Jack, Aster found his thoughts once again drifting to tomorrow morning and his imminent departure. He had to keep telling himself that Jack would be fine. That his nagging fear was more hormones than it was premonition. That it wouldn't even be a concern if his rut wasn't starting, but he was failing miserably.

Though he hid these thoughts from Jack, seeing little sense in starting up the 'I'm worried' - 'Don't worry' conversation again, Aster couldn't keep the tormented haze out of his eyes, nor Jack from noticing it. It reminded Jack of that stray thought he'd been curious about earlier. Unfortunately, with Phil here he was now trapped in a scenario where he couldn't ask about it. Or… could he? Perhaps this was a good opportunity to see just how well this mind meld thing truly worked.

_I know Pitch did something to you when you were younger_, Jack began, directing his thoughts to Bunny, eyes unwavering, _But whatever it is - even if you never tell me, it's __**over**__. You're safe now, and as long as I'm around, you'll stay that way._

_It aint me Ah'm worried about, Mate - An' Ah wanna tell ya, but not right now..._ Bunny silently replied. He glanced sidelong at Phil, then continued, _When we're alone._ Though he could speak to Jack this way, Aster knew that relating that particular tale to his Snowflake would be a harrowing experience and he did not want an audience should he prove unable to keep his emotions in check.

_I __**promise**__ to be careful._

Jack's words were like a sweet balm. It was an amazing thing to not only hear those words, but to also feel the intense conviction behind them. Jack was determined to return home safely and it made Bunny feel a great deal better, even though it was no guarantee. _Ta, Mate,_ he thanked him simply, conveying more with his emotions than his words.

_Tell me when you're ready - it's alright. I can wait._

Jack offered him a warm smile, but a grunt of annoyance followed by an angry growl brought Aster's attention back to Phil, who was now examining the worst of the bites. He fixed them both with a stern glare and shook his head reproachfully.

Aster became concerned as the yeti reached into the first aid kit and removed a syringe and a bottle of anesthetic. "What's up, mate?"

For his trouble, he received another cuff to the shoulder from Phil, who told him, "Dwbard fadosagassah! Dabogagh tuamodah sasagee!" Bunny flinched at the harsh words, half-expecting another well-deserved blow, and swallowed nervously, guilt enveloping both his face and his mind as he told Jack, "He says it needs..," he fidgeted with his hands, before dropping the bomb of, "_stitches._" More specifically, Phil had said, "You imbecile! This needs sewing!" Cringing as Jack's impromptu nurse filled the needle, Aster recounted, "Told ya Ah went overboard on that one."

Eyes fixed on the needle, a burst of fear filled Jack, hitting Aster by surprise. He'd expected that he would be mad at him, but afraid? No.. terrified?! He could feel his Mate's fear almost as though it were his own and his eyes went wide with it. His heart hammered in his chest and his breaths became short and fast. This was not good. Jack was panicking and now so, too, was Aster. Needing to deal with this without Jack's fear causing him to want to bolt, he suddenly closed the link completely. His vitals quickly returned to some semblance of normal, although he was still worried for Jack.

Jack tilted his line of vision back to Bunny. He'd felt that. Or, more to the point, he'd stopped feeling it - stopped feeling Bunny in his mind - and he supposed, incorrectly, that Bunny was avoiding the upcoming pain. It didn't help his racing pulse at all. "Stitches?" he asked, going somehow paler than he already was. "C'...C'mon. You're joking, right? Nice one, guys. You got me. I don't _really_ need stitches."

"Wrong, Snowflake. This isn't a joke."

"I can't - I mean... What's the syringe for?" Jack didn't want to sound like a child afraid of needles, but… he was like a child afraid of needles.

"It's an anesthetic, Mate," Bunnymund told him in a voice kept carefully steady, "It'll take the pain away."

Jack shook his head rapidly. He'd never had a shot before and he saw no reason to start now. "Pills take away pain - I'd rather take a pill. Do I really need a shot?"

Taking Jack's hand to give him something reassuring to hold onto, Aster looked to Phil in hopes there was a pill he could be given instead. Anything to make this easier. The yeti only shook his head solemnly. There was no getting out of this.

With a resigned sigh, Aster pulled the frightened teen into his lap, Jack dragging the sheet with him so as not to be exposed, and wrapped his arms securely around him. At first Jack thought it was sweet. Aster was trying to calm him, and he melted into those arms a little. That is until Bunny's grip tightened, like a furry straight jacket and he realized he was being restrained."It's ok," Aster crooned gently, "Take it easy, Jack. Ah'm here with ya."

Phil approached him with that needle that he believed was destined for his neck and his panic climbed the walls. "I've _never_ had a shot - or _any_ kind of needles - I… Aster, I don't…" He took a deep breath and hid his face in the crux of Aster's neck, not wanting to look.

At Bunny's nodded assent, Phil bent over them with the now-filled syringe to give Jack the injection. Bunny tucked Jack's head under his chin, enfolding him as securely as he could and still leave the yeti room to access the shoulder wound. "Calm down, Snowflake. Ah promise, ye're gonna be _ok_. It's just a quick little poke and then the pain goes away," he said softly.

The yetis' huge hand moved in, targeting not Jack's neck as he'd feared, but the tissue around the edges of the bite. He pressed the point of the needle into the torn flesh and injected a small amount of the contents, then removed it. Bunnymund began to relax his hold, thinking the task over, but the yeti moved to another point near the injury and did it again, causing him to have to retighten his grip. "What the _Hell_, Phil?!" Bunny complained, but Phil just huffed his annoyance and kept at it, Bunny returning to consoling a cringing, shivering Jack the whole while. Three more spots and _finally_ the yeti backed off, allowing them a few minutes to relax and for the drug to take effect.

"Ok, Mate. The hard part's over. Yer shoulder's gonna get numb now an' then Phil'll patch ya up," Aster promised, stroking Jack's hair. "No worries. She'll be apples."

"That is the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard," Jack muttered. "_She'll be apples_ - why? Why not peaches or strawberries?" It wasn't that he was trying to be mean. Jack just wasn't prepared for this. The bites - he'd loved them. Loved them a lot. He just wasn't fond of what was happening _now_. Jack took a shaky breath and sighed, rubbing his cheek against Bunny's fur, glad for the small reprieve as, slowly, the medicine began to take the desired effect - a tingling sensation first, and then nothing. He pressed further into Bunny's arms as another touch of fear prodded him. The last time he had felt numbness of any kind, he'd been drowning - freezing water biting at his skin - not unlike that needle had.

Jack pushed the fear down and griped instead, "I don't even _like_ apples. Why would she be anything but herself? It doesn't even make sense."

Bunnymund knew Jack was attacking his Australian colloquialisms just then, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. He preferred this to the thrashing, screaming and crying he'd half-expected. He should have remembered who it was he now held in a tight embrace. This was Jack Frost. He was strong, intelligent, proud, brave and one hell of a smart-mouth. He was obviously afraid of the shots, but he wasn't about to let it turn him into a blubbering baby in front of his Mate and Phil. His Jackie was better than that.

The reaction was so far-removed from what Bunny had braced for that he actually found Jack's jibes rather amusing. With a relieved chuckle, he admitted, "Ah don't actually know, Jackie. It's just strine. It's not _supposed_ ta make a whole lotta sense." The Pooka loosened his grip a bit, shifting so his paws laid on the sprite's chest and Jack's lower arms regained the freedom to move. As he did so, he told Jack, "Ya should be thankin' MiM Ah don't use _rhymin' strine_. Now _that's_ some confusin' chatter."

"What's 'rhyming strine'?" Jack asked, bringing his hands up to lay on top of Aster's and curling his fingers to grip them.

"Rhymin' strine is... uh.. best way is ta just let ya _hear_ it, Ah guess," Aster shrugged. Thinking for a moment, a sly grin crossed his face. "Try this on fer size - If it's yer Wally Grout an' ya give me a young 'n frisky in a pig's ass, Ah just might drink it, but it'll be yer fault if Ah'm Molly the Monk after an' Ah gotta call a Joe Baxi," Aster rattled off like it should actually make sense, then busted up laughing at the thought of how ridiculous he sounded. There was a reason he'd never really bought into the whole rhyming strine thing. It made a person really hard to understand. Of course, most didn't use that much of it in a single sentence, but hey, it was a demonstration.

Jack stared blankly at Bunny. The nonsense spewing forth from his Mate was so absurd that he forgot about the stitches for the moment and laughed out loud along with him. Sadly, though it helped to break the tension in the air, it didn't last long. Phil was returning now, scissors, needle and surgical thread in hand and Bunny felt Jack stiffen again.

Thinking fast, Bunny commented, "Ah didn't know ya don't like apples," as Phil began to suture the wound. Since talking seemed to be an effective distraction and he was curious anyway, why not keep the conversation going?

"I don't_ hate_ them or anything. I just like… sweeter things. Peaches and strawberries, oranges, plums…. most fruits." Jack flinched at the tug to his skin. He could feel it only _around_ the numbed area, not _in it_ and nothing of the needle puncturing his skin. That made him nervous. He was _supposed _to feel it. He would have preferred the pain over this unfamiliar sensation.

"Is there anythin' else ye're fond of?" Bunny probed, hoping to return Jack's attention to him. "Anythin' else ya like? Not just fruit, either. Ah mean foods in general." While he_ was_ primarily keeping Jack's mind off the situation at hand, the first cut now half-sewn, Aster was also making a mental list. It would prove useful in the future should he ever wow Jack with his culinary prowess.

What Bunny was doing… Jack recognized it. He'd done it himself for Sophie last summer_._ Talked to her while her mother cleaned up a 'boo boo'. Was this not the same thing? "Next time don't bite so hard," Jack muttered. He wasn't about to have stitches every time he laid with his Mate. In fact, he'd prefer to never do this again.

Jack's words were innocuous enough, but he'd _sounded_ scared. Phil was on the second puncture and, as the thread began tugging at his skin again, Aster felt his Mate press his face deeper into his dense fur. His body was once again tense and his breathing accelerating. Aster didn't need the link to know Jack was beginning to panic again. "Jack. Hey, Jackie. Calm down, Mate. Never mind what Phil's doin'." He took Jack's chin in hand and forced him to look at his face. "What about foods other'n fruit? Veggies? Pasta? Meats? Anythin' along those lines?" he tried asking, but to no avail. Jack was too freaked out. Not-so-stimulating conversation no longer working, it was time for a _new_ distraction.

"Snowflake, just... focus on me, a'right?" Bunny breathed. Then he planted a kiss on Jack's lips, right in front of the blasted tattle-tale yeti. He could suffer a little embarrassment for this. If it got back to North, so be it.

Jack relaxed into the soft but insistent kiss. It was nothing like the bites and raw, erotic kisses from earlier in the evening... but that didn't matter. This was the first kiss they'd shared that was pure love. No sexual intent. Just a deep and enveloping affection… this was more than he'd dreamed of. Jack reached up and brushed his thumb over the fur of Aster's neck as their tongues mingled and he sighed into the kiss.

Cocking an eyebrow at their actions, Phil otherwise kept quiet about it. Tattle-tale, he may be when the Guardians were breaking the rules, but this wasn't something North had forbade, so it was none of his business. He didn't think they would go very far with him in the room. At least, last he knew neither of them had exhibitionist tendencies.

Luckily for Phil, he was right on that count. Although one grey paw did slide down to rest on Jack's abdomen, it went no further than that. Aster did a good job of keeping his Mate's mouth busy for the entire remainder of the procedure, kneading his belly gently all the while. Thankfully, the yeti was highly skilled and very fast, taking only a few minutes, but still. Bunny could count that among the longer kisses of his very-long life.

The last stitch was put into place and Jack was more than a little grateful that it was over. He pulled his mouth back and nuzzled his head under Aster's chin. "I know what you're doing, Roo… Thanks," he mumbled, as Phil applied a bandage over the now-closed wound.

Aster gazed down lovingly at Jack and smiled. "Anytime, Mate. All better now?" he asked.

"I think so," Jack replied, fingers gingerly inspecting the bandage.

"Sorry Ah hurt ya, Snowflake. Ah don' mean ta make excuses, but... uh..," Aster began to explain - however, it was hard to say exactly what he wanted to with Phil still in the room. Looking over at the hairy mass by the bed, Bunny watched as he meticulously packed up the first aid kit, making certain every piece was neat and tidy and taking what felt to Aster like _forever_ in doing so. He didn't _seem _to be listening, but then this was Phil. He had a knack for pretending to be disinterested and then reciting entire overheard conversations unexpectedly and at the worst possible moments. Bunny was taking no chances.

"Phil? D'ya mind takin' an early mark? Ah gotta talk ta Frostbite here."

Clearly exasperated at being rushed out of the room, Phil rolled his eyes, stuffed the rest of the items he'd removed back into the bag haphazardly, locked it and swept from the room, looking for all the world like an overgrown animated bush with an attitude.

Soon the yeti was down the hall and away, Bunny listening carefully to be sure he was well and truly gone. Then he sighed and turned back to Jack. "Ya know where he's goin' yeah?" Running a paw over his head, Bunny huffed again and said, "Knowin' North, he'll want us to get some sleep, so Ah'm guessin' we've got till mornin'. Although Ah'm bettin' it'll be the wakeup call of a lifetime."

"Yeah… it'll be a rude awakening, alright," Jack chuckled. "But it was worth it."

The rabbit-man shifted Jack in his lap so that he was facing him with his legs around his waist, although being careful to keep certain parts from touching. No need to start things he can't finish at the moment. Though it was a comfortable position, Jack was worried. He had seen the way Bunny ushered Phil out, and he was convinced that meant serious talks were coming. It made him wish the mind meld were still open. If it were, he'd have a better idea what was going through Bunny's mind. Then again, Bunny would also know what was going through _his _head, and Jack wasn't so sure that was a good idea right now.

Catching the distracted sprite's gaze again, Aster began to explain his actions. "Ah just wanted ta let ya know that... well... not ta say Ah _meant_ ta do it, but there's a reason Ah bit ya as hard as Ah did. See, it's been," he paused, trying to calculate the years, before finally giving up with a dismissive wave of his hand and continuing, "..doesn't matter how long, but a _real_ long time. Ah haven' been _with_ anyone since Ah lost Lyra. She was mah Mate way back durin' the Golden Age."

"I'm sorry… that she's gone," Jack whispered. Well, he was.., but he wasn't. He was sorry for Aster's loss, but if she wasn't gone, he would never have had a snowball's chance in hell with Aster. That was something he didn't want to contemplate.

Bunny's eyes took on a far-away look. "Ta, Mate. Ah really appreciate that," he thanked the young man who had so quickly become just as important to him as Lyra had ever been. He missed her and their daughter dearly, but there was nothing to be done for it and now? Now he had a new Mate to be here with him. It didn't take away the hurt, but it maybe pushed it aside a little.

"And I'm sorry you had to wait so long…" Jack chuckled, "I got here as fast as I could. As it is you're a cradle robber."

"Mate, Ah'm older'n dirt. Ah could settle down with _North_ an' Ah'd still be cradle robbin'," was Aster's dry response to Jack's stab at his age. "If Ah tried ta find someone as old as Ah am, Ah'd be at it fer all eternity."

Bunny realized then that Jack had once again managed to distract him, _the sneaky little boofhead_, so he steered the conversation back to what he'd been trying to explain, "Anyway, as Ah was sayin', Ah was pretty deprived before we... uh..." and he paused again - ..._mated... Jack's mah Mate - Holy shit! That's official now_ - a dawning look on his face curving slowly into an excited smile. "Jack, we _mated._ D'ya know what that _means?!_"

"Um… it means we had sex," Jack answered, before pulling Bunny's face to his in another kiss, much like the one they shared while Phil was present, but with a bit more of that lust from earlier behind it. He wasn't trying to start anything, of course, his body just wasn't up for that sort of treatment again… Still, it _had_ been, "_Really good _sex."

"Well, yeah, it was some pretty great sex," Aster agreed, cheeks warming at the memory. "...but that's not what Ah meant..." He reached out cautiously, as though afraid Jack might recoil from him, and took his hands in paw. Aster's heart was racing, only this time it had nothing to do with heatstroke or physical 'activity'. He had no idea how Jack would take this. It was yet another thing, he realized, that he'd forgotten to mention _before _they'd started said mating.

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, he looked deep into Jack's eyes and told him, "It means... that we're _Mates_ now, _officially_. Ah don't mean mates as in friends, either. Ah mean _Mates_." He emphasized the last word, trying to get across the full implication behind his statement. When it seemed that may not be enough, he rephrased it, "Mates, for Pooka... is.. it's kinda like bein' _married_ for humans. We don't usually have a ceremony or anythin'. Just the Joinin... er... first matin'... an' the two of us..." He swallowed a bundle of nerves which seemed have become lodged in his throat, took a deep, steadying breath and finished in an uncertain, almost meek voice, "...just had our first matin'."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: In Which Hurt, Unintentional and Otherwise, is Many-sourced **

**Summary:**

**Married. Possibly the scariest word Jack has ever heard Bunny speak. But why? What's so scary about being married to the Easter Bunny? And why is it so hard just to get a little shut eye?**

**Notes:**

**- Since I was asked what Aster said in rhyming strine, I thought I would put the translation here for you all. He said: "If it's yer Wally Grout an' ya give me a young 'n frisky in a pig's ass, Ah just might drink it, but it'll be yer fault if Ah'm Molly the Monk after an' Ah gotta call a Joe Baxi." Which translates to: "If it's your shout. (AKA - Your turn to buy the booze) and you give me a whisky in a glass, I just might drink it, but it'll be your fault if I'm drunk after and I have to call a taxi." **

**- NSFW Warning for (nightmare) violence and rape. If you wish to skip the nightmare, do not read the part of this chapter between the two lines composed of these ~~~~~~~~~**

**- The Guardians of Childhood; Rise of the Guardians and all characters involved belong to their respective copyright holders. I make no claim to these characters and make no money from this story.**

* * *

Married...

**"Married?!" **Jack coughed out in a gasp. That was a really, REALLY strong word. It sank into his gut like a stone in a creek. "Married? _Seriously?!"_ He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say! Which was a good thing since he wasn't really given the chance to respond right away, the rest of Aster's muddled explanation coming spilling out in a rush.

"Ah'm sorry ta spring it on ya like this. Ah keep forgettin' ye're not a Pooka... Ah mean, of course ye're not a Pooka. But Ah forget ya don't know this stuff. Ah really didn't mean ta rope ya inta somethin' ye're not ready for an' Ah know it's not a human tradition, so ya can back out if... ya... w-want... ta..." Boy, did Aster ever hope he didn't want to.

Jack was at his wits end. He had just given Bunny something precious - three hundred years of virginity was nothing to shake a stick at - but he'd expected love and cuddles, not stitches and serious commitments. And Aster seemed so desperate for him to say yes, but this was a lot to take in after all that had already happened that day. Too much, in fact. "Ok. Hold the phone here. Let's just back up a step. What happened to proposing? Never mind that - what happened to _dating?_"

"Ah know this's kinda sudden..."

"_Kinda _sudden? Are you _kidding me?!" _Jack sputtered, abruptly getting up from the bed and pacing the room as he went on,_ "_We were barely even friends this morning! Now you're telling me we're _married_ and, what... I'm just supposed to _accept_ that?!"

Too tired to get out of bed at this point, Bunny could only follow with his eyes as Jack repeatedly walked a somewhat erratic oval between the bed and the door, arms flying this way and that, gesturing with his agitation. "No... Ah don't expect ya ta accept it just like that. Ah didn't exactly _plan_ fer this ta happen."

"Oh, that's nice. That helps a _whole_ lot." Jack was already antsy just from figuring out that he was in love. A love the strength of which scared him. He feared for himself... that he might not measure up to a Pooka Mate - it seemed he was already failing in that department - or that he might do something to mess it up, like he was prone to, but worse was his fear for Bunny. He was afraid of hurting him. Tied to Bunny's love was an intense fear of loss. Should he die or reject Bunny... North had been right in telling Jack that he had the power to destroy the Easter Bunny. Yet, knowing this, and even though his own love mirrored his Mate's in strength and tenacity, to now find out that he'd just unwittingly _married_ him... Jack couldn't believe this was really happening. No - _had_ really happened. They were really married, at least according to Pooka tradition.

But that was his back door, wasn't it? His way out. It wasn't a human tradition or even a fae tradition. He could still say no. Did he _want_ to say no? In one day, could he _really_ go from nothing, to dating, to mating, to admitting their feelings, to... to... _married?_ "How did this happen? Why didn't you warn me?"

"Ah told ya, Mate. Ah just forgot," Aster shrugged helplessly.

"Is there anything _else_ you _just forgot_ that I should know about? I'm not gonna get pregnant or something now, am I?"

"Have ya cracked a fruity? Ah can't get ya preggers. Ya'd need a uterus fer that."

"Thank MiM for small favors," Jack muttered under his breath. Being married was already too much. He certainly wasn't ready for kids. Not that he actually thought that was even possible. Still, he needed to think this over. He knew he wanted to be with Bunny. That was an absolute. What he _didn't_ know was how committed he was willing to become. Could he really _marry_ him? That was a lot to ask of Jack Frost. He was a wild spirit! To settle down would be... hard. He doubted he could stay put for one week, let alone forever.

Finally calmed enough to return to Aster's side, Jack dropped heavily on the bed and leaned against the headboard with a sad smile. Turning that smile to Aster, he took a deep breath to say, "Okay. How do I put this..?"

And the look spoke volumes to Aster, telling him so much more than the vague words. The ramifications of it caused his heart to pound ever harder, his throat to feel like it was closing and his eyes to sting. Jack looked sympathetic. Only someone who was about to cause hurt and felt bad about it made that face. He found himself once again bracing for rejection, yet hoping he was wrong.

Jack looked into those fathomless eyes that were watching him, shining with hope and fear, and felt a stab of regret for his inability to just say 'yes' right then and there. "You kinda caught me off guard," he began, leaning in to nuzzle Bunny's cheek. "and I really don't know how I feel about this yet.., but I'm not saying no."

Bunny leaned into the comfort of Jack's nuzzle and clung to those words like a life preserver. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply to quell his rising disappointment and fear, the rabbit repeated, _E's not sayin' no... E's not sayin' no... E's not sayin' no... _over and over in his mind, while continuing to listen to Jack.

"I _love_ you, Bunny, but... can you just... give me a little while to process this?" Jack asked. "Can we just sleep together? Like, actually sleep? Let everything calm down a little? ...Please?"

It was important that Bunny know Jack loved him. He did. With all his heart. He was just very…_ aware_… that marriage was permanent. He was very, _very_ aware of it.

Wrapping Jack's affirmation of love around him like a blanket, Aster nodded. Maybe he would be ok. As long as Jack wasn't saying 'no', he would be ok. He had to be strong right now. If he reacted badly, he might push Jack toward rejecting him and that would break him. If his Mate... well... almost-Mate?... wanted time to think about this, he had to give him that time. He had to be understanding here. Jack was right. It _was_ a shocker. Like waking up after a party, having no idea how you got there, never even having been _given_ an invitation and then being told you have to clean up the mess.

Finally, Aster opened his eyes and nodded slowly, "Alright, Snowflake... Ah understand," he said softly. "Just... don't keep me waitin' too long." Then gave his beloved a tight hug and let out a shaky breath.

The embrace was warm, safe… Jack closed his eyes, sighing softly once more and he brought his arms up to hug him back, just as tight, just as safe. He knew his answer wasn't what Bunnymund had wanted, but he was thankful for the chance to just think. He took another deep breath and nodded his head as Bunny released him. "I just need a little while. A day or so. That's all."

"Ok. Ah can live with that," Aster agreed, though he sounded far less sure than his words let on. His movements wooden, he slowly settled himself down on his back beneath the fresh, clean covers and wondered for a moment when Phil had changed them. "Ah am pretty nackered," he admitted, holding out his arm in invitation for Jack. "Let's get some rest while we can, yeah?"

Jack scooted under the covers and pillowed his head on Aster's bicep, draping his arm across his chest as Bunny pulled him in close. He huffed a resigned sigh. His world had been turned upside down so many times today, Jack no longer knew which way was up. It was just too much to take in at once… He was just one person, physically just a 'teenager', and scared. Scared of commitment, scared of love, scared of loss. "Goodnight, Bunny," he whispered, and he closed his eyes. Sleep would be his salvation.

Swallowing again as the sting returned to his eyes, Bunnymund stroked Jack's hair lovingly, kissed the crown of his head, then softly reminded him to, "Call me Aster," and, his own words harkening back to their mating, a tear slipped unobserved down his cheek. Right now, that was a memory that stung. "Goodnight, Ma... Jack," he whispered, breath catching on the half-spoken title.

Jack's eyes snapped open again and his heart clenched. He had thought Aster understood that he just needed some time - until he heard him catch on that title. He'd just stopped. Stopped mid-title, to instead call him Jack. That hurt. It twisted like a knife inside.., but he let it pass. Surely it was a one-time thing. Aster was just upset right now. Surely he wasn't going to stop calling him that... right?

He suddenly felt very alone - and that wasn't all. He also felt sad, yet happy and cheated, yet somehow satiated and threatened, yet safe. So many conflicting emotions and Bunny had expected him to make a choice now? It just wasn't possible. So here he was, laying in Aster's arms, and the Pooka was his everything . His friend, his mentor, his lover, maybe even his 'husband'. His Aster - his star - and yet he had managed to mess it up. Mess it up like he _always_ did because he was Jack Frost! It was practically his _job_ to mess things up.

The evidence was there in every breath Aster took. Each came as a gasp and a sigh, held for long moments in between. Aster was trying to calm himself down enough to sleep, but sleep was eluding him. Tomorrow Jack would be leaving to find Mother Nature. Heading out to who knows where and he couldn't follow. No one could, she being rather particular about her guests.

What would happen if Jack found Pitch instead? Could he really just out-run him? Would the clothing North was making for Jack be enough to protect him? Aster's thoughts kept flipping between Jack's safety and their unstable Mate-hood, swirling like a broken record. He knew Jack hadn't said 'no' but, just the same, he hadn't said 'yes' either. He was going to take a few days to think it over and that meant he was undecided. That meant there was still a chance he could decide against it. He could _still_ say no.

No such answer, nor any other, would be coming tonight, however. Jack didn't know when he fell asleep… but it was sometime while Bunny was still tracing his paw over him, petting him. It was like… even though he had closed their mind link, even though he was upset, Bunny was still trying to calm him. Jack wished that connection was open, wished it desperately, because it would have cured the loneliness he felt. If it were open, maybe Bunny would have understood the fear and confusion, recognized that Jack loved him unconditionally, and would have understood he only wanted some time to adjust to the idea of marriage. It was these thoughts which ferried Jack into unconsciousness, soon joined by Aster who, eyes drifting closed and breathing taking on a more normal rhythm as exhaustion took its toll, also fell into a fitful sleep.

Unseen, the shifting of shadows... Unheard, a malicious chuckle... Unknown, a figure beneath the bed... Unaware, the Pooka twitched and clutched his would-be Mate closer as the nightmare took hold...

_Running. Running through tunnels green as spring grass. Following the sound of laughter. Horrible, mocking laughter. It was Pitch. Bunny had been right all along and now... now Pitch had Jack. He ran till his lungs burned, till his paws bled, till his muscles begged him to stop, and still he kept on running - but to no avail. The tunnel just kept going as though he were running in place, the laughter echoing all around him, mixed with taunting words... "Jack is __**mine**__ now!" Pitch cackled. "He never wanted you in the first place! Who would? You're not a human! You're a Pooka! The last of your kind. You will __**never**__ find a Mate! I made sure of that!"_

_And then the ground dropped out from under him and he was falling through the sky. He hit hard, though what he hit, he wasn't privy to. It felt as though every bone in his body had shattered. Dragging himself to his feet, he took in his surroundings. It was a beautiful tropical wood that somehow floated, like an island in the air. A gleeful cackle, the voice familiar, but not, called his attention to the sky. He looked up... and froze in shock._

_The one laughing now was not Pitch, but __**Jack!**__ Only he didn't look quite like Jack. He wore a black hooded cape over a black and gold robe and his staff was a dark grey and covered in thorns. Worse than all that, as if it weren't bad enough, was his face. Twisted it was into an evil sneer, teeth showing and sharp as a cats'. His hair was black, his eyes gold, his skin as grey as Pitch's._

_"JACK!" Bunny cried up at him, "Ah'm here ta take ya home!"_

_The black Jack apparition smirked and replied, "Silly rabbit! This __**is**__ my home!"_

_"You see?!" Pitch jeered, "He is mine! I am the only family he needs!"_

_"What?! No!" the Pooka denied, "What about North and Tooth and Sandy? What about __**me? **__What about __**us?**__ We mated! We're __**Mates**__ now!"_

_"I never __**AGREED **__to that!" Jack shouted back, clearly affronted by the very idea._

_Bunny's face fell and he tried to remind Jack, "Ya said ya weren't sayin'..."_

_Narrowing his eyes menacingly, the pseudo Jack stated firmly, "__**No!**__ My. Answer. Is. __**NO!"**__ And he waved a curt good-bye..._

_Then the Easter Bunny was falling again, those heartbreaking words replaying on loop in his mind. __**My answer is no. My answer... is no. My answer... **__"__**NO!**__" Aster yelled, reaching for the tiny receding dot above him that was..._

_Replaced with a dark cave. Aster was bound and gagged, tied by something intangible to a pillar of stone, the cavern lit only by the faint red-orange glow of distant lava. Aster couldn't see very well at first, but he could hear and what he heard was making him sick. Jack was moaning and, from the sound of it, it was out of __**pleasure**__. There was another voice, grunting and panting and then Pitch was saying, "He's here Jack. He's watching us. Shall we make it __**entertaining**__ for him?" As Aster's eyes finally adjusted to the dim gloom, he saw in front of him that all-wrong Black-Jack... and Pitch... in the throes of intense passion._

_Pitch sneered at the Pooka from his position over a prone and clearly enraptured Jack, as he ass-raped him with extreme prejudice, while giving him one of the most painful-looking hand-jobs Aster had ever seen! Pitch yanked on him, squeezed his balls near to bursting, raked sharp claws down his length, leaving bloody trails and Aster nearly vomited. The teen was loving every second of it! How could this be__** Jack?**__**His**__ Jack? He wanted to look away. MiM, how he wanted to look away, but black tendrils of shadow held his head in place and pinned his eyelids open._

_"Do you like this rabbit?" Pitch commented, seeing that Bunny had developed a raging hard-on. "Do you __**like**__ watching as I claim your Mate for my own?"_

_Bunnymund wanted to tear Pitch to pieces in that moment. NO, he did __**not**__ like this! Not at all! Why was his body reacting this way? He wanted to get Jack the hell out of there, not __**join in!**__ Eyes still pinned open, he was unable to stop the tears which now leaked out to soak the fur of his cheeks - just as he was unable to stop what was happening before him. And it only got worse. He thrashed against his fearling bindings as Pitch began to bite Jack, in the same places where he himself had bitten him. But Pitch did not stop at a love bite, no. Pitch was actually taking bites __**out of **__Jack!_

Jack woke to Bunny thrashing, whimpering.., was he crying? It was clear that he was having a nightmare and he looked horrified. The teen frowned and pushed himself up. He was still exhausted, but he had to do something about this. "Bunny," he whispered harshly into one pinned back ear.

_"Bunny." The black Jack's voice was slick like oil, but Aster ignored it. Aster was trying not to look at the Black Jack's face as the dream apparition began to call to him._

Jack touched Bunny's arm, shaking him. "Bunny," he tried again, but the nightmare's grip - Pitch's grip - held fast.

_Aster tried again to close his eyes as a fierce stinging began to overtake them and the fearlings shook him for his transgression. Again came that voice, "Bunny!"_

Then Jack remembered - Aster - Bunny had asked him twice now to call him that. Maybe if he used that name, he could jar Bunny back to reality. Leaning over Aster, Jack gripped his shoulders and the rabbit-man responded by throwing his head around and thrashing wildly. "Aster… Wake up..."

_... Aster fought against the tendrils of shadow that had wrapped around his shoulders. He tossed his head and twisted his body violently in an attempt to shake free of the fearlings grip as Black-Jack called, "Aster... Wake up..." the voice now soft, as though fading. Aster wrenched free one arm and swung it, sharply connecting with the face of one fearling before the arm was pinned once more._

Keeping one flailing arm in place with his hand and kneeling on the other, Jack held his stinging cheek and hissed in pain, the skin quickly turning pink. It proved advantageous, however as, inspired by the strike, Jack swatted Aster across the nose and yelled, "_Aster!_"

_It was in that moment when Pitch spat a __**piece**__ of Jack at him, hitting him the face, and screamed his release, that Bunny met Jack's eyes again. They were blue now, his hair its usual silver-white and he looked terrified! "__**Aster!**__" he mouthed voicelessly._

"JACK!" Aster shouted, sitting bolt-upright and nearly head-butting Jack in the process. Aster was frantic at first, blindly reaching for the vanished illusion, but calmed a bit when he saw Jack, normal and relatively intact, sitting right there next to him.

"Hey - are you okay..?" Jack managed to say before Bunny snapped his arms around the silver-haired youth and pulled him into a crushing hug. "Just a dream..." Bunny breathed, "It was just a dream."

The hug was returned, tight as Jack could manage, with the soothingly murmured words, "That's right. It was a bad dream… but it's alright now. I'm right here." Though he didn't know what Aster had dreamed that had him so scared, Jack was sure it had something to do with him - the way Bunny had cried his name proved that much - and guilt gnawed at him. But that guilt suddenly evaporated as one word flared in burning clarity in his mind. _Pitch!_ He was the King of Nightmares. This was his doing! The thought that that bastard had put Bunny in such a state infuriated Jack and he felt the sudden urge to track down Pitch whether Bunny wanted him to or not.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Aster's disturbed voice. "Jack... " the name came as a choked whisper. "Pitch... he... an' you... an'... oh, MiM!" he yammered incoherently burrowing his face into the right side of Jack's neck, somehow having the presence of mind to avoid the side with the stitches. He trembled like a leaf and was trying very hard not to cry, veritably in shock from that dream. He did an admirable job of it considering, his breath hitching on suppressed sobs, but no additional wetness staining his cheeks. Aster held Jack like that for a long time, just breathing in his scent, his Pitch-free scent, until he calmed enough to look at the young man without fear of breaking down.

"It's alright now, okay? You can go back to sleep - you won't have much longer before North comes and gets us…"

When Jack pulled back from Aster to hold his face in a steadying grip and his haunted eyes met deep concern, he closed them again. "Ok, ye're right..." he agreed, tilting his face down again.

Jack brushed his thumb over his cheek and smiled weakly. "C'mon. You can look at me, Aster."

Though intended to soothe, Bunny's given name was still a dagger to him and he turned away. Laying down on his side with his back to Jack, he breathed, "G'night, Mate..." and flinched at his perceived slip-up. "Sorry, Frostbite. Ah keep callin' ya that an' Ah don't got the right," he spoke around the lump in his throat, his eyelids feeling very heavy. "Ah'm okay, though," he yawned. "Just... Just a dream.." Even more exhausted now than he was before going to sleep in the first place, Aster was out in seconds.

Jack was stunned. Had he truly been demoted from something so beautiful and unique as a snowflake, all the way back down to something symbolically painful and hurtful as frostbite, in a matter of hours? And Bunny had said they weren't even 'Mates' anymore - could something like that really go away just because Jack said he wanted to think about it? He bit down on his lip and took a shaky breath… but he couldn't say anything. Bunny was already asleep. Instead he just laid down, stared at the ceiling and tried to stay hopeful. Hopeful that his mission would go smoothly. Hopeful that Bunny would be ok. Hopeful that he could fall asleep... Hopeful that he could do so without crying.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: In Which Some Walls Are Not Thick Enough and Others Come Down**

**Summary: The morning of Jack's departure has arrived and uncertainty reigns at the pole. Will Bunny realize how his present attitude is effecting Jack before he takes flight? Will North forgive Bunny's transgressions against the youngest Guardian? - And can Jack get used to all the changes forced upon him in so short a time? **

**Notes:**

**- Ok, folks. I didn't want to resort to this, but my hand has been forced...**

*deep breath* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I honestly don't care if you just say "LOL" or "Cool" or whatever, but the number of reviews I get versus the number of people who read each chapter of this story honestly has me wondering what I'm doing wrong. So, if you liked what you read - Hell, even if you didn't, please just take a moment to say as much? I would be most appreciative of the feedback. ^_^

**- The Guardians of Childhood; Rise of the Guardians and all characters involved belong to their respective copyright holders. I make no claim to these characters and make no money from this story.**

* * *

The expected rude awaking came at roughly, quite literally roughly, seven in the morning, when Jack woke up to Bunny being lifted from the bed by the scruff of his neck, groggily muttering, "Wha? Wa'sgoin'un?" words run together and barely intelligible. As Bunny was carted off, still confused and drowsily swatting at his captor, Jack noticed Nicholas St North standing over him, a towering, scowling visage.

Jack swallowed nervously, and North lost his composure, grinning at the sprite companionably. "Did you have nice night?" he chuckled.

And Jack suddenly felt the need to tell North everything. Could one really lie to Santa Claus? He would know anyway. He always knew. So Jack showed him the stitches and told him about the Joining - about how happy he had been. He told him about the way he'd been sort of backed into a corner with this whole 'marriage' thing and how he'd wanted to think it over. Then how Bunny was just withdrawing, taking away everything he'd given Jack until he got the answer he wanted… And how was that fair?

Meanwhile, Bunnymund found his half-asleep self dumped unceremoniously in a shower stall and thoroughly doused in ice-cold water. He gasped loudly, spluttering and cursing a blue streak, as he quickly high-tailed it out of the freezing stream to soak the bathroom floor. He breathed heavily, face registering shock and outrage at the yeti who now smirked down at him. "Ya got a death-wish, mate?!" he snapped incredulously.

Phil only chuffed at him and pointed back to the bedroom he and Jack had shared the previous night, in response to which Bunny growled and gave himself a full-body shake, making an effort to ensure that he gave the yeti a thorough soaking in the process. He then rushed to check on Jack, fearing North would already be tearing into him. Rushed was a relative term, however, as Bunny found he was stiff and his joints smarted something awful. Thus, he ended up shuffling slowly where he'd intended to run.

When Aster finally staggered back into the room, North was, indeed, with the frost sprite, but rather than chewing him out as expected, he was chatting amiably with him about something or other. Hearing Aster enter, because who could miss that tell-tale squishing sound, Jack looked up and wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. For the third time in less than twenty four hours, Aster resembled a drowned rat, only this time it didn't have some horrible event tied to it. Well, not horrible to _Jack_ anyway. Aster, however, was clearly not amused - and his humor did not improve any when North turned and said, "There you are! Did you enjoy shower?" as though he hadn't just had an abominable snowman try to turn him into an icicle.

"What the _Hell_ kind of a way ta wake a bloke up was _that?!_" Bunny bleated at the Russian, giving himself another shake.

With a disapproving frown, North said accusingly, "I thought maybe you need to cool off!"

"Ah was plenty cool before!" Bunny thumped his foot in irritation. Even though he'd known this was coming, he felt he was being singled out. They had both been involved in last night's recreational activities, after all.

"That is not what_ I_ am hearing." Opening a wardrobe which sat along one wall of the room, North pulled out a towel and threw it at Bunny.

Easily catching the towel, Bunny began to rub himself dry with it, pausing to cast a quick glance out the door. Then looked back at his friend and asked, "Phil ratted us out, yeah?"

"I did not say I heard from yeti."

"Jack?"

Jack began to object, in spite of the fact that he _had_ just spilled the beans, but North saved him the trouble. "You.." he began, stabbing a finger at Bunny's chest.

"Ya swore ya wouldn't sp..." Bunny interrupted, but his interruption was interrupted.

"are _loud!"_ Santa finished.

North had _heard them?! _Bunny's ears drooped against his neck and he appeared to shrink a bit at that revelation. That rock was looking damn inviting again.

But North was not done. "And what have you done to Jack?! You should be ashamed!"

With a scowl, Bunny grumbled, "Yeah... Thanks fer pointin' that out." He was well aware of what he'd done to Jack. He _really_ didn't need the reminder.

Now somewhat drier, the Pooka half-limped to the bed and dropped heavily next to the frost sprite. He gave him a chagrined smile and was about to say something to him, but then there was a container filled with a familiar shimmering liquid filling his vision.

"Drink," came the command.

Bunny gave North a withering look and insisted, "North, Ah feel fine." Although that was clearly not true.

Forcing the bottle into Bunny's paw, North told him, "You strained yourself last night and you are in pain. Drink." Though he rolled his eyes, Bunny was secretly grateful to the imperious man for his aid as he tipped back the bottle and swallowed the glittery contents. That grateful feeling quickly vanished when he was asked, "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jack flinched as the beaker was suddenly slammed down on the nightstand hard enough to crack it. Aster was incensed. How dare North ask that question? He was no child! "Wha' d'ya _want_ me ta say?! Are ya expectin' an_ apology?!_"

Smiling sympathetically at Jack, North told Bunny, "I think you owe _Jack _apology. You have hurt him..." He paused to grip Jack's right shoulder in a show of support, then finished, "in many ways."

So that's what they had been talking about. How much had Jack told him? Did he know they were technically married? He looked at Jack with a repentant smile. "Ah already apologized ta Frostbite..," he began, "Fer all of it," and he kissed Jack on the forehead, avoiding his lips for now, lest he remind Jack of their present status and make him uncomfortable. The move proved poignantly the validity of Jack's complaint concerning Bunny's most recent treatment of him. He could have held him - kissed his lips, yet chose instead to kiss his forehead and call him 'frostbite' again. It was practically becoming an insult.

While the chaste kiss brought a small smile to North's face, his voice was stern as he contended, "So you claim, but I am thinking there is still more to be said." He had not missed the hint of apprehension that flashed across the frost sprite's eyes.

"That's none'a yer business, Nick." Bunny warned, eyes narrowing.

"Bunny, you have no impulse control. You do what you want and you do not _think_ about outcome."

Forgetting for a moment that Jack was right there, Aster snapped, "_HE_ started it!"

"But you finish," North pointed out, voice gentling some. "Old friend, for someone who has lived so long, you have much to learn," he sighed. "What is done, is done. The two of you must now deal with consequences."

Before Aster could address that particular gem, Phil barged into the room, something fabric and blue with a bit of grey fur poking out of one edge in his arms. Handing it to North, he turned and left once again, his duties giving him no time to dawdle.

"We have other business to worry about this morning," Nicholas reminded them. Then, handing the bundle to Jack, he told him, "Jack. These are for you. To keep you safe... and _covered,_" merriment sparkling in his eyes and a chuckle burbling up from his throat.

Jack looked down at his new clothes with hesitation and his gaze drifted up to North. Was he still allowed to wear them? They were, after all, made of Aster's fur. That was something intimate… something special. Could he really still wear them if their relationship was in question? But he did not ask his questions of North. It was not his opinion Jack was concerned with. It was Aster's.

"When you are both ready, come to Globe, da?"

A grumble of, "Whatever ya say, North," and a disgruntled alien rabbit ushered him out the door.

And then they were alone... and it was silent.., and Jack rose stiffly from the bed, the movement very deliberate - calculated. Once standing, he set the clothing aside and, not giving a lick for how odd he looked with his wedding tackle dangling like he was trying to attract fish, took swift steps to close the distance between himself and Aster, put his hands on his chest and_ shoved_.

Bunny, who had turned to speak to Jack upon hearing him getting out of bed, now found himself backpedaling to avoid falling over. It hadn't been much of a push, really, but the rabbit was so unsteady already that it didn't take much. He gaped down at Jack, stunned by this turn of events.

"_I started it?!_" Jack asked, eyes thinning to slits. He was flabbergasted. As if Aster held no responsibility in the matter? "_Who _was the one making moves on me in the _bath tub?!_"

Bunny almost protested. Almost mentioned the ear-rubbing that occurred prior to his pulling Jack into the tub. Almost turned it into another argument, but then...

Jack clenched his fists at his sides, glaring at the Pooka's impressive feet and ignoring a growing urge to kick them. "I'm leaving soon enough you know," he muttered. "Why are you pushing me out the door?"

_Why does he think I'm pushing him out the door?_

"If you're reconsidering everything that happened yesterday… does that mean you want me to leave those clothes here? Am I still allowed to wear them?" Jack frowned. Then, face still angled toward the floor, Jack lifted his eyes up to meet Bunny's mystified gaze through the curtain of white keeping the glittering orbs mostly concealed from view. "Am I still allowed to kiss you?" He tentatively pushed himself up on the balls of his feet and tilted his mouth to press a kiss to Aster's lips, half expecting him to turn it down.

Aster returned the kiss, but broke it moments later. He was so confused. "Waitaminute! M… Jack, what're ya talkin' about?! _Yes, _ye're allowed ta kiss me! An' what'a ya mean, are ya _allowed _ta wear the clothes?!"

"Well... from the way you've been treating me, it seems like you're changing your mind... about everything."

The Pooka staggered back to the bed and picked up the garments from where Jack had left them. He then returned to him with them draped over his shoulder, except for a black, long-sleeved shirt which he held in his hand. "_Of course_ ye're allowed ta wear 'em!" he said, as he abruptly pulled it on over Jack's head, then proceeded to guide his arms into the sleeves.

"You say 'of course' like it was so obvious…" Jack muttered, looking over his shoulder at his reflection in the full length mirror standing in the corner of the room. He was unsure whether he liked what he saw. The shirt was black and form fitting, hugging even to the shallow dips of his abs like a second skin. He'd never worn something quite as tight as this. Turning back to Bunny, Jack wondered what _he_ thought of it. He doubted the tightness was for his own benefit, after all. He would have asked, but Bunny was focused on the task of both dressing him and refuting his comments.

"_Yes_, it's obvious. It's _obviously_ obvious! They were made _for you!_ Ya can't _get _much more obvious! Ah want ya ta wear 'em! Ah want ya ta be _safe!"_

"Yeah, but they were made for me before you changed your mind."

The next piece, a light blue hoodie with a zippered front, was much easier to get onto the frost sprite, who rolled his eyes at being dressed like a three year old, but cooperated anyway. It was lighter than his old hoodie, more of a sky blue, and Bunny noted, with no small amount of pride, the grey fur trim on the hood. The whole outfit was made of his fur of course, but the trim was special because one could tell where it had come from just by looking. It was perfect! Everything, from the tight weave of delicate threads to the careful selection of Bunny's various colored hairs for the trim arranged in an intricate pattern of light and dark, showed North's incredible attention to detail. Maybe the shave job wasn't such a bad thing after all?

Jack pushed up the sleeves a bit while Aster zipped up the front, allowing himself a brief chuckle at the zipper pull, which was shaped like the trademark 'G' of the Guardians. Leave it to North to add some sort of Guardians reference to Jack's new ensemble.

"Where did ya get the idea that Ah changed mah mind?" Aster asked, giving the dark blue denim pants a flap to unfold them. "Ah love you," he reaffirmed as he helped Jack, who put a hand on him to steady himself, into the tight jeans.

"I lov…ve you too," Jack said, breath catching in his throat as Bunnymund closed his fly, intentionally using the motion as an excuse to apply pressure to his groin, stroking him through the fabric. "...but Bunny you're not listening to me, you're pushing me back. You don't even call me your Mate anymore."

Bunny picked up the belt from where it had been discarded the night before, while saying, "Ah still want ya ta be mah Mate, but ya said ya needed ta think about it. Ya didn't accept, Frostbite." It wasn't until he had Jack's belt on - until he was busy with the buckle and explaining, "Ah don't have the right ta call ya _that_ kinda Mate till ya do!" that he finally caught on to what Jack was talking about. He was treating him differently, or rather, he was treating him nearly the same. The same as he had _before_ the events of the previous day.

"Ah'm such a _lamb-brained, drongo, rat bag_ of a _damp squib_, Ah couldn't catch a _clue_ if it came up an' _fucked me in the ass_," the rabbit cursed himself, hand to his forehead in chagrin. "Ah really have been back-steppin', haven' Ah, Snowflake?" he admitted, using the nickname he'd just realized he'd been subconsciously avoiding. Bunny gripped Jack by his upper arms and locked eyes with him. "Ok, so Ah know Ah've got this right, ye're upset cause Ah haven't been callin' ya 'Mate' er 'Snowflake' an' cause Ah've been kinda reserved with mah affections, right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I said I needed time, and you just… stopped. Everything."

With a sigh, Bunny released his grip in favor of sliding his arms around Jack, left cheek coming to rest on his less-injured shoulder and mouth next to his ear. "None'a that means Ah'm backin' out, ok?" he quietly told him. The rabbit-man gently kissed Jack's neck, right at the little hollow by his ear, twitchy whiskers tickling, and his paws began to slide lower as he spoke, eventually coming to rest on either side of his rear, which was being deliciously accentuated by those tight jeans. "Ya wan'ed time ta think about it an' Ah' realized Ah was puttin' too much_ pressure_ on ya," he continued, emphasizing the word 'pressure' by squeezing that amazing ass. "Ah' was just tryin' ta give ya some breathin' room is all."

"I can breathe just fine," Jack gasped, pressing closer to the Pooka, though whether to avoid Aster's antics or encourage them, even _he_ wasn't sure.

"Really?" Bunny purred, "Cause it sounds like ye're havin' a bit'a trouble there."

"If someone would keep his hands to himself..."

"Ah thought ya _wan'ed_ me ta touch ya?"

A furious maroon blush splashed across Jack's cheeks. "Shut up..." he grumped, looking away and turning his face to the floor to hide the barely contained grin he now sported.

With a snicker at his expense, Aster took a step back to admire Jack in his new clothes. Oh yes… he liked this. They fit him very well, clinging in all the right places. They were different, but still very clearly Jack, with a touch of Aster and a hint of North. He whistled appreciatively, prompting Jack to roll his eyes. "Ah've said it before an' Ah'll say again, Snowflake. You. Are. A. Beaut!"

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to flirt with me, Cottontail."

"Can't help it. Ye're just so damned sexy. Just got ya the clothes on ya an' Ah already wanna take 'em off." Aster winked.

Another playful shove and this time Bunny did go down, flat on his back. He worked his elbows up underneath himself, huffed loudly and tried to glare at Jack, but the corners of his mouth wouldn't cooperate. They were determined to hold the smirk that he was attempting to hide.

He needn't have bothered. Jack was too busy examining himself in the mirror again to notice anyway. Perhaps Aster was impressed but, for Jack, it was weird. Three hundred years with the same clothes, and suddenly they were just… different. The clothes looked different. They felt different - _Jack_ felt different. North had done a bang-up job, he had to admit, but he just wanted his old clothes back.

_North... _Jack looked at the door briefly. "North'll probably wanna see his handiwork, but then I have to go."

Bunny lost his smirk then, it turning fully into a frown at the mention of Jack's impending departure. "Yeah," Aster sighed, sitting up. "Ah know."

Jack held out a hand and helped Bunny get stiffly to his feet. "I'm coming back though. I won't keep you waiting any longer than that." He pocketed his hands. "Fresh air - you know? It'll clear my head. Think you can give me that long?"

"An' how long_ is _that? How can Ah say yes'r no when ya don't gimme a time-frame?" Then, sighing at himself, he ruffled Jack's hair and told him, "Hell, what'm Ah sayin? Take as long as ya need. Ah'll wait till the end'a time if Ah gotta."

With a glance at the hinged wooden barrier that kept the outside world at bay, the old Pooka sighed again. "Ah guess we should go show ya off ta the others now, yeah?" He cupped Jack's cheek and brushed a thumb over his pale skin, then slid the paw down his arm, taking his hand. Turning, Bunny gripped the door handle - and became aware that his heart had begun to pound yet again. He took a deep breath to steady himself and shamblingly led the way out the door and down the hall to the Globe, where North, Tooth and Sandy, along with an assortment of yetis and elves, were gathered waiting to see Jack off.

First to notice them, North grinned hugely when he laid eyes upon Jack in his new attire. "Ah! They fit! Good!"

Jack hooked a finger under the black shirt's thin collar and tugged at it. "They feel kinda weird."

"Bah! You will get used to them," North dismissed. Then, stroking his beard, he asked, "But do you _like _them?"

Tooth spiraled around Jack to get a better look at him, Baby Tooth and several of her other mini selves trailing her, all very blatant in their approval of the outfit. Not satisfied merely to look, Baby Tooth zipped forward and ensconced herself in Jack's pocket. She must have fit comfortably, because when she emerged she was nodding her head in approval.

Jack smiled his amusement. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I do. Thanks, North."

"You look fantastic!" Tooth declared, vocalizing the obvious thoughts among the tooth fairies, glancing then at the Sandman. "Doesn't he, Sandy?" and Jack chuckled at the thumbs up which followed.

Yeah - They were right. He did look good, if different. So much was different about his life today. The clothes were different, but not in a bad way. Then there was his relationship with Aster. Even though some he was unsure of, he couldn't say he disliked those differences either. Maybe he could get used to 'different'. Maybe different was good.

North smirked at them all, hands on his hips as he asked, "And does Bunny approve?"

The rabbit opened his mouth to reply, but found he had no voice, still a touch abashed by admitting his feelings before the other Guardians. _Ah'm gonna skin you, Nick! _he thought to himself, not liking being put in the spotlight for something so personal. He tried again and managed to say, "Ah think…" then gave Jack a helpless look.

"Well?" Nick pressed, folding his arms and fixing Bunny with an amused stare.

"…looks great…" Bunny mumbled under his breath, diverting his eyes from North as he did and blushing furiously beneath his fur.

Cheeky as ever, the big Russian held a hand up to his ear and pressed again, "What was that? We cannot hear you Old Friend."

With an irritated growl, Bunny gave in and grumbled, "Ah said 'E looks great. Ya did a bonza job. Happy?"

"Very," Santa beamed.

Nicholas St North was a great man - no one could ever tell Jack otherwise - but what he did next had the teen wishing he could disappear. For Jack, who had spent 300 years wishing to be seen, that was pretty significant.

Sauntering over to the couple, getting between them and draping one arm over the neck of each man, he winked at Jack - then told Aster in a far too loud voice, "Come now. Do not be embarrassed, Bunny. Is ok to say your_ husband _is handsome."


End file.
